Fairly Odd Drama
by kirbykid13
Summary: A dark overlord named Codebreaker, has inflicted with monsters being born by anything being created by man, or magically made by fairy. Timmy and his allies meet Duncan and his allies to stop the menence. Pairings include TimmyxTootie and DuncanxCourtney
1. Reality Show Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

The following takes places after the episode when Owen gets eliminated

So its just another day as Bridgette and Geoff air another edition of the Total Drama Action Aftermath Show. Geoff was sitting on the left as Bridgette was sitting on the right.

"Hello there everyone!" Geoff yelled out to the audience, "Your watching another edition of our Total Drama Action Aftermath Show."

"I'm Geoff!" Geoff said, "And I'm Bridgette!" Bridgette said. Geoff then began to talk to all of the viewers in the audience.

"A lot of stuff has happened in the past couple of episodes on this season of Total Drama Action, what do you think has been your favorite part of the season?" He asked to the viewers. Everyone then applauded to his comment.

"Well, that seems very energetic to you all." Geoff said to everyone. He then just put his arms behind his back and relaxed to the crowd's cheering. "Thank you very much Geoff, and sitting next to us are all of our friends from Season 1 including the people who were voted off in Season 2." Bridgette announced to the audience. "As you may have heard, Courtney sewed the show and has been granted a return to the game, we have to respect what she did."

"What are you talking about Bridge?" Geoff asked, "She may have ruined many people's job because of one thing." Bridgette didn't seem to care as she did stand up a bit for Courtney. "I wanted to make everyone here on the Total Drama Action Aftermath show comfortable." Bridgette said to the audience. "So that is why I'm giving out free brownies that I made myself." The crowd was applauding to Bridgette's generosity.

"Wow, ever since I been voted off, I've been really hungry!" Owen said, "Give me a brownie baby!" Izzy was in the audience as she was waiting for her brownie to be served. "Hey you, that's mine!" Izzy said to the person who was handing out brownies.

They all grabbed a brownie and then something strange happened to them all. No one knew how it happened, but the brownies were starting to come to life.

"Bridge baby?" Geoff asked, "Are these brownies you made supposed to be...alive?"

"No?" Bridgette questioned.

After everyone received their brownies, they came to life and attacked everyone in the studio. People were screaming and running for the exits. Everyone that was on stage panicked and didn't move. "What's going on man!" DJ screamed. "I think the brownies got a mind of their own and want to kill us all!"

"Not to worry, I'll vaporize them!" Izzy shouted out. She got some wires from the studio and turned the camera into a ray blaster. "I created a blaster, now we can destroy these things." Izzy said, that was until.

"What the heck is going on here?" Bridgette asked, "THE RAY BLASTER CAME TO LIFE TOO!" Everyone yelled and started to believe what is going on. The camera blaster started to shot everyone in its sight and they were all trying to head for the exit.

"Were trapped!" DJ yelled out in fear. "What in blazes is going on here?" Some of the people on set thought it was another on of Chris's schemes to bring viewers, or for his enjoyment. But suddenly, it wasn't. "Wait a minute, was I making coffee?" Geoff asked, then a liquid monster came from backstage which happened to be the coffee Geoff believed he was making.

"Something's not right about this?" Gwen said, "How can Chris be doing this when we have been kicked off the show?" Trent then yelled out and said, "If Chris is doing this, then I'm sure glad Courtney won her lawsuit against the producers." What they don't know, is that there is an evil force to look upon.

Meanwhile on the set of Total Drama Action, the cast were all in the craft services tent having their meals following the Prehistoric challenge. They all got back into original clothing.

"Hey, this pterodactyl yolk is all but melted metal!" Harold yelled out after he spit it out. "Of course you moron, the pterodactyl egg was obviously a fake." Courtney shouted out as she was walking by.

Meanwhile at the other table, Courtney took her seat near Beth, Lindsay, and Justin knowing that they are really aggravated. "That's not fair!" Beth protested, "Not only do they let you back in the game, but you get to use your PDA." Courtney then smirked at all three. "When you have a good lawyer, the people here can give you anything you want." she said. "So if I sued this show for good reasons, and won, Chris would take me to the mall?" Lindsay asked. "Just forget about it!" Courtney shouted.

Duncan walked over by Courtney and asked, "Babe, why did you do that!?" he asked. "I was trying to win the challenge, duh!" said Courtney. "Stop your crying and eat some of this metal we found in this fake egg." Heather screamed out from the other table. "No thanks, I'll look for something myself." Duncan said as he stormed out.

Duncan was walking over around by the trailers and looked at the ocean. "What's wrong, why doesn't she love me! Where is the girl I was crazy over?" he said to himself. As he looked over across the horizon, he saw a strange figure to the left. He went over to find out what or maybe who that was, but it vanished. "Huh, I swear I saw something here." he said to himself.

Duncan knew he had to tell someone, so he went back to the tent. "Guys, guys! I saw something!" Duncan yelled. "Yeah, and we saw Harold eating melted bolts." Lasahwna said. "But we don't get crazy over that." Duncan was acting serious as possible. "There was something over by the coastal line." he desperately said. "Duncan, you have just lost your mind!" Courtney said. "Yeah, I saw somethings sometime, but that was in my dreams." Lindsay said, "Or was it real, I'm not sure."

"Here, I'll make a demonstration of what the thing looked like at the best I can vision." He said. Duncan got some materials to just carve out the shape of what the figure he saw looked like. It had a sphere like head, a cape that goes all the way to the floor, and narrow arms holding some sort of staff. "Hey, maybe he's trying to out pose me if I wanted to do a king photo shoot." Justin said. "This is what it looked like." Duncan said. "I rather believe in Beth's boyfriend rather than that crazy thing." said Lasahwna "My boyfriend is so real!" Beth yelled out. While they were bickering, the figure that Duncan made came to life.

"Hey, is that thing supposed to move?" Heather asked. "No?" Duncan replied. "Run for the hills!" Lindsay yelled. "How about the trailers." Justin said. "That works too." Lindsay said.

All eight ran into the trailers running from the thing that came to life. "Is Chris doing something to prepare us for a challenge?" Heather asked. Everyone then just said the same thing, "YES!" said everyone. "It just feels so real, I can't help but be scared." Harold cried. Beth then came up with an idea to calm everyone down. "Hey, why don't we watch something on Courtney's PDA." Beth said. "This is used to call my lawyer and the front office! I don't use it for entertainment!" yelled out Courtney. "Please!" Harold cried. "Fine, but no more after this!" said Courtney.

She then pulled out her PDA to let them all watch whatever they could find, it turns out they found the local news. "Were watching local news and that is it!" Courtney said. "Tell me when the sports edition comes up, maybe find out hockey scores." Duncan said. 'Duncan, I don't think they play hockey during the summer." Heather said.

They watched the local news at 6:00 pm. The story happened to be on the ambush in the Total Drama Action Aftermath Studio. "Welcome to the 6 o'clock news, tonight's top story takes place with the popular reality show Total Drama Action." The anchorwoman on the PDA said. "Yes, please tell us they're canceling the show, please!" Heather said, "Or at least fire that nutball Chris." The anchorwoman went on, "Today on its aftermath show, a sudden group of monsters came and attacked the studio, the monster were thought to be brownies. It is just reported that there are two more creatures in the studio, one looking like a camera, the other looking like coffee. Hosts Bridgette and Geoff have taken everyone into safety behind the set. More on this story coming up."

"How on earth did those two lovebirds get their own show? They stink!" Duncan said. "I don't know Duncan." Courtney said, "But some yeti or maybe it was Chris answered that same question." Everyone now knows that isn't just this monster, but others have came out as well.

"Great, so Chris even decides to torture us after we get eliminated." Heather said. "Stop blaming everything on Chris and start finding a way to stop this, this, thing." Harold said in fear. Duncan took Harold's nosedrops, eyedropper, and his acne cream to squirt out a white clear liquid. It did hit the figure, but it did not affect it. After that, the liquid rose up, fused together and joined the fun. "Great, now we have two monsters." Justin said. "Flee the trailers, now!" Beth yelled out.

Everyone got out of the trailers quickly as possible and they all hoped to know if Chris was up to this. Meanwhile, in the set, Chris was hearing everything. "What's going on, I didn't create those things. I don't bring things to life." Chris said

**So we know Chris wasn't behind this, but who is behind the stuff made coming to life? And what was the thing Duncan saw over by the dock? Stay tuned and find out.**


	2. Evil Arises in Dimmsdale

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

In the peaceful city of Dimmsdale, there was a ten year old boy who went by the name of Timmy Turner. He had two fairy godparents named Cosmo, and Wanda. They even had a baby fairy named Poof.

It was a nice beautiful Saturday as everyone was outside playing, but for Timmy, he liked to just play video games in the dark up in his room.

"Hey guys, want to see my new video game?" Timmy asked. Cosmo and Wanda along with Poof were in the goldfish bowl as goldfish. They poofed out and turned into their original fairy form. "Yeah!, I want to play a video game, I love that game, its the greatest game ever!" Cosmo yelled, "What did you get?" Timmy then held up a cover that read Bass Savior(a different name for Guitar Hero)"Only the game in the world, Bass Savior!" Timmy screamed.

The cover showed a guy with no shirts, black pants and white sneakers, along with long black hair playing a bass.

"Your going to waste your Saturday playing a dumb video game?" Wanda asked. "Well, sure, it beats anything else." Timmy said.

After Timmy inserted the game, he started playing. He stunk a few times but would later get the hang of it as he was rocking away. Timmy thought that his fairies should join the fun.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish you guys had musical instruments." Timmy commanded

The two waived their wands along with Poof, and a set of drums along with another guitar, and a microphone appeared before them. Just when they were ready to play, Timmy's dad called him down. "Timmy, lunchtime!" his dad said downstairs.

"I'll be right back, we'll enjoy the rock and roll when I get back." Timmy said. As Timmy ran downstairs, he said, "Please let us have cookies for lunch." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were patiently waiting for Timmy to come back.

"I hope he gives me a solo." Cosmo said, "Then I'll be the most famous fairy ever!" Wanda had a glazed look in her eyes. "No, no, no!" Wanda demanded, "If anyone should get to play drums, its Poof." Cosmo wanted to play the drums badly and said, "Poof's a baby, can't it sing?" Wanda commented back by saying, "It's a baby, it can't even talk!"

While they were arguing, the instruments were starting to come to life and they didn't even notice what was going on until the drums landed itself on Cosmo.

Meanwhile downstairs, Timmy wounded up getting a fresh peanut-butter and jelly sandwich along with a glass of milk, and some crackers. "Boy, this lunch sure is delicious." Timmy said, "Thanks sweetie." his mom said. Timmy's dad on the other hand was trying to make himself a new blender.

"Making a new blender dad?" Timmy said. "You bet, its actually done, and much better than the last one we had." Timmy then said, "You threw it away, didn't you." Timmy's dad laughed at what he said and slapped his knee. "Yes son, I threw it away, but not in the garbage, I just threw it at Dinkleberg's brand new window." Timmy's dad said, "I told him teenagers did it."

The blender that his dad built, which was built well, started to come to life and make it look like its going to kill them all. "Egad!, I didn't install life into this blender." Timmy's dad said. "You, shall all die now! I must obey my master." the blender said, yes, the blender. It started to sprout out eyes along with a mouth, but no noses. "Whoa, did that blender just come to life?" Timmy's mom asked. "It's not supposed too." Timmy's dad said. The blender caught the two and started to destroy the kitchen.

Timmy escaped and ran back into his bedroom and called out his fairies. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, by any chance, did you bring a blender to life? Because it's attacking my parents!" Timmy shouted. "Help!!!" his godparents cried out. Timmy saw the drums trying to squash Cosmo, the guitar trying to beat Wanda up, and the microphone making loud noises to Poof causing him to cry.

"I wished for musical instruments, not musical instruments that kill you." Timmy said. "You're not the boss of us." The guitar said. "Not the guitar too." Timmy said. "The drums and microphone have eyes, a mouth, and can hear." Wanda said, "But no sense of smell."

"Timmy, this is the truth, we aren't responsible for this." Cosmo said, "Something I think could be wrong with our wands that we didn't know about."

Timmy panicked and used a crowbar he found out of nowhere and try to smash the instruments away. "I don't think so!" the drums shouted. It made a sort of a body slam and bent up the bar. "I wish I had a flamethrower!" Timmy cried. The fairies waived their wands.

Timmy got his flamethrower. "All right, prepared to get cooked!" he said. The flamethrower then came to life to shoot at Timmy and said, "We, and our new master will control everything in existence!" the flamethrower said. Timmy then wished for a hammer. He got the hammer and said, "I'll just smash you to bits." Then the hammer came to life and pounded him to the ground like a nail.

"Everything I wish for turns against me, why!?" Timmy cried out. "Maybe you should of asked politely." Cosmo suggested. "Sweetie, we don't know what's causing this chaos." Wanda said, "All we know is whatever is made is going to attack us." Timmy of course had to knew this couldn't be Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof's magic because the rules say you can't use magic to hurt people. "Whatever is made attacks us, that's must be why the blender downstairs came to life, along with the instruments and the weapons." Timmy realized. "I wish we were outside!" he cried.

The four successfully made it outside without any further damage. "Mom and Dad are still inside!" Timmy cried out. "Believe me Timmy, it's going to get a lot worse, they said something about a master." Wanda said. "Is it the master of disaster?" Cosmo asked. "No way!" Wanda said. "Poof." said the baby fairy.

Timmy then sees the scene all across Dimmsdale, all stuff that has been created is starting to take over. In the trailer homes, Chester made a dog sculpture made entirely out of mud, the dog started to claw him to bits. AJ made a robot clone who can do his duties when he is busy, it turned out its first order was to terminate AJ. Mr. Crocker made a electric fairy catching net to capture Timmy's fairies, it wounded up capturing the crazy fairy hunter and zapping him to ashes.

Meanwhile at Vicky's house, Vicky, the babysitter, was creating and sharping up some new torturing weapons to make Timmy even more miserable. "At last, I'm done! New products created by yours truly to make the twerp's life even more miserable! And others too!" Vicky said. She then did her evil laugh only to know the weaponry started to get eyes and mouths. "I don't know who you are, but this is the end!" a mace said to her interrupting her evil laughter. "I'm not scared of you." She said not caring. "You, will be." said the ax. The weapons started to float in the air and cut Vicky to pieces. "Yahhh!" Vicky cried as she was running.

In the other bedroom in her house, a nerdy but cute girl was playing with her Timmy doll. "Timmy, I love you." the girl said when kissing the doll. It happened to be Vicky's little sister Tootie. Tootie noticed Vicky being chased around by her own weapons. "Yay! Vicky is being punished at last!" Tootie cried out in joy, "Now to make my own dream house for me and Timmy."

Tootie finished building her dream house quickly having everything she ever wanted. It was just a dollhouse actually. "Well Timmy, now we will get married and live together forever." Tootie said while holding the Timmy doll. In just a heartbeat, her dream house became a nightmare as it came to life floating in the air. "There is no dreams here, this is where all dreams shall die!" the doll house said. "My dream house, its alive!" Tootie yelled.

The toy house tried to ram her in a deadly way as Tootie scurried downstairs. "Yahhh!" Vicky and Tootie both yelled out. "Your little toy came to life to kill you for no reason too?" Vicky asked. "Yes, and it won't let me live my life with Timmy." Tootie cried. "The twerp is toast." Vicky said. The weapons have merged together with the doll house to create a monster that was deadly. "I'm Doll Cutter! I will shred you to bits!" The monster yelled.

Timmy noticed all the chaos that is being done by ordinary stuff that was made by others coming to life to wipe out the human race. "So not only is the magic causing this, other people who make something, I mean anything(expect for the business in the bathroom, thank goodness), is torturing all of Dimmsdale." Timmy explained.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof got messages from their wands. "What is it guys?" Timmy asked. "I guess its time for us to begin Hanuka!" Cosmo said as he got out a dradle, "Weeee!" Wanda knew Cosmo was just being a moron. "It says that all fairies along with their godchild must report to Fairy World immediately." Wanda said. The fairies pulled out their wands and poofed to Fairy World to know what was going on.

**Why did Timmy and his fairies get called into Fairy World? Will Vicky and Tootie be able to survive against the Doll Cutter? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	3. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

The kids were still running for their dear lives, that was until they found a door in which they can go through. The eight teens ran inside only to find out that Chris was there.

Chris then noticed the kids barging on the door as we walked up to door and opened it. He got barreled down big time feeling like he had a headache. "What's going on with you people! This is a restricted area!" Chris yelled out. "Don't care, its probably the only safe place we could find in a matter of time with those things coming after us." Harold said. "What are you talking about?" Chris asked

Heather then marched her way towards the crazy host. "He means that we are running from crazy monsters that you have created just for a scheme to mess with us." Heater said. "I didn't create any monsters!" Chris yelled, "Besides, this show already has suffered a big lawsuit, thanks to a certain girl who is in this room right now." Chris of course was pointing out to Courtney who successfully won a lawsuit against the producers.

"Yeah, and unless you show proof that your not responsible for this mess, I'll sew you again!" Courtney said. Chris then told his story of what he was doing during his time, "I was sitting here enjoying your guys getting tortured." Chris said.

Courtney then pulled out her PDA, "I guess your sewing them again?" Justin asked. "Of course I am." Courtney said. The phone began to ring as her lawyer answered, "Michael, its your favorite client, Courtney." she said through her PDA, "Chris is making monsters that are trying to kill everyone who is living." Chris yelled out into her PDA, "I AM NOT CREATING THOSE MONSTERS!"

"Um, Courtney." Michael said when she got her PDA back, "Do you think the producers of Total Drama Action is creating massive chaos in Toronto with whatever is being created?" Courtney was in shock when she heard this. "What?" she asked. "The entire city is in a total panic with a hoard of creatures made by whatever food, tools, or worse, weapons are made." her lawyer said, "There is no point in suing the show for this." Courtney was a bit surprised when she heard that monsters were also causing havoc in the city. "Okay then, bye." she said as she hung up.

"What did he say to you?" Beth asked. "He said that the producers can't be creating these monsters because, THERE'S AN ARMY OF THEM IN DOWNTOWN TORONTO!" she said with panic. "Told ya!" Chris said. "Great, I thought these two dumbbells were all we here hiding from, but more of them!" Duncan shouted.

Coming in from the door was Chef Hatchett who was swatting away the two monsters along with another one that looked like the slop he cooks. "Shoo, shoo!" he said while swinging his spatula and closing the door. "Okay, now we know Chris can't be behind this because Chef would be with him on this." Heather said. "What happened to you?" Chris said. "I decided to make breakfast early so I could get a raise, why don't you pay me!" Chef yelled out, "But enough small talk, the dang breakfast came alive and try to swallow me whole!"

"Oh my gosh, now food is turning on us." Lindsay said, "That can't be good for Owen."

"So how did you guys come with across these beings?" asked Chef. "Well, I saw something on the harbor line and it disappeared in front of me." Duncan explained, "It may have been a person." Everyone was still interested in what Duncan was saying about what he saw. "So I tried to make a figure of what it looked like, well in shape form, and it was somehow alive and trying to kill us." he said as he continued. Duncan was too pressured to continue after he heard the door getting barged down.

"You will have no free will after this!" the living figure said. Everyone panicked and ran for their lives.

"It's like were living in a nightmare." Lindsay said, "Only its monsters were running from and not bad hair days." The only thing Lindsay was thinking about at the time was her complexion. "Can you think about something other than your looks girl?" Lashawna said. "Yeah, do you want to live?" Heather screamed. "I wasn't talking about that." Lindsay replied.

Everyone was running for the exit to the abandoned film lot. Only to come out of nowhere, were two beast ninjas. The ninjas were black and had a ninja mask, but no suit, and had white headbands running across their heads, along with black pupils. There were also claws on them, along with round feet. "Leaving so soon?" a ninja replied. "We are only beginning the rise of our overlord who will soon rule all of time!" the other ninja said.

"Overlord, all of time!" Beth said, "You mean this is the end of our lives were looking at?"

Meanwhile in the sky about 300 feet, the same figure Duncan saw at the harbor was floating in the air. It had a bionic sphere-shaped head with blue and purple flowing, bulgy eyes with an evil look, wore a black cape that would touch the ground, and had webbed beast feet along with webbed beast hands as he held a staff.

"You all better take the best of your time, this is my rising." the figure said in the air, "I don't just create monster by having you create them, I create my own monsters as well." The evil figure then lifted his fingers and snapped. A fire was made all across the studio.

"Somebody call off the ninjas!" Justin screamed. Everyone then looked behind them and saw a blaze approaching towards the group. "Fire, save yourselves!" Chris yelled. There was an escape helicopter nearby that they noticed. "Look, a helicopter, we can use that to get out of here." Duncan said.

They all ran to the helicopter and noticed that there were only two seats. "Okay, the two most important people have to board this helicopter and find safety." Courtney said. "You're right about that Courtney." Chris said, "And those two most important people are me, because I run this show, and Chef because he needs to fly the helicopter." Everyone complained and got angry. "Your going to leave us here to die!" Heather said. "Yes, have a good life, which happens to be a couple of minutes left you have." Chris said.

The helicopter took off and the eight teenagers were on their own. "The fire is going to bring this place down." Lashawna said, "We need a game plan." Duncan then stepped up as he rolled up his sleeves and faced the two ninjas by himself. "You want to play dirty, I'll play dirty." Duncan said. "He's up to something, but I don't know what. Come on Duncan, bash them!" Courtney chanted. Duncan didn't pay attention.

Duncan lured the ninjas to him and they charged for him. Duncan then gave them both uppercuts in the jaws and knocked them out unconsciously. "That was easy." Duncan said. "Well, I guess you better give credit to a guy who can beat up a ninja, and me." Harold said.

Everyone made a run for the exit and just when they got out, the entire film lot was in flames and everything started to burn to the ground. The figure in the sky was pleased with the destruction it has brought to the area. The figure then said, "This is only the beginning of things to come. Everyone will bow down to me and hear the name of the tyrant who will control everything he sees. I have control over the creation orb, hidden in its home dimension. When I compress it to my staff, I will be able to do anything. No one will ever stop the new overlord of existence. Me, CODEBREAKER! Bwhahahahahaha!" The figure in the sky was named Codebreaker, it's goal was to terminate the entire living in all of time.

The teenagers were able to reach a point in the forest about a mile away from the destroyed studio. "I can't believe we were able to get out of there." Beth said. "I never wanted to lose my BFF in a destroyed studio accident." Lindsay said. The two of them just hugged each other and looked at each other. "Its about time that death-trap went down to the ground." Justin said. "That was just wrong, Chris had no right to leave us in the pit full of monsters, and fire." Heather said.

"We got to regroup guys, if were going to survive, we need to know what we can do." Duncan said. Courtney was looking at her PDA and saw the research. "According to my PDA, the research says that whatever is made anywhere will come to life and destroy anything in sight." Courtney said. "Our best bet is to find out what we can do without the presence of making anything dangerous." Lashawna recommended. "Let's just get a good night's sleep, if we can, and try to see what we can do tomorrow." Beth said. "Good idea." Lindsay said.

Everyone just huddled with each other for warmth on the grass, because they didn't have sleeping bags. They're hoping they can all be alive tomorrow.

**If they live through the night, what will the teens next move be? Where the heck is Chris and Chef Hatchett going with that helicopter? Are they going for help, or just to enjoy their luxury? And who is the Codebreaker and why does he want to destroy everything? Stay tuned and find out.**


	4. Message to Fairy World

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

In Dimmsdale, the town was overrun by creatures that were coming to life from stuff that has just been created. Inside the house of Vicky the babysitter, she and Tootie came across a creature that has fused together Tootie handy made dollhouse, and Vicky's weapons of torture to create Doll Cutter.

"All right, I have no idea what your doing, but this is just wrong!" Vicky yelled, "Your supposed to be helping me make people miserable." Tootie was not pleased with what Vicky said to the creature, but it wasn't afraid of Vicky even one bit. "Shut up and just die with my chainsaw hand." Doll Cutter said. It unleashed its chainsaw hand and tried to cut up Vicky. She had no idea what she was thinking, but Tootie pushed Vicky away from the chainsaw arm to save her.

"Thanks sis." Vicky said. "Your welcome, I guess." Tootie said. "Enough of this, how on earth are we supposed to stop this thing?" Vicky asked. Tootie was looking around the house and noticed a table with long legs.

"Well trick the monster into cutting the table legs off, and make a boomerang." Tootie said. "I hate you, but I like your idea." Vicky said. Tootie ran over to under the table and hid underneath it hoping it would find her. "Hey ugly, if you want my sister, she's under that table!" Vicky shouted out.

Doll Cutter noticed Tootie knowing that was the signal to get out of the way. Tootie successfully escaped and Doll Cutter fired two spinning blade to cut all the legs off. "Drats, she got away!" Doll Cutter said. After Vicky exposed Tootie to Doll Cutter, she would run into the cabinet and grab industrial glue to glue the legs together. "All right sis, super glue a pair a legs to each other." Vicky said.

After the two glued the legs together from the table, they both made a wooden boomerang to use as a weapon. They both fired their boomerangs only to discover that they didn't aim for Doll Cutter, they actually came back to try and slice them in half.

Vicky and Tootie successfully dodged the boomerangs that have tried to kill them. "I guess you haven't noticed that when you make something, it becomes one of us." Doll Cutter said, "Just like the girls dollhouse, and the woman's weapons." When they found out that any resources they have can go evil if made into something will immediately go bad, Vicky and Tootie felt like they were out of options.

"Well just have to find another way." Tootie said. She observed the house and found the oven in the kitchen to try and stuff Doll Cutter and the boomerangs in there. "I have an idea on how we those monsters." Tootie said. "It better be a good one, because I don't accept any cheap offers." Vicky said.

Tootie pointed to the oven, "Turn on the oven and put it at 400 degrees Fahrenheit!" Tootie yelled out, "Were going to put the three monsters in the oven." Vicky took her sister's orders and ran into the kitchen to turn on the oven, but it had to take time to heat up.

"So, what do you think is going to happen, why are trying to stop those things?" Vicky asked. "There are plenty of reasons, one of them is that they're trying to kill us." Tootie said. "That doesn't seem to bother me one bit." Vicky said. "Oh really, they could run out of here and destroy the town." Tootie explained. "I like that if it involved me." Vicky said. "But Vicky, if that thing does destroy Dimmsdale, its going to take away my one true love, Timmy Turner." Tootie said with some sobbing. "I enjoy watching the twerp suffer!" Vicky said. Tootie didn't seem to have another reason to sway her evil sister, that was until she said, "Oh, and it will take your money and give it to the poor." Tootie said. "NOOOOOOOO!" Vicky screamed, "Not that, anything but that! We'll stop that money taking, no good monster!"

The oven was now at its recommended temperature of 400 degrees Fahrenheit. Tootie put herself in front of the oven. "Come, take me." Tootie said to lure the Doll Cutter. "Excellent, my prey is giving up, come to the afterlife!" Doll Cutter screamed. Doll Cutter and the boomerangs were heading for Tootie, but she jumped out of the way in the knick of time sending the three fiends into the oven. Vicky then closed the door and barricaded it.

As the two watch the monsters burn, it gasped out its final words, "Stopping us is nothing, there are a lot more of our henchmen out there than just me and this sticks. As I die, our master is starting to rise as the supreme overlord of existence." Doll Cutter and the boomerangs burned in the oven and perished.

"So, what it said was that we only stopped these guys, but we didn't stop the chaos?" Tootie said. "I guess so." Vicky said. "No! Timmy and Dimmsdale is in grave danger!" Tootie cried out. Tootie ran out of the house hoping to find Timmy. "I'll save you Timmy!" she cried.

But little did she know, Timmy was called into Fairy World to hear about the crisis that is brewing throughout the universe.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all arrived in Fairy World witnessing that every fairy and godchild was heading into a big building.

"So, I guess that's where were going." Timmy said. "Looks like it." Wanda said. As Timmy was on his way to the building with the rest of the crowd, a rich boy came behind him.

"Turner, we meet again." the rich boy said. "Remy Buxaplenty! What are you doing here?" Timmy said. "Oh, tell me you came here and used this meeting to try and take us away from Timmy." Cosmo said. "I'm not you idiot." Remy said, "I came for the meeting that we were all called to." Along with Remy was his fairy, Juandissimo Magnifico. "And with him is his fairy and my ex-boyfriend, Juandissimo." Wanda explained.

"Wanda, its been so long." Juandissimo said. "Knock it off, can't you see I'm married to Cosmo." Wanda said. Cosmo was picking his nose hoping to find some treasure. "Nope, no gold here." Cosmo said.

"Turner, I know he had our differences, but this is a disaster." Remy said, "You may know whats going on, I can't use my magic to get after you." Timmy was worried more about the state of the earth rather than his rivalry with Remy. "Dude, you have a point, we should just go inside and hear about what's going on." Timmy said.

Remy and Juandissimo went one way, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went another as they all entered the building.

The building was filled entirely with fairies and some kids to those fairies who have a godchild. There was a girl who was standing in the crowd with her fairy, it was a girl that Timmy meet in the past when they were rehabbing from overwishing. "Wow, there are a lot of people here, this must be a huge crisis if we all get called." the girl said. "Molly, we better listen to what there going to say." her fairy said.

There was another boy who was there with his fairy, also someone Timmy knew from the past. "What's going on, it better not be an attack by harpoons." the boy said. "Dwight, you better be glad we didn't make harpoons." his fairy said, "Because if we did, they would get you, even though you didn't have a blubber." Dwight one time wished he was a whale and came across a harpoon, he was afraid of harpoons since then.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed into the crowd in one area, Remy and his fairy poofed in at another area. The gathering was about to begin.

A muscular fairy approached the podium to talk about what was happening. That fairy was the toughest fairy in the universe, Jorgan Von Strangle. "All pesky fairies and humans listen up!" he ordered.

Timmy and his fairies listened to what he was about to say. "Maybe he's going to give in depth information about whats going on." Timmy said. "I think so too Timmy." Wanda said, "We need a good load of information to know why this has happened."

Jorgan began to speak,

"As you may know, the things that have been created by fairy magic is turning evil when its created. Even the things human have made in this world are becoming evil, and all have one thing in common. They want total destruction of our kind. We knew this day was going to come, the day that someone would seize the Creation Orb, the source of everything that is made with magic, or the pethic human hands. Our magic comes from the orb, it never runs out of production, but when touched by someone else, it can make the entire living universe, and all the other universes change in the blink of an eye. That is what has happened, someone evil has obtained the Creation Orb and wants to take control of the universe."

Everyone was speaking feeling something bad was going to happen as everyone felt like they were ready to panic. "Question, why haven't anyone in Fairy World ever told us about this?" Remy yelled out. Jorgan answered, "We never knew about this, all that information I got was from a mysterious man I met, who I will introduce to you right now, he has meet the villain who is behind all of this."

Remy was feeling impatient, and Juandissimo couldn't do with magical shirt rip-off trick because if we to make another shirt with his magic, it would be evil and try to kill him too.

"Puny fairies, and puny humans, please meet the man who has met the maniac, GARDER!"

A man stepped out onto the stage, he did look like a human. The man had gray hair, wore a white robe(like the one in Star Wars), and had blue eyes that always gave a glaze meaning he was serious about his job.

"This man will explain who this guy is, and what we can do to stop him." Jorgan said.

Garder approached the crowd to deliver his message of what to come.

"Citizens of Fairy World, it has come to my attention that the man who you wish to cross goes by the name of Codebreaker. Here is a picture of what he looks like." Garder then showed a giant hologram of Codebreaker who stood proudly with his staff. "With the creation orb in his possession, he won't just create what is made, he can also create what he wants as well. He lives in a realm known as XG-723A which is in another dimension. If you wish to stop him, you can't just find a way into the realm and just face him, YOU WILL WIND UP DEAD! I have faced him many times in my life, and lived. You all wonder how I know all about this, that is because I have guarded the Creation Orb in a secret place. We were afraid one day, someone evil would take the orb and cause havoc to all of existence. The orb was hidden away in the universe of origins. I've guarded the orb for way longer than you, before a single person or fairy in this universe existed! The worst happened just about a day ago, the super villain known as Codebreaker found the creation orb and has taken it for his own evil deeds. I still follow him today, and I was prepared for that dark day. I saw the future and knew fairies were going to exist, so the Creation Orb used a whole load of power to create six power weapons that can be used to counter Codebreaker, the weapons were made for the fairies, they were known as...the Nitro Wands!"

"Nitro Wands, I never heard of the Nitro Wands." Cosmo said, "Sir, what are the Nitro Wands."

Garder continued his story.

"The Nitro Wands are the most advanced wands known in all of time, it contains atoms of the Creation Orb. If those wands are used properly, then you can be able to create anything you wish, and under the control of whoever has the Creation Orb, the power of the Nitro Wands will make everything made immune to the Creation Orb commands. I have hidden the 6 Nitro Wands throughout your earth, only the best fairies should be able to use those. I do have another weapon that can be used to stop Codebreaker, but I don't know where it is, its a legendary weapon known as the Omega Excalibur. That weapon has yet to be known where it is, but legend says that if the protector of everything in life is to lose its life, the Omega Excalibur will be discovered, but its just a legend."

Timmy was thrilled to know that there were wands that could prevent anything from going evil if used properly. "Six Nitro Wands, I have three fairies, that should be good production for when I have to face Codebreaker." Timmy said. "But Timmy, you heard what Garder said, the wands have to me used properly, meaning we can't just fool around with those as our new wands, we have to use them for their jobs." Wanda explained. "I say we find those wands and bring peace to our universe!" Timmy said. Garder then finished his comment.

"I suggest all of you find those 6 wands now, I've hidden 3 in one place, three in the other, if you wish to find the first 3 Nitro Wands, look in the coldest place known to human. Find them fast because Codebreaker using his reign of terror to find one place, this place."

Everyone screamed and panicked until Jorgan angrily brought his giant wand to the ground, "QUIET! Do you all want to live!" Jorgan said.

"Remember, the coldest place known to humans. Every fairy, godchild must search for this place right now. If you find the wands, I'll tell you where to find the other 3 Nitro Wands." Garder explained, "I'll will see you later."

Garder just stood with order as everyone poofed away to search for the wands. "Come on, we got wands to find." Molly said, "I say we look in Alaska first." Molly and her fairy poofed away.

"Anywhere expect the Arctic Ocean, that's where they wanted my blubber." Dwight said, "How about Denver." Dwight and his fairy poofed away.

"They said that they were going to avoid the Arctic Ocean, that's where were going." Remy said, "I wish we were at the Arctic Ocean." Remy and Juandissimo poofed away.

Timmy was thinking of a place where it was cold, "I say we just look under anywhere with snow." Timmy said. "I know where we can look!" Wanda yelled out, "It gets colder when you get higher into the earth, meaning the coldest place n earth is."

"Green Bay!" Cosmo said. "NO!" Wanda said. "Russia!" Cosmo said. "NO!" Wanda said. "Penguin Land, the friendliest place on earth! For penguins." Cosmo said. "I'm talking about the highest mountain on earth, Mt. Everest!" Wanda said.

"Then what are we waiting for, I wish we were at Mt. Everest!" Timmy said. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof waived their wands as they poofed to Mt. Everest.

**Will Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof be able to find the 3 Nitro Wands? Will anyone else find the 3 Nitro Wands? Where are the other 3 wands hidden? Does Garder have any relations to Codebreaker? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	5. Giga Oak and the Lumberjack Bunnies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

It was morning as the sun rose in the forest as the eight teenagers were sleeping peacefully together. Lindsay was the first one to awaken.

"Hey, who turned the lights on?" she said as she rose up, "I got to get my beauty sleep, whoever has that light on, turn it off." Lindsay was really irritated that someone turned the lights on when they were sleeping, that was until Heather heard her.

"We can't turn that light off, because its the sunrise." Heather explained. "Oh yeah." Lindsay said as she figured out it was just the sun coming up. Heather felt completely aggravated that Lindsay thought someone had the lights on.

"Huh, its morning?" Duncan said as he started to wake up. "We did it. We survived the night in the forest without any creepy forest creatures or stupid made monsters killing us." Courtney said in belief. Beth woke up with a smile on her face noticing Lindsay who noticed Beth right back. "Morning Lindsay!" Beth said. "Morning BFF!" Lindsay said.

"Enough with the goosy stuff, how on earth are we going to live in an area run by these things?" Lashawna said. "I say we hike our way into Toronto to see if there are any survivors." Harold said. "I agree with Harold, we need to find civilization immediately." explained Justin.

The group gathered together and walked through the forest hoping to reach Toronto. But then they discover creatures that look like bunnies, only dark and holding a lumberjack ax.

"Sir, we haven't seen any trespassers yet." one of the bunnies said. "We will find some of those humans and terminate them." the leader bunny said. The group was observing the bunnies as they were hiding in the bushes. "Those bunnies look cute." Lindsay said. "Concentrate, they said to kill any human they see." Heather said, "moron."

The axes the dark bunnies have tracking devices, they just noticed that there were humans in the bushes. "Intruders! Stop them!" a bunny cried.

They all came armed with their axes and were coming for the teenagers. "I was hoping to be killed by a bear, or a yeti, or Duncan." Harold said, "But not by bunnies!" They swung their axes at the teens and they all successfully dodged as they were trying to escape. Two of the bunnies blocked the only escape route and covered all the eight teens.

"Well this is it, we get killed by cute animals." Lashawna said as she was panicking. "If you wonder who we are, we work for Codebreaker." the leader bunny explained, "He wants all living beans eliminated from existence so he can start his own empire of destruction."

Duncan was wondering what he just said and had no idea who they were talking about. "Codebreaker, who on earth is Codebreaker?" Duncan asked. The leader bunny explained, "Codebreaker is our new master of the living, his primary goal is to eliminate all people that live and start a new race of only his own soldiers."

"So let me get this straight, all of those things that were made in that abandoned film lot, and on that show's aftermath show, which we never even knew existed, Codebreaker made those monsters?" Beth asked. "Well, the things that you made come to life as one of Codebreaker's own, he has made his own monsters as well, like us for example." The leader bunny said.

"Then, that means that were going to be overrun by bunnies!" Lindsay said, "No your moron, he can create any monster he wants with the Creation Orb which he has at long last found." the leader bunny explained, "He made us to suit with this place. By the way girl, were you born without a brain?"

Lindsay didn't even noticed what he said as she had that disgusted confused looked on her face. "Enough small talk, we have a treat for you" leader bunny said, "Say hello to your death!"

A giant tree with dark bark and dark leaves came out of the ground. It looked like an oak tree that was ready to kill you as it had eyes and a mouth. "I am Giga Oak! Get ready to feel my wrath." Giga Oak said.

The tree fired out flames from its mouth as the group was running from the fire and the lumberjack bunnies. Giga Oak then swung his arm to the ground to prevent anyone from getting through. "Were gonna die!" Harold said. "No way I'm quitting, I'm not here getting killed by trees and rabbits." Duncan said, "I'm going up there."

"Be careful Duncan!" Courtney shouted out. Duncan then climbed the tree as it was trying to send down giant acorns. The acorns were hitting Duncan like crazy and the leader bunny was following Duncan up the Giga Oak. "For Codebreaker, stop him!" Giga Oak said. "Yes Giga Oak." the leader bunny said.

The leader bunny came up to Duncan and punched hm senselessly. "Duncan, don't give up, you have to find a weakness to that tree." Justin said. Duncan didn't give up as he took blows from the leader bunny, he stood strong. Courtney then realized he didn't bring his ax with him which gave them an opportunity. "Guys, I'll use this ax to hold off the monster rabbits." Courtney said, "Now stand back!" Courtney then started to swing the ax at the bunnies hoping they would be scared enough to drop their axes, and they did.

The bunnies were scared senselessly that they dropped their weapons and the six teenagers on the ground got a chance to wield an ax. Heather, Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, and Lashawna all got an ax and started to kill the bunnies. After killing them, they deteriorated into bits and disappeared like data. "Great job, all we need to do is save Duncan!" Courtney said, "And I think I know how."

The seven teenagers then wielded their axes in the air and started to chop up Giga Oak. "What, what is going on?" Giga Oak said, "How are they chopping me up? Do something!" Duncan smiled at the progress they just made and he regained confidence and started to beat the daylights out of the leader bunny, he then died along with the other bunnies.

After several chops, the tree finally started to fall. "Fools, stopping me did nothing! Codebreaker can make anything he wants! You still will lose!" Giga Oak said as those were his final words when he hit the ground and deteriorated.

"We did it!" Harold said, "We stopped an evil tree and evil bunnies." Heather did recon that he didn't celebrate too early. "There is still a whole lot of trouble plaguing in Toronto, like they said on the news." Justin said. "We need to get going right now, who knows what the Codebreaker fellow is going to look like." Courtney said. "Time for us to see if we can save the world!" Beth said

The teenagers all began to run their way into Toronto hoping to find out what is going on in the human's perspective.

Meanwhile at the Total Drama Action Aftermath Studio, Geoff and Bridgette ran for the dressing room where they took shelter together. Everyone else was taking cover somewhere else in the studio.

"What do they want from us?" Geoff said. "Maybe for us to make ourselves look better on TV, not worse." Bridgette said.

"Babe, look!" Geoff said as he got a TV in the dressing room.

"Today at 3:30 pm, an army of creatures were created by man made objects and are now starting to cause havoc in Canada. All TV shows are canceled until further notice. The government is now launching an attack on the creatures to make sure they all die. Whatever has happened, we just keep getting more. Everyone must be order to evacuate public places, or possibly the planet for everyone's safety. No, what are you doing, no!"

The TV went static after the anchorman was attacked by one of the monsters, in which they figured out at least its not only happening here. "So, all TV shows canceled until the mayhem stops." Geoff said. "That's what the newsman said until that thing took its life." Bridgette said.

"The only thing that matters is that we must stay here and see how we could encounter these things." Bridgette explained. "Great idea, only problem is that we can't make something to fight those monsters because that will go bad on us too." Geoff explained. "I know, we have to think of something, and more importantly, know who's behind this." Bridgette said.

The two hugged each other for comfort and to protect each other from what may happen next.

**What will the status of Toronto be when Duncan and the group show up? Is Geoff and Bridgette going to find a way to fight the monster, or are they just sitting there like babies? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	6. Cold Reception: A New Ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy and his fairies poofed back into his house because when they arrived at Mt. Everest, he didn't realize how cold it was, and they couldn't poof him up winter gear due to the objects coming to life. They went back into his house hoping to find some winter gear that can suit him up for the harsh conditions of Mt. Everest.

"I forgot!" Timmy said, "Mom and Dad are still in there and they still have to deal with all the demons inside." Timmy panicked and knew that if he was going to save them, he would have to find the Nitro Wands.

"Eek!' Timmy's dad yelled, "Why have blenders gone bad!" The blender was still trying to blend them into pieces. "I got a bat, I'll stop smash it to pieces." Timmy's mom said. She swung at the blender and just kept missing. "You will not be interfering with our master's plans of controlling time!" the blender said.

Timmy safely reached the closest hoping to find something to wear. He found a heavy pink winter coat with a hood, a blue winter hat, snow boots, and goggles to see. "All right, this stuff is just what we need to counter the elements of Mt. Everest." Timmy said. "Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" Cosmo yelled. "But what about your parents?" Wanda asked.

"Wanda, if were going to save them, then we have to search for the Nitro Wands and beat whoever is making these monsters." Timmy explained. "I see your point." Wanda said, "They will not stop until everyone is dead."

The group walked out of the house without being spotted until they had an unexpected encounter with a nerdy girl.

The girl they ran into was Tootie as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof transformed into squirrels. "Timmy, your alright!" Tootie said. Timmy was very nervous, just wanted to get away quickly as possible, but Tootie hugged him preventing him from escaping. "Tootie, let me go, I got to go and save the world." Timmy said. "But then I'll lose you forever!" Tootie cried. Timmy escaped the grips of Tootie and ran, his fairies followed him.

He quickly got his winter gear on without being spotted by Tootie, and wished to be at Mt. Everest. The fairies waived their wands and disappeared.

Tootie then noticed that Timmy was gone. "Timmy, no, he has been terminated by the monsters." Tootie said, "I will somehow find a way to save you!" Tootie pledged to herself that she would find Timmy as the entire city was starting to go up in flames by Codebreaker's monsters.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof arrived back at Mt. Everest in search of the 3 Nitro Wands.

"Wanda, this is where you believe the wands are hidden, right?" Timmy asked. "I'm thinking this was the answer to Garder's riddle, the coldest place known to humans." Wanda said. "Maybe we can make snowman, and they can come to life to help us." Cosmo said, "Or better yet, sing a holiday jingle!"

"Or they would try to kill us with the snow and their cold bare hands." Wanda said. "Poof, poof." said the fairy baby.

"Enough with this! We got to find those wands." Timmy said

They began their long harsh journey up to the top of Mt. Everest, Wanda believes that is where the wands are hidden. As they got higher, it got colder and the air was getting thinner. It didn't affect the fairies because they don't need air, but Timmy was starting to feel like he was going to die. In addition of getting his winter clothes, they went out to get supplies. Luckily, the food supply was only halfway gone as they neared the top. After a mere 5 days, the group finally reached the top where there were flags placed in honor of those who successfully made the ascent.

"So this must be the top of Mt. Everest." Timmy said. "I can't believe it, Timmy actually made it to the top of something." Cosmo said, "He can never make it to the top of other stuff, like his class!" Cosmo then laughed ridiculously.

"You accomplished what very few have done, you made it to the top of Mt. Everest." Wanda said. Timmy was surprised that he didn't use the magic of his fairies because they can't seem to do anything now that their magic is going to make evil things.

Then rising from the air was happened to be one of the monsters that Codebreaker made. It was white and transparent with a lion shaped head and a ghostly bottom. "Is that a beast?" Wanda asked. "Poof." said Poof.

The creature then roared and started to blast cold air out of his hands. Everyone took cover in the snow. "I never knew anyone would be living here, its a good thing Codebreaker has us check around unusual places like this mountain." the creature said. Timmy wasn't sure what was going on and he turned to his fairies. "What's going on, I thought Codebreaker creates monsters only by what we and you guys make." Timmy said. "Didn't you hear what Garder said, Codebreaker can create whatever he wants with the Creation Orb." Wanda said, "Stuff that we make is only part of what he can do."

Timmy felt scared now knowing what Codebreaker can make, and more scared that a mountain ghost is going to destroy him, that was until an unexpected savior came.

A girl came and threw ghost relics at the monster and it vanquished. "Curse you! Codebreaker will kill you all, you'll see." the creature said as it was dying. The monster then imploded in front of their very eyes. Timmy was realizing who just saved him and his fairies.

"Well, I guess your looking for the Nitro Wands too." the girl said. "Yeah, wait!" Timmy said. Timmy was figuring out who the girl was, it was none other than Molly, an old friend of Timmy's who he met in his wishing rehab assignment. "Molly!" Timmy said, "It's great to see you again." Timmy hugged her but then she backed off.

"Timmy, I'm not your girlfriend." Molly said. "Molly, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked. "I couldn't find any Nitro Wands in Alaska so I figured I try Mt. Everest next." Molly answered. "Wow, Wanda wanted me to come here because she thought it was the coldest place known to all humans." Timmy said.

Cosmo felt bored with the conversation and decided to just walk away, not fly, but he tripped over something that was hidden in the snow. "Hey, these rocks shouldn't be here, there are wand shaped." Cosmo said. Everyone then turned to Cosmo to notice that those weren't rocks, they actually were green wands that seem to show a lot of power.

"Molly, by any chance, are these the Nitro Wands Garder was talking about?" Timmy asked. "I don't know." Molly said. "I never seen a wand like that before, are they the Nitro Wands?" Wanda was wondering. "They are 3 of the Nitro Wands." a voice said out of nowhere.

Everyone gasped in surprise to hear a voice come out of nowhere. "What was that?" Timmy wondered. A man came descending from the sky, it was none other than Garder.

"I see you kids have found 3 of the Nitro Wands here on Mt. Everest." Garder said. "Yeah we have, and we had to face off with one of Codebreaker's monsters." Wanda said. "So, Codebreaker is after everyone in this universe." Garder said, "If we don't find those wands soon, were doomed." As everyone stood in the cold, an evil figure came out from the sky, was it another monster, no it was the mastermind himself, Codebreaker.

He came out of a dark aura looking like he was walking. "Garder, we meet again." Codebreaker said. "Ya! It's him, its the ruler of all kind!" Cosmo said as he then cradled up feeling scared. "That must be him, that must be Codebreaker." Timmy said. "Correct kiddies! I'm the new ruler of existence, Codebreaker!" he said.

"Garder, what are you doing, you should know that all of what your doing is pointless, I'll use this to turn everything against you!" Codebreaker said. He held up his staff which has a light blue orb on top of it, it was the Creation Orb. "Don't you get cocky Codebreaker, I'm going to find a way to stop you once and for all!" Garder said. "Sorry, you'll be too late, I will have taken everything you all loved and kill everyone one of you, because I want everything for myself, and most importantly, TOTAL DESTRUCTION! BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Codebreaker replied.

"Allow me to show you a sample of my new power." Codebreaker said. He then waived his staff around and fired a dark blast at everyone, but Garder jumped in and used a barrier ability to protect everyone. "Your not going to stop us! We will find a way." Garder said. "Fine, go ahead and find ways to kill yourselves, I'm going to make my army bigger." Codebreaker said, "Ta ta!"

Codebreaker then vanished and disappeared like data, what he didn't know is that Garder did not tell him about the Nitro Wands. "That was close." Molly said. "So that's Codebreaker." Timmy said, "He's a living nightmare." Garder then turned to the two kids and their fairies and said, "Thank you very much for not telling him about the Nitro Wands, if someone did tell him, he would take them and destroy them." Garder was pleased with the kids knowing that they can be trusted, and that they are worthy of helping Garder.

"Um, Mr. Garder. Where's the other 3 Nitro Wands?' Cosmo asked. "If you wish to find the other 3 Nitro Wands, head for the most well known shipping city to man." Garder said, "That is all I can say, good luck." Garder then rose back into the air and disappeared.

"So the other 3 Nitro Wands are found in a shipping town that everyone knows about." Timmy said. "I hope it isn't a cold place like here." Molly said. "That reminds me, Molly." Timmy said, "Do you want to join forces with me to stop Codebreaker?" Molly then replied, "Sure thing, if there's anything I want, its to save time!"

Molly and Timmy made a handshake to know that they have joined forces to stop Codebreaker. "So, where is that shipping town?" Molly said. Wanda was figuring out where the best shipping city in the world is, then it rang in her head.

"We have to go to Boston!" Wanda said. "Boston?" Timmy asked. "Yeah sure, there are many ships that have come to Boston." Wanda explained, "That seems to make it the best shipping city in the world."

Timmy and Cosmo were listening to Wanda's thoughts, for once, and agreed to head for Boston. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets head out to Boston!" Timmy said. "Wait!" Molly yelled out, "Lets take these with us." Molly was holding out the Nitro Wands that they found in the snow of the mountain.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Molly's fairy were the fairies to hold the Nitro Wands. There were only 3 of them and since Poof was a baby, he didn't get one. They didn't just poof their way into Boston just yet, they still had to know what those wands do. "Timmy, we got to try these wands out to see if they're resistant to Codebreaker's powers." Wanda suggested, "But make the thing you wish for very simple!"

Timmy then stood up and said, "All right Wanda I'll think of something simple." Timmy said, "I wish for a..teddy bear!" Wanda then waived her wand and instead of making the twinkle noise showing a yellow glow, it makes a power-up noise showing a green glow. After all of that, the teddy bear appeared in front of Timmy. "Let's see what this thing is going to do." Timmy said. He hugged the teddy bear and it did not come to life and attack the buck-tooth boy.

"Oh my goodness! The teddy bear isn't coming to life to attack Timmy." Wanda said, "We can use these wands to battle against Codebreaker." Molly was so excited that they have new powers with them that are resistant to Codebreaker's power from the Creation Orb. "Nothing is going to kill us now when we use these wands!" Molly said.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets find the final 3 Nitro Wands!" Timmy commanded, "I wish we were at Boston!" Timmy's fairies waived their wands and Cosmo and Wanda's wands show a power-up noise and a green glow, then Timmy, Molly, Molly's fairy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all poofed away into Boston.

**Is Wanda right about the other 3 Nitro Wands resting in the city of Boston? When will Codebreaker strike again? Is Tootie actually going to find a way to help Timmy? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	7. The Wolf Pack

**The two groups will meet, but not in a while. I promise they will collide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

The teenagers arrived in Toronto, noticed the city was in total ruins. Most of the buildings were destroyed, people were taking shelter inside the ruins, some of them were dead, and a havoc of monsters were on patrol.

"Look at this place!" Beth said, "Whatever is here is demolishing everything." It was just completely devastating just to look at the scene of the city.

"I hope they didn't destroy the mall." Lindsay said until she saw the local mall destroyed. Lindsay then started to cry really hard.

The group then calmed Lindsay down and found a man who was hiding underneath the rubble. "Excuse me sir, what happened here?" Courtney asked. "Monsters, lots of monsters!" the man said in fear. "Monsters?" Heather thought, "Did they have anything to do with the ones we saw on the news or in the forest?"

"All right, look everyone!" Justin yelled out. "There has to be something going on with all of these monsters, were seeing them just pop out of nowhere." The group then stood not knowing what they had to do. Harold then stood up and spoke to everyone, "All right, listen up! Codebreaker is creating monsters like its nobody's business. The question we all have to ask , why is Codebreaker making those monsters?"

Lurking behind the teenagers was a group of what seemed to be a herd of wolves lead by a man who looks like a sage. The wolves were pitch dark with red eyes and a glowing outline, the sage was wearing a black cloak that prevents its face from showing, he was 4 inches high. "Guys, do you hear growling?" Beth said.

They all look behind and saw the herd of wolves lead by the sage, the all shrieked and ran for their lives. "No one lives to see tomorrow!" the sage said as he and the pack of wolves were chasing the kids, "Devour them!"

"Devour us, that means those guys are part of Codebreaker's army." Duncan said. It was a matter of time until they realized that the pack of wolves and the sage were all working for Codebreaker. "That's right, we work for our new overlord." the sage said.

They all kept running until Lashawna stopped them all. "What are we doing? We can't just run forever from these things." Lashawna said, "We have to fight back!" The group agreed with Lashawna's comment and they all began to take charge of the monsters. "Lashawna's right, we can't just sit here and let them take over." Courtney said. "Nice thinking, lets kick their butts!" Heather said.

They all took charge as the wolves created by Codebreaker began to attack.

One wolf was trying to bite Harold, that was until he pulled out his yo-yo and flung it at the wolf causing it to lose conscious. "That is what you call a Kung Fu Harold specialty." he said.

Meanwhile, two of the wolves were surrounding Lindsay and Beth where they both stood still and afraid. "Are you ready BFF?" Lindsay asked Beth. "Right back at ya BFF." Beth replied. Lindsay pulled out some of her perfume and sprayed it into the wolf's eyes causing it to lose it's sight, then it ran off into a building, and the building remains fell on the wolf crushing it. Beth would use a twirling stick and threw at the other wolf, knocking it out, and it came right back to her like a boomerang.

Heather and Lashawna encountered two wolves as well, and when the two wolves emerged closer to the two, Lashawna prepared her attack. "TAKE THIS!" Lashawna yelled out. She picked up Heather and threw her at the two wolves were she went flying like a torpedo and screaming loudly. She successfully struck the two wolves at the same time knocking them dead. "Ugh! I'M NOT A MISSLE!" Heather screamed.

One wolf was approaching Justin and as the wolf jumped for him, he just gave a glamorous look at the wolf causing it to be distracted. It then wondered off thinking about that look Justin gave it, and the wolf would be crushed by a collapsing building.

Three wolves surrounded Courtney and she was ready for her attack. She then jumped and roundhouse kicked one wolf, then punched the other one, and finally kicked one really hard. Every single one of them died.

Duncan on the other hand meet the final wolf. Without fear, Duncan went up to the wolf and just picked it up and threw it away like it was nothing.

"I don't believe it, you won?" the sage asked. "Yeah, now run away you coward." Duncan said to the worker of Codebreaker. "You can say that to me, but you can never say that to our new ruler of existence." the sage said. He then disappeared out of nowhere.

"Wait! I still want to kick your butt!" Duncan yelled out. Everyone was concerned of what to do next, that was until a man showed up in front of them, wearing a white robe. The man approached the teens. What they don't know, the man was actually Garder.

"Codebreaker did this, did he?" Garder asked. "That's what I believe happened, but who are you, and what do you want?" Courtney asked. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Garder. I have faced Codebreaker many times." Garder said while he introduced himself. "I have come here to see what damage he has done to the universe, and I see his army has destroyed this city." Garder said. "Yeah, everything in Toronto is pretty much gone." Harold explained.

"Enough of this, I think we should take on this Codebreaker!" Duncan said. "What, you want to face Codebreaker!" Garder said. "Yeah, we all want to find out where that guy is so we can kill him." Heather said. "No way, you are guaranteed a ticket to death, he is too powerful." Garder said. Everyone is anxious on stopping Codebreaker's reign of chaos.

"Look, we can do anything to stop him, is there anything we can do?" Justin asked.

Garder then looked at them and turned away, "I guess there is one thing your capable of doing, but its not easy." Garder said, "There is a lost weapon that is key to stopping Codebreaker known as the Omega Excalibur."

"Omega Excalibur! Where?" Duncan asked. "I don't know, the only clue that was told was when the guardian of everything in life winds up losing its own life, the sword will show. But for now, its just a legend." Garder explained.

"What does this sword do?" Harold asked. "It contains the greatest powers in the universe, when the true holder's love one shows its love, the sword's power will come alive." Garder explained, "It is one of most important keys into stopping Codebreaker."

The group knew one thing, they didn't know where to start. "Wait just a minute, the monsters in the forest said that Codebreaker is using something called a Creation Orb. Right?" Beth asked. "Your right about that." Garder said. "Where did that orb come from?" Beth asked. "It was hidden away in another realm until Codebreaker found it. Realm XG-723A, the same place where he lives." Garder said.

"All these years, and the freak never knew it was in its own world!" Heather said loudly. "It was a big place, which was why he thrived there, to search for the Creation Orb."

"Then that's where we can look for the Omega Excalibur first, in that realm." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, your a genius, well not literally, but good thinking." Justin said.

Garder felt that they may be on to something. "All right, I'll take you into Realm XG-723A." Garder said as everyone cheered, "But the gateway is not here." Lindsay asked, "Well, where is it then?"

"Follow me and I'll take you there, and most importantly, protect you from other monsters." Garder said. "That sounds like a great idea." Courtney said. "Well, lets get going before more wolves showed up, or something worse." Harold commented.

Garder then used his powers to teleport them to an unknown destination, as Garder and the teens teleported out of the ruins of Toronto.

**Where is Garder taking the 8 teens? How do they expect to get inside Realm XG-723A? Where is the Omega Excalibur hidden, and will anyone be able to find it? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	8. Shipping Out to Boston

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy and his fairies along with Molly and her fairy poofed themselves into Boston near a ship deck. They weren't wearing their winter gear since it was warmer. Cosmo, Wanda, and Molly's fairy each had a Nitro Wand in their hand.

"I can't believe were in Boston." Timmy said. "Boston, I thought we were in Massachusetts!" Cosmo said. "No you idiot! Boston is in the state of Massachusetts." Wanda explained.

Timmy stood there confused not knowing what to do next. "All right everyone, where should we start looking?" Timmy asked. "I suggest we just looked in the water because that is where I think the wands are hidden." Molly's fairy said. "Great idea young fairy, we'll go scuba-diving!" Timmy said. Molly then came up to Timmy and said, "You know my fairy has a name, its Swizzle!" Timmy apologized because he didn't remember what the name of Molly's fairy was.

"Swizzle, I wish the two of us had scuba-diving gear with infinite air." Molly said to her fairy. Swizzle then waived her new Nitro Wand, which went off with a green glow with the sound of like a reactor generating, and poofed up scuba-diving gear.

"Thanks." Molly said to her fairy. "Hey, what about us?" Cosmo said, "Where our scuba-diving gear?" Wanda then approached Cosmo and said, "I hope Timmy wishes for you to have a brain because were fairies and we don't need to breathe!"

After the observations, Timmy and Molly put on their scuba-diving gear and jumped into the water, and their fairies came with them.

Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean was a nerdy orange hair boy with his fairy. It was another kid Timmy met in the past, Dwight. He and his fairy heard the news of where the other 3 Nitro Wands were after Timmy and Molly discovered the other 3 on Mt. Everest. They were sitting in an old rental canoe in the middle of the sea.

"Erwin, I can't stand this boat. It's old and cruddy." Dwight said to his fairy, Erwin. "Because, if I poofed up another boat, we wouldn't be sailing in the sea. We would be being running for our lives with that boat trying to make us sink!" Erwin explained. "I see what you mean." Dwight said. He felt a little down, but agreed with what Erwin said.

"Dwight, I'm surprised were looking in the ocean." Erwin said. "Why are you surprised about that?" Dwight asked. "Number one, this is absolutely nowhere near a shipping city, and number two, I thought we were both afraid of coming back to the ocean." Erwin said. "I know, and they still want my blubber." Dwight said.

As they continued looking, they made no progress. Then, another ship came by Dwight and Erwin. "Ah! There back, and they want my blubber!" Dwight yelled out.

It wasn't a fishing ship, it looked more like a luxury cruise ship. A boy then stepped out, who also had a fairy. It was none other than Remy Buxaplenty and his fairy Juandissimo. "Look Juandissimo, poor people in a poor people ship." Remy said as he was pointing to Dwight and Erwin.

Since Remy Buxaplenty was rich, his family got him his own cruise ship. "Hi there, are you fisherman?" Dwight asked. "No, I'm a rich boy with a fairy who is out looking for those Nitro Wands." Remy said, "I just want to let you know, your not going to find them here." Dwight and Erwin badly wanted to go on their ship because theirs would do nothing but float. "Can we come on, please?" Dwight asked. "Fine! Were in this together anyways." Remy said.

Remy and Juandissimo then grappled the old boat and pulled Dwight up, Erwin just floated up. "I appreciate what you just did Remy, because you have to realize we can't do this alone." Juandissimo explained.

Remy then introduced himself to Dwight and Erwin. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Remy Buxaplenty, and this is my fairy Juandissimo." Remy said, "Now explain to me who you are, and be quick, time is money." Dwight was so nervous that he was shaking with fear. "I'm Dwight, and this is my fairy Erwin." Dwight said, then he fainted. "Dwight! Dwight! Wake up Dwight!" Erwin said as he shakes Dwight back to life. Dwight then wakes up and stands.

"Are you looking for the 3 Nitro Wands too, because I noticed your fairy before I saw you." Remy asked. "Yeah, we were looking for the Nitro Wands." Erwin said. "Well, you not going to find them here." Juandissimo said. "That's right Juandissimo, me and my fairy are taking this fancy cruiser to Boston." Remy explained, "That is where we believe the greatest shipping town known to man is."

The two listened to Remy and Juandissimo. "Boston, Massachusetts?" Dwight wondered. "Look, if you want to save everyone you care about, then lets take the ship to Boston." Remy demanded. "All right, all right! Just don't take my blubber!" Dwight said. "What is up with him?" Juandissimo asked. "He wished himself into a whale once and we ran into fisherman, and they threw a harpoon at him." Erwin explained. "Oh, I see what you mean." Juandissimo said.

The ship was now setting course for Boston, Massachusetts. They don't know this yet, but Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Molly, and Swizzle are in that area as well.

Back in Boston, in the depths of the water are Timmy, Molly, and all the fairies who were searching for the Nitro Wands.

"Found anything yet Timmy?" Molly asked. "No, I'm finding nothing." Timmy said. The fairies were still searching the depths of the water. "Found anything yet?" Wanda asked. "Yeah, I found some old crates, old barrels, more old crates." Cosmo said. "No you idiot, did you find any wands yet?" Wanda said. "Nope, but I did find a bunch of fishes, some sardines." Cosmo said as he went on. "STOP IT AND KEEP LOOKING!" Wanda said. "Fine." Cosmo said. He then flew over to Swizzle and told her, "I told you she nags a lot."

As they continued searching the waters, Timmy, Molly, and the fairies saw a dark figure. It was a giant purple octopus with bulgy blue eyes. "Wanda." Timmy said. "Yes Timmy." Wanda said. "Do giant octopuses live in the waters of Boston?" he asked. "No." she said. "Okay, SWIM!" he shrieked.

The octopus started to chase them all across the water. Timmy and Molly couldn't escape quick enough where the octopus grabbed the two with its tentacles. "Ahhhh!" they both screamed.

The fairies panicked, Poof was sad, and feeling helpless. "What do we do!" Cosmo said. "I know what we can do." Swizzle said, "We now have Nitro Wands so lets poof up a submarine." The fairies then raised their Nitro Wands to poof up a submarine and then they poofed inside the control room.

"Scanning target." Wanda replied. The radar then scanned the octopus that is holding Timmy and Molly captive.

"Status report shows that this octopus is created by a powerful magic source." Swizzle said. "The Creation Orb, Codebreaker must have created this octopus." Wanda said.

The octopus was sucking the air out of Timmy and Molly. "Molly, is there anything we can do?" Timmy desperately asked. "I don't know." Molly replied. The octopus continued to suck the air out of there lungs. "As soon as you two are gone, I'll get everyone else." the octopus said.

"Molly, did that octopus just talk?" Timmy asked. "I think so, which might mean this is one of Codebreaker's minions." Molly explained. "Good thinking, you know that Codebreaker wants no humans or fairies in his new reality." the octopus said, "You two are the first to go."

The octopus raised up into the surface and the fairy submarine followed. "Don't attack until it is safe to do so." Wanda said. "Aye aye captain." Cosmo said.

The submarine was at surface, Timmy and Molly were trying to get themselves free. Another boat was on its way to the scene, it was Remy's cruise ship that had him, his fairy Juandissimo, Dwight, and his fairy Erwin. "Ah! Giant octopus!" Dwight yelled. "Okay, this was fun, now lets go into the poop deck." Erwin said. Remy grabbed the both of them and said, "Get back here!" The two couldn't bear to watch.

As the octopus raised its tentacles, it held up Timmy and Molly in the air. The two of them noticed them. "What the, Turner and some girl are captured by that octopus." Remy said. "Wait, that is Timmy, and. Oh my gosh! That's Molly!" Dwight yelled. Dwight knew the two of them when they were at the Wishing Well, he then was ready to spring into action. "I have to save them, but what can I do?" Dwight said to himself, "Fairy magic turns against us and I don't know how to swim, but more importantly, I'm scared of going into the ocean."

Dwight knew he had to face his fears and help the two. He then found a harpoon on the deck. "I can't stand to look at any harpoon, but I need to save Timmy and Molly." Dwight said. "Well, what are you waiting for, fire!" Erwin said.

Dwight then grasped the harpoon and launched it towards the octopus's back. "Goodbye children." the octopus said. It then felt a stab in the back and felt paralyzed. "What the, ow." the octopus said. It froze and let go of Timmy and Molly, which gave Cosmo and Wanda a chance to attack.

Wanda then commanded Cosmo and Swizzle to fire the missiles at the octopus. Swizzle launched a missile, and Cosmo launched a missile that had a smiley face on it. "No, have mercy." the octopus cried.

The missiles struck the octopus and they exploded, then the giant octopus dissolved into bits. The submarine then came up and Timmy and Molly came aboard, their fairies came out.

"Thanks guys, we couldn't have done it without you." Timmy said. "Your welcome Timmy, these new wands are obsolete to the Creation Orb that we don't have to worry about anything going evil on us." Wanda said. "Yeah, which means we can make anything we want without bad things happening, unless we screw up." Cosmo said. Poof then giggled. "But to tell you the truth, we were able to strike because of an unexpected cause to that octopus." Swizzle said. "Really, what happened to it is what I want to know." Molly said. "I help you guys out." Dwight said.

They turned around and saw Dwight who they met when the two were rehabbing from overwishing.

"Dwight?" the two said in union. "Timmy, Molly, you're all right." Dwight said. Erwin poofed him over to the two and hugged them hard. "Don't touch me!" Molly said. "Sorry." Dwight said. As Timmy was meeting an old friend, he also laid eyes on an old enemy.

"Turner!" Remy said. "Remy, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked. "I came here to locate the other 3 Nitro Wands." Remy said, "Someone already found the other 3." Timmy then confessed, "Yeah, that was me, Molly, my fairies and her fairy that found the wands."

Remy was stunned to hear that he found 3 of the 6 most advanced wands in all of existence. "You found the first three Nitro Wands!" Remy shouted. "Yeah, they were under the snow of Mt. Everest." Timmy explained. "By the way, how did you meet these two?" Remy asked.

Wanda then went up and explained everything. "Allow me! You see, in the past the kids have been overwishing. Jorgan summoned them to a place called Wishing Well to control their overwishing habits. They passed by breaking out of the place." Wanda was then finished.

"Overwishing." Remy said, "You three lost control then, but your okay now."

A dark figure then came out of the sky unnoticed. It was Codebreaker who came to mourn the death of his soldier. "CODEBREAKER!" Timmy and Molly shouted.

"You four killed one of my great soldiers. You will pay!" Codebreaker yelled. Dwight then went up to Timmy and Molly. "Is that the Codebreaker guy Garder showed us when we all got called to Fairy World?" Dwight asked. "Yes." The two said together.

"That octopus I created was one of my most elite soldiers, for the water. How would you like it if I stuck harpoons and torpedoes at all four of you!" Codebreaker screamed. As he was about to create torpedoes and harpoons, he then stood and observed Timmy and Molly.

"I remember you two and those floating things of yours from the mountain." Codebreaker said, "I never knew we were going to meet again." Everyone was standing in fear, not knowing what to do. "Codebreaker, its time for you to stand down!" Timmy said. "Really, how about you get a helping of harpoons and torpedoes just like what I was about to do to you." Codebreaker said.

"I'm not a whale!" Dwight said. "I know, and don't care." Codebreaker said. He was about to use the power of the Creation Orb to attack Timmy, Molly, Dwight, Remy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo. Then he got interrupted by a signal from one of his soldiers.

"Codebreaker, we have spotted Garder. He has no clue that your present. This is your chance to attack him and kill him at long last." the soldier said in the transmission.

Codebreaker was eager to kill the entire group, but he had to follow Garder for some reason. "I'll let you go for now. But next time, you all die!" Codebreaker said. Codebreaker then raised his staff and teleported where he disappeared like data.

The group was relived that Codebreaker didn't attack. "Whew that was a close one." Cosmo said. "I was afraid that my good looks were going to be ruined!" Juandissimo said. Erwin then looked into the water and noticed green glowing. "Guys, does anyone remember that glowing down at the bottom of the sea?" Erwin asked.

Everyone got a glimpse at the glow. Timmy then dived down into the water and observed the glowing. He then saw 3 glowing wands that were green. Timmy just realized that he has found the other 3 Nitro Wands. Timmy then swam back to the surface.

"Everyone, I found the last 3 Nitro Wands!" Timmy yelled. Everyone cheered for Timmy who has discovered the final three wands to counter Codebreaker. He then came up to everyone. "Cosmo, Wanda, and Swizzle have 3 of the Nitro Wands. I'm going to give the other 3 to the other fairies." Timmy announced.

Timmy handed a fairy to Juandissimo. "Thank you buck tooth boy." Juandissimo replied. "Yes, thank you Turner. We have to put our differences aside to stop this monster together." Remy said. Timmy then went to Dwight's fairy Erwin and gave him the second wand. "Thank you Timmy." Erwin said. "Timmy, if were going to stop Codebreaker, we can't just use these wands, we have to use our special powers too." Dwight said. "I know, not super powers, but our special skills that we have. Together we can stop Codebreaker." Timmy explained. "Poof, I'm giving this one to you." he said as he gave Poof the last Nitro Wand.

"So we found all 6 Nitro Wands, what do we do next?" Swizzle asked. "Yeah Timmy, what should we do?" Molly asked. "I say we go back to Fairy World and let everyone know that we have found the final 3 Nitro Wands." Timmy said.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish the ten of us were back in Fairy World." Timmy said.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raised the Nitro Wands and the entire group poofed back to Fairy World to give the news.

**What will the group's attack plan be when they go face to face with Codebreaker? Why did Codebreaker spare the group and went after Garder? What will the true purpose of the Nitro Wands be? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	9. Ready for Combat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Inside the studio where Total Drama Action Aftermath is aired, Bridgette and Geoff are sheltering from Codebreaker's army. Feeling completely helpless, they don't know where everyone else is. Geoff has been wondering that since they got into the dressing room where everyone else was.

"Where do you think the others are?" Geoff asked. "I don't know, but I hope that they're alive." Bridgette said. A monster managed to bust down the door, the monster was a purple beast who wore black pants with a skull belt, and black biker boots, but no shirt. It wore sunglasses and had black nails.

"I know humans are present in this area." the monster said. Geoff and Bridgette were cuddling each other that Geoff spoke. "Bridge, I have to face this monster. Who knows, maybe I'll come up big time." Geoff said. "No Geoff, I love you, I can't stand to see you get killed." Bridgette cried. "Babe, if were going to know if everyone else is okay, we have to get through this." Geoff explained, "Now you just stay here."

Geoff stood up and confronted the demon. "I knew it, there was a human in this room." the monster said. "I'm willing to do anything to protect my friends, and my girlfriend. Even if it includes combat with you." Geoff said. He was pretty noble and brave to encounter the demon that is trying to kill the two. "You have guts kid, Codebreaker would of loved to have you as an ally, but humans must be terminated." said the demon.

"Who on earth is Codebreaker?" Geoff asked the demon. "Codebreaker will be the new ruler of existence, we shall roam every universe for all eternity." the monster explained. "Scum like you do not deserve to be in Codebreaker's new dynasty!" The demon then unleashed a chain and swung it around like a whip.

Geoff was ready to confront the demon, he pulled out a pipe from the wall and used it as a rod. "Let's do this!" Geoff yelled.

Bridgette couldn't bear to watch the battle, so she just stayed in the safe area crouching in fear. The two began to spar as the demon swung the chain at Geoff, but he was able to dodge, he then swung the pipe at the demon, he also dodged. The two seemed evenly matched until the demon body slammed Geoff, thus crushing him.

"Hahahahaha!" the demon laughed, "Puny human, there is no way your going to be able to stop me. Codebreaker can do whatever he wants." The demon was crushing Geoff to death, Bridgette then took a peek at the battle, she screamed in terror. "AHHH!" screamed Bridgette.

Bridgette then sprung into action kicking the demon in the face allowing Geoff to get up. "Huh, what was that?" the demon thought. Bridgette then came up and pummeled the living daylights out of the monster. "How, dare, you, try, to, hurt, my, BOYFRIEND!" Bridgette said everytime she delivered a punch. Geoff was able to get back up on his feet with the pipe.

"Go ahead and kill me, but killing me does nothing!" the monster said. Bridgette grabbed the demon's chain, Geoff had the pipe, and the two together smashed the monster to death. He then deteriorated into nothing.

"Phew! We did it Bridge." Geoff said. "Yeah, lets go find the others." Bridgette replied.

The two left the dressing room to search for their friends, only to find out more monsters were on guard. There were some of those sage monsters who wore a black cloak that prevents its face from showing, being 4 feet high.(Just like the same sage from Chapter 7) Geoff and Bridgette were able to sneak right past them without being noticed. They still didn't know where the others were.

"Bridgette, do you have any clue where they went after we went into hiding?" Geoff asked. "I saw them entering the backstage room where all of our guests have to wait." Bridgette said, "I think they still could be in there."

As the two silently moved in the hallway, they came across the room where guests have to wait before they appear on stage. The two opened the door. "Hey guys." Geoff said.

They saw all of their friends hiding in the waiting room without any harm done to them. "I'm so relieved that your all okay." Bridgette said. "I know, I just wonder how these things just pop out of nowhere." Gwen said. Geoff then stood up and gathered everyone in front of him. "Listen up everyone, when me and Bridgette were hiding in our dressing room, a monster broke in and found us." Geoff explained as he continued, "We beat the monster, but we had to use the resources that were in that room, we couldn't make anything ourselves. The point is that the monster actually told us something."

"What did it say?" Trent asked. "It said that the person behind this was a creature named Codebreaker." Bridgette said. "Why does this thing want to kill us?" Owen asked in terror. "I don't know dude." Geoff said. "Look, were not going to be able to do anything by just sitting here, we got to fight these things ourselves, and besides, they may be to powerful for the army to stop." Bridgette said.

"Great idea, but what are we supposed to do?" DJ asked panicking, "We don't have any weapons, and we can't make any weapons of our own because those will come and try to kill us." Everyone wasn't sure what to do when Bridgette said, "We can't just barge out and stop Codebreaker helter skelter, we need to think of a strategy on how we can counter attack those creatures."

Everyone got in front of the table and began thinking of ways of how they fight against the army of the evil overlord.

Meanwhile, Garder and the 8 teens arrived on a familiar island. They reached the island on the teleportation powers of Garder. The kids seemed to have remembered this place very well, they weren't happy to be there.

"Where are we?" Lindsay asked. "We are on an island on lake Ontario. This is where the gateway to Realm XG-723A is." Garder explained. They were all disgusted when they saw a sign that read "Camp Wawaknaka" that it was the same island they were on in Season 1 of the Total Drama Series.

"You brought us back to the place we despise as Total Drama Island!" Duncan said. "What the heck is Total Drama Island?" Garder asked. "Its a dumb whacked out reality show hosted by a man that is totally insane." Heather explained, "This is where I got my head shaved!"

"Wait, your telling me that isn't your normal hairdue?" Garder asked. "No, its a wig." Heather said. They all stopped the small talk and followed Garder deep into the woods searching for the gateway to the realm. "Are we there yet?" Beth asked. "NO!" Everyone expect for Garder shouted. They continued walking until Garder sensed a presence. It was one of those sage creatures who confronted them.

"Garder, we meet again." the sage said. "What do you want?" Garder asked. "You have improved since we last fought, I thought maybe you like to play a little game." the sage said looking at the 8 teenagers. "Why is the creepy thing looking at us?" Justin asked. "It's going to kill us all!" Harold yelled. The sage unleashed a slew of the beast ninjas they had encountered back at the studio. All of them were ganging up on the teenagers. "Were gonna die!" Lindsay screamed. "I'm too important to die." Courtney said. "No your not, no one is gonna care about your death." Harold explained. Courtney gave a glazed look at Harold.

Garder then witness the monsters and got into action. He jumped into the circle of beast ninjas and blasted energy from his hands, while punching and kicking other monsters. They all got killed as Garder has won, thus saving the kids.

"Well done Garder, not even one of those kids have suffered a scratch." the sage said. "Thank you, now leave." Garder demanded. "All right, but after I give Codebreaker the news." the sage said.

The sage picked up a phone from out of what seemed to be a pocket and made an important phone call. "Codebreaker, we have spotted Garder. He has no clue that your present. This is your chance to attack him and kill him at long last." the sage said. He then hung up the phone and said, "Codebreaker will be here shortly to exterminate you."

Codebreaker came out of a dark aura(he actually came from Boston in the Fairly Oddparents Universe) and confronted Garder. "We meet again Garder." Codebreaker said.

Duncan looked at the figure that was standing proudly with the staff, he had a flashback of what he saw at the coastal line. It was believed to be the Codebreaker guy Garder was talking about, and it was. "Codebreaker." Garder said.

"Babe, that was the thing I saw back at the studio, that must be Codebreaker." Duncan said to Courtney. "Duncan, you may be right about this. It has some sort of staff, and most leaders believed to hold staffs." Courtney explained. Codebreaker was ready to battle Garder one on one. "Let me see what you did since our last battle." Codebreaker said.

The two began to fly up into the air and fight. Codebreaker unleashed a shadow wave from his staff, but Garder was able to dodge it. Garder shot an energy wave from his hand, Codebreaker also dodged it. The two seemed evenly matched until Garder was trapped by a static wave unleashed by Codebreaker. Codebreaker then brought out two dark red gargoyles to try and finish him off. Garder however broke out and blasted the gargoyles away. They continued the bout until Codebreaker agreed to surrender.

"All right, you win. But head my words, its not over yet!" Codebreaker said, "Come on soldier, were leaving." The sage said, "Yes sir!"

The sage and Codebreaker disappeared into the black aura. Garder was worn out knowing that he has stopped Codebreaker yet again. He then went up to the teens and see if they were okay. No harm was done to the kids.

"I see you all made it through the rough battle." Garder said. "Hey, we can handle pretty much anything." said Lashawna. "That's the girl that I love." Harold said romanticly Lashawna didn't even bother to listen to him. "So when do we get to the gateway?" Duncan asked. "That's right, follow me please." Garder said. The teens continued to follow Garder.

They were all walking still when Beth said, "Are we there yet?" Everyone screamed, "NO!" The group just kept on going until they reached the mountain. "Do we have to climb that? I don't want to break a nail." Lindsay said. "If you want to get to the gateway to the realm, we have to climb this mountain." Garder explained. "Yeah, now stop your whining and climb that mountain!" Heather said to Lindsay. They all climbed the mountain until they reached the top.

After that, everyone stopped. "So, is this it? Is this where the gateway to Realm XG-723A is?" Courtney asked. "It is. But listen up, I'm going to open the door to the realm, but your all on your own from that point on." Garder explained, "I must continue to search for anyone who is in great trouble, and protect this universe."

The teens were pretty much worried that they were on their own. "Look guys, we have to look out after ourselves, if we want to save all of existence, then we have to find a way to do this together." Duncan said. "That is very noble what you just said." Justin said. "No, I just wanted something that people can like to hear, I don't know what the heck is going on." Duncan explained.

Garder then walked over towards the ledge and put his hand out. He seemed to be focusing on just one point of the area. Garder continued to concentrate until a flash came out of his hand, and a portal opened up. "Ladies and gentleman, this is the gateway to Realm XG-723A." Garder said, "Good luck, and be careful."

"Well, what are you waiting for, lets kick some Codebreaker butt!" Duncan said. Everyone then cheered as they ran into the portal that will take them to a new world. "I hope they know what's coming up, because this will not be easy." Garder said.

**The group has entered Realm XG-723A, will Duncan and his fellow companions be able to pull off saving existence? What is Garder's purpose of this battle? When will Garder and Codebreaker fight again? What will be the plan for Geoff, Bridgette, and everyone in the Total Drama Action Aftermath Studio? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	10. Enter Realm XG 723A

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy and his fairies poofed back into Fairy World. Molly, Dwight, Remy, and their fairies all came along with them to deliver the news that they have found the Nitro Wands. Timmy walked forward to let everyone face him.

"All right guys, we have to find Jorgan and tell him that we have found the wands." Timmy explained. "Good idea, and after that, we can try to plan out how were going to confront Codebreaker." Wanda said. "Good idea Wanda, we can't just bust into where he is hiding and attack. We don't know what would be coming at us." Juandissimo said.

Timmy and everyone was walking until they saw a muscular figure. It was none other than Jorgan Von Strangle standing with bravery and confidence. The kids and their fairies approached the muscular fairy.

"Jorgan!" Timmy shouted. He then heard the squeaky voice of Timmy Turner and turned around. "Turner, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for the Nitro Wands like all the other kids and their fairies." Jorgan said. Dwight stepped up to him and said, "Sir, we..we.." Dwight then fainted because of the fear he has of Jorgan. "Dwight!" Erwin rushed over to him and try to wake him up. "I'll go talk to him." Molly said. She then walked up to the fairy without feeling any fear. "Hey Jorgan, he was trying to say that we found all the Nitro Wands!" she said. "You have? I mean, you have!" Jorgan said.

Everyone was smiling, but it seemed as though Poof's smile was just to adorable to ignore. That was the smile that caught Jorgan's attention. "You have really pleased me, now go find Codebreaker and tear him, limb from limb! Ha haha ha!" Jorgan replied. "What has gone on with you!" Cosmo said with anger, "Shouldn't you laugh when a funny joke has been heard!"

Cosmo was being stupid as usual, which of course Wanda didn't appreciate. "I think what he was trying to say was that before we confront Codebreaker, we should plan our attack." Remy explained. "Yeah, I mean we don't even know where Codebreaker is." Swizzle said.

"Drats! This is going to be tougher than I thought." Timmy said. "Well Turner, maybe you should be a puny human target and attract him yourself. That will work!" Jorgan said. "Stop it! Please!" Erwin said, "My godchild has already suffered enough from you."

Timmy was thinking what they were going to do to stop Codebreaker. They had the Nitro Wands, but it wasn't going to be the wands alone that stop him. He had to know where he lurks most of the time. Then a flashback hits him.

_**Flashback**_

_It was Garder who addressed all of Fairy World where he gave out his whereabouts."He lives in a realm known as XG-723A which is in another dimension." he said._

_**End Flashback**_

It hit him like a Cosmo Car that hit him and broke every bone in his body.(Cosmo was just being stupid and Wanda used her magic to make him better) "Guys, I think I know where Codebreaker is, Garder told us!" Timmy said. Everyone had their attention on the buck-tooth boy who may have learned something. "What did he say?" Cosmo asked. "He said that Codebreaker thrives in a place known as Realm XG-723A. That realm is in another dimension!" Timmy explained.

"What your saying is that we need to enter that realm to attack Codebreaker and save all of existence?" Remy questioned. "Yes, but remember, we can't just blast our way into the realm and attack. We need to make sure were ready with a gameplan." Timmy said.

The kids don't know what the place is like and what dangers would await them, so they had to make sure they knew what they were doing. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I had a layout of what Realm XG-723A looks like." Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda floated there not knowing what to do. "Timmy, just because we have these new wands doesn't mean we know what a place looks like, no one has ever even been in that realm." Wanda explained.

"She's right Turner, we don't know what the dimension looks like." Jorgan said. "Can't we just wish for a portal into that dimension?" Remy asked. "But Remy, we don't even know where it is either, so we can't just poof inside." Juandissimo explained. It seems as if they were nowhere until someone in a white robe showed up, it was Garder.(returning from the Total Drama Universe) Garder was a bit roughed up as he just encountered Codebreaker again.

"So, it seems we meet again everyone." Garder said. "Garder!" Everyone exclaimed. They were all surprised to see Garder again and Timmy came up and talked to him. "Garder, what happened to you?" Timmy asked. "I ran into Codebreaker again, you may notice that he is powerful." Garder said. "Excuse me Mr. Garder, we found all 6 Nitro Wands." Dwight said. "Perfect, now we can be able to attack in Codebreaker's own lair." Garder said, "We must attack now before he comes here."

"Um, Garder, why does Codebreaker want to attack Fairy World?" Erwin asked. "That is something I don't know. He has been looking for Fairy World for quite sometime, but he hasn't found you guys yet." Garder said. "This may be a mystery to us, but how do we get into the realm?" Molly asked. Garder knew that they were going to enter Realm XG-723A. "Good question, you can make a portal to the realm, but only with the Nitro Wands." Garder explained, "But we can't do it here because then Codebreaker will discover this place."

Garder suggested that they open the portal somewhere else. "Why don't you kids go back to your world and fire up a portal yourselves." Garder said. "Great idea!" Timmy said, "I wish we were in Dimmsdale." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof used the wands to poof them back to Dimmsdale.

In Dimmsdale, the chaos that has broken all over the world continues. Timmy's parents still are having troubles with the attacking blender.

"Stop, I will break you open like I wish I could to Dinkleberg!" Timmy's Dad said. "You shall not interfere with the new dynasty of Codebreaker!" the blender said. The blender then hopped towards Timmy's Dad and still tried to cut him up.

In another portion of the city that is in crisis, Tootie was still searching hard for Timmy. She didn't know that he had fairies and he used them to go to Mt. Everest. "Timmy, Timmy where are you!" Tootie cried, "I can't live without you!" Tootie continued searching for the pink-hatted buck-tooth boy that she madly loved.

The group poofed themselves back into the city that was being taken over by Codebreaker's Army. "Dimmsdale is a mess." Timmy said. "There isn't anything we can do with these monsters." Swizzle said. "All right, if you want to save everyone, then you better get yourselves into Realm XG-723A." Garder said.

Timmy and all of his friends were ready to confront Codebreaker. "Turner, take this with you." Jorgan said. He gave Timmy a special designed radio that he asked his fairies to make with the Nitro Wands. Jorgan almost made one himself, but then he realized that it would attack him. "Use this so you stay in contact with me and Fairy World." Jorgan replied.

Timmy smiled with trust at the muscular fairy as he was ready for combat. They all saw the destruction that the monsters were causing. Timmy couldn't hesitate to see more damage being done. "All right kids, I want you to tell your fairies that you wish for a portal." Garder said. "All right, were ready." Remy said. "Wait, we still don't know where the place is." Molly said. "Your fairies will make the portal, I'll use my powers to have it descend you all to the realm." Garder said. The kids were ready to give the command."

"I WISH THERE WAS A PORTAL!" Timmy, Molly, Dwight, and Remy said to their fairies. Cosmo, Wanda, Swizzle, Erwin, Juandissimo, and Poof raised their Nitro Wands and fired at one spot in the sky to create the portal. The portal did not have a destination, that was where Garder came in. He focused on just the portal and thought about the realm. The portal then flashed and it became a gateway to Realm XG-723A.

"Get going now! You will all be on your own, I'll meet you inside." Garder said, "Just get going!" The group was prepared to descend into the portal. "I wish I had a Star-Fighter Jet." Timmy said, "I wish I had my Skull Plane!" Molly said, "I wish for my Dimension Traveling Limo." Remy said, "I wish I had a Magical Giant Butterfly." Dwight said. The fairies waived their wands and poofed up what the kids wanted.

Timmy boarded his jet with his fairies, Molly boarded her plane with Swizzle, Dwight hopped onto his butterfly with Erwin, and Remy got into his limo with Juandissimo. The four of them took off into the portal to face Codebreaker.

Tootie was still looking for Timmy, she then saw something in the sky. It was Timmy along with Molly, Dwight, and Remy all entering the portal. All four made it through and Tootie recognized that was Timmy inside the jet. "TIMMY! YOUR GOING AWAY!" Tootie cried. Tootie wanted to find a way to follow Timmy, she quickly found an old army base. "Whoa, that was convenient." Tootie explained.

She looked inside and found an old fighter jet. She hopped in and tried to turn it on, the jet actually worked. Tootie then prepared for take off to find Timmy and be near him. "Don't worry Timmy, I'm coming!" Tootie cried.

The jet took off as she blasted out of the base and into the portal. She managed to make it through in time, and the portal closed. There Jorgan and Garder stood and watched.

"Jorgan, we are about to enter war. Those wands are going to be a huge key to stopping Codebreaker and recovering the Creation Orb." Garder said. "I understand Garder, I'll keep an eye on them to see how they do." Jorgan said. "Thank you, and please make sure Codebreaker does not find Fairy World." Garder said. Jorgan poofed away and Garder just stood there thinking what was going to happen next.

**Will Timmy and his friends be able to stop Codebreaker? Will Tootie be able to catch up to Timmy? Why does Codebreaker want to go after Fairy World? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	11. Greeted by Machines

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Inside Realm XG-723A, Duncan, Courtney, Harold, Heather, Lashawna, Justin, Lindsay, and Beth all found themselves inside the realm. They had no clue what was going to be in store for them. The area they were in was like a factory area with a dark purple sky with no sun or moon. There actually was daylight in the area though there wasn't a sun.

"Wow, this place looks absolutely terrifying." Beth said. "I know." Lindsay said. "Do they have a mall somewhere?" Heather gave her a glazed look knowing that she might have been thinking stupidly. "All right team, we don't know what's going to come up for us, but I suggest we all stay together." Duncan said.

The group began to explore the new realm where they found a whole bunch of those sage soldiers, and there were even more different types of soldiers wandering through the area. "Duncan, I'm scared." Harold said. "Shut up Harold, if you didn't want to help save us, then you should of stayed back home where you would likely die." Duncan said. Harold then toughened up and continued walking.

Courtney pulled out her PDA to see if the GPS system can find a layout of the area they were in. "What, no signal!" Courtney pouted. "I don't think PDAS pick up map layouts from other worlds, dimensions, or universes." Heather explained. "Maybe they have something that can upgrade this piece of junk." Courtney said. "By the way girl, don't call anyone, because what I might know, there will be no answer." Lashawna said.

As they were walking, they get blocked by two demons wearing dark blue police outfits and sunglasses. They were brown with wolf like heads and red eyes. "Halt, who goes there!" the two said at the same time. Lindsay and Beth screamed like little girls holding each other for comfort. Duncan came up to them and talked. "Step out of the way, we have business to take care of with Codebreaker." Duncan said. He then jumped up and kicked one in the face and then landed on the ground to punch the other one in the face. They both were killed by the blows. The death may have drawn the soldiers attention.

"INTRUDERS!" one soldier said. "They probably were sent by Garder." another soldier said. "GET THEM!" another soldier said. The group of Codebreaker's minions surrounded the teenagers as they had nowhere to go. "So, I guess this is how its gonna end, were all going to get killed by a bunch of ugly looking beasts." Justin said. "I heard that, pretty boy dies first!" one soldier said.

They all ganged up and began to strike, but Courtney would be able to kick one so powerful that he was blasted to the wall with all the other soldiers. "How did you like that." Courtney said as a big shadow came from behind them. There was a giant monster robot that was gray and looked like a cerberus with one head. "That's it, were doomed." Justin said. It unleashed a flamethrower out of his mouth, and everyone ran away. They were still running and the robot was still chasing them that was until Lindsay tripped and sat there helpless. "LINDSAY!" Beth cried.

Lindsay had nothing she could do. Beth then found one the the soldiers lances and picked it up herself. "I'll save you!" Beth cried. The group stopped and turned around as they saw Beth twirling the lance around and throwing it at the robot's head. It did no harm, but Beth wouldn't give up. She then noticed the weakness inside its mouth which happened to be a red sphere. "Beth, help me, your my BFF." Lindsay cried. Beth picked up another lance and twirled it around, she aimed for inside the mouth this time. The lance struck the core inside and the robot shut down and crumbled into pieces.

"Beth, you saved me!" Lindsay said as she ran up to hug her BFF. "Well, you may have impressed these fellows here, but you two didn't impress me!" Heather said. Beth and Lindsay just ignored her and continued walking. "Does anyone know where to go next?" Courtney asked. "I have no idea, just keep moving forward. That's our best option." Duncan said.

The teenagers continued to walk through the area of the realm to search for Codebreaker.

In another area of Realm XG-723A, Timmy, Molly, Dwight, Remy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo were in a area where it looked like a field with black grass and a dark purple sky. They were still flying on what they were riding on as they began to search for Codebreaker's Lair.

"So this must be Realm XG-723A, it sure seems big, and boring." Timmy said. Timmy then went to his radio and called out all his allies. "Any sign of Codebreaker or any monsters?" he replied. "No, nothing but some dark black grass all across the area." Remy said. Timmy was frustrated with the progress they had, when he turned to Poof, Poof felt sad. "Don't you worry Poof, we will be able to stop this madness." Timmy said to cheer him up. "Aw, don't worry Poof, were going to stop this madness." Wanda said.

As the group was flying over the dark field, they saw a giant flying machine heading towards them. "We have a huge target coming right at us!" Dwight said. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Erwin yelled. "No, we fight." Molly said. "Yeah, and if you try to run, I'll break you in half!" Swizzle said. Erwin just stayed by his godchild and approached the machine.

It was gray, with tailpipes on the rear side, had a huge fin up at top and there were huge wings with compartments on both sides.

They charged towards the machine, Timmy fired a bunch of missiles at the machine but no harm was being done. "What, no effect!" Timmy said. It then released a bunch of other micro-machines from the wing compartments that were sphere shaped with jet wings. Molly used her Skull Plane to fire out a dark beam that wiped out some of the machines. Remy's Dimension Traveling Limo had a self-defense system that fired out a bunch of lasers destroying more of the micro-machines. Dwight's giant butterfly was just eating them.

As they continued fighting, they still couldn't stop the machine. It was still releasing micro-machines and they were still destroying them. "We have to think of something quick." Wanda cried. "Maybe you can leave Cosmo for me." Juandissimo said as he showed off his sexy looks. "NO WAY! I MEAN SOMETHING TO STOP THAT THING!" Wanda shouted.

"I got it, you guys keep attacking the little flying things, I'll handle the giant machine myself." Timmy said. They continued firing(or in that butterfly's case, eating) at the little machines as Timmy used his jet to fly closer. "Timmy, are you looking for the core?" Wanda asked. "That's right, I wish I had blueprints of this machine." Timmy commanded.

Wanda waived her Nitro Wand and poofed up a blueprint of the machine. "All right, the core is in the lower section." Timmy said, "Let everyone know to protect me as I head for that area."

Cosmo and Wanda got out headsets and delivered the message to all three of those who were fighting the micro-soldiers. "Cosmo here, just keep fighting those robots! Yay robot fighting!" Cosmo said. "And get closer to Timmy so you guys can protect him, he is aiming for the lower section of the machine." Wanda said on her headset.

"All right, you heard Timmy's fairies, keep close to him!" Molly said. They drew closer to Timmy as they continued fighting the barrage of micro-machines that were coming out of the wings. Timmy finally saw a red sphere that seemed to be its weak spot. "The core, I wish my Star-Fighter Jet has a giant nuclear missile that won't hurt me, my fairy godparents and godbrother, Molly, Dwight, Remy, and their fairies." Timmy said. "Totally specific right there Timmy, smart thinking." Wanda said.

The wands were waived and Timmy's jet got a giant missile. He pressed the fire button and it hit the red sphere. The machine started to malfunction and it exploded into a million pieces. There was an unexpected downside, Timmy's jet, Molly's plane, Remy's limo, and Dwight's butterfly were all obliterated in the explosion. They all landed on the grass safely without any harm being done to them.

"What happened, where are our cool fighting machines?" Timmy asked. "You wished for all of us to not get hurt, nothing about your machines." Wanda said. "Great job Timmy, now we have nothing to use to fight Codebreaker!" Molly said. "Um, hello. We still have these." Swizzle said as she held up her Nitro Wand. "Great, lets wish for that stuff back!" Dwight said. "No way, we came to kill Codebreaker and get the Creation Orb back, not get our stuff back." Erwin said.

"All right guys, lets just walk forward and see if we find anything." Timmy said. The group marched down the field in search of Codebreaker's lair. They were completely focused on their mission to stop the evil overlord.

In another portion of the realm, Tootie got herself in and she is still trying to find Timmy. "Timmy, I know your in here. I can't let you get hurt. I LOVE YOU!" she said. Tootie was driving the old army jet in search of Timmy who was looking for Codebreaker.

**The two groups have entered the realm in different areas. What other dangers will Duncan and his group encounter? What other dangers will Timmy and his group encounter? What will happen when these groups meet? Is Tootie ever going to find Timmy? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	12. Hidden Passages

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

As Duncan and his group were trying to make a break for Codebreaker's lair, they were able to get out of the factory zone and into a rough terrain that was brown. Everyone was exhausted with all the work they put into their run.

"We got of there safely." Courtney said. "I couldn't last another minute in that dump." Harold said. Duncan gathered everyone to tell them what they were going to do next. "All right listen up, were just going to search this entire area together to see if we can find out where Codebreaker and his army are until were tired." Duncan said. 'Why do that? Is something going to happen?" Beth asked. "Beth, I'm a criminal, and criminals have very strong minds." Duncan said, "So I know what I'm doing."

Courtney seemed to be feeling attracted to the bad boy. "I want to do what he does, lets search this wasteland!" Courtney said. They all began to search the area, but so far they found nothing.

Lashawna was exhausted just by walking around, she was sweating a whole lot. Harold was just puny and tired so he feel on the ground. Justin didn't move, he just stood there and looked where he was standing. Heather was searching like a hawk, she didn't even feel like resting. Beth and Lindsay were just walking around looking for where they should go next, but Lindsay tripped and fell onto the ground. Beth was trying to catch up to her, and when she did, Lindsay saw a hole, and felt the ground to be weak.

Duncan and Courtney were searching together. "Hey babe, I found a road." Duncan said. "You did, do you know where that road leads to?" Courtney asked. "Yeah, it leads to your heart." Duncan said romanticly. Courtney slapped him in the face. "We are not playing games!" Courtney shouted. "GUYS, GUYS!" Beth cried. Everyone was running for where Beth and Lindsay were as they arrived.

"What did you find? I hope its Lindsay's brain." Heather said jokingly. "No, it looks like an underground passage. Maybe it will lead us somewhere." Lindsay said. The group took a glance at the passage the two girls found. "They're right, maybe this will take us somewhere." Harold said. "Well what are you all waiting for, get your butts down there." Lashawna said.

Everyone made their way down into the tunnel in hopes of finding Codebreaker. They had no idea where the tunnel was going to lead them to, but they kept moving. "It's getting dark in here." Lindsay said. "Of course its getting dark Lindsay, we are in a tunnel that is underground meaning that there is no light." Justin explained. As they continued walking, a giant gray scorpion was crawling up towards the teens.

Duncan was leading the way when he heard rumbling. "Do you guys hear something?" he asked. Everyone turned around and saw the scorpion. The entire group screamed and started to run away. The scorpion noticed the teenagers and started to chase them. They couldn't outrun the monster, so they had to think of something. "Guys, I'm gonna stop this thing!" Courtney yelled out, "Everyone, just keep moving!"

They all continued to run as Courtney stopped and faced the giant scorpion alone. "I don't believe my eyes, we have humans in our home realm! You will not get out of here alive!" the scorpion said. Courtney was not afraid of what the scorpion was going to do to her, she tighten her fist and began to charge. The stinger aimed for her and she avoid it with a somersault and then gave her a action-packed kick to knock out the scorpion. After knocking it out, she pulled apart its stinger and attacked it with its own stinger. The scorpion said, "You little.." until she unleashed the scorpions stinger into its own system causing it to be poisoned and to die. After witnessing the death, Courtney ran back to the others.

Everyone was still running for their lives. "GUYS!" Courtney yelled. They were all relieved that Courtney was okay. "Courtney, I thought you might have been a goner." Duncan said as he went up to hug her. "Don't even think about it!" Courtney said while rejecting the hug. "Now with that taken care of, we better keep moving." Justin said.

Everyone continued walking and then they saw a electric purple tunnel that had black lava at the bottom. There were spheres jumping out of the lava like crazy going with the flow. "What is this place?" Beth asked. "I don't know." Duncan replied. The group had no idea what to do.

In the other portion of the dimension, Timmy and his group were resting after a long day of work, but they didn't even know if it was day or night. Either way, the group decided to camp out for the night.

Timmy, Molly, Dwight, Remy, and the fairies were all gathered by a campfire they had to make with the Nitro Wands. Molly was telling them scary stories.

"So the girls were alone in the woods, there was no one there to comfort them. Then, they heard strange noises coming from the woods, they didn't know what it was. The two girls left their campsite and entered the woods." Molly explained. Dwight was shivering with lots of fear, his fairy Erwin was doing the same. "Then, the girls went deep into the woods, where they saw a wolfman with two heads, where each one of the heads ATE THE OTHER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all cried. Molly smirked at them knowing how she enjoyed scaring all of them. "That was too scary." Dwight said. "You should of seen the looks on your faces." Molly said while still laughing. After the scary story, they all went to sleep and waited for the morning. "Guys, I don't think they have night here, or day." Cosmo said. "You're right Cosmo, I wish I had an alarm clock that would wake us up in 8 hours." Timmy said. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof waived their wands and got a timer that goes off when 8 hours is up.

"Wait, who's going to keep guard?" Dwight asked. "You're right, we need a volunteer to stay out on guard while everyone else is sleeping." Erwin said. Timmy stepped up to everyone. "I'm the leader, so tonight I'll take the night shift." Timmy said. "But how will you stay awake?" Wanda asked. "Don't you worry, before we left Fairy World, I managed to get these from the Sandman."(The fairy who approves sleep wishes) said Timmy as he held up a can that reads "SLEEPLESS" which features a picture of the Sandman. "We don't know whats coming up, so I got these to prevent myself from going to sleep for at least 24 hours." Timmy explained, "Once the 24 hours pass, I'll feel tired as usual."

"There is a warning that says only take once to twice a week max." Wanda said, "It could carry some strange and horrifying side effects."

Timmy listened to Wanda, but it looked like he ignored her. Timmy took the can of SLEEPLESS and felt magically awake. "All right guys, go to sleep. I'll wake you up if there is a crazy demon coming for us." Timmy said. They wished up a luxury tent and went inside to sleep in comfort so that they're all rested for combat tomorrow.(or in 8 hours)

As Timmy was on his watching duties, he felt lonely that he doesn't have anyone to talk to. His fairies and his allies were with him, but they were sleeping. "Man, I just want to do something fun right now, but my friends, rival, and their fairies getting their rest is more important right now." Timmy said to himself. Timmy then realized that he should have wished for some weapons and armor for his own protection.

He did however carry a missile that was left behind from his wrecked Star-Fighter Jet. He couldn't shoot it, but he thought maybe it would do some good as he continued to stand there motionless.

Timmy noticed that out of the ground came one of those sages that had a battle tank for fighting underground. The tank then came towards Timmy and the sage came out. "Gah!" Timmy cried. "Hey kid, what do you think you're doing here?" the sage said, "You have no business to trespass on Codebreaker's property." Timmy panicked and the noticed the missile he had. Timmy managed to pick it up and throw it at the tank. "Oh boy." the sage said.

The missile made a direct hit on the tank and it exploded. Timmy then ran up to see the remains to know if the sage was still alive. It turned out the sage was history, but there was a opening in the hole in the ground.

Timmy ran back to the tent to wake everybody. The group only slept for 3 hours and they all woke up. They were still dressed in their normal clothes because they don't want to fight in their pajamas. "Guys, I found a hole in the ground, check it out!" Timmy shouted. Everyone got up and followed Timmy, they still felt half asleep.

They reached the hole where the tank that Timmy destroyed was. "Do you see the opening?" Timmy asked everyone. "I do Turner, it seems this may be a passage of some sort." Remy said. "I say we go down, maybe this passage will take us to Codebreaker." Swizzle said. "I'm going to agree with Swizzle here, something has to be down there, and it has to be good." Molly said. Wanda flew up front and said, "All in favor of going down the hole." Everyone except for Dwight and Erwin raised their hands, the two were scared.

"What's wrong, you think its too scary for the both of you losers!" Swizzle said with rage. Dwight and Erwin then turned happy in front of her to please her. "No, were all good." Dwight said. "Yeah, good we are." Erwin said following Dwight. "Then its agreed, we go down the mystery hole to see where this goes." Timmy said. Everyone was prepared to jump, the fairies were prepared with their wands as they all jumped down the hole. The destination of where the hole leads is still unknown.

Tootie then showed up landing the old army jet on the ground. She still wasn't spotted while she was in the realm. Tootie noticed a hole in the ground. "Where did this hole come from? Is Timmy down there? OH MY GOSH, TIMMY FELL DOWN THE HOLE. IF I DON'T SAVE HIM, HE COULD DIE!" Tootie cried. Tootie got back into the jet and got it running.

"Don't worry Timmy, your one and only is coming to the rescue!" Tootie screamed.

Tootie then operated the jet and got it into the air. As she was hovering over the hole, she was hoping she could squeeze through. "I don't know why I could have just jumped down, but I have to be ready for anything. This jet has lots of firepower, so that way, I can blast at all things that are trying to kill Timmy." Tootie explained to herself.

Tootie then accelerated the jet and managed to get it through the hole. She has no clue where she was going, but she was hoping to find Timmy and make sure he was okay.

**How will Duncan and the others get through the purple tunnel? What is in the hole that Timmy and his friends went down? Can Tootie be able to find Timmy? If she does, will she be able to help? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	13. BIRANADE

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

The group arrived inside some sort of underground lava river. Everyone was wondering what they should be doing. "Does anyone know where to go now?" Harold asked. Duncan was trying to think of a way for everyone to get across. There was no bridge and there wasn't even anything across the river.

Then everyone then looked down at the spheres that were jumping out of the black lava. "Why don't we ride those things down this stream." Courtney suggested. She noticed that the spheres don't go all the way under when they hit the lava, and that the top portion stays afloat so they don't touch it, and it was big enough for everyone to hang on.

"Those things look more like circles." Lindsay said. "Lindsay, spheres is a circle in 3D, circles are flat, spheres are three-dimensional." Beth explained. "Really?" Lindsay asked. "Yeah, I'm guessing you don't know anything about geometry." Beth said.

Everyone took a deep breath and hopped on a sphere they saw. "I hope these things don't damage my abs." Justin said. "Quit worrying about your looks and concentrate more on our mission." Heather said. She pushed him onto a sphere, luckily he held on.

The group was then bouncing down the lava river at a very high pace where every hop seems to be going like .025 miles. They continued to hold on to the spheres as they are able to avoid the black lava.

"Does anyone have any idea where this thing goes?" Lashawna asked. "Where what goes?" Lindsay asked. Lashawna didn't even bother to say anything to Lindsay. "We have no idea, we'll just ride this thing until something comes up." Duncan said. Harold was feeling very uncomfortable laying on the spheres. "Duncan, how come these things don't have bathrooms?" Harold asked. "I don't know, what am I, Einstein!" Duncan yelled.

As they continued to ride the spheres, something starts to follow them, it looked like a gargoyle with a scythe. Duncan noticed the gargoyle and started to try and stand on top of the sphere. "Duncan, you can't stand on that sphere when its moving at a very fast pace." Courtney yelled. "Don't worry babe, I'll be fine." Duncan said.

The gargoyle started to close in as he was able to maintain his stance. Everyone turned their heads to see what Duncan was doing. "What is he doing?" Lindsay asked. "I don't know, and no more questions from the moron, please!" Heather said.

Duncan came face to face with the gargoyle as he started to dodge every swing it used with its mighty scythe. Duncan did save some rocks in his pockets for a special occasion, it was just to bean Harold with them. He started to fire those rocks at the gargoyle and it took some blows, but they were all minor. Duncan then fell off the sphere and nearly fell into the lava.

"Dunky!" Courtney yelled out. Everyone panicked, but then Duncan was able to hop onto another sphere. Everyone was relieved.

Duncan continued to hurl rocks at the gargoyle, but he ran out and it was still flying strong. It just flew close to Duncan and he started to spar against it. "Watch out for the scythe, it will kill you!" Courtney cried. "Thank you sweetheart!" he said back to her. Duncan was aware of the scythe so she avoid it at all cost. Duncan continued to dodge swings from the scythe until he fell off the sphere, but he was able to rebound onto another one.

"There is no way your taking me down!" Duncan said as he continued fighting. "Hmm, I guess I'm not enough for ya, how about some more!" the gargoyle yelled. The group saw a swarm of gargoyles come right at everyone. "Oh my gosh, there's a lot of them." Beth said. "Like how many, three or four?" Lindsay asked. "Lindsay, what did I just tell you!" Heather exclaimed.

Duncan was no match for all of those gargoyles, he had to think of something. "Courtney, is there anything we can do?" Duncan asked as he was continuing dodging attacks from the gargoyles. "I'll see what I can do." Courtney said.

Courtney went into her PDA, but there was no data on these gargoyles due to the fact they never seen them before. She was trying to find some sort of weakness or good way to stop the monsters before they devour Duncan and everyone with him. Her PDA read that the spheres they were laying on were actually giant bouncing molecules.

"Of course, were riding giant molecules!" Courtney replied. "Giant molecules, you mean were riding the biggest nail spa ever?" Lindsay asked. "That what a giant man-I-cure would be you idiot!" Heather yelled out, "And shut your mouth, nothing of knowledge comes out of it!"

"These are giant molecules, my theory is that if we can split one of them, then there would be a massive explosion." Courtney explained. "That's true, but then we all die." Justin said. "True, unless you have gargoyle eye blood on yourself." Courtney said, "We would get rid of the monsters, but the blood in the eyes are the only thing immune to the explosion of these things according to the PDA data." Courtney was getting somewhere, but how would this help, and was this true? They were thinking that is how the gargoyles are able to survive. "Though their eyes are invulnerable to the radiation of these spheres, they have to actually have the eye blood on their skin." Courtney explained, "Which means we need to get an eye from one of those gargoyles so we can spread some of its eye blood around." The group had to chance it.

Duncan heard what Courtney was talking about, and he began to draw closer to one of the gargoyles faces. "Hey, eye...have to go." Duncan said in pun form as he ripped out the gargoyles eyes from its face. "MY EYES, MY EYES!" the monster said.

Duncan hopped over to the group and gave them the two eyeballs for more blood. Courtney squished them and spread some around the entire group. After everyone had eye blood on their skin, they began to think of how they were going to split one of those spheres.

Duncan pulled out his pocketknife and sliced the sphere that he was on about an eighth of the way around. He immediately jumped over to the closest sphere, and got positioned for the explosion. The gargoyles drew up at all of the kids until...KABOOM!

The sphere made a massive explosion causing every gargoyle in sight to be disintegrated. The teens were able to survive thanks to the eye blood of those gargoyles. "It worked, we got rid of them all, and we survived without a scratch." Harold said. "Yeah, it looks like were making progress." Duncan said.

"So, how much longer should we be on these things for?" Beth asked. "I say until we see some passage maybe." Courtney replied. Everybody continued to lay on the spheres and ride them to wherever they take them.

Timmy and his group jumped down into the hole and they were falling for some time. "By any chance is this a bottomless pit?" Dwight asked. "Oh come on Dwight, you just made me feel more scared." Erwin angrily said. They eventually hit the bottom of the hole where they see themselves in some sort of tunnel.

"Where are we?" Molly asked. "I don't know Molly, I don't know." Swizzle said. Timmy observed the area they were in, they were in a purple tunnel that had black lava and spheres jumping out of the lava.(This is the same place the TDA kids were in, but they're in a different part of this place)

"It looks like black lava, we must be inside what may be the center of the planet, or realm, whichever one it is." Timmy said with confusion. "I think this is a river made out of this black lava." Wanda said. "Then why are those round things jumping around?" Cosmo asked. Remy took a look at the spheres and realized that the spheres are big enough to carry them.

"I think this is our transportation across the river." Remy said. "What, were supposed to ride these things." Molly said. "Looks like it." replied Remy.

"Well, lets hop aboard and see where this river takes us." Timmy said. Everyone grabbed onto a sphere and they began to ride the hopping spheres down the black lava river. Everyone was hanging on tight, and they feel like they're on a thrill ride. "Don't worry about us fairies, we can just fly along with you guys." Cosmo said. Cosmo then got struck by a bunch of the hopping spheres where it looks like he is getting beaten up. "Never mind." Cosmo said as he hung on to a sphere.

While everyone was still hanging on and not touching the lava, the group wonders where this goes. "By any chance, does this ride take us to wherever Codebreaker is?" Wanda asked. "I don't know Wanda, we don't know what this place looks like." Timmy explained, "So we can't know where everything in this realm goes!"

As they continued the ride, Cosmo asked Timmy something. "Does this ride have a bathroom, because I really need to go." Cosmo cried. "I told Wanda this Cosmo, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE LOOKS LIKE, YOU DON'T KNOW EITHER BECAUSE YOU NEVER BEEN HERE!" Timmy shouted. After ranting to Cosmo, Poof started to cry. Timmy tried to control his way over to the fairy baby.

"Sorry Poof, maybe this will make you feel better." Timmy said as he started to make funny faces. Poof then smiled and started to laugh. "Ah, much better." Timmy said.

They continued to be bounced across the river and then all of a sudden, there were gargoyles coming right at them. "Hey guys, those guys don't want us in here." Dwight said. The gargoyles then started to fly closer to the kids. "What do we do!" Erwin cried.

Timmy got up and knew it was time to take action. "I wish I had a sword!" Timmy commanded. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raised their Nitro Wands and gave Timmy a glowing sword.

"A grade!" he said.(He was meant to say En Grade) Timmy jumped towards the gargoyles and started to slash his way past them, but they kept coming back together. "Fools, you dare to enter the Biranade!" one of the gargoyles said. "The Biranade?" Timmy asked. "Yes, the Biranade is our river system made out of molten lava that is black. This river system carries us to Abyss CD." the gargoyle explained.

Timmy and the others just learned that the tunnel they were in was the Biranade which carries them to Abyss CD. "By any chance does Codebreaker thrive in Abyss CD?" Timmy asked. "I'll tell you this, it does bring you closer to our master. So you are going the right way." the gargoyle said, "But this is as far as you go!"

Timmy went back into combat trying to slash the gargoyles into pieces, but they keep coming back. "We have to help him, I wish I had a axe with the power of holy!" Molly said. "Wow, your more of a girl of darkness, but darkness is very weak against light and these gargoyles look like darkness to us." Swizzle said, she then raised her Nitro Wand and Molly got her holy axe.

Molly then charger towards the gargoyles and swung her axe with all her might. They were completely vulnerable, but they still were able to put themselves back together. "Why isn't this working?" Molly questioned herself. Dwight got into the action with a ball-o-chain he Erwin poofed up, and started to swing away. Remy just wished for all the gargoyles to be gone, Juandissimo raised his Nitro Wand and poofed and tried to poof them away, but even though those wands were far more advanced and not effected by Codebreaker, the gargoyles never got poofed away. "All right, we tried that trick, and it didn't work." Remy said.

They all still fought the gargoyles when an unidentified jet came through the tunnels and started to fire. It was none other than Vicky's little sister Tootie. "I'll save you Timmy!" Tootie yelled. Timmy was frightened to see her find her way into the Realm. "How on earth did she follow me!" Timmy cried out. "She may have gotten through the portal just before it closed, I mean it stay open for a little while longer." Wanda explained.

As Tootie aimed fire at the gargoyles, they still weren't effected and kept coming back together. Timmy began to search for a weakness. "Wanda, do those gargoyles have a weakness?" Timmy asked. "Lets see what this wand can do." Wanda said. She pulled out her Nitro Wand which began to do an analysis on the gargoyles. "Wow, these wands are so useful, the wands say that in order to destroy the gargoyles permanently, we need to split one of the giant molecules to create an explosion." Wanda said. "If that's true, then where are the giant molecules!" Timmy shouted. "Maybe its these round things were riding on." Cosmo said. "You could be right Cosmo." Timmy said.

Tootie was being swarmed by the gargoyles and everyone was still riding the spheres down the Biranade. Tootie's jet was brought down by the creatures, she had to jump out quickly, but was able to land on a hopping sphere. "Phew, at least Tootie's okay." Timmy said. "Wait, there's more, you must rub eye blood of the gargoyles on your skin to shield yourself from the explosion, otherwise you will die." Wanda said. "Then what are we waiting for, I'll get the eye blood." Timmy said as he hopped into action.

Timmy then hopped over to a gargoyle, and used his sword stabbed it in the eye ripping it out. "Guys, rub yourself with eye blood quickly!" Timmy said to the others. He was able to get gargoyle eye blood on all of his friends and the fairies. After putting some on himself, he had to hop over to Tootie.

"Rub yourself with this, you'll live." Timmy said to Tootie. "It looks disgusting." Tootie said. "JUST DO IT!" Timmy commanded. Tootie then rubbed the eye blood on her skin.

Timmy was ready to deliver the big bang to the gargoyles that were following him. Timmy then took out his magic sword and sliced the sphere in half, he began to fall but Poof was able to transport him to the sphere he was laying on. After that the sphere let out the unstable energy and exploded like what a planet would do.

After the explosion cleared, everyone was okay. "Is everyone all right?" Timmy asked. Molly and Swizzle raised their hands, Dwight and Erwin gave thumbs up, and Remy and Juandissimo shook their heads with pleads. Cosmo and Wanda made it through, and they all saw that there were no more gargoyles.

"Wohoo!" Timmy chanted. Everyone however was starring at Timmy for some reason. "What's going on guys?" Timmy asked. "Timmy, do you know this girl?" Molly asked pointing to Tootie. Timmy was feeling very nervous and the fairies changed into backpacks and labtops to disguise themselves from Tootie. Despite being in another dimension, they still thought to themselves they can't reveal their fairies to outsiders or they go away forever.

"We have to deal with Tootie now!" Timmy said.

**How will Timmy's friends react to him knowing Tootie? Duncan and the other don't know that the place they're in is the Biranade, but is the path they're taking going to Abyss CD? What other dangers await these two groups? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	14. Tootie Joins the Resistance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy was freaked when Tootie found her way to Timmy. He didn't realize how she got here, but despite what the group went through, they were thinking that they couldn't show off their fairies, so they don't let Tootie notice them. They managed to find a passage that they could go through. They hopped off the spheres and onto the ledge, but the questioning came first.

"So Timmy, who is she?" Dwight asked. "The question I want to ask is how did she get here!" Timmy said. "I found an old army jet that worked, I managed to fly it and enter that hole in the sky. I was flying around places and then I saw a hole in the ground which lead here." Tootie explained, "I thought you were in here, so I came in here."

Timmy just had one question to ask her. "You always follow me, and why did you do it now!" Timmy asked impatiently. "I didn't want you to get hurt, I don't want anyone taking my Timmy away from me." Tootie said.

"So enough small talk, how do you know this girl, and how long did you love her?" Molly asked. "I knew her when I first met my babysitter Vicky, but I don't love her!" Timmy said. "He's just saying that in denial, he can't resist the fact that he likes me." Tootie said.

Timmy was frustrated with everyone talking about how he knew Tootie. "All right, that's enough, no more questions please!" Timmy commanded. They all stopped the conversation and got down to business.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway, and how did you get here?" Tootie asked. "We were chosen to fight Codebreaker to save existence." Dwight said. "Unfortunately, when you showed up, we fell that our plan to stop him may be getting buggy because of your presence." Remy said to Tootie. "How am I ruining everything for you guys to save the universe?" Tootie asked. "We now have to look out for someone helpless!" Dwight cried. "Helpless, I can handle anything when I need to protect Timmy." Tootie said. Timmy was not pleased with Tootie's decision of following him.

"Tootie, what kind of unique abilities do you have?" Timmy asked. "My special ability is whenever Timmy is in danger, I come to the rescue." Tootie said. "How?" Timmy asked. "You in danger is when I get at my best." Tootie said. Timmy then secretly turned to his fairies.

"Guys, I can't have Tootie coming with us." Timmy said. "Why, is it because you like her." Cosmo said, "Seriously, is it because you like her?"

Timmy began to explain everything to Cosmo and Wanda. "I'm afraid that if Tootie discovers you guys or the others fairies, then you all have to go away forever. Without you guys, we can't be able to use the Nitro Wands to fight Codebreaker and there is no way we that me, my friends, and Tootie can be protected!" Wanda suggested, "Then we just stay disguised and not have us do anything unless you want us to. Just say you got special powers, that way we can be helpful without revealing ourselves."

Timmy liked the idea that Wanda gave to him. "Tootie, can you hold on a minute." Timmy said. He gathered everyone around except for Tootie. "All right guys, we can still use the Nitro Wands, but lets just say that we were chosen to stop Codebreaker and were given special powers, that way we don't reveal our fairies to her." Timmy said. "So how did we get those powers?" Dwight asked. "We don't have any special powers, that is going to be our alibi." Molly said. "Look, if one fairy is to show itself, then you'll all go away forever, and we can't use your new magic to fight Codebreaker, and most importantly there will be a 100% chance we will die." Timmy explained, "That is what's going through my head right now."

Everyone continued to discuss things as Tootie was waiting. "What are you guys talking about? Do you have some sort of plan to stop this monster?" Tootie asked.

Everyone stopped huddling and came up to Tootie. "Tootie, we can tell you why were here." Timmy said. "Yay! Go on." Tootie said. "We have been given special powers by some ancient people to fight Codebreaker. They say were the only ones to do it, and we never even knew we had special powers. That is why were in here Tootie, because we were the chosen ones." Timmy explained. Everything Timmy said to Tootie was a lie to get her to not suspect that they have fairies. "If you see us use any powers or get something magically, that is our powers your looking at." Timmy said.

Tootie believed what Timmy said and supported him in every way. "I understand now why your here Timmy, but I was wondering if I could come!" she shouted.

Timmy then stood up in front of Tootie, "You can come Tootie." he said. Tootie cheered with joy that she gets to be part of Timmy's team. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Tootie cried. "But don't try any of your love stuff or smooch tricks!" Timmy said.

Everyone was now ready to continue towards Codebreaker's lair. "So Turner, where do we go now?" Remy asked. "Well, one of those gargoyles said that we had to take this Biranade thing to a passage that leads to Abyss CD." Timmy explained. "By any chance is this the passage they're talking about?" Molly asked. "What passage?" Timmy asked. "This one!" Molly said. "I guess we can go through there, I mean I'm done with this river for now." Timmy said.

Timmy and the others went through the tunnel that they believe takes them to Abyss CD. Tootie was skipping merrily with joy. "Walking through the tunnel, walking through the tunnel, walking through the tunnel, walking through the tunnel with Timmy." she sung. "Tootie, please don't sing." Timmy said.

"Sport, are you sure taking her was a good idea?" Wanda asked, "I'm not just talking about hiding us, but also protecting her." Timmy whispered to his fairy, "Look, I don't like the idea of Tootie coming with us as well, but I don't know if we can poof her back. I mean Remy tried to wish those gargoyles away, and that didn't work."

"Besides, Tootie managed to survive on her own somehow to get this far." Timmy explained. "Yeah, she used an old army jet she found somewhere." Wanda said. "Look, the bottom line is that I'm going to have to put up with it, and let Tootie come along." Timmy said. He didn't like it but it was what had to be done, and for some reason, Timmy believed that Tootie could be useful for the battle. Tootie then came closer to Timmy.

"Timmy, thanks for letting me come on your mission." Tootie said. "Your welcome." he said with a little fear. "I'm sure were going to be able to fight together." Tootie said. "Yeah right." Timmy said.

"So Timmy." Tootie said. "Yes Tootie." he said. "Why does Codebreaker want to rule everything?" she questioned. "Tootie, that is something we don't know. I never knew why he came to being to conquer everything. Right now, everything that is made turns against us and tries to kill us. We have special powers to make anything we want, and Codebreaker's powers has no effect." Timmy explained. "How did he get this power?" Tootie asked. "He got it with something he found called the Creation Orb. It gives us the ability to make things such as the everyday stuff we have." Timmy said. "Wow, we need to stop him." Tootie said. "Your right Tootie." Timmy said.

Timmy didn't feel very nervous in front of Tootie as they were walking down the tunnel that they have no idea where it leads. He felt deep inside that he had feelings for Tootie. "I hope this goes to Abyss CD." Timmy said. Tootie kept comforting him, the others were feeling a bit

suspicious about how they were bonding right now. They continued to walk through the tunnel.

"I hope Poof doesn't need to be feed or has his diaper change, or anything else that could make him cry." Wanda said quietly.

Elsewhere in the realm, Duncan, Courtney, Harold, Lashawna, Justin, Heather, Beth, and Lindsay were still taking a ride on the hopping spheres. As they continued safely down the lava river, Duncan saw an opening.

"Hey guys, lets get off here. I think this may take us somewhere." Duncan requested. Everyone was trying to get close to the passage as possible, and everyone was able to make it. Everyone was able to help each other up to the ledge.

"So, I guess this tunnel is going to lead us somewhere?" Harold asked. "It better, because I can't stand to hear anything else from princess stupid over there." Heather said talking about Lindsay. "Hey, at least I'm not a spoiled brat like you!" Lindsay shouted. The two were about to argue with each other until Lashawna stepped up. "Guys! Can't we all get along." Lashawna said. "Yeah, Lashawna is right, were not here to kill Lindsay or Heather, were here to break every bone in Codebreaker's body." Justin said.

The two stopped feuding and Beth was able to calm Lindsay down. "Look, I know Heather is really bratty, I hate her too, but were not here to argue with Heather, were here to save every living thing out there." Beth explained. "Your right Beth, kicking Codebreaker's fat butt comes first, and kicking Heather's fat butt comes second." Lindsay said. "Hey, my butt is not fat!" Heather exclaimed.

Courtney was ready for action, she was armed with dangerous martial arts skills that could probably kill anyone. "I'm ready for some action." Courtney said. "Come on babe, lets see what comes up down this tunnel." Duncan said.

The group started to walk through the tunnel, they had no idea where the tunnel lead them too. About a half a mile through the tunnel, everyone was still walking strong.

"Are we there yet?" Lindsay asked. "NO!" everyone said. "Okay....how about now?" she asked again. "NO!" everyone said again. They continued walking until they all heard something. "What was that?" Courtney said. Everyone turned around and saw a monsters coming behind them. The creature was red with snake like skin, had black claws, and the head looked like a behemoth's head without the hair, and had blue glowing eyes.. Judging by there perspective, it was a dragon.

"DRAGON!" Harold cried. "Fools, you think you can stop me. No one can be able to defeat me, the great Mizary!" Mizary the dragon said. Everyone started running for their lives as the dragon unleashed its flame breath. They eventually stopped in the middle because they got tired out from running, and Mizary came up to them.

"What are you doing here in the tunnels that lead to Abyss CD?" Mizary asked. "Were coming through here to kill Codebreaker!" Duncan said. "Fools, you can't be able to kill Codebreaker, not as long he has the Creation Orb in his hands. How would you like it if I torched you all to the ground!" Mizary said.

Mizary was about to unleash another dragon flame thrower from his mouth. "What are we going to do?" Harold cried out. "Were not only going to die, but your just peed in your pants." Duncan said laughing. Harold was completely embarrassed by his leakage as he covered up his wet spot.

Courtney stared Mizary in the eyes, she was wondering how she was going to confront the beast. "Courtney, what are you doing?" Beth asked. "I hope its something hot." Duncan said. "Not now, I'm concentrating." Courtney said to the others. Courtney just imagined to herself that the dragon beat her in one of her own games. Courtney thinks that because when someone costs her something, or beats her at something, then she tends to flame up and get all of the anger out by screaming or beating that person up.

Courtney got that imaged and got very furious. "GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed as she approached Mizary. Just when Mizary was about to unleash a flamethrower upon the kids, Courtney jumped into action and beat the living snots out of Mizary. "AH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HOW CAN YOU RIP ME APART! I'M THE GREAT MIZ.A...RY.." Mizary said as he slowly took death.

Courtney then brushed her hands and the dragon disappeared like data bits. "Well, that was easy." Courtney said. "Ahooo!" Duncan chanted, "You rock girl!" Courtney was pleased with what Duncan said, but mostly she didn't care. "I think if want to live, we don't mess with Courtney, because she has lawyers and the ability to kick our butts like that." Beth said. "Yeah, I don't mind." Heather said seeming like she didn't care.

"All right guys, did you hear what Mizary said, this tunnel takes us to a place called Abyss CD." Duncan said. "Yeah, but does it take us to Codebreaker's lair?" Courtney asked. "I don't know, but lets go this way to find out." Duncan said. So the group continues down the tunnel until they see a dark red area that seems like they're in a belly. "Where are we?" Harold asked. "I don't know dweeb." Duncan said.

**What is this place that Duncan and his group are in? How is Tootie going to be any help for Timmy and his group? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	15. At Long Last, We Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Duncan and the entire group witness an area that is red and looks like they're inside the lungs of a digestive system. Then they noticed that the place looks huge, it was almost the size of a one-hundred million square foot field. The ground was purple on the bottom, and it felt hard.

"Where are we?" Justin asked. "I think were inside some sort of blobby thing." Duncan said. "I hope this place doesn't have any of that digestive water." Lindsay said. "Lets just keep moving people, we aren't going to save everyone by standing here and observing everything." Heather mentioned.

Everyone continued to walk across hoping to find something. "I'm getting tired, my energy is being sucked out of me every step." Harold said. "Don't give in sugar, keep walking!" Lashawna said. "Thanks Lashawna, I feel much better." Harold said as he seemed to find his strength again.

As they continued walking, they seemed that nothing was coming up. "Guys, I don't think I see anything." Beth said. "Just keep walking Beth, those tiny legs aren't going to get any stronger just by standing there!" Courtney yelled out. Duncan then witnessed something up ahead. It looked like some sort of pod. "Everyone, I think I might have found something." Duncan said.

Everyone was running up to the pod that was spotted by Duncan. The pod was big and clear, and it had a brain in it. "Hmm, it looks like I have discovered Lindsay brain!" Duncan said jokingly. Everyone started to laugh enjoying the humor that Duncan gave to everyone. "Ha ha, good one Duncan, we all know she's stupid!" Heather said. They stopped laughing and Duncan approached the pod, knocking at it. "What is it, why is it just laying here?" he wondered out loud.

It seemed it woke up, and everyone backed away. The pod then came out of the ground, and they discovered that the pod with the brain turned out to be a mechanical spider. The metal was gray and nearly black, it had huge eyes close to each other, and it carried claws out of its system. "Who are you, why do you trespass on the scared grounds of Codebreaker!" the spider said.

Duncan went up and spoke to the mechanical spider that stood in their way. "Um, hello. Me and my friends are here trying to find your master. Do you know where we are, and how can we get there?" he asked. The mechanical spider then started to speak to everyone. "You are in Abyss CD. If your here, then you're going the right way. But by the orders of our master Codebreaker, I cannot let you go any further." the spider said.

"Let me guess, you know we are humans and you want to kill us." Justin said. "Correct, this is the end of you all!" the spider exclaimed as it began its attack. "No more running! I'm going to fight this thing!" Duncan said. "Duncan, don't!" Courtney said. Duncan began to climb the mecha spider and pound it with his own fist. The punches he was giving it had no effect.

Duncan continued to climb up the spider and tried to reach the brain pod. He then started to pound away at the pod. The claws however were attacking him, and giving him a beating. "OW!" he cried. The claws continued to attack Duncan, Courtney couldn't bear to see the pain that Duncan was getting. "I can't take it, what am I supposed to do!" Courtney cried. The spider then unleashed Gatling guns and delivered rapid fire against the teens. Everyone tried to dodge the bullets.

"Duncan, don't die up there!" Courtney shouted.

Meanwhile, in the deep dark tunnels that lead to Abyss CD, Timmy and his pals were walking through hoping for no more distractions. "How much longer does this tunnel last?" Dwight asked. "I have no idea, but were not going to save anyone at this speed." Remy said.

Tootie then turned to Timmy hoping he can do something. "Timmy, don't you have special powers that you can use to help us get through this tunnel faster?" Tootie questioned. Timmy then realized that he can use his fairies just as long as he mentions that it was his special powers. "Sure Tootie." Timmy said. Timmy then turned to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "I wish we all had super fast scooters." He whispered. His fairies then raised their wands and everyone got a scooter.

"Behold, my special powers have made me create these scooters that can take us through any place at the speed of sound!" Timmy said. "Finally, we got ourselves some speed to help us get through this place." Molly said. Everyone hopped on their scooter and started to fire them up and they took off.

They were all flying through the tunnels like crazy. Tootie was riding next to Timmy. "Timmy, why couldn't you give us a scooter for two." she said in a romantic way. Timmy was freaked out by what she said and avoided her. "I know what your doing Timmy, your just denying the fact that I love you!" Tootie cried.

Everyone got out of the tunnel and arrived at a red blobby area that has a hard surface. "Guys, are we in Abyss CD?" Molly asked. Swizzle secretly checked her Nitro Wand that also managed to obtain a GPS tracking device to let them know where they are. "Yes, this is Abyss CD." Swizzle said. Tootie then heard Molly's talking purple backpack which was her fairy. "What was that?" Tootie asked. "None of your business." Molly said, "All right, it was my..tracking device. It just told us we are in Abyss CD."

Tootie was cool with what Molly said. "I still keep wondering why I couldn't get a richer scooter. This one feels like its for poor people." Remy said. "Remy, just deal with it! As long as it gets us going, were fine." Timmy explained.

Remy grinned at Turner not thinking about what he said. The group kept going.

As Timmy and the others continued to ride the magic scooters that his fairies poofed up, they noticed something up ahead.

"Yah! Monster!" Dwight cried. "Shut up wimp!" Molly said. Timmy got himself some hi-def binoculars to see what was going on. Timmy saw a giant mechanical spider going on a rampage. "Guys, it looks like we have another minion of Codebreaker's." Timmy said. That was the same spider that Duncan and the others were confronting.

Duncan continued to take huge beatings from the robotic spider. "Come on, I can handle this. I will not stop until this ends!" Duncan said with bravery. He continued to get harassed by the arms of the spider.

"Duncan, get down from there right now!" Courtney yelled. "Yeah, you heard Courtney, get up from there right now." Lindsay said. "So tell me Lindsay, how much higher does that thing go." Beth questioned. Duncan continued to punch the pod, but still nothing was happening.

Timmy observed the spider with the binoculars and turned to everyone. "Guys, I just saw a dude on there trying to beat the thing to death, and nothing is working." Timmy said, "I'm going in." Tootie was scared to her heart. "Timmy, don't.." Tootie got interrupted. "You all stay here, I'm going to take care of business." Timmy said.

Timmy then distanced himself from Molly, Dwight, Remy, and Tootie. His fairies changed back to normal. "Your going up there to fight the spider?" Wanda asked. "Yes I am Wanda, I wish I had another Star-Fighter Jet! With a crane." Timmy commanded. His fairies then waived their wands and another Star-Fighter Jet came into sight.

Timmy hopped in, and his fairies came aboard with him. Timmy operated the jet and it began to take off. He flew over to his friends before he left. "Timmy, where did you get the jet?" Remy asked. "I got it with my special powers." Timmy said, "I'm going over there to help the dude out."

Timmy then took off and its course was right at the spider. "What is he doing?" Juandissimo said. "I don't know Juandissimo, we don't even know who that guy even is." Remy said. "Who are you talking to?" Tootie asked. "No one child." Remy said.

Duncan was still trying to beat up the pod, but still nothing was happening. "Come on, you know you can't do anything to me." the spider said. "Duncan, get down. It's going to kill you." Courtney cried. "Allow me." Harold said, "Just pretend your beating me up, and not a brain pod." Duncan heard Harold and yelled to him, "What do you think I'm doing!"

Timmy then flew into action and came up close to the mechanical spider. "What's that?" Justin asked. "It looks like we got reinforcements, were saved!" Heather said. "I don't know, lets see what this person is going to do, he may be working for Codebreaker." Courtney said. Timmy spotted Duncan and spoke into the microphone. "Dude, get up here. You'll be safe." Timmy said. "No way, I'm not taking a ride from some moron." Duncan said.

Duncan did not obey Timmy's command, so he lowered the crane that he wished for with the Star-Fighter Jet and grabbed Duncan. Timmy raised the crane and brought the juvenile into his jet. Cosmo and Wanda changed into ship devices, and Poof turned into a coffee mug. "Who are you kid?" Duncan asked. "I'm the ten-year old boy who has just saved your butt!" Timmy said.

Timmy then dropped another one of his giant missiles onto the mechanical spider, but unlike the machine, he was able to get out of the way. "Oh dear." the spider said. The missile exploded and the robotic spider went into pieces. Duncan's group was blown away by the explosion, but no harm was done to any of them.

Courtney got a look at the jet and saw that a boy was driving it, that boy was Timmy Turner. "A boy just saved Duncan and stopped the robot." Courtney said. "A boy, I wonder who it is?" Beth said. "Is it that boy I like, Tyler?" Lindsay said. "No way Lindsay, that boy is afraid of chickens. How can he have the courage to fight a giant robot spider!" Lashawna said. "If I can get a closer look, that boy has a pink hat and buck teeth." Courtney said.

The others saw the explosion over at the site that Timmy was at. "It looks like he saved the guy, and killed the creature." Molly said. "But who is that guy that Timmy said?" Dwight said. "Good question, he could be working for Codebreaker. It might be a trap." Remy said. "We have to get to Timmy fast!" Tootie cried, "I'M COMING TIMMY!" Everyone ran for where the wrecked mechanical spider was to locate Timmy.

Timmy landed the Star-Fighter Jet and he came out with Duncan safe and sound. Duncan was at 100% because he secretly asked his fairies to be in mint condition as in no broken bones, bruises, or scars. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof transformed back into backpacks and a labtop.

Courtney, Harold, Beth, Lindsay, Heather, Justin, and Lashawna all ran up to Duncan and Timmy. Courtney then gave Duncan a huge hug. "Duncan, I'm so glad your okay." Courtney said. "I'm tough enough to handle anything, but for some reason, I fully recovered." Duncan said. "Enough of the sobbing, Duncan, do you know who this kid is?" Justin asked. "I have no idea, but I want to know why did you save me?" Duncan asked. "That thing was killing you, I had to do something or you would be dead." Timmy explained.

Heather was ready to confront the buck-tooth boy. "We don't know who this kid is, he could be working for Codebreaker!" Heather explained. "WHAT!" Timmy exclaimed.

Molly, Dwight, Remy, and their fairies(still disguised), along with Tootie found Timmy and they discover the teens that are near Timmy. "Who are those guys?" Molly asked. "Wait, are these friends of yours as well?" Heather asked. "Yeah, they are." Timmy answered as he went back to his friends. "We got a feeling that you could be working for Codebreaker. Were not letting our friend here get into your trap." Dwight said. "Excuse me, but I think you guys are working for Codebreaker, and your trying to play mind games with us." Duncan said.

The two groups starred at each other feeling very suspicious that they might be working for the dark overlord.

**The two groups have finally met. What's going to happen with these kids? Will they get along, or will they still be suspicious of each other? What other dangers are coming for Timmy, Duncan, and their friends? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	16. Friends or Foes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Inside Abyss CD in Realm XG-723, Timmy and his friends along with Duncan and his friends have come face to face with each other. Duncan is thinking that Timmy Turner was part of a plot to eliminate them.

They were all starring at each other until Timmy spoke. "Guys, what's going on with us? Just because we meet a bunch of teenagers doesn't mean they're going to hurt us. We never got a chance to even know them." Timmy said. "Look kid, I don't know who you are, we can't take any chances so back off!" Duncan yelled. "He is right, your not going to fool us." Heather said.

Timmy had to calm everyone down, but the only way he could was to explode. "STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Timmy screamed. He thought that maybe they need to get a chance to know what they were doing.

"All right, the only way I can prove that you guys are not crazy is by taking a lie detector test." Timmy said. "Really, you don't have a lie detector." Courtney said to the buck-tooth boy. "Oh yeah." Timmy said. He then whispered to his fairies for a lie detector, and his fairies poofed one up secretly. "Then what is this!" Timmy said holding up the lie detector. "You always carry a lie detector with you." Heather said. "I carry a lot of stuff." he said.

Timmy then put the lie detector device on Duncan and he began to ask him questions. "Good idea, we need to know who these guys are, and what they're up to." Dwight said. "I don't like the looks of teenagers." Erwin said in a quiet voice.

"Now tell me, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked. "What do you think I'm doing here, we came to have fun getting rid of Codebreaker and saving everyone." Duncan said. Timmy then got a look at the results and learned he was telling the truth. "Okay, but no one here is evil and up to something with Codebreaker, right?" Timmy asked. "No, were all innocent, except for me, but I'm not going to do anything. I swear!" Duncan answered. Timmy looked at the results from the second question, and learned he was telling the truth there as well. "Okay, now its my turn." Timmy said taking the lie detector off of Duncan's head and onto his own.

Timmy was ready for Duncan to do the questioning. "All right dude, you can ask me the questions." Timmy said. "Thank you, I'm looking forward to exposing you." Duncan said.

There was a bit of a problem for everyone, Molly gathered everyone except for Tootie. "Guys, if that creepy kid asks how we been doing all the stuff we have been doing, our secret will be revealed not only to the teenagers, but also to Tootie." Molly explained. "Your right, we have to do something before that happens." Swizzle said. "I got it, I wish when they ask anything that we done that relates to our fairies, the lie detector explodes, and Timmy lives." Dwight said. "I love it Dwight!" Erwin said as he raised his Nitro Wand into the air.

Duncan was ready to ask the questions to Timmy. "Now tell me what your doing here?" Duncan asked. "Just like you, me and my friends were sent to stop Codebreaker." Timmy answered. "By who?" Duncan asked. "By a man with mystic powers named Garder." Timmy answered. "You don't have any plans to wipe us out, don't you?" Duncan asked. "No way, I'm 100% pure good and kind." Timmy said. They got a look at the lie detector results and they learned that Timmy was also telling the truth.

"Wait, was he a man with gray hair, a white robe, and sort of a five o'clock shadow?" Duncan asked. "Yeah, wait did you know him too?" Timmy asked. "Yeah, the eight of us meet Garder as well. We wanted to save all of time and space like you guys would." Duncan said. "Actually, me and my friends were sent here to stop Codebreaker, you guys wanted to stop him." Timmy said. Duncan was not liking what Timmy said. "So your saying that your better than us?" Duncan said. "No, its just." Timmy stopped and pulled the lie detector off his head.

"Sorry, I was getting uncomfortable." Timmy said. "What a relief, at least he knew what he was doing." Dwight said. "I please Turner for his actions." Remy said. Tootie walked back to the group and stayed with the three kids. "Me and my friends were given special powers to defeat Codebreaker and his minions, like for example we can make weapons or create other powers with our special powers that we have received." Timmy said. The truth was that Timmy and his friends were all getting help from their fairies, and that if they told them about their fairy godparents, they go away forever and they would be left alone with nothing to do.

"This doesn't mean you can't continue, one of my friends here didn't have any powers and my friend is still with us, and who knows, that person might have a special technique to help us." Timmy explained. "So if we want, we can come with you to stop Codebreaker?" Harold asked. "Yeah dude, since I know your all not evil, I'm allowing you all to join my group." Timmy said.

The eight teens gathered around and discussed what they were going to do. "Are you sure you want to bring them, they're just kids." Justin said. "Hey, they say they got special powers, and their lie detector test shows that they can be trusted." Beth said. "I agree, lets have them come with us, after all they're attempting to save existence as well." Lashawna said. "I vote yes!" Lindsay said. "Same here." Beth said. "Count me in." Heather said. "All right, the team has spoken." Duncan said.

Molly, Dwight, Remy, and Tootie came up to Timmy. "Timmy, did you offer these teens to be with us?" Tootie asked. "Yeah, they're looking for Codebreaker's lair too." Timmy explained. "NO, TEENS DO BAD THINGS LIKE WRECK YOUR CAR, TRASH YOUR HOUSE!" Dwight screamed. "Cool down nerd!" Molly said, "Let them join the party." Timmy was thankful that they agreed to have them join.

"Are you sure you want these teenagers to explore with you?" Wanda asked. "Yeah, last time I asked a teenager to do something, he made me wet my bed." Cosmo said. Poof was smiling in front of Timmy knowing that the baby fairy can trust them. "Look, even Poof wants them to come along." Timmy said. "All right, but we stay disguised." Wanda said. "That's right." Timmy said to his fairies.

Duncan and the others turned to Timmy and his group. "We have decided that we will team up with you guys." Duncan said. "After all, we all want the same thing." Courtney said. "Popcorn?" Lindsay said. "No!" Courtney said to the blonde. "Is it popcorn?" Cosmo whispered. "No you idiot." Wanda said. "We all want peace to our universes, and kill that overlord who thinks he's better than me!" Heather exclaimed, "I mean us."

Timmy and Duncan shook hands and the two groups have become one big group. "Before we go, allow us to make introductions." Timmy said, "My name is Timmy, this is Molly, Dwight, Remy, and Tootie."

"The name is Duncan." he said, "This is my girl, Courtney, Harold the dweeb, Heather, meanest girl around, the hip-hop girl Lashawna, the always seems to be happy girl Beth, the beautiful Justin, and the hot and the most stupid girl around, Lindsay."

"Together, we will stop Codebreaker, grab the Creation Orb, and bring peace to all of existence." Timmy said. "That's right, lets kick some Codebreaker butt!" Duncan said.

The entire group began their walk and Lindsay walked up to Timmy. "Timmy, I want to ask you something that's very important." Lindsay said. "Sure, go ahead." Timmy said. "Thanks, by any chance..are you Tyler?" Lindsay asked. "No, I just told you my name is Timmy." Timmy said. "Oh, my bad." Lindsay said. The group continued to walk across Abyss CD hoping to find something.

In Dimmsdale, chaos continued to spread across the city as everyday made items continued to burst to life. Inside the house of Timmy Turner, his parents were fighting off some of the stuff that was coming at them. That blender they have been having problems with was still a menace to their sight.

"We said it a billion times and we will say it again. You will all perish, under our overlord." the blender said. "I can't believe a blender I made suddenly wants to kill us still!" Timmy's dad cried. "Time for Plan B, throw stuff at it." Timmy's mom suggested, "Why is it so hard to stop a household device for us?"

Timmy's mom threw a whole bunch of junk at the blender such as the couch, then the lamp, and then a whole box a light bulbs. "Not my prized collection of light bulbs!" Timmy's dad cried. "Since when were you so interested in light bulbs?" Timmy's mom asked. "I don't know, I just interested for no reason." Timmy's dad said. She threw the box of light bulbs at the blender and it continued to shred everything. Timmy's parents were able to dodge the shards that spewed out.

"This may be the stupidest way to die possible, by an evil household appliance." Timmy's dad said. He then toughened up and approached the blender. "Why, why must you do this!?" Timmy's dad asked in a horrifying cry. "This is our goal, to exterminate all living things and let Codebreaker take over." the blender said.

"Here's something I might ask, why does this new master of yours want to take over everything that breathes?" Timmy's dad promptly asked. "To tell you the truth, I don't know why he tends to destroy us all." the blender said, "I heard that he was searching for this place called Fairy World." Timmy's parents were mind struck that they may have heard that name before. "Fairy World, there's no such place as Fairy World." Timmy's dad said. "I knew our son's crazy teacher thinks that place exists, but not us." Timmy's mom explained.

The blender was a bit puzzled about what Timmy's parents were thinking that Fairy World wasn't real. "I don't know about you guys, but that crazy man you mentioned was right, there is a Fairy World." the blender said. "Really?" Timmy's dad said. "Yeah, but the thing is, when we came to life, we were told to search for Fairy World and destroy everything in sight." the blender explained. It then witness a picture of Timmy Turner that was in a picture frame.

The blender hopped over to that picture, it looked like it may know something. "That kid looks pretty familiar." the blender said. "Kid, that's our son." Timmy's dad said. "Yeah, but what I mean is that Codebreaker looks like he knows him." the blender said. "What, our son knows your new ruler?" Timmy's mom asked. "I'm not sure, we don't know anything about him." the blender said, "All I know is that I don't have a past, all I have heard was to be part of his army."

Timmy's parents were feeling like he was paying attention. "Go ahead Blendy, tell us what you know." Timmy's dad said. "Blendy?" the blender said. "Yeah, its kind of strange that I gave my household appliance a name, but you have life." Timmy's dad said. "Okay. My life may have not been lasting that long, but we have learned the story about Codebreaker." Blendy said.

_**Flashback**_

_**Blendy's POV-Not Italic**_

_Codebreaker was seen standing on top of some sort of pillar in Realm XG-723, it was part of the story. Blendy told the story he was told._

Codebreaker thrived in Realm XG-723 for sometime, I'm not sure how long. He actually looked like he had taken defeat. He stood there for some time hoping to search for something he has been seeking called the Creation Orb.

"_Creation Orb?" Codebreaker said. "Yes, legend has it that the Creation Orb is hidden away in an unknown universe." a wise monster in the realm said. "What does this Creation Orb do?" Codebreaker asked. "This orb provides the power to create life, give the certification to all things being made such as our everyday tools. If someone were to mess with it, then there could be total chaos coming from the orb making all things being made to go haywire." the wise monster said._

"_That's it! What else is it capable of?" Codebreaker asked. "If someone were to have possession of it, then that person can not only be able to certify all objects in their favor, but make whatever they wish." the wise monster said._

Codebreaker was very interested in what the wise monster said, he wanted more information on this Creation Orb.

"_Have you ever knew where this universe was?" Codebreaker asked. "I never knew where it was, that is why its known as an unknown universe." the wise monster said._

"_I hope to seek this Creation Orb so I can get my revenge on those fairies, and that buck-tooth boy. I will prevail over them all! BWHAHAHA!" Codebreaker replied to himself._

Codebreaker began to search for the Creation Orb going from one universe to the next.

He was hoping his luck would turn up until one day...

_Codebreaker was seen in a aura blue atmosphere with water and crystals surrounding him. It looked like he was on a planet made entirely out of crystals._

He entered a universe that looked very scared, coming up to him was a man who greeted him. It was none other than his soon to be arch-nemesis Garder.

"_No one is allowed entrance in the universe of origins!" Garder said. "I came for the Creation Orb!" Codebreaker said. "I should have guessed it, your after the Creation Orb." Garder said. "I have lived in this universe for many years to protect the Creation Orb. No one was allowed in this universe because it contains knowledge, power, and wisdom." Garder said. "I don't care about that stuff, I came for the Creation Orb so I can get revenge on those who despised me." Codebreaker said._

The universe of origins was a special universe to control all life, it was also known as the center of time, and the Creation Orb was the heart of the universe. If the Creation Orb were to fall into the wrong hands, all of existence would go into corruption.

"_You are to leave right now!" Garder said. "No, I will not leave until I find the Creation Orb!" Codebreaker yelled out. Codebreaker ran so fast that Garder wasn't able to catch up with him. Codebreaker then made it to a crystal shrine where the Creation Orb was held._

_Codebreaker grasped the orb into his hands. "At long last, you are in my hands. Now I can get my revenge on those no good fairies and that no good kid!" Codebreaker said to the orb. "No, stop! You don't know what that does. Give back the Creation Orb!" Garder screamed._

_Codebreaker then created a dark aura to make his exit. "You are nothing but a nonsense to my plans of taking over all of existence." Codebreaker said. He delivered a dark blast at Garder causing him to cringe in pain. "Farewell!" Codebreaker said as he entered the aura and departed._

"_No, I can't let this happen. I will find you, and I will stop you." Garder said._

Codebreaker took the Creation Orb from the universe of origins and kept it for himself. He wanted to find Fairy World and that buck-tooth boy.

**End Flashback**

"He has been in Fairy World, but when that boy, or should I say your son, defeated him in the past, the fairies erased his memory of where Fairy World was so he never would come back. That is how all these demons, and myself came into being. We have been sent to search for Fairy World." Blendy said.

Timmy's parents were so dramatized by his story, they listened very well. "Blendy, why must you work for Codebreaker?" Timmy's dad said. "Because, we have been made by Codebreaker's control of the Creation Orb." Blendy said. Timmy's dad felt so bad for Blendy, he actually had feelings for him.(Not as in romance, as in friendship) "My husband has feelings over a juice blender." Timmy's mom said.

Timmy's dad told Blendy, "You know, you don't have to work for Codebreaker." Blendy then replied, "I don't have to?" Timmy's dad then said, "Of course you don't have to, if you want to be friends with me, you can be friends with me."

Blendy was feeling a bit awkward that one of the humans was trying to befriend one of Codebreaker's soldiers. "I guess we can be friends." Blendy said. "Promise you'll not try to kill us anymore?" Timmy's dad asked. "I'm never going to kill anyone again." Blendy said. Timmy's dad then hugged the blender and nurtured it like he was his own son. "Wow, it looks like now we have a son, and a blender to feed." Timmy's mom said.

Meanwhile in Realm XG-723, a dark figure saw the blender that was created by the evil of the Creation Orb become friends with a human. "You traitor! I kill anyone that betrays the loyalty of Codebreaker. I want him exterminated for befriending a human!" Codebreaker commanded. "Yes master Codebreaker." the demons replied.

Codebreaker then walked over to the edge of the pillar where he has a view of the realm. "Soon, I will find Fairy World, they will pay for banishing me and wiping its location out of my memory, I will get back at them for what they have done to me, but more importantly, I must find you little boy." Codebreaker said. He held up a hologram that showed Timmy with his fairies Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"I should have finished you off at Mt. Everest or at the bay in Boston, but next time. Next time you will die, then I shall have my revenge and destroy everything you care about along with the other things people care about. You will all live in misery as I, the great Codebreaker, enslave all of time and space, BWHAHAHAHA!" Codebreaker said to himself. He was ready to get his revenge on Fairy World and Timmy Turner.

**How will Timmy, Duncan, and their friends stop the evil tyrant? How did Codebreaker know Timmy in the past? Will the friendship between Timmy's dad and Blendy last before they're hunted down? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	17. Where do we go?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

The group began their descent through Abyss CD in hopes of finding out where Codebreaker's lair was. So far, they had no clue where they were going.

"They said if we go through this Abyss, we would come closer to Codebreaker's lair!" Timmy yelled. "Well, we don't have a map of this place." Duncan said. "Calm down, I'll make contact with someone." Timmy said. "I hope your making contact with Jorgan." Remy said. "Jorgan, who the heck is Jorgan?" Harold asked. "Yeah Timmy, who is Jorgan." Tootie nagged.

Timmy answered the teens question, Tootie as well. "Jorgan is going to keep in contact with us to see if he can find a way to guide us. I have a radio to contact him." Timmy said.

"Ugh, my PDA has no contact with anyone outside our dimension, and you have a special designed radio that can!" Courtney cried. "Yes, now will you excuse me, I have to call Jorgan." Timmy said. "If you can, can you call a pizza place so we can order a pizza." Lindsay recommended. "Lindsay, there are no pizza deliveries that can travel through the space-time continuum, and if they did, they can't make a pizza because the pizza would possibly kill them." Beth explained. "NO PIZZA! I'm only contacting Jorgan." Timmy said.

Timmy was trying to get a signal from the radio. "How do we know when this piece of junk work?" Wanda asked without being noticed by Tootie and the teenagers. "Shhh! I'm getting a signal." Timmy said.

In Fairy World, Jorgan Von Strangle was trying to analyze where Timmy and his group was. "Sir, were getting contact from a radio." Binky said. "That must be Timmy Turner. I bet he and his puny fairies need help." Jorgan said. Jorgan contacted Timmy's radio.

"This is Jorgan, how may I help you." he said. "Jorgan, its me, Timmy." Timmy said on the radio. "Turner, where are you?" Jorgan asked. "I'm in a place in the realm known as Abyss CD, but I don't know where to go next." Timmy said. "Not to worry Turner, I found an old tracking radar in the Armory, it's totally high-tech so we can find you in any dimension that you are in." Jorgan said.

Jorgan turned on the radar hoping to search for Timmy. "Turner, what are your coordinates?" Jorgan asked. "What, I don't know the coordinates of this place. What am I, AJ!" Timmy shouted. Timmy then turned to everyone and asked, "Does anyone know the coordinates to this place?" Everyone pulled out a no. "What are you expecting, we aren't keeping track of coordinates." Molly said. "I'm paying more attention to trying to stay alive." Dwight said. "I don't pay attention to dorky things like that." Duncan said. "Same here." Harold said. "My PDA does not have a GPS for realms and other universes!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Timmy, the radio holds the coordinates. Did you pay attention to that thing!" Jorgan said. Timmy then noticed on the back some numbers, that might be the coordinates Jorgan was talking about. "There are four sections to that, there is the U coordinates telling what universe your in, the D coordinates telling you what dimension your in, and X coordinates for east and west along with Y coordinates for north and south." Jorgan explained, "Tell me those numbers for each section so I can track you."

Timmy then got a close look at the four sections, he can see the letters next to those numbers. "All right Jorgan, I'm ready to give you the coordinates." Timmy said.

"376 is my U coordinate, 17 is my D coordinate, -23 is my X coordinate, and 34 is my Y coordinate." Timmy said to Jorgan on the radio.

"Nice work, now I can track where you are." Jorgan said. He began to analyze those exact coordinates, the radar found a match. "I got you on my radar!" Jorgan said, "Now just give me a second so we can upload the map." Jorgan was trying to upload the map on the radar, after the upload, he got a complete layout of the entire realm. "We got ourselves a map. Now we can keep an eye on you." Jorgan said.

"Thanks Jorgan, but I was wondering." Timmy said noticing about Courtney's PDA. "Is there any chance that we can send a copy of that entire layout to a PDA?" Timmy asked. "You can, but in order for that to happen, I must wire the radar to my radio, and you must connect a Nitro Wand to your radio." Jorgan explained. "Gotcha." Timmy said.

"Courtney, I'm going to need to borrow your PDA." Timmy said. "What, no one is touching my PDA. This is my property!" Courtney shouted. "Let me borrow it so we can upload a map on it. Were going to get an entire map of Realm XG-723." Timmy said. "What, okay but don't break it." Courtney said as she tossed Timmy the PDA.

Timmy was ready to get a copy of the map. "Connect a Nitro Wand to the radio." Jorgan said. "Wanda, I'm going to need to borrow your wand." Timmy said. "Wanda, who's Wanda?" Justin asked. "Don't ask Justin, I'm going to try and use my special powers to get a via copy of the map." Timmy said. Wanda handed Timmy her wand and Timmy connected it to the radio. "Good work Turner, I got the radar wired up. Now to copy!" Jorgan said.

The wand started to glow when the information started to come into the wand. "Copying complete, just wish for that copy to be in the PDA." Jorgan said. "Gotcha Jorgan." Timmy said. "Wanda, I wish the copy of the map was in Courtney's PDA." Timmy whispered. "You got it." Wanda said as she waived her wand. Timmy then took a look at the PDA and saw a layout of the entire realm. "Awesome, it works. Thanks Jorgan." Timmy said. "Your welcome, not only might I be able to guide you, but you have a map of your own as well so you don't get lost easily." Jorgan explained, "Good luck, Jorgan out." The radio went out.

Timmy went up to Courtney to give back her PDA. "Here you go, now we have a layout of the entire realm." Timmy said. "Not bad, I can see the map." Courtney said. "Well, if that is the map of this place, then we can find Codebreaker in no time." Heather said.

"Now let me check out where were supposed to go." Courtney said. She got a look at the map, as she zoomed out, she found a face that looks like Codebreaker. "Hm, is this Codebreaker's face?" Courtney asked. "Let me see!" Duncan said as he got a closer look at the map. "That is not so pretty boy's face." Lashawna said. "My guess is that face is Codebreaker is right now." Lindsay said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we just saw our first sign of the apocalypse. Lindsay got something right." Heather said jokingly. "I agree with what Heather said, except for the apocalypse thing, Codebreaker's face should show where he is." Molly said.

They took a glace at where they should go. "With this map, we got the location of us and Codebreaker." Courtney said, "We need to continue going north into a place known as the Jade Zone, he's just standing there."

"North, that must be where Codebreaker must be." Remy said. "Let's kick it into high gear people, more people are being terrorized and killed by the minute." Duncan said. Everyone continued to march forward through the Abyss hoping to reach the Jade Zone.

Elsewhere at the Total Drama Action Studio, the people inside were thinking of ways to confront the monsters that were in the studio, but they still haven't thought on how to save all of existence.

"I say we order some catering." Owen said. "Owen, they aren't going to make any food." Trent said. "What, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen cried. Since cooking couldn't be attempted by the powers of the evil overlord, Owen could only eat stuff that hasn't been cooked or baked, like fruit, vegetables, and granola.

"Has anyone thought of something yet? Owen can't take it." Gwen said. "Were trying as hard as possible, its only a matter of time before those monsters get in here." Bridgette said. Bridgette may have spoken to soon, the demons busted through the wall. "Humans, I should have known you were hiding here." the monsters said.

There were three sages, two beast ninjas, and one of those purple biker demons. Everyone was terrified, but Geoff stood up to the demons. "Dudes, there is no way your trashing this party." Geoff said. Geoff was ready for combat, he charged at the monsters and delivered a whole bunch of punches and roundhouse kicks. Damage was done to the monsters as they fell to the ground. "Geoff, my hero." Bridgette romanticly said. "You just need to have courage and confidence." Geoff said.

More monsters started to storm at the group, some of those brownie monsters showed up with a bunch of sages and gargoyles. "Allow me to take care of the brownies." Owen said. Owen lured all the brownie troops to him and was able to eat every one of them. "Evil! But delicious." Owen said. They all gave him a standing ovation for his tough stomach.

Izzy handled the sages with her own craziness, but the sages unleashed wolves. "Hey guys, look what I can do!" Izzy said. She started to act like a wolf, howling and growling. After the showing off, she started to hunt them all down clawing the wolves and the sages to death. "Thank you, thank you." Izzy said as she gave herself an ovation.

The gargoyles were heading for DJ, he coward himself toward the corner. "Please, don't kill me!" DJ cried. Gwen walked over to him to help DJ out. "You can't do anything, can you?" Gwen asked, "Trent!"

Trent got out his guitar and started to play very badly on purpose. The bad sound patterns started to annoy the gargoyles as they dropped their scythes to cover their ears. Gwen couldn't handle the bad guitar playing as well, but she toughened up. "That is so annoying!" Gwen yelled. Gwen then picked up a scythe and swung at the gargoyles to kill them both.

Another sage showed up out of nowhere. "Your lucky you weren't in the Biranade which is hidden in another dimension, otherwise the gargoyles could only be killed by a giant molecules explosion." the sage said.

Geoff walked his way towards the sage and grabbed him by the neck. "Tell me, where is Codebreaker! I want to tear him limb from limb!" Geoff exclaimed. "You'll never see Codebreaker, he will create his dynasty and there is nothing you can do about it." the sage said. "Fine!" Geoff yelled as he threw the sage at the wall instantly killing him.

They all got out of the waiting room, but only to discover that there were more monsters. Suddenly out of nowhere, a glowing light shined in front of them, little do they know that it was Garder. "Neat, a mystery man. Is he one of us, or one of them." Izzy said to herself. Garder then fired a light blast at the creatures disintegrating all of them. "Survey says, he's on our side." Trent said.

The teenagers in the hallway didn't realize that a man in a white robe with gray hair just saved their lives. "Whoa, that was a ton of demons." Garder said. "Excuse me, who are you?" Geoff asked. "I am Garder, protecting all of time. I am here to try and fight off all the monsters that lurk in time." Garder explained.

"Fight off all the monsters! There's too many of them." Bridgette said. "She's right, and Codebreaker just makes new ones all the time." Geoff said. "I understand what you're talking about, I'm just trying the best I can do to help, I have sent in some soldiers into Realm XG-723 to seek Codebreaker and bring justice upon him." Garder said.

"What, there are soldiers trying to encounter the ring leader himself?" Trent asked. "Yes, there is." Garder said. They were all wondering who was sent into the realm and why Garder wasn't with them.

**Why did Garder come to the TDA studios? Where are Timmy, Duncan and the others heading for next? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	18. Garder's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Garder was in the hallway with Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, DJ, and the rest. They were all wanting to ask the same question.

"Um, Garder? If your trying to protect all of time, and Codebreaker lives in another dimension, why aren't you there to help them?" Gwen asked. "I don't know who else could be going into war with Codebreaker's minions, so I have to fight these monsters off in order to protect anyone who may be useful." Garder said, "Who knows, the soldiers that are in Realm XG-723 may not be able to survive."

The teens still feel a bit concerned about what's going on, and who was deployed into the realm. "Mr. Garder, do you know what kind of people went into that realm thingy?" Owen asked. "I do, and I saw them go through the portal to the realm. It was eight teenagers from this universe, and four little kids from another universe." Garder explained.

"Wait a minute! Kids shouldn't be fighting." Trent said, "Why did they get to find Codebreaker?" Garder declined to answer that question for no reason. "That information for right now is classified." Garder said.

Garder noticed that Bridgette was worried about who entered the realm. "Is something wrong?" Garder asked. "Yeah, the kids were bad enough, but who were the eight teens?" Bridgette asked, "I heard you said eight teens in this universe, but do you know what some of them look like?"

"I have seen what those teenagers looked like. One of them had a green mohawk, another one had blonde hair and I have a feeling she could be dumb, there was a bald girl with a wig, a sexy male model, a boy that looks like a total dork, a girl with glasses who seems to be smiling most of the time, a diva girl, and a girl who was always on task and prepared to do anything." Garder explained, "That's what I think they may be."

Bridgette panicked knowing that was the eight contestants on Total Dram Action, who were also their friends. "We know those teens! They're names are Duncan, Lindsay, Heather, Justin, Harold, Beth, Lashawna, and Courtney." Bridgette explained.

"We do as well, they're our friends." DJ said. "So those teenagers that wanted to go search for Codebreaker were your friends?" Garder said. "Yeah, and they were all contestants on a reality show." Gwen said. "And this is the show's aftermath show." Geoff said. "Production had to be halted due to Codebreaker's chaos." Bridgette explained.

"I see, best you don't do television shows when time and space is enduring total corruption." Garder said. "Garder, I have something to ask you. Have you ever met Codebreaker?" Geoff asked. "I have faced him many times." Garder said. "How did you meet him?" Geoff asked.

Garder sighed and knew he had to tell him about his past with Codebreaker. "You want to hear the whole story. Everyone have a seat." Garder said to everyone. They all sat on the floor hoping to listen to Garder's past.

_**Flashback**_

_**Garder's POV-Not Italic**_

_There was a place with an aura blue atmosphere where water flowed and crystals shined. This was the universe of origins._

I have lived in a peaceful place where no war has ever broke out. Everyone lived in harmony, we all looked after every universe in all of existence. This place was known as the universe of origins. This universe contains the knowledge, the power, and the wisdom of every form of life in all of time. No one was ever allowed to set foot in this universe, definitely not humans.

There is a scared crystal shrine in the heart of the universe where the most priceless jewel in all of time rests. It's more valuable than your house, your cars, money combined. It's even more valuable than the life of yours and others in all of time. It's called the Creation Orb, its the source of life, creation, knowledge, and balance in all of time. It rested in this shrine, and no one was permitted to ever touch it. Until one day, someone transported themselves into our universe, they had no permission to show their presence.

"_No one is allowed entrance in the universe of origins!" Garder said. "I came for the Creation Orb!" Codebreaker said. "I should have guessed it, your after the Creation Orb." Garder said. "I have lived in this universe for many years to protect the Creation Orb. No one was allowed in this universe because it contains knowledge, power, and wisdom." Garder said. "I don't care about that stuff, I came for the Creation Orb so I can get revenge on those who despised me." Codebreaker said._

"_You are to leave right now!" Garder said. "No, I will not leave until I find the Creation Orb!" Codebreaker yelled out. Codebreaker ran so fast that Garder wasn't able to catch up with him. Codebreaker then made it to the crystal shrine where the Creation Orb was held._

_Codebreaker grasped the orb into his hands. "At long last, you are in my hands. Now I can get my revenge on those no good fairies and that no good kid!" Codebreaker said to the orb. "No, stop! You don't know what that does. Give back the Creation Orb!" Garder screamed._

_Codebreaker then created a dark aura to make his exit. "You are nothing but a nonsense to my plans of taking over all of existence." Codebreaker said. He delivered a dark blast at Garder causing him to cringe in pain. "Farewell!" Codebreaker said as he entered the aura and departed._

"_No, I can't let this happen. I will find you, and I will stop you." Garder said._

My goal was to protect every living thing, and bring balance to time and space. I had to find Codebreaker soon, and I did. He was in another part of the universe of origins to try out its powers.

"_Show me what you can do." Codebreaker said. Codebreaker held the Creation Orb and all the crystals that were being made by the guardians of the universe came to life and started attacking everyone. "Please, stop! Don't do this!" a guardian yelled. It was too late, he crystal then rammed him to a wall killing him. "We work for Codebreaker now!" one of the crystals said. "Excellent, what they made has turned against them." Codebreaker said, "What other powers does this orb have?"_

_Codebreaker then held the orb up and used his mind to create a giant demon. It looked almost like a giant gray behemoth, it was almost as big as a suburb. "So, not only does my mind create beasts from everything that is made when I'm holding it, I can be able to create my own beasts."_

When Codebreaker learned how to control the Creation Orb, there was no stopping him. I confronted him myself, there was no one left. Everyone around me was dead, I had to fight for their lives and the lives of others.

_Garder had a rough fight with the behemoth that was destroying everything in its path. He finally got to him with an uppercut that contained an energy blast, thus blasting the behemoth away and killing it. "Well, your tougher than I expected, but you are still no match for me, Codebreaker!" Codebreaker yelled. "I must destroy you, no living things shall die!" Garder yelled._

_Garder and Codebreaker got into it, Garder fired an energy wave that hit Codebreaker. Codebreaker was tough enough to handle it. "That's all you got, take this!" Codebreaker shouted as he blasted dark fire at him. Garder withstood it. "I will never quit!" Garder said. The two continued their bout with a bunch of punches and energy blasts. Codebreaker then fired a static shock that stunned Garder. "HA HA HA! You can't break out of this!" Codebreaker said, "I'm going to unleash the evil powers of the Creation Orb all through time and space, then I'm going to find that pesky Fairy World and wipe it out of its misery! BWHAHAHAHA...........!!!"_

He was too powerful, I couldn't stop him. The universe of origins has begun to implode and everything was falling apart. I was able to break free just in time to get myself out of there, but Codebreaker won the battle. However, he did not win the war. We were prepared for this dark day as we have hidden 6 powerful wands to counter Codebreaker. This weapon was to be yielded by the fairies of Fairy World to protect their home, and save existence. They were known as the Nitro Wands, we hidden them all in one dimension.

**End Flashback**

"Codebreaker never found those wands, he didn't even know they existed. There was another weapon to be used to stop Codebreaker called the Omega Excalibur, however the location of this weapon today is still unknown to us all." Garder explained

"Wait a minute, there such a thing as fairies?" Trent asked. "Yes! As I said, the fairies need to wands to fight Codebreaker." Garder said.

"Okay, that can't be true!" Izzy shouted, "I know a chubracabra exists, I know Bigfoot exists, and I know the Bermuda Triangle exists, but no way I believe fairies exists!"

"Well, we just knew that crazy girl." Gwen said. "Awesome, so what do these fairies do?" Geoff asked. "In my research, they grant wishes to kids who have been living miserable lives." Garder said. "Wait just a minute, those little kids you said were walking through the realm I'm guessing are kids who have fairies?" Bridgette asked. "Correct, those kids found the six Nitro Wands for their fairies, and with those wands they can create anything." Garder said, "The best part is that whatever is made won't turn on them and obey Codebreaker, but then I heard a rumor that may not be the purpose of those wands."

Everyone was a bit surprised to hear what Garder just said about the Nitro Wands. "So let me guess, is the purpose of those wands to win an eating contest?" Owen asked. "No." Garder said. "Oh man, I'm good at eating." Owen said. "I'm not sure what the wands purposes were, but we do know it has something to do with saving existence." Garder explained.

"Garder dude, we can do whatever it takes to stop this nonsense, and just bring everything back to normal." Geoff said, "I just want to enjoy a normal peaceful life with the camera, my beloved fans, and of course Bridgette."

Bridgette appreciated what Geoff said, but she didn't like the fact of the camera because he has been to caught up with being famous and the show's ratings. "I like that idea Geoff. Garder, by any chance can you send us to Realm XG-723 so we can help our friends?" Bridgette asked. "I'm afraid the answer to that is no, its too dangerous for you kids to go." Garder said. "Come on man! You let our friends go in, and they don't have any superior powers to stop Codebreaker, but they are trying to contribute so why can't we!" Geoff exclaimed. "I thought maybe you can be backup if they don't make it, but only if we don't sense their lifeforce." Garder said.

Geoff, Bridgette, and the others had no choice. They decided that if they can't go to Realm XG-723 to help their friends, then they would just stay in the Total Drama Action Aftermath Studio to try and live, and hope that they get a chance to fight. "You win, you go on and find a way to help them beat Codebreaker, we'll just chill here and try to stay alive." Geoff said. "That seems to be a wise choice, just try to stay alive." Garder said.

Garder then departed in hopes of just killing more monsters or putting an end to the misery that Codebreaker is bringing. "Bridge, when I get the chance to save us all, I'm going for it." Geoff said. "That is the bravest thing anyone has ever said to me." Bridgette said. The two shared a kiss and the others were a bit creeped out, because they thought that they were going to make out.

**What are the real purpose to the Nitro Wands? Will Geoff, Bridgette, and the others get the chance to take part in the war? Is Garder going to find a way to end the dynasty that Codebreaker has been creating? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	19. Shengo: Guardian of the Jade Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy, Duncan, and the others were heading north in hopes of finding the Jade Zone. The group isn't quite sure if Codebreaker is there, but it does tell them where they have to go from Abyss CD. "Timmy, I'm tired. Can we take a break?" Cosmo asked with exhaustion. "Cosmo, your a computer, and keep it quiet." Timmy whispered. "I swear, I thought I heard another voice coming from the beaver boy." Harold said. "No, its nothing." Timmy said nervously. "Whatever." Harold replied.

They finally found a passage that looked green on the inside. "I think we may have found our way out." Duncan said to everyone. "Does it take us home?" Dwight asked. "No Harold Jr., I mean this must be the exit from this place." Duncan said. "Harold Jr.?" Lashawna asked. "Yeah, he looks like Harold as a ten year old boy, so why not." Duncan explained about Dwight. "I don't get that Harold Jr. thing Dwight." Erwin said secretly. "It means I'm a dork." Dwight said to his fairy godparent with a whisper.

As they enter through the passage, Courtney looked at her PDA's GPS system that now has a map of the entire realm. "It looks like this is the Jade Zone." Courtney said to everyone. "Where do we go next?" Molly asked. "Well, Codebreaker isn't really in this area, but he should be in the next one." Courtney explained. "Do you know what that place is called?" Timmy asked. "They call it, Abyss ZX." Courtney said. "Another abyss we have to go through!" Harold complained. "Yeah Harold, but as lawyer girl said, he should be there." Heather said.

Codebreaker was watching the thirteen crossing through the Jade Zone. "Well, looks like they want to tango with me." Codebreaker said, "But can they get through this!" Codebreaker unleashed the power from the Creation Orb to create a giant demon. The demon was blue, it had feet but no legs, its arms were normal length for someone that size with webbed hands, and it was as big as a city.

"Oh my, Codebreaker's attacking us!" Tootie cried after she saw the creature. "You dare to try and reach our master! I'm Shengo, the biggest living thing in all of time!" the creature said. "Were not afraid of you." Timmy said. "Yeah, you won't be a problem." Duncan said. "Really, maybe I'll take a step forward." Shengo said.

Shengo took one step forward and the footstep vibrations were earthquakes. "Whoa, let me use my special powers." Timmy said. "I wish all of us could float, except for the monster." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raised their wands and everybody around except Shengo.

"Hey, were not plunging down the bottom of the...realm." Beth said. "Yeah, I didn't know we can fly." Lindsay said. "You can't fly, this is my special power that I'm using. I made it so everyone can float except for the the big blue butt." Timmy explained. "THAT'S SHENGO!" Shegno shouted.

Timmy needed to think of a plan. "Okay, does anyone have ideas on how to stop this thing?" Timmy asked. "Why don't we just get kung fu powers so we can beat it with martial arts." Harold said. "He's too thick, we can't punch through him." Timmy said. "Courtney can." Duncan said. "Timmy's right, I can't kick through him." Courtney explained. "Let's put him in some sort of zoo and let the zookeepers handle it." Molly said. "Yeah, and those zookeepers will get killed." Dwight said. "No way, he is not an animal." Beth said. "I have the perfect idea!" Lindsay exclaimed, "Let's have Tyler take care of this beast."

"HE'S NOT HERE LINDSAY!" Everyone shouted. "Even if he was here, he just get smacked around like a ping-pong ball." Courtney said. "Guys, lets not get hasty." Timmy said, "Let's try and see if we can find a weakness to this monster."

Duncan started to look around Shengo for a weakness. "What do you think your doing?" Shengo asked. He then pounded his fist to the ground to crush Duncan, but he missed. Duncan was ready to charge with a knock-out punch, but his thick fat didn't make him feel a thing. "That's all you got." Shegno said. Timmy was ashamed because he told Duncan that they can't punch through him.

"Timmy, use your powers to make this place cold." Tootie recommended. "Pardon?" asked Timmy. "Tootie has a point, if this place were to be cold, then his fat will freeze up and he would be a hard target." Harold explained. "I never thought I say this, but great idea Tootie." Timmy said. "You better be glad I tagged along." Tootie said.

Everyone gathered around for Tootie's plan. "I hope you guys have winter gear with you, because in a few moments, I'll use my powers to turn this entire monster area into the South Pole." Timmy said. "Your not making it cold here, do you know how that would damage my skin! I mean I already got my head shaved!" Heather yelled. "No one cares about that, were focused on beating Codebreaker." Remy said.

Tootie went up to Heather and told her, "Your pretty mean, but still would be a better sister than the one I have." What she meant to say was despite Heather's bad attitude, she still rather have her as a sister than Vicky. "Back off, I don't like nerdy girls." Heather said. Tootie backed away from Heather and said to herself, "That was rude, but I still rather have her a mean sister than an evil one that could kill you one day."

"You can never be able to defeat me, the great Shengo!' Shengo yelled out. Timmy was ready to deliver the cold packed blast to the giant demon. "BEHOLD, MY COLD POWERS!" Timmy yelled out. "Cold powers?" Shengo asked. "Yeah! I wish this place is at -100 degrees Celsius." Timmy secretly said to his fairies as they waived their wands.

"Great thinking Timmy, but now we'll all freeze to death." Beth said. "Oh, allow me to cover that by creating a barrier for us that is super warm." Dwight said, "Erwin, I wish we had a barrier at 70 degrees Fahrenheit when inside." Erwin waived his Nitro Wand and said, "Thank you, I hate going into the cold."

A barrier came and shielded everyone except Shengo who was getting frozen like a popsicle. "My one true weakness because I'm so soft." Shengo said. His entire body was turning into an iceberg, he couldn't move. "Now's our chance, I'll bust him up." Courtney said. Courtney leaped out of the barrier, she still realized it was way below the arctic temperature as she stepped out. She then reached the frozen Shengo and just hacked a whole bunch of punches and kicks until the monster fell apart. "Yeah, that is my hot babe out there!" Duncan yelled. "You like her?" Molly asked. "Yeah, I'm crazy over her." Duncan said.

Courtney rushed back into the barrier, then Timmy wishes the atmosphere to return to normal, and Dwight wished for the barrier to be gone.

"I never though we actually beat him." Justin said. "It look like we didn't have a chance against him." Harold said. "Let's be thankful that we have these kids here, I mean they're kids, but they have been able to help us get this far." Courtney said.

Duncan thinks that he should thank Timmy for his help and rescuing him. "What's wrong Duncan?" Timmy asked. "Should I give you my gratitude to you?" Duncan asked. "Um, yes. I saved you, I got us the map of this realm, and the thinking of my not girlfriend Tootie and our special powers helped us defeat that monster." Timmy explained. "So I should appreciate you for everything you've done." Duncan said. "Yeah dude, I know you want to save your home world, that's why I'm here." Timmy said. "True, and I want to just have fun beating monsters up, but I find it harder than I expected." Duncan said.

Duncan knows that he and his friends need Timmy and his friends to silence Codebreaker. "Your still cool with me helping out, right?" Timmy asked. "Yeah, I want to get a chance to live the rest of my days with her." Duncan said pointing to Courtney. "Courtney, you like Courtney don't you?" Timmy asked. "That girl is everything to me, I wouldn't mind being a criminal for the rest of my life, but I want her on my side." Duncan said, "And I know she likes me." Duncan looked at Courtney with a romantic look, and Courtney just glazed a look at him.

"I don't want to go anywhere near that disgusting freak." Courtney said. "Is that true? I mean you were scared for me when I was trying to beat up that robotic spider." Duncan said. "We didn't want to lose a soldier, I can't stand you!" Courtney shouted. "She wants me." Duncan said. "I definitely believe you man." Timmy said. "Let's kick some butt kid." Duncan said. The two shook hands and were ready to continue.

Lashawna saw something over to the north-west. "Guys, check this out!" Lashawna said. Everyone gathered around and saw the exit from the Jade Zone which is also the entrance to Abyss ZX. "Cool, we found the way out." Molly said. "That must be the entrance to Abyss ZX, Codebreaker's lair has to be through there." Beth said. "Look out Codebreaker, cause here comes the entire gang." Timmy said.

As they crossed the passage, Codebreaker watched over them. "You defeated Shengo, you guys are pretty good. Now tell me, how will you do against me!" Codebreaker said. Codebreaker was watching over as he noticed that Timmy, Duncan, and the others were on their way to him. "There coming into my lair here in Abyss ZX. Now lets see if these guys are much of an opponent as Garder has been." Codebreaker said.

**Are Timmy, Duncan, and their friends ready to face Codebreaker? How will this ultimate showdown work out? What surprised does Codebreaker have in store for them? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	20. Welcome to Codebreaker's Lair

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

The group entered Abyss ZX, Codebreaker was watching upon the kids. As they were crossing the grounds of Codebreaker's territory, Codebreaker unleashed an army of gargoyles, beast ninjas, sages, and etc.

Timmy, Duncan and the others were still crossing. "Guys, look over there!" Timmy yelled, "We found it, we found Codebreaker's lair." They got a glance at the lair, it was a tall purple tower which looks sort of like a pillar. "So, that must be where Codebreaker is, I'll crack the code out of his breaker." Duncan said.

They all began walking towards the tower when they noticed the army that was coming towards them. "Uh oh." Beth said. The demons that Codebreaker unleashed were coming towards the kids. "He's got an army!" Dwight cried. "RUN!" Harold cried. "Your running for your lives when every universe is at stake." Lashawna said. "Yes." Harold and Dwight both said. "You two are the biggest cowards ever!" Heather shouted at the two.

"Timmy, you and your friends should use those powers to help us fight this army." Tootie said. "Your right Tootie. Molly, Dwight, Remy, its time to use our powers." Timmy commanded to the three. Timmy wished up the White Wand he used to fight the darkness, Molly wished up a whole army of skeletons and vampires, Remy wished up a tank with a money sign on it, and Dwight wished up a giant bubble to protect himself. "What about us?" Courtney said. "Don't forget me." Tootie said. "Don't worry, I'll use my powers to give you all super cool weapons." Timmy said.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish Tootie and the teenagers had super cool weapons or powers. Which ever one they like, something that would suit them perfectly." Timmy suggested. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof waived their wands and Tootie got herself a magical scepter. "Yay! I get a magic scepter because I am a princess." Tootie said.

Duncan got himself a plasma blaster, Courtney got some more mad martial arts skills, Harold got himself a yo-yo that contains magic powers, Heather got magical powers, Lashawna received a sonic-powered voice for whenever she screams, Justin just became so hot that it blinds anyone who sees it, Lindsay got herself a blow dryer that shoots fire and cold air, and Beth got herself a double-edge blade that she could use as a twirling stick.

"Awesome! This is the coolest thing I've ever gotten since I stole that car." Duncan said. "Wait a minute, you stole a car?" Molly said. "Hello, I'm a criminal. I'm supposed to do that stuff." Duncan said. Courtney, Heather, Lashawna, and Justin felt a bit guilty for not getting anything. "Hey, don't we get something." Heather said. "Yeah, my special powers gave you magical powers while Lashawna got a high-powered voice, Courtney got some more rad out martial arts, and Justin is so handsome that you would go blind when you look at him. "Really?" Lindsay said as she stared at Justin.

"Ahhh! My eyes." Lindsay cried as she lost her sight. Remy got a look at the blonde to notice that she can't see. "Juandissimo, I wish the girl got her sight back." Remy said without being noticed. "Whatever you say, the pretty girl gets her pretty eyes back." Juandissimo said as he waived his Nitro Wand. Lindsay was able to see again. "ITS A MIRACLE!" Lindsay shouted. "Just our special powers." Remy said, "We can do anything with these powers."

The army that Codebreaker sent was coming closer towards the kids. "All right everyone, attack!" Timmy commanded to everyone. Everyone began there charge towards the army.

Timmy began to use the White Wand that he poofed up from the Timmy Turner Monument in Fairy World to deliver the massive rock and roll powers against the demons. Most of those demons that came for Timmy were wiped out. "Don't mess with the chosen one." He said.

Duncan used his plasma blaster to blast away the beast ninja that were coming towards him. "Take this!" Duncan shouted as he fired. The ninjas were killed by the plasma blaster. "Your the best thing to happen since Courtney." Duncan said to the plasma blaster.

Molly used her skeleton and vampire army to attack the foes that were coming towards her. The army of monsters and Molly's army canceled each other out thus both sides were killed. "Problem solved." Molly said.

Courtney and Heather teamed up as Courtney punch, kicked, and pile drive everyone into a pile. Heather then used her magic powers to freeze the monsters into a huge ice block, and then she used her magic powers to melt the block thus melting all the monsters in that pile resulting in killing them. "Nice work Heather." Courtney said. "Thanks, you too Courtney, and sorry I tried stealing your hair." Heather said. "What?" Courtney asked. "Never mind." Heather said.

Lashawna and Harold teamed up when Lashawna screamed at the top of her lungs pushing all the monsters back, making them unable to move forward. "Allow me." Harold said. Harold then unleashed his yo-yo where it showed off an aura, and the yo-yo sliced all the monsters Lashawna was pushing back with her sonic-powered voice. "Yeah! No one messes with the Harold!" he shouted. "All right, I heard enough from you." Lashawna said talking about Harold.

Lindsay and Beth were crawled up holding each other until Justin came down showing off his good looks. The monsters were so glued to his complexion that they couldn't resist not looking at him, until they all lost their eyes. "I totally got it." Justin said to himself while looking in a mirror, then he lost his sight too. Lindsay and Beth were able to get up and get themselves into a fighting stance. "Ready BFF?" Beth asked Lindsay. "I'm so ready Beth." Lindsay said right back. Lindsay used her magic powered blow-dryer to freeze the monsters, then Beth used her double-edge blade as a twirling stick to throw it at the frozen monsters, cutting the frozen beings to bits. "Just to be safe." Lindsay said, she used her super powered blow-dryer to use it as a flamethrower melting away the remains of the monsters.

Dwight was just chilling in his bubble not moving at all. "This is more like it." Dwight said. Remy and his tank come by Dwight. "You could possibly help us by, I don't know, doing something!" Remy replied. "Nah, I could get killed." Dwight said. "Smart thinking buddy." Erwin said. "Suit yourself." Remy said as he took off with his tank. Swizzle then came by with a needle and popped the bubble. "AHHH! I'M EXPOSED! NOW I'M GOING TO DIE! And they want my blubber." Dwight cried. "You two are COWARDS!" Swizzle said as she flew away.

The army was vanquished thanks to the teamwork of all the kids. "Man, I never knew that this guy was going to be so hard." Timmy said. "I agree kid, judging by that army we all had to fight, this shows us that he is tough." Duncan said. "All right, enough small talk, we got to head for that tower." Courtney said. "What tower. I don't see a tower." Justin said not realizing that he is still blind. "What's up with him?" Dwight asked. "He saw himself in the mirror and he went blind." Beth explained. "Hold on, Erwin, I wish Justin could see again. Also, make sure that everyone here except for the bad guys don't go blind when they make eye contact with Justin." Dwight whispered as Erwin granted his wish.

Justin got his eye sight back. "Sweet, I can see again." Justin said, "There's the tower." As everyone saw the purple tower, a giant hologram showed up in front of them. That giant hologram was Codebreaker.

"Well, it seems the army that is trespassing on my turf is tougher than I expected." Codebreaker said. "Codebreaker." Timmy said. "Hey there hot shot, were coming over to crash your place." Duncan said. "You made me enjoy such a great show, now I can see you all getting killed right in front of my eyes." Codebreaker said. "NO WAY! Were going to tear you limb from limb, like it or not." Heather said. "Yes, were..going..to....beat...you." Dwight said in fear. "Well, I accept your invitation to my tower so I can kill you, especially the pink-hat, buck-tooth boy, Timmy Turner." Codebreaker said.

"How did you know my name?" Timmy asked. "I must confess to you Timmy, I have encountered you in the past." Codebreaker said. "I never meet you, when did we meet?" Timmy asked. "That story I'll save for another day." Codebreaker said. "Were not here to tell stories, were here to kill you!" Harold yelled out. "Fine with me. If you wish to die, come to my tower. I'll be happy to kill you there. Farewell!" Codebreaker replied as the hologram disappeared. Lindsay ran up to the hologram. "Wait! By any chance, are you Tyler?" she said, but the hologram vanished before she could complete the question.

Timmy was a bit surprised that Codebreaker knew him. "Okay, he saw me on Mt. Everest and Boston in my dimension, but when did we cross paths, and what did I do to him?" Timmy asked himself. "Timmy, how did you know Codebreaker?" Tootie asked. "I don't Tootie, I just don't understand how he met me before." Timmy said. "Obviously you had to seen him somewhere before." Courtney said. "I don't know when I met this dude." Timmy said, "All I know is that were not here talking about the past, were here to make sure we have a future."

"Timmy's right, its time for us to step up and get ourselves in the game. We have an existence to save." Molly said. "Let's go, Codebreaker is going down." Harold said.

The group begins their descent to Codebreaker's tower as they get ready for the final battle, the battle that will determine the fate of everybody's life. The ultimate showdown was about to begin between the kids, and Codebreaker.

**What surprises are in store for Timmy, Duncan, and the others in the biggest battle of their lives? What is the past that is shared between Timmy and Codebreaker? Who will triumph in the battle of the millennium? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	21. Secrets Exposed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Everyone began the march towards Codebreaker's tower hoping to finally settle the score once and for all. "It's time for this guys to die. He has caused enough chaos to our worlds." Timmy said. "Timmy, how are you going to beat him?" Cosmo asked. "Not to worry, I'll help out with my, special powers." Timmy said while bending his fingers every syllable in the final two words.

Courtney noticed Timmy talking to his green labtop which was actually Cosmo. "Are you talking to your computer?" Courtney asked. "Sometimes, I have the tendency to talk to inanimate objects." Timmy said. "You talk to random things!" Duncan said. "Yeah, I do sometimes." Timmy said. "Come on, you got to be crazy if you want to talk to inanimate objects." Beth said. Beth then looked at her BFF bracelet and talked to it. "Hey, what are your hobbies?" Beth asked the bracelet.

While they were walking, Codebreaker was getting ready for the special occasion of finally taking down Timmy. "You may not be fighting alone, but I still have the power, as long as I hold the Creation Orb." Codebreaker said. A sage came towards the evil overlord.

"Master Codebreaker, the guests have arrived." the sage said. "Good, now I don't care about who kills the teenagers or the little kids, but Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are my business. I'm going to be the one who finishes them off." Codebreaker explained. "Yes sir, I'll command all your henchmen not to kill Timmy." the sage said. "Excellent. Now run along and spread the word." Codebreaker said.

The sage teleported out of sight as Codebreaker was ready to face the buck-tooth 10 year old boy Timmy Turner.

They arrived at the tower noticing that there is no door. "I guess this is the back side of the tower." Remy said. "Let's run around the place to see if there is a door to get in." Duncan said.

Everyone started running around the tower but then saw there was no door, there weren't even stairs or a ladder. "Darn it! This guy doesn't have an entrance." Harold said. "Maybe there some sort of secret password to show the entrance." Lindsay said. She walked up to the wall and started looking at it. "OPEN SESAME!" Lindsay exclaimed. She went on, "The password is butterscotch." Lindsay said, "No wait, blueberry, purple, mall deals, Montana!"

They felt like it was going to take forever with Lindsay shutting her mouth. "Any ideas that aren't coming from blondes!" Duncan exclaimed. "Well, I think I know what the problem is. Since everyone here has some sort of powers, they don't need doors or passages." Timmy explained. Cosmo and Wanda secretly talked.

"He's making a good point, like when we were in high school." Wanda said. "What happened to us in high school?" Cosmo asked. "We didn't have doors in high school, we just poofed from one classroom to another." Wanda explained. "So what?" Cosmo asked. "That means there is no doors here as well, we could just poof ourselves in." Wanda said.

Timmy overheard what Cosmo and Wanda were talking about. "Right on the money guys." Timmy said. "Did that backpack and computer just talked?" Heather asked. "No!" Timmy said. "All right guys, I think I know how we can get in." Timmy said. Before Timmy continued talking, he saw Poof waiving its wand to create a staircase that goes straight to the top of the tower.

"Holy smokes! Somehow we got ourselves a staircase!" Lashawna said. "Way to go Poof." Timmy said secretly to Poof. "I knew it! It was kangaroo!" Lindsay shouted still thinking there was a password.

Everyone started walking up the staircase to the top of the tower where Codebreaker was standing. They all made it to the top all ready for combat. "Timmy Turner, we meet again." Codebreaker said. "Codebreaker, your days of corruption are over!" Timmy yelled. "Yeah, now let us have some fun in killing you." Duncan said. "I will not let you hurt Timmy, no matter what he did to you!" Tootie cried. "You are so DEAD!" Courtney yelled.

Codebreaker was amused with the group that was going to confront him. "What a crew. A bunch of teens and some of the pink-hatted friends coming to destroy me, you got to be kidding. Who sent you all in here, your mommies!" Codebreaker said while laughing.

"Garder was able to send us here." Molly said. "Wait! Garder sent a whole bunch of teenagers and a bunch of kids with floating friends to stop me? This can't be really happening. Speaking of which, Timmy, whatever happened to your floating friends Cosmo and Wanda?" Codebreaker asked. "Cosmo and Wanda?" Justin asked. "What are you talking about? I never heard of them." Timmy lied. "Really, my senses tell me that I'm seeing them right now." Codebreaker said.

Codebreaker scanned Timmy with his own eyes and caught the energy signals of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "Yeah, there right here. How could you have made it this far without them. It's not possible. They can't give you anything thanks to me." Codebreaker explained. "I have special powers that you don't know about." Timmy said. "Really, well tell me this. Since when did you have another floating friend?" Codebreaker asked. "Another floating friend?" Harold asked. "I don't have any floating friends. Never heard of them." Timmy said. "Stop denying it, I know they're here! SHOW YOURSELVES!" Codebreaker yelled.

Codebreaker raised his staff and zapped at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof causing them to lose their shape and turn into fairies. "NO!" Timmy cried. "I knew it! Your fairies did get you here!" Codebreaker yelled.

Everyone was shocked to notice the fairies floating around Timmy, and Molly, Dwight, and Remy were ashamed that their fairies may have been exposed. "I don't believe it Timmy, you have fairies." Courtney said. "I never believed that you were getting help from fairies." Harold said. "Why did you hide them from us?" Beth asked. Tootie was in disbelief noticing that Timmy has fairy godparents. "Timmy, you never told me that you had fairies." Tootie said.

"He does, those are the fairies he used to beat me in the past, Cosmo and Wanda." Codebreaker said. Duncan went up to Timmy and confronted him. "So, tell us the truth, did you really have powers, or were these guys helping you?" Duncan asked. Timmy then explained to the teens and Tootie.

"Its true, those two fairies floating up there are my fairy godparents. They grant me my every wish. I don't really have special powers, I just used that as a cover up so they don't get exposed, because if they did, they would go away forever. I'm afraid that I would lose them, and I couldn't be able to save existence. Not only are they my fairy godparents, they're my best friends, and now we have to part."

Timmy felt very emotional about his fairies having to leave, but Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof didn't go anywhere. "So, when do they go?" Duncan asked. Timmy was a bit shocked noticing that his fairies weren't going away. "They should have been gone by now. I don't know why?" Timmy wondered. "Wait, you said you were going to lose those guys when you showed them off!" Codebreaker said. "Yeah." Timmy said. "WHY ARE THEY STILL HERE?" Codebreaker angrily asked.

"I'm wondering, I wish I knew why." Timmy said. "Well, it looks like we can still grant his wishes." Wanda said. "Horay!" Cosmo said. "Poof poof." Poof said. The three waived their wands. They noticed that there was an inscription written on all the wands. It reads..

_Any fairy who wields this wand are free to show themselves in order to protect time and space. Garder_

"That means they can be exposed if they want, but they still have to serve their one purpose, protect us all." Timmy said. "So that means your fairies can help us?" Heather asked. "Absolutely Heather, and we all know your names because we been listening to your conversations." Wanda said. "Wow, I wonder what I would wish for if I had my own fairy godparent." Beth asked. "Easy, you can wish that boyfriend of yours to be real." Lashawna said. "MY BOYFRIEND IS REAL!" Beth said.

Timmy went up to Tootie and talked to her. "Tootie, its true that I have fairies." Timmy said. "Yeah, bad overlord showed them off, and you had nothing you could do to stop that." Tootie said. "It's true, but now I can tell you something that happened, but you don't remember it." Timmy said, "I lent you my fairies for your birthday because I felt guilty for you not showing up to your party, and letting your sister torture you." Timmy said. "Really?" Tootie asked. "Yeah, but next time I lend you my fairies, make sure you listen to the rules." Timmy said.

Codebreaker was getting impatient. "I can't take the talking for much longer." Codebreaker said. "Hold on Codebreaker, were getting to you. We need to let out our inner-selves." Timmy said.

"So those fairies of yours must have given us those weapons and powers, am I right?" Lindsay asked. "Correct Lindsay, and thank you for asking a reasonable question." Timmy said. "By the way, what are their names?" Beth asked. Timmy went on and told them. "My fairies names are Cosmo and Wanda, and the baby fairy, his name is Poof." Timmy said. "I love the baby fairy." Lindsay said.

Molly, Dwight, and Remy stepped up towards everyone. "Well, since Timmy showed off his fairies, I guess we can confess too." Molly said. "We also have fairies." Dwight said. The three fairies changed back to normal to reveal themselves. "Whoa, more fairies?" Harold said.

The three fairies introduced themselves. "My name is Swizzle, I'm Molly's fairy." Swizzle said. "My name is Erwin, I happen to be Dwight's fairy godparent." Erwin said. "And I'm, Juandissimo." Juandissimo said having his shirt rip off magically.

"Nice, you look handsome. Still not pretty as me." Justin said. "Oh really! I happen to be named sexist fairy alive." Juandissimo said. "Yeah, and I got a whole bunch of modeling agencies for every single body part I have." Justin said. "Which one do you think is hotter?" Heather asked. "I don't know Heather, I don't know." Remy said.

Codebreaker had finally had enough of them socializing. "That is enough! I only showed them off so Timmy here can stop denying, now your all feeling like coming clean. I'm through with this!" Codebreaker yelled. "Your right, Codebreaker." Timmy said. "I don't care about who is human, and who is a fairy. The only thing I care about is shredding you to bits." Duncan said.

"Bring it on! We begin our fight to the death now!" Codebreaker yelled.

**How will Timmy, Duncan, and the others be able to face the mighty power of Codebreaker? Will the humans and the fairies be able to prevail justice? Who will win the ultimate battle? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	22. The Final Battle: Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

It was the moment everyone was eager to begin. Everyone began to take their charge on the dark overlord, Codebreaker. On top of the tower, Codebreaker used his powers to lower the floor that was on top of the tower inside. They noticed it looked like they were in a battle arena. The inside of Codebreaker's Tower was a Colosseum with a crowd that was filled with Codebreaker's minions.

"Welcome to my arena. This is where we will fight." Codebreaker said. "I'm ready, were all ready." Timmy said. "Your outnumbered Codebreaker, its nineteen on one!" Duncan said. "Yeah, what he said. It's nineteen and one us!" Cosmo said, "Were winning!"

Codebreaker was not going to let that get to him. "We are fighting to the death, but there will be some rules to this battle." Codebreaker said. "RULES! Come on, were trying to kill you in the biggest battle of our lives. Why do we need rules?" Timmy asked. "I have the power to do anything, if don't follow these rules, I will make this place implode in a heartbeat with you in here!" Codebreaker yelled. "Well follow your rules, Mr. Codebreaker." Harold said. "That's more like it." Codebreaker said.

Codebreaker began to explain the rules. "I will fight you alone, but it will be two on one. That means it will be me versus any of the two you send up here." Codebreaker explained. "You mean its like half a tag battle, one side has two people, the other side has just one." Harold said. "Correct dorky kid." Codebreaker said.

"I will not summon any monsters, I will just use my powers and the power of the Creation Orb." Codebreaker said, "You may pick any two you want, when they can't battle, then pick two more people to go into combat." There was just one problem, they had an odd number of people which means that they could have one person. "Um, Codebreaker. We have nineteen people which is an odd number, will the last set of people be a three on one?" Dwight asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, pick anyone you want except buck-tooth! I'll deal with him myself if you all perish." Codebreaker explained.

Everyone huddled on who was going to face Codebreaker first. "Why does Codebreaker want to face me last?" Timmy asked. "Maybe because of your past." Molly said. "We never had a past, I don't know why he knows me." Timmy said. "Enough with this nonsense, we need a game plan now!" Courtney said. "I say we let the two twinkle girls go first." Heather said mentioning Beth and Lindsay.

"What, me and Lindsay going first!" Beth said. "Yeah, he should face the weakest or most inexperienced fighters first." Heather said. "Just like a video game, it gets harder when you get further." Dwight said. The group has spoken, Lindsay and Beth were the first ones to face the dark overlord.

Lindsay and Beth walked up to the arena. "Beth, if I die and you somehow live, make sure Heather is not at my funeral." Lindsay said. "I know, because she would go for your hair." Beth said. "That, and I hate her." Lindsay said. "Were ready for combat." Codebreaker said.

The battle of the millennium has begun.

**ROUND 1: Lindsay & Beth VS Codebreaker**

Lindsay still had her magic blow dryer and Beth still had her double-edge blade. Codebreaker fired a dark beam at the two, but the beam was so unstable that is was chewing up parts of the space-time continuum. Lindsay's blow-dryer shot a cold blast that froze the beam and Beth was able to jump on and slide down up close to Codebreaker. "Take this!" Beth said as she started to strike Codebreaker with her blade. Codebreaker stopped the blade with his hand by grabbing it. "That's it. Your just trying to cut me up. Give me a break." Codebreaker said as he threw Beth at the wall causing her to go down in pain. "NO ONE HURTS MY BFF!" Lindsay retorted. Codebreaker then fired a shadow ball at her blasting her to the wall with Beth. "Daaarrrrnnnn yooouuuu." Lindsay cried as she was being sent to the wall.

**WINNER: Codebreaker**

"Whoa, that's gotta hurt." Harold said. "Were doomed!" Dwight said. "Correct Dwight, we are doomed." Erwin said. "If you two are such huge cowards, then maybe you should fight next!" Courtney roared. She then grabbed the two and threw them in the arena.

"It's nice knowing ya Dwight." Erwin said. "Goodbye friend." Dwight replied.

**ROUND 2: Dwight & Erwin VS Codebreaker**

Dwight and Erwin were just too scared to do anything. Codebreaker walked up to them and just unleashed a giant block over them. The block crushed them both breaking all their bones. "That was too easy." Codebreaker said.

**WINNER: Codebreaker**

"At least we took the blows with honor. You two just stood there like morons." Beth said. "Sorry, he's too scary." Dwight said. "Is he scarier than that Codebreaker guy were fighting?" Lindsay asked. "That guy your talking about is Codebreaker!" Molly shouted.

"Who's going next?" Timmy asked. "I'll let me and Harold take on this guy." Justin said. "I'm ready for fight for truth, justice, and of course my sweet Lashawna." Harold said. Lashawna was so fluttered with what he said before going on the battle field. "You kick his big butt Harold." Lashawna said. "I'll do it for you." Harold said.

Harold and Justin approached the battle grounds and the crowd was going wild for Codebreaker. "I see you got yourselves another good strategy to help you lose." Codebreaker replied. "Can we just fight please, and don't ruin my body." Justin said.

**ROUND 3: Harold & Justin VS Codebreaker**

Harold wielded his mystic yo-yo. "Harold, allow me." Justin said as he walked up towards Codebreaker. "Hey Codebreaker, what do you think of my beautiful body?" Justin asked with sarcasm. Codebreaker's eyes were burnt out and he couldn't see. "HAROLD, NOW!" Justin yelled. "YAHHH!" Harold cried as he fired the yo-yo. Codebreaker stopped the yo-yo in its tracks with its psychic powers. "But..I blinded you." Justin said. "You did, but I can do anything, I brought my eyes back with my power." Codebreaker explained, "Now you two can suffer eternal pain!" Codebreaker fired a beam at Justin and Harold that sent them both to the wall with the other injured kids. "Am I still pretty?" Justin asked.

**WINNER: Codebreaker**

"That's six dorks he tore apart." Duncan said. "Your useful as a potato chip bag!" Heather said insulting Harold. "Let's get some real contenders up there!" Courtney yelled. "I guess its time for me and Juandissimo to handle things." Remy said. "Come Remy, we shall fight this powerful ruler of everything." Juandissimo said as he poofed them onto the arena.

Codebreaker stood there amused. "Come on Codebreaker, its me and Juandissimo against you." Remy said. "I'm ready. Let's go!" Codebreaker exclaimed.

**ROUND 4: Remy & Juandissimo VS Codebreaker**

The crowd roared in excitement as the two were posed for combat. Remy still had his tank, he and Juandissimo entered the tank and began approaching Codebreaker. Remy activated the attack system where all targets were locked on Codebreaker. "Target locked in." Remy said. He fired a whole bunch of missiles at Codebreaker and he just stood there. The smoke cleared and Codebreaker stood there without a scratch holding one of the missiles. "Oh my, I wish we were." Remy couldn't finish his sentence in time as Codebreaker threw the missile right at the tank causing it to blow up. Remy and Juandissimo were lying there under a whole lot of pain. "That's got to hurt." Juandissimo said. "I know, why couldn't I've just given him money to stop this?" Remy asked himself.

**WINNER: Codebreaker**

Timmy was frustrated that he was creaming all of them. "Something has got to happen soon." Timmy said. "More people are just getting every bone smashed in their body." Heather said.

"All right, if you think your smart, then you go fight him next." Wanda said. "Yeah, what she said." Cosmo said. "All right fine." Heather said She went up to the eight that were still in prime condition to fight. "So, who's with me? Who wants to beside me against Codebreaker?" Heather asked. "I'll go with you, if you have a good chance of getting killed." Lashawna said. "Fine, just be useful!" Heather said.

Tootie stood there wondering, "I can't put my mind on who makes people more miserable, Vicky or Heather." Heather and Lashawna got into the arena ready to confront Codebreaker. "You are going down." Heather said.

**ROUND 5: Heather & Lashawna VS Codebreaker**

The two got into fighting stance and Codebreaker fired a dark beam. The two were able to dodge it quickly. Heather stirred up a thunderbolt to strike Codebreaker, it struck him and he felt a little bit of damage. "Ow, not bad." Codebreaker said. "How about this!" Lashawna yelled. She then inhaled her breath, and then exhaled a loud scream that stunned Codebreaker and sent him to the wall paralyzed. "Yeah! Now that's the stuff Lashawna." Heather said appreciating Lashawna's actions. "Oh, I got more coming up girl." Lashawna said. She then picked up Heather and threw her right at Codebreaker. 'AHHHH!" Heather screamed. Heather struck Codebreaker and put him in more pain. "Yay!" Lindsay said. "If this keeps up, were gonna win." Justin said. Lashawna went up to Heather and picked her up. "I thought I told you I wasn't a missile!" Heather exclaimed. Codebreaker looked very helpless until he used his powers. "RECOVER!" Codebreaker yelled. Codebreaker made an instant recovery and got up to push the two back. "Cheater! You can't do that." Heather said. "Excuse me, but didn't I say I can use my powers. Recovery is considered one of my powers." Codebreaker explained. "Oh. Were screwed." Heather said. Codebreaker then raised his staff into the air and yelled out, "DARK LIGHTING!" A dark thunderbolt struck Heather and Lashawna at the same time completely paralyzing them, they could not move or do anything.

**WINNER: Codebreaker**

"That's not good, he can use healing powers too." Tootie said. "Excuse me Tootie, but Codebreaker can pretty much do anything he wants." Wanda said. "If that's the case, then were all doomed." Harold said. "Don't give up like that skinny boy." Lashawna said. "It's true, we still got to try." Juandissimo explained.

**Lindsay, Beth, Dwight, Erwin, Harold, Justin, Remy, Juandissimo, Heather, and Lashawna were no match for Codebreaker, who is going to be able to put up a fight with the dark mastermind? What will happen next? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	23. The Final Battle: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

"So, who's going next?" Cosmo asked. "I guess me and Swizzle can take a shot at this guy." Molly said. "Good, now lets get into action." Swizzle said.

The two were on their way into the battlefield to face Codebreaker. "All right, we know some of his tricks, lets see if we can outsmart him." Molly said. "This should be interesting to watch." Timmy said. "I know, they're so serious." Wanda said.

**ROUND 6: Molly & Swizzle VS Codebreaker**

"I wish for more of those soldiers I had when we fought his welcome army." Molly commanded. "Coming right up!" Swizzle said as she waived her Nitro Wand and created more skeletons and vampires. Codebreaker was feeling confused about the soldiers obeying her commands. "How come those things aren't attacking you? Those guys are to obey me! Why aren't they obeying me?" Codebreaker asked. "None of your business." Swizzle said. Molly's army charged at Codebreaker, but he blasted a dark beam destroying her entire army. Molly and Swizzle dodged it. "Fine, I can do this myself. I wish for a fighter motorcycle." Molly said. Swizzle waived her wand and she got the motorcycle. "What is she going to do, run Codebreaker over and make him roadkill." Duncan said. "That's what most of us were thinking." Beth said. Molly hopped on her bike and started to ride towards Codebreaker, surprisingly she had her own weapons equipped on the motorcycle. Molly fired a whole bunch of shadow balls at Codebreaker as she drove closer towards Codebreaker. While he was fighting off the shadow balls, Molly got him distracted running him over back and forth. "There, were done." Swizzle said. Codebreaker then rose up from the ground and immediately cured itself. "Whoops, forgot about that." Molly said. Codebreaker then knocked Molly off her motorcycle and he hi-jacked it for himself. "Wow, what a total screw up." Heather said. Codebreaker fired a static wave at Swizzle sending her to the ground, Codebreaker drove the Motorcycle and ran them both over at the same time. "ROAD KILL!" Harold screamed.

**WINNER: Codebreaker**

"Not Molly and Swizzle too!" Timmy cried. "It's our turn sport." Wanda said. "What, were going next?" Cosmo asked Wanda. "Yes you moron, we have to fight with all of our heart to protect Timmy." Wanda said. "Protect Timmy, I though we were fighting to protect Kimmy." Cosmo cried. "Who's Kimmy?" Lindsay asked. "He's just being stupid." Wanda said.

The two fairies approached the stage to take on Codebreaker. "Bring it on tough stuff." Cosmo said, "But not tough as Jorgan." Cosmo said.

**ROUND 7: Cosmo & Wanda VS Codebreaker**

As the two fairies got ready to fight, Codebreaker unleashed a dark sphere in the middle of the stage, it was a void. "A void!" Wanda yelled. "Yes, anything you have to show off, it goes here." Codebreaker said. The void was sucking everything nearby inside, but the crowd inside was able to stay in their seats and the kids didn't get sucked. "Beth, whats a void?" Lindsay asked. "A void is something that sucks up everything and it winds up in the oblivion of nothing." Beth said. "Really?" Lindsay asked. "I take it you never took astronomy." Molly said. "Of course I did." Lindsay said, "I did so well I got a nice stick with two sticks going off to the right, that check was messed up big time." Heather went on and said, "Lindsay, that wasn't a check-mark, that was an F." Cosmo and Wanda couldn't bear to hold in, so Wanda delivered a blast from her Nitro Wand into the void. It went away. "Impressive, following the ten-year boy around for sometime, you learned some skills of your own." Codebreaker thankfully commented. "That's right, now your going to pay." Wanda said. Cosmo then used the Nitro Wand's power to make a three-headed hydrant that he called Snowball. "Snowball! Attack!" Cosmo yelled. The three-headed hydrant all unleashed flamethrowers on Codebreaker, they were all on target as they all had a direct hit. "Woo hew!" Timmy chanted. "Hurry up and kill him before he recovers!" Duncan yelled. Wanda used her wand to fire off a bright green beam that was hitting Codebreaker. "How..how strong are you?" Codebreaker asked. "This is the power of love Codebreaker, and this is the end of the line for you." Wanda said. Cosmo's three-headed hydrant walked up towards Codebreaker and stepped on him. The crowd booed the two fairies. "Thank you, thank you. I want to thank mom, the guy who delivers my milk, and of course Snowball!" Cosmo addressed to the audience. "We did it! Codebreaker is no more! We won!" Timmy yelled.

**WINNERS: Cosmo & Wanda**

It was a sigh of relief that the two fairies stopped the evil tyrant Codebreaker. "I guess this is the end of the battle." Harold said. "Were done! No more evil!" Dwight shouted with joy.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof saw that the battle really wasn't over. It turned out Codebreaker had enough strength to heal itself yet again. "WHAT! But we killed him, and over-killed him." Wanda said. "Fools, you think I can easily get beaten like that? You're wrong!" Codebreaker said.

**ROUND 7: Continue**

Codebreaker was furious, he unleashed a giant shadow ball that took a direct hit at Cosmo and Wanda, and the hydrant who was vanquished. "GUYS!" Timmy cried. It was too late, the fairies could not move and they couldn't do anything.

**WINNER: Codebreaker**

Timmy ran up to the stage and tried to see if his fairies were all right. "Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy cried. "Hey kid, bring them over here, and me and Courtney will kick his butt." Duncan said. Timmy listened to Duncan and carried his fairies to the sidelines.

Cosmo and Wanda were unconscious as Timmy tried to wake them up. "Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy cried. "Oh no! Timmy's fairy godparents are dead!" Lindsay yelled. "Don't say that, you'll hurt his feelings even more." Justin said. "I can't survive without my beautiful Wanda." Juandissimo said. "This is just so sad to see." Harold said.

Tootie and Poof came to comfort Timmy. Poof was showing a whole bunch of tears seeing its fairy parents lying there still. "Poof, poof." Poof said. "Timmy, I'm sorry that had to happen to your fairies." Tootie said. "They can't be dead, they just can't be dead." Timmy said with tears.

Seeing the drama over where Timmy and his motionless fairies were, Courtney was feeling a bit sad for Timmy. "I can't believe he hurt them so badly." Courtney said, "Codebreaker is so going to pay for this!"

The two made their way to the stage as Duncan got out his plasma blaster, and Courtney got herself into an advanced fighting stance. "Codebreaker, killing another child's fairy godparents is very heartbreaking and cruel. YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Courtney screamed. "She's right, I was just here to fight you because I wanted to have some fun, but you gone too far this time." Duncan said. "Oh really, then why don't you like to join them where they are right now, death!" Codebreaker shouted. What Codebreaker said really scared Timmy, but he had to handle it like a man. Duncan and Courtney were going to fight for Cosmo and Wanda.

**ROUND 8: Duncan & Courtney VS Codebreaker**

As the bout began, Duncan fired up a bunch of plasma shots, while Codebreaker fired a bunch of shadow balls. The two powers were evenly matched. Duncan then charged his way up close to Codebreaker and grabbed him by the neck. "I'll let you go if you say this." Duncan said. He then whispered something to Codebreaker, and nobody was able to hear it. "Why do you want me to say that?" Codebreaker asked. "Because if you say those words, you'll unlock all your hidden strengths letting you fight at maximum power." Duncan said. "Oh, you are so stupid. You just gave away a huge secret." Codebreaker said. Duncan jumped back towards Courtney as she was waiting to make her move. "What did you do Duncan?" Courtney asked. "I just gave him a little neckline." Duncan said. "Why didn't you kick his butt?" Courtney asked the juvy. "I know what I'm doing." Duncan said. Codebreaker held his staff into the air as if he was ready to do something. "Something's gonna happen." Lashawna said. Codebreaker began to say the exact words Duncan said to him. "Courtney, you are a total boring brat that everyone hates. You are so ugly that all televisions shows get canceled when they see your face." Codebreaker said. That was all part of Duncan's plan, he was trying to anger Courtney. "YOU SAY I'M UGLY AND BORING! AND EVERYONE HATES ME! THAT IS NOT TRUE YOU SPHEREHEADED FREAK!" Courtney screamed. She then charged up towards Codebreaker and started to beat the living snot out of him. "Wow, she's tearing him apart." Molly said. "You don't ever mess with Courtney." Heather said, "Even if your an evil overlord who wants to take over all of time." Courtney rapidly punched and kicked Codebreaker to the ground. "What's going on Duncan?" Tootie asked. "My plan has worked, I get Codebreaker to anger Courtney, and she will eat him alive." Duncan explained. After Courtney finished mauling Codebreaker apart, she went back to Duncan and smiled at him. "Problem solved, quintuple kill him please!" Courtney commanded. Duncan got his plasma blaster and fired a whole bunch of plasma shots at Codebreaker for 10 minutes. "All done princess." Duncan said as he kissed Courtney on the cheek. "Not in a million years." Courtney said. Codebreaker who just lied on the floor, his eyes were still wide open as he made another full recovery. "Nice one, but it won't do!" Codebreaker cried as he fired a dark beam. Duncan noticed the beam and fired many plasma shots as he could, they had no effect in stopping the blast. The blast strikes Duncan sending him to the ground. "AHHH!" Duncan cried. "DUNKY!" Courtney cried. "Dunky?" Dwight asked himself. "I have no idea what that means." Erwin said. Courtney ran over towards Duncan. "Duncan, are you all right?" Courtney asked. "Look out." Duncan said with a weak voice. She turned her head and noticed Codebreaker was behind her. "Bye, bye." Codebreaker said as she smacked his staff at Courtney causing her to collapse to the ground.

**WINNER: Codebreaker**

"Not Duncan and Courtney too, I wish they were right here." Timmy said. He then noticed that Cosmo and Wanda were still unconscious, but Poof was able to magically transport them to the sidelines. "Ow, that hurts bad." Duncan said. "I don't believe how powerful he is, I thought we killed him, or at least overkilled him." Courtney said.

Tootie went up to the pair in pain. "You two just lie down, I'll protect Timmy at all cost!" Tootie shouted. Since Timmy was forced to face Codebreaker alone if all the others were to go, it was up to Tootie and Poof to keep Timmy away from Codebreaker.

The two walked into the arena. "Don't fight, your going to get hurt." Erwin said. "Listen to the fairy, don't face him." Beth said. "Codebreaker will kill you both." Swizzle said. "She's right, Codebeaker will kill you both, he's psychotic." Lindsay said.

Tootie ignored everything they said because she was fighting for Timmy. "Poof, its you and me. We have to give it all we got." Tootie said to the baby fairy. "Well, lets begin the next beat down." Codebreaker said.

**ROUND 9: Tootie & Poof VS Codebreaker**

It was up to Tootie and Poof to stop Codebreaker before Timmy had to face him. Timmy watched beside his lifeless fairies. "Get them Tootie, make him pay for all the pain he brought us." Timmy said. "Timmy's cheering me on!" Tootie said. Tootie then held out her magic scepter to fire out a ruby beam at Codebreaker. She shielded himself with a barrier not letting the beam even touch him. It reflected back and aimed right at Tootie, but Poof stirred up a barrier around Tootie to protect her. "Thanks Poof." Tootie said. "Why don't you try a trip through the void!" Codebreaker shouted when he raised his staff up and slammed it to the ground to create another void. Tootie couldn't hold on as she was running away quickly as possible. Poof was also getting dragged, but the fairy baby used the Nitro Wand to turn the ground into metal and place magnets on Tootie's feet, and its own feet. "Poof, I owe you one again." Tootie said. Tootie then fired at the void unleashing another ruby blast that closed up the void. "Wow, you used your knowledge of Earth physics to save yourselves, how about saving yourselves from this." Codebreaker said. He made himself transparent and in an instant second, raised the ground up to the ceiling smashing them both. The crowd loved what they saw. "I will..not...let...you...wi.." Tootie said as she and Poof fell to the floor. "Puny, and completely weak. You were no match for me." Codebreaker said.

**WINNER: Codebreaker**

Timmy then ran up to Tootie and Poof after the ground lowered. "Tootie, Poof, speak to me." Timmy said. "I'm all right Timmy, but will you excuse me, I must finish the battle." Tootie said in a weak voice. "Tootie, you can't fight anymore, you go over to the sidelines, same with you Poof. I'm afraid your going to end up like Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy explained.

The two went to the sidelines with the entire group injured, including them. Cosmo and Wanda were currently unconscious. "Timmy, it's going to be you and me. One on one. I will finish you off!" Codebreaker said. "It's on Codebreaker, it's on." Timmy said.

**Is this the end of Cosmo and Wanda? How will Timmy fare against Codebreaker all by himself? Will the others be able to get in good condition in time to help Timmy? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	24. Timmy VS Codebreaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

It was time for the big bout between Codebreaker and Timmy. Timmy was all alone, his fairies were knocked out, all of his friends were injured and couldn't move. The only support that he was going to get was the White Wand that he used to fight the darkness.

"It's just the two of us now Timmy, its time to settle the score." Codebreaker said. "Look, I don't remember fighting you, if you just tell me who you are, I might remember." Timmy said. "I don't care, you must die." Codebreaker demanded.

The bout begins as Timmy takes charge at Codebreaker swinging the white wand at the evil overlord, he blocks it with his staff. Codebreaker then swung his staff at Timmy, he was able to block it with the White Wand. The two were evenly matched until the two finally jumped up into the air.

Timmy played the White Wand with all his might delivering a whole bunch of sonic booms. Codebreaker also attacked with one of his unstable dark beams, the two were evenly matched. After the attack was finished, the two transported to a different location in the area.

"I see your spirits for stopping my reign of terror is why your able to match up with me." Codebreaker said. "It's not the existence of everyone I'm fighting for, I'm also fighting for the honor of my two best friends, Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy said. Poof heard what Timmy said and smiled with joy knowing that Timmy was trying to get payback for Codebreaker knocking out his fairies.

On the ground was the rest of the group in pain and unable to move. Cosmo and Wanda were still lying unconscious. "He's fighting for his fairies?" Justin said. "Yeah, but we don't know if they're still alive." Tootie said, "But I want Timmy to win. If I wasn't so badly hurt, then I would go up there and grind Codebreaker to pieces."

As Timmy and Codebreaker continued to fight, Timmy started to show signs of tiring. "Ah, getting tired so soon." Codebreaker said. Timmy ducked and contacted Jorgan on his radio.

Meanwhile in Fairy World, Jorgan answered Timmy's signal. "Jorgan, are you there?" Timmy asked. Jorgan was a bit relieved that Timmy was on the monitor.

"Turner, judging by the background and looks of damage around you, I take it your fighting Codebreaker, am I correct?" Jorgan asked. "Yes I am Jorgan, just one problem, my fairies are out cold, the rest of the group is hurt, and I don't know what to do!" Timmy cried.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Jorgan asked. "I want you to analyze Codebreaker's DNA to see if he has any weakness." Timmy said. "I will do that, just send me a piece of Codebreaker over here and I'll scan it in a jiffy." Jorgan explained

Timmy managed to pick off a tiny piece of Codebreaker's face, he sent that piece over to Fairy World. "All right, lets see what we got." Jorgan said. The computer analysis started to scan Codebreaker's DNA, and the results came in a hurry.

"Turner, I got some bad news." Jorgan said. "Don't tell me." Timmy said. "Yep, he has no weakness, and I'm out of taco burritos." Jorgan said. "NO!" Timmy said.

"I got to fight Codebreaker by myself with just the White Wand I managed to borrow from Fairy World." Timmy said. "I'm afraid so, if your fairies are knocked out, and Molly, Dwight, Remy, and their fairies can't seem to get up, you are on your own." Jorgan explained.

"Don't forget Poof." Timmy said. "Him too." Jorgan said.

"Good luck soldier. Without the Nitro Wands, this battle has become a lot harder." Jorgan said. "Wait, when you scanned Codebreaker's DNA, did it by any chance show who he really was?" Timmy asked. "What are you talking about?" Jorgan asked. "Well, Codebreaker said that we meet in the past, and I foiled one of his evil plans, I don't remember facing him." Timmy said.

Jorgan stood in silence, he had a feeling that may have been a past villain that has threaten Fairy World. "I never saw him. We had villains in Fairy World, but not any we can remember going on this rampage." Jorgan said.

"All right, I was just asking." Timmy said. "Good luck Turner." Jorgan said. The radio went out.

Timmy not no good information on Codebreaker's weaknesses, or any information of meeting him in the past. He was totally lost.

Codebreaker eventually found Timmy. "Your going to surrender?" Codebreaker asked. "Never!" Timmy exclaimed, "I will fight until the end."

The two resumed action as they were just evenly matched up. "Go Timmy!" Tootie yelled. "Your our only hope." Harold said. "Kick his big booty little boy." Lashawna said. "LIVE!" Dwight said. "LIVE!" Erwin yelled.

"Beth, I'm confused, which one's Tyler?" Lindsay asked. "Stop it Lindsay! He's not here!" Beth shouted. "If I hear anything about Tyler one more time, I'm going to throw you off the tower, hoping that you land on your head!" Heather screamed.

The battle raged on as Timmy and Codebreaker were neck and neck. Timmy then slid to the ground standing strong. "If Cosmo and Wanda were watching this, they be really proud." Timmy said. "Hm, maybe I need to change it up a bit." Codebreaker said. Codebreaker then raised his staff and lighting bolts came out and turned it into a White Wand duplicate, only difference is that its black.

"Say hello to the Black Wand." Codebreaker said. Timmy was ready to duel it out with Codebreaker as he prepared to use the White Wand. Timmy unleashed a whole bunch of powerful sonic booms and blasts, Codebreaker used his Black Wand to rock out a death ray. The two powers were equal. As the bout continues, the two continued to rock it out hoping one of them falls in the battle. The battle was going nowhere, Timmy and Codebreaker were just too even.

Timmy was exhausted, he couldn't get any damage on Codebreaker. "Getting tired already." Codebreaker said, "But we were just starting to have fun."

Codebreaker then rose up in front of Timmy. "I will not give up. I will stop you." Timmy said while breathing. "Timmy, you have to realize that even though we were evenly matched up, I"m better than you. I have complete control of everything." Codebreaker explained. Timmy was just so stressed out from trying to lay a big blow on Codebreaker, that he couldn't continue. Timmy was out of gas, even though we wanted to still fight.

"There is nothing left in you, or that White Wand. You were never a match for me." Codebreaker said, "Goodbye, Timmy Turner."

Codebreaker's Black Wand turned back into a staff and he fired a shadow ball right at Timmy. He had no chance of dodging it. Timmy was blasted all the way to the area where his friends were lying in pain. "Is that Timmy?" Duncan asked. "This isn't good." Molly said. "He lost!" Remy said. "WERE DOOMED!" Dwight cried. "It looks like it little boy." Justin said.

Timmy and the shadow ball crashed into the spot where they were lying down. The shadow ball exploded and everyone lost consciousness. They were all lying on the ground lifeless, no one was able to move.

In another universe, Garder was trying to see if there was a way to stop Codebreaker as he was still fighting a bunch of monsters. He got senses from Realm XG-723. "No, the resistance that I've sent to fight Codebreaker has been defeated." Garder said to himself.

Back in Realm XG-723, Codebreaker floated up in the air watching the unconscious bodies of Timmy, Duncan, Tootie, Courtney, Molly, Swizzle, Heather, Lashawna, Dwight, Erwin, Harold, Justin, Remy, Juandissimo, Lindsay, Beth, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. He has knew that he had won the battle. "There never was a chance for these humans and these fairies to defeat me. I can now rule all of time and space without any interference." Codebreaker said to himself, "I don't know if you really are dead, but I will bring you down with this place."

Codebreaker unleashed one final attack, it looked like a shadow ball, but it actually was a space-time continuum sphere that was gigantic. The power of the sphere was so powerful that it could wipeout everything in the realm. Codebreaker sent the sphere down to the ground to the knocked out kids. Codebreaker then disappeared like data into an unknown location. The sphere eventually hits the ground and the entire place starts to implode in a heartbeat.

Just like that, Realm XG-723 was wiped out of existence. Nothing was left of the realm.

In Fairy World, the signal from Timmy's radio was gone. Binky came up to give Jorgan the news. "Sir, Realm XG-723 is off the chart." Binky said. "What, but what about our army to stop Codebreaker?" Jorgan asked. "I'm sorry to say this sir, it seems they didn't make it." Binky said. Jorgan stood in silence and said, "Fairy World and existence, is doomed."

The background turns black and Codebreaker's face shows up where his evil laughter is heard all around.

**Is this truly the end of Timmy, Duncan, and their friends, or did something happen? Where did Codebreaker go before the implosion? Is there anyway to stop Codebreaker if they really are gone? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	25. The Codebreaker Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Realm XG-723A imploded in an instant, and it may seem that the thirteen kids, and the six fairies have vanquished along with the realm. The implosion came from a space-time continuum sphere that struck the ground, which meant Codebreaker destroyed his own home.

Codebreaker escaped just in time, and actually found himself making an entrance to Dimmsdale. After coming out of the dark aura, he quietly landed on the ground. He could notice the destruction that he has created.

"Excellent, my minions are leveling down the entire place for my new dynasty, and soon all humans will be gone." Codebreaker said to himself.

Then out of nowhere, a group of sages comes towards Codebreaker. "Welcome master." One of the sages said. Codebreaker turned around and saw the sages. "Why hello, I see were making progress, how much longer?" Codebreaker asked. "Soon, everything will be ours, or yours I think. Which one is it?" The sage asked. "This so called existence will be all mine! Your just the army who gets to wonder around and serve me." Codebreaker explained. "I understand sir." the sage said. "Don't call me sir!" Codebreaker yelled. He then created a giant blue overpowered scorpion that zapped away the sage. "Now continue your duties, I must fulfill my destiny." Codebreaker said. "Yes master Codebreaker!" the sages and the scorpion said as they all walked away.

Codebreaker then pulled something out of his cape, it was the Creation Orb. He smirked and looked at it. "You think anyone can stop me, you're wrong. I have control of everything, and soon, all of it will be mine. BWHAHAHAHA!" Codebreaker shouted to himself.

Then appearing from the sky out of nowhere was Garder. Garder was right behind Codebreaker and he startled him. "Had enough?" Garder asked. Codebreaker turned around and saw the man in the white robe. "Garder, we meet again. How are you doing?" Codebreaker asked. "Judging by the damage done in this area and all the other universes, not well thank you." Garder said.

"Codebreaker, you will not win. I guarantee it." Garder said. "Hah, me lose! The probability of that happening are zero percent." Codebreaker said. Garder grid his teeth with anger about ready to hit him. "Codebreaker, you are cocky!" Garder yelled. "Me, cocky? I know I've won. There is nothing you can do." Codebreaker said. "You will fall down soon, and your overconfidence will be your downfall. Those kids and their fairies will come back to strike." Garder explained.

Codebreaker then laughed for a while when he said that the kids and their fairies were coming after them. "Do you mean those kids I faced in the other dimension?" Codebreaker asked. "Yes, they will get you." Garder said. "Not possible, I killed them all. I sent a space-time continuum sphere to destroy the kids and made the place implode. They were all down cold so the chances of them escaping are zero percent. They're gone!" Codebreaker yelled.

Garder did not believe a word he said, he just stood there with the same serious expression. "Go ahead and say that, but I know they're alive." Garder said. "Really, then let me take them to you right now." said Codebreaker.

Codebreaker was ready to fight and so was Garder. "When I say take them to you, I mean to the afterlife! Or since I destroyed the realm shattering particles of time, I guess in oblivion." Codebreaker explained. "Not gonna happen." Garder said.

The two went at it again. Codebreaker and Garder were just punching and kicking each other with neither taking much damage. Codebreaker shot another dark beam, Garder shot an energy wave, and the two canceled each other out. "The reason I fight you is so I can beat you and bring peace to time and space." Garder said. "My destiny is to shred time and space to pieces. This is how the Codebreaker dynasty will work." Codebreaker said.

The two continued the bout, until Garder hit Codebreaker's arm knocking his staff out of his hand. "Where's the Creation Orb?" Garder angrily asked. "I have it, but I'm not giving it to you. I'll let you go for now." Codebreaker said. Codebreaker then disappeared and Garder was worn out from all the battling.

"You win this battle Codebreaker, but next time, I will finish you off." Garder said.

In the suburbs of Dimmsdale, Timmy's dad was able to befriend the blender that attacked. "Blendy, you want to go out and spend some quality time?" Timmy's dad asked. "Isn't it strange that you want to be friends with a household appliance like me?" Blendy asked. "I'm sure we'll be able to bond like your my own son." Timmy's dad said.

"Wow, we never did that with our actual son." Timmy's mom said. "Lets go out and enjoy the beauty of the world Blendy. See what you've been missing out on." Timmy's dad said. The two went out the door.

"You better not be going to Escalator Land by yourself again. Last time that happened, I was kept here with Timmy." Timmy's mom said.

Timmy's dad and Blendy drove all around the suburbs of Dimmsdale just for the fun of it. "Isn't Dimmsdale beautiful Blendy? See all the wonders of the world we have." Timmy's dad said. Apparently there were no wonders, it was just destroyed houses, fire, and banners that showed Codebreaker's face on it. There were also some everyday made stuff along with Codebreaker's monsters attacking innocent people. It seems Timmy's Dad didn't notice.

"Mr. Turner, how do you enjoy yourselves?" Blendy asked. "Well, my wife doesn't want me going to fun places by myself for a good reason, she would have to stay with the boy." Timmy's dad said. "Well, what can you do? That you still can do." Blendy asked. "How about golf!" Timmy's dad said. They drove over to a local golf course that was closed down.

They were seen at the 9th hole with Timmy's dad starting to take his swings. "Mr. Turner, do you know what your doing?" Blendy asked. "Hey! I been good at golf all my life. I know what I'm doing." Timmy's dad ranted He then swung at the ball and went very far away hitting Dinkleburg's car. "Yes!" Timmy's dad shouted. "You told me the point of this game was to get the ball in the hole with few strokes as possible." Blendy said. "Yeah, I sort..of..spaced..out..there." Timmy's dad lied.

They decided to leave the course and just go out for pizza. "So this is what you call pizza." Blendy said. "Yeah, and we got the last good pieces." Timmy's dad said, "The others have been going bad."

As they were enjoying their pizza, two demons came in front of Timmy's dad and Blendy. They both were blue with dragon skin and deadly claws. The two demons approached the human and the blender. "Eh, may I help you?" Timmy's dad asked.

"We came to kill the traitor." one of the demons said. "Yeah, he went on the side of the humans. He is no longer loyal to Codebreaker." the other demon said.

Blendy jumped out of arms of Timmy's dad. "So what, I feel a great connection with this guy. I feel sorry for all these poor humans." Blendy said. "Yeah, and it will be both of your heads!" one of the demons screamed. The two demons charged at Timmy's dad and Blendy.

Blendy used the blending portion of its body to strike the demons. The two demons were hurt with minor damage. "Tough guy, huh!" the other demon said. "Timmy's dad found a lamppost and swung at the two demons. They both went to the ground, and they disappeared like data.

"Thank you. I can't believe a human actually helped a monster like me." Blendy said. "Your welcome, I just feel as if we can be best friends." Timmy's dad said. "Why don't we head home. I feel safer there." Blendy said. "My home is your home now, Blendy." Timmy's dad said with a whole bunch of love.

They got into his car and drove back to Timmy's house.

**Is Garder telling Codebreaker the truth about the kids and the fairies still being alive? Will the friendship of Timmy's dad and Blendy be able to last? When will Codebreaker and Garder fight again? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	26. We Need To Do Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Inside the studio, Geoff, Bridgette, and the others were just tying to stay alive. Everyone including the crew guys were not sure what was going to happen, all they could do was just wait for something to happen.

"How long have we been sitting here?" DJ asked. "I don't know DJ, I think it may have been a week." Geoff wondered. Owen was sitting in pain because he was so hungry. "I'm so hungry. I wonder if there are any more of those brownie monsters." Owen said. "Owen, stay tough. I think we got some food in our fridge." Bridgette said. "Can you check please! I can't stand not eating for a while." Owen complained. "Fine, anyone want anything while I'm gone?" she asked. "No, I'm good." Gwen said. "Same here." Trent replied. "Can you get me a sandwich please?" Geoff asked. "Sure pumpkin." Bridgette said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Bridgette got out of the waiting room and started to head for the kitchen area. There was one problem however, monsters were still swarming across the hallways. "Better keep quiet and not get spotted." Bridgette said to herself.

She tiptoed across the hallway to make sure none of the demons saw her. Two wolves were wondering the hallway but Bridgette found a shrub in time to hide behind. The wolves passed by the shrub. "Phew." She replied.

She continued to sneak across the hallway avoiding the monsters until she finally reached the kitchen. She checked to make sure there were no monsters inside, it was pretty safe.

Bridgette headed for the refrigerator to get some food for Owen. After she got a whole bunch of food out of the fridge, she headed for the door until she realized something. "I forgot. I got to make a sandwich for Geoff." Bridgette said to herself. She then realized there were sandwiches in her hand as she headed for the door.

As Bridgette opened the door, she found two sages talking about something. "So, I guess you heard the news." sage no.1 said. "What news?" sage no.2 said. "Codebreaker destroyed his own home to kill a bunch of no good teenagers, a load of snotty kids, and their fairies." sage no.1 said. "Really?" sage no.2 said. "Yep, those no good humans who tried to attack Codebreaker are history." sage no.1 said. "Excellent work by our master. He can not be defeated." sage no.2 said. They laughed and walked away.

Bridgette stood in disbelief over what she just heard. "That can't be true. He killed them." Bridgette said to herself. She ran back into the waiting room where everyone else was.

No one in the hallway saw her as she quietly entered the waiting room. Bridgette gave Owen the food and gave Geoff his sandwich. She was feeling dramatized.

"Thanks babe. What's wrong?" Geoff asked. "I heard something from some of those demons out in the hall." Bridgette said. "Was it about their secret underground hideout?" Izzy asked, "What, there evil, and evil people are likely to have a secret underground headquarters somewhere." No one even listened to what she said, Owen would have but he was to busy eating.

"It's not that, they said something about destroying his own home to kill a bunch of teenagers, kids, and their fairies." Bridgette explained. Everyone gasped in disbelief that it may have been Duncan and their friends. "Bridgette, did they say it was Duncan and the others?" Trent asked. "No, they said teens, kids, and fairies. They probably were the only ones who dared to go into the dimension." Bridgette said.

Geoff was feeling very blue after what she said. "Oh my gosh, is this tuna? I don't eat tuna sandwiches, they make parts of my abs break out." Geoff explained. "NO GEOFF! Our friends are dead!" Bridgette cried out. "Great, now we won't get to finish the show now." Geoff said. "Forget the show! This is about the war. CODEBREKAER KILLED THEM! WE LOST OUR ALLIES!" Bridgette screamed at Geoff.

"Bridgette's right, we need to focus more on what's going on out there than on TV. People are getting killed everyday by a bunch of these demons." Gwen explained. "I'm sorry everyone. I'll think of what we can do." Geoff said in a deep tone.

They knew that they had to do something, they couldn't just sit in the waiting room doing nothing. "How do we know where Codebreaker is?" DJ asked. "I don't know, maybe Garder knows where he is." Gwen said. "How do we get Garder to come here? He doesn't just come when something bad happens anywhere." Trent said. "True, we need to contact him somehow." Owen said. "Can I build a giant satellite on the roof that can contact with any creature throughout the galaxy?" Izzy asked. "Absolutely not!" Gwen yelled.

Geoff felt like he was going to start doing something. "Let's chant his name." Geoff said. "Chant?" Bridgette asked Geoff. "Yeah, we got to try something. It worked on my bud Evan when he tries to nail a gnarly skateboard move, so it should work to bring Garder here." Geoff explained. "All right, give it a try." Bridgette said.

Geoff began to say his name like crazy in a cheering sort of way. "Garder, hey Garder! Garder, hey Garder! Were in trouble and we need your help! Garder, hey Garder, Garder, hey Garder! Our friends are done for and we need your help! Garder, hey Garder! Garder, hey Garder!" Geoff just went on for about an hour.

"I don't think he's coming man." DJ said. "You got to believe DJ, its the best thing you have to do." Geoff said. In just moments, a light shined in front of them. The protector Garder shows up. "Garder, your here!" Geoff screamed in joy. "Um, excuse me, why are you so happy to see me?" Garder asked. "We needed your help." Bridgette said, "It's about our friends, it seems they're dead."

Garder heard what Bridgette said to him, he was ready to speak. "All right, listen up everybody, I came to tell you all something. You know how your friends were all in Realm XG-723A." Garder explained to the teens. "We know, you told us that they were in there and Bridgette said that two of Codebreaker's minions said they were killed by Codebreaker." Trent said to Garder.

After Trent finished talking, Garder continued to speak. "That what they want you to think, I came to say that they're alive. I just know it." Garder said. "What, how on earth could they have survived an implosion that wipes out their presence?" Gwen asked. "I don't have time to tell you that right now, but you all wanted to help fight Codebreaker, correct." Garder told everyone. "Yeah! I'm ready to fry his butt." Geoff said. "Me too, were ready to bring it." Bridgette said.

Garder felt their passion to fight, they were ready to be part of the battle. They didn't want to be a bunch of civilians hiding in fear, they wanted to be the heroes that took part in the battle for everyone's existence. "Wait, does this require us to get drafted to the army?" Owen asked, "Cause my mom won't let me join the army."

"You don't have to sign up for anything." Garder said, "You just have to feel that you can fight for everyone." Owen was relieved, he never wants to join the army. "Okay, I'm ready to do this. I was ready since before I was born!" Izzy shouted. "Then why did you hide with the rest of us?" Trent asked. "Make the suspense look good." Izzy said.

"Now, I can try and lure Codebreaker here, he tries to kill me anyways. What we do need is a big enough stage to have the battle." Garder explained. They knew they couldn't battle in the waiting room, but Geoff had the perfect idea. "Um Garder, why not use the stage of our aftermath show." Geoff recommended. "Great idea, I think its the perfect place for us to battle." Garder said.

Everyone made a run for it to the TDA Aftermath show set. When they arrived, they only discovered that the stage was run by most of Codebreaker's soldiers. "Looks like we got some cleaning up to do." Bridgette said.

**How does Garder know that Duncan and the others are still alive after Codebreaker's final attack? If they're alive, then where are they? What will Garder and the others do to get Codebreaker into the TDA Aftermath set? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	27. Something Isn't Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

It was dark, quiet, and it seemed everything was gone. A young boy woke up from a deep slumber, we was surprised that he woke up. He didn't know if he was dead or alive. That boy was Timmy Turner. He woke up in what seemed to be his bedroom.

"I'm alive? But how can this be? I thought I was a goner." Timmy said to himself. He then saw another boy laying next to him in another bed. The boy smelled like he was living in the dump and he looked like he was going to beat you up. The boy Timmy was laying next to was Duncan, they were both recovering from big blows from Codebreaker.

Timmy was able to wake up from his slumber and he immediately went to his goldfish bowl. "If I'm alive, then maybe Cosmo and Wanda are alive too." Timmy said to himself. Inside Timmy's goldfish bowl was three fishes that had crowns on their heads. It was Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "Guys, your alive!" Timmy yelled in joy.

"Morning Timmy. Nice day isn't it." Wanda said. "Yeah, its beautiful outside." Cosmo said. "Poof, poof poof." Poof said. Timmy felt a bit suspicious of his fairies. Duncan woke up and jumped out of his bed.

"Well, it looks like I was one of the lucky ones." Duncan said. He then saw his surrounding and wasn't sure where he was. "Timmy? Is that you?" Duncan asked. "Duncan, you woke up." Timmy said. "Where are we?" he asked. "It looks like were in my bedroom. We must have survived the battle." Timmy said.

The two were relieved that they made it out alive somehow. "Kid, did by any chance you know where the others were?" Duncan asked. "I don't, I just woke up and found Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof right here in my goldfish bowl alive and well. I never got a chance to look around." Timmy explained. It seemed that they were lost, though the two of them lived, they have no idea where the others were. Timmy did see the radio he had to contact Jorgan, but discovered it was all busted up.

He went to his fairies to wish the radio was fixed. "I wish the radio was fixed and I could speak with Jorgan." Timmy commanded his fairies. "Timmy, we don't need Jorgan, as long as you have us." Cosmo said with a smile. "He's right, were just glad your okay." Wanda said.

Timmy once again was feeling suspicious about how his fairies were acting. "Something's not right with them." Timmy said. "Maybe they aren't used to being goldfish, its a complete toilet to them." Duncan said. "They have been living in my fish bowl for over a year, they're completely fine with their environment." Timmy said about his fairies.

Then coming through the door was Courtney who just has a happy look on her face. "Hey guys, your awake." Courtney said. "Morning Princess. I see your in a good mood today." Duncan said before he planted a kiss on Courtney's cheek. "Courtney, how long have you been up for?" Timmy asked. "A while, why do you ask." Courtney happily said. "Do you know where everyone else is?" Duncan asked. "And how did you let my parents let him and you stay here?" Timmy asked.

Courtney continued to show her happy expression not changing her mood. "Your parents weren't home, and I'm going to take you to the others right now." Courtney said to the two boys. Timmy and Duncan were feeling very suspicious about Courtney and Timmy's fairies. "That's strange, she said my parents weren't home and if they weren't, Vicky would put my hands in two glasses of water hoping I wet the bed." Timmy said. "Yeah, Courtney never reacts to me like that when I kiss her." Duncan said, "She would usually grunt in frustration or hit me in the crotch."

Timmy and Duncan headed downstairs, Timmy's fairies followed him. "Come on guys, the others are hanging out in town." Courtney said. She walked out the door and Timmy and Duncan were feeling a bit weary. "Come on boys, your friends are worried about you." Wanda said. "Yeah, lets see our friends." Cosmo said. "Um, right." Timmy said.

The two boys walked outside feeling that something strange is happening. "Duncan, by any chance, do you know whats going on?" Timmy asked. "I have no idea." Duncan said. "Hey, there's no reason for you to feel bad, there isn't a cloud in the sky." Cosmo said happily. "Yeah, that's true. No need to worry about rain." Timmy joyfully expressed.

They followed Courtney down the street, but Timmy and Duncan noticed that there were no monsters, and no people. "Where is everybody?" Duncan asked. "Probably watching TV." Wanda said. Timmy then looked up in the sky and then noticed something was definitely not right about Dimmsdale.

"Okay, this is weird." Timmy said. "What's weird Timmy?" Duncan asked. "There can't be anything weird in town, everything is perfect." Wanda said. "Perfect, I noticed its sunny out and no clouds are in the sky, but something isn't right." Timmy explained. "He's right, there's no prison dogs in this neighborhood." Duncan said. "There aren't supposed to be prison dogs here in the suburbs." Timmy said, "I'm talking about the fact that it is sunny outside, and there is no sun."

Duncan got a look at the sky and noticed Timmy was telling the truth, there wasn't a sun in the sky. "Your right, then why is this place in the daylight?" Duncan asked. "I don't know." Timmy said. "Oh, you guys are so caught up in the sky." Courtney said. Duncan didn't want to say this in front of Courtney, but he had to. "Courtney, you are completely boring and nosy. Oh, and your ugly." he retorted. "Duncan, you are so sarcastic." Courtney said happily. "It's the truth." he lied. "Nice one." Courtney said, "Lets go, the others are downtown."

Duncan was now feeling as if he didn't know Courtney, he said bad things about her and she didn't like pile-drive him or anything. "That can not be the girl I'm crazy over." Duncan said. "Come on, she said the others were waiting for us downtown." Timmy said.

They continued to walk down the street into downtown Dimmsdale, Timmy looked inside the building to know that every single one of them was completely empty. "There isn't anything in these buildings, not even a chair." Timmy said. "Its like were in a ghost town." Duncan said. "This isn't important, seeing your friends to let them know your all healthy is." Wanda said. "We should be there any minute." Cosmo said, "Continue following Courtney."

It seems as if Timmy and Duncan didn't feel they were in either one of their worlds. Timmy, Duncan, Courtney, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof finally saw their friends standing in the middle of the downtown plaza.

"Guys, Timmy and Duncan woke up." Courtney said. "HORAY!" everyone yelled. Standing there was Harold, Lashawna, Molly, Swizzle, Heather, Justin, Dwight, Erwin, Lindsay, Beth, Remy, and Juandissimo. All of them were smiling as if nothing ever happened. "Go ahead, say hello." Wanda said. "Poof, poof." Poof said. "Okay, gulp." Timmy said, "Hi."

Timmy was so nervous because he wasn't sure what may be wrong with them. "Hi there." Lindsay said with happiness. "Its so great to see you." Beth said with happiness. Duncan was a bit confused about how they were acting. "What's wrong with you guys?" Duncan asked. "Duncan." Timmy whispered. "Were happy that your here." Dwight said. "Yeah, now we don't need to ever do that stuff again." Erwin said.

The two were starting to freak out and break down. "Courtney, what's going on? Is there some sort of surprise?" Duncan asked. "It's us, your friends." Courtney said. Timmy was starting to feel uncomfortable with the others. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof." Timmy said. "We can just enjoy the wonders of life." Wanda said. "I say we just all stay here forever." Harold said joyfully. Duncan was ready to explode.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? ARE YOU GUYS BLIND? YOUR JUST HAPPY ABOUT SEEING US, AND WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF WE LIVED BACK THERE! ARE YOU ALL BLIND, BECAUSE THERE IS NO SUN, NO PEOPLE, AND YOU ALL HAVE NO MINDS! COURTNEY, I WAS SAYING THAT STUFF SO YOU COULD KICK MY BUTT, FAIRIES, ALL YOU WANT US TO DO IS SEE THESE DWEEBS, AND DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT HAPPENEND? THIS IS RIDICOULOUS. WE WERE FIGHTING CODEBREAKER AND WE ALL GOT WHIPPED! DOES ANYONE EVEN KNOW THAT THIS PLACE IS NOT RIGHT!"

Everyone around Timmy and Duncan just stood there, but they may have learned something about them when they got a better look. Everyone around Timmy and Duncan transformed into demons, they were ready to kill the two. "You aren't getting away that easily." One of the demons said.

The two were totally surprised, those people were not Timmy and Duncan's friends, they were actually a bunch of Codebreaker's minions. "You two are our prime targets. Destroy them at all cost. Codebreaker must know they're truly dead." A demon said.

Timmy and Duncan started to run for their lives from a unit of Codebreaker's army. They may have realized something, they weren't in Dimmsdale.

**Where are Timmy and Duncan at? Are they ever going to get out and return home? Will they be able to confront Codebreaker during this crisis? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	28. Illusion Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy and Duncan were running from the army of monsters that went after Timmy and Duncan. "Dude, what's going on? Where are our real friends?" Timmy asked Duncan while running in fear. "I don't know, but they better be alive." Duncan replied.

As they continued running, they noticed something up ahead. The two came to a screeching halt when they saw that they was an edge. Timmy and Duncan looked down to see that it was a bottomless pit, and the city was floating up in the sky. There wasn't any darkness going down, it was the same blue as the sky in the entire background.

"I know one thing, this isn't Dimmsdale." Timmy said. "What is this place? And how do we lose the hideous creatures coming at us?" Duncan asked.

Timmy was on to something with their surroundings as they decided to run along the side. "Duncan, I think I understand where we are now." Timmy said. "Really, where are we?" Duncan asked while running. "This place were in isn't real, it has to be an illusion." Timmy explained to Duncan. "An illusion?" Duncan questioned. "Yeah, I may not be smart, but I know what an illusion is." Timmy said as he began to explain, "An illusion is when your in a place you think your in, but your actually not in it." Duncan wasn't sure about what Timmy said to him, he just stared at him as they continued running from the demons for 5 seconds. "And that means." Duncan said in a monotone voice. "This isn't real!" Timmy cried.

Timmy and Duncan finally reached a dead end which happened to be a suburb street that went nowhere. The slew of demons came towards the two boys. "What do we do? We don't have any of our cool stuff, and there's too many of them." Duncan said. Timmy was looking all around the place. "Duncan, if this place isn't real, then those monsters aren't real either." Timmy explained. "Well they seem real to me." Duncan said.

The boys were huddling together and decided that they were just going to attack. "Duncan, charge!" Timmy retorted. The two boys charged for the demons as Timmy was beating up one bunch, and Duncan was beating up another bunch. The two got tired quickly and saw that they all took no damage. "Okay, I give up." Timmy said.

The demons were ready to finish the two boys off. "I know Codebreaker has to be doing this." Duncan said. "He has to be the one responsible for this illusion. Codebreaker is trying to keep us away from the battle with this illusion." Timmy explained. "And we know these monsters are tougher than we thought. Should we just keep running?" Duncan asked. "For now, yes." Timmy said as the two continued to sprint. "Stop them, they must be destroyed!" a demon yelled out.

They ran helter and skelter for over an hour, there was nowhere for the two boys to go in the illusion of what is a floating Dimmsdale. "I'm tired, we can't run anymore." Timmy said. "Me too." Duncan said. They stopped at another edge, only this time the boys were cornered. "Surrender, Codebreaker will always win." another demon said. They had no options, but Timmy did have suggestion. "Duncan, I don't what to do, we can't fight them, we can't keep running from them, and were trapped. I do however have an idea." Timmy said.

Timmy was ready to tell Duncan his grand plan. "Duncan, get ready. Were gonna jump off the edge!" Timmy shouted. "WHAT!" Duncan screamed. "My theory is that this place isn't real. There is no where to go, but if we were to jump off the ledge then we'll feel a shock and we may wake up somewhere." Timmy explained. "Kid, that's called suicide. It means killing yourself." Duncan explained. "It's all I got, something might happen. I know this, running around here will get us nowhere." Timmy said.

The demons were closing in on the two, Duncan had to think quickly. "All right, we'll jump." Duncan said. "Duncan, were doing the right thing." Timmy said.

The two held hands as the monsters came closer. "Die you no good kids!" one of the demons screamed out. They hopped off the ledge. "AHHHHHHHH!" the two boys screamed.

They were plummeting down the bottomless pit screaming in fear. They didn't know if they were gonna land, but they kept screaming as they continued falling. "Duncan, if I'm wrong, thank you for helping me throughout this battle!" Timmy yelled. "Your welcome!" Duncan cried. The falling continued for 10 minutes until they felt something.

The two blacked out for a moment and then woke up in a shock. Timmy and Duncan saw that the two were awake, and they checked their surroundings. The place they were in looked like Dimmsdale Park, but they weren't sure if they were really back.

"Duncan, I think we broke the illusion." Timmy said. Duncan heard what Timmy said and he may believe him. "You might be right. This does look like the same place we were in, but I feel some presence here." Duncan said. The boys made sure they were awake and not in a dream, they pinched each other and felt a little ouch. "Okay, I say were in Dimmsdale. Plus there are clouds and a sun in the sky." Timmy said. "Fine by me." said Duncan.

The scene around them was brutal after all what Codebreaker has done to his world. "I just want to know if Cosmo and Wanda are all right." Timmy said, "If we survived, then the others had to survive to, including my fairies."

Timmy went to search for Cosmo and Wanda until he saw two floating figures coming towards him. One had green hair, the other had swirly pink hair, and they had a baby. It was Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof for the moment. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof?" Timmy questioned "TIMMY!" Cosmo and Wanda cried with joy.

They went over to hug Timmy, but he didn't quite accept it yet. He wanted to make sure that they were really his fairies. "Are you really Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?" Timmy asked. "Yes, why do you say that sweetie?" Wanda replied. "I was in an illusion where I thought I found you guys, but you were just in disguise as Codebreaker's henchmen." Timmy explained. "I'm going to ask you all some questions to make sure your really my fairies."

"Good call Timmy." Duncan said crossing his arms smiling. Timmy asked his fairies a series of questions, and he wished up the lie detector he used on Duncan and the other teenagers. "Question one, who knocked you out cold!" Timmy retorted. "You saw it, Codebreaker knocked us out, I thought we weren't going to make it." Wanda said. "Yeah, no one would take care of Phillip for me if I died." Cosmo said. "And Poof." Timmy said. "Him too." Cosmo said. "All right, they got question one correct. Keep going kid." Duncan said to Timmy. "Question two, what are you going to do about Codebreaker's dynasty? Support it or help bring it down?" Timmy asked. Wanda was ready to fire out her answer. "Were helping you sweetie." Wanda said. "Wanda's right, were here to kill Codebreaker and go back to playing video games!" Cosmo said. Timmy liked where this was going. "All right, you told the truth, and knew what I wanted to do after this. I really want to play more Bass Savior." Timmy said. Timmy was ready to ask the final question. "Last question, what did we find together on Mt. Everest and the bay in Boston?" Timmy asked. "We found the Nitro Wands!" Cosmo said. "It's true, you know all the things we did together, you are really my fairy godparents and fairy godbrother." Timmy said with joy. "This means were not in an illusion." Duncan said. "That's right, it looks like were really in Dimmsdale." Timmy said.

After the joyful reunion between Timmy and his fairies, they had to get down to business. "It's so great to see that you guys are alive, but where are the others?" Timmy asked. "You mean the other kids and fairies that were with us?" Wanda asked. "That's right." Timmy said. "We woke up near them on the other side of the park. They're all still unconscious." Wanda said. "What are we waiting for, lets get to the other side of the park." Timmy said.

Timmy, Duncan, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof ran to the other side of Dimmsdale Park safely to find the others still out cold. "Then been like this since we woke up, I hope they're dreaming about waffles." Cosmo said. Timmy made his stand to his fairies. "Raise the wands guys, I wish all of them would regain conscious." Timmy yelled.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof waived the Nitro Wands and all fourteen awoke not having the biggest clue where they are. "What the, where are we?" Courtney questioned. "Are we dead?" Dwight asked Erwin. "I don't think so." Erwin replied. "Either the afterlife is boring, or we survived." Harold said. "Look! Timmy and Duncan! They made it!" Tootie exclaimed.

Everyone ran up to the ten year old boy and the bad boy. "Duncan, I can't believe it. We actually survived." Courtney said. Duncan wanted to test his girlfriend. "Courtney, you are completely boring and nosy. Oh, and your ugly." he said to Courtney. She then got angry and struck him in the crotch. "Don't you ever say that garbage! I will kill you." Courtney angrily said. "Yep, that's Courtney all right." Duncan said fringing in pain.

Tootie ran up to Timmy with joy. "Timmy, your alive!" Tootie exclaimed as she hugged Timmy. "Tootie, I need air." Timmy said trying to escape Tootie's clutches. "You heard him Tootie, let him go now." Molly said. Tootie then let him go with an angry frown to Molly. "I love him!" Tootie yelled.

"Man, were all relieved that its actually you guys. Me and Timmy were in an illusion where we thought we lived." Duncan said. "What happened?" Remy asked. "Yeah, you have to tell us." Juandissimo said. "I want to hear what happened. If I was in love with you in that illusion, I will kill you." Heather said. "I would do the same here Heather." Courtney said. "Well, we thought we were back safely from the battle. You guys were there and you were only happy the whole time. There was no emotions coming from you until I exploded in front of you all. You were actually monsters trying to kill us." Duncan said telling the story.

They were a bit frightened by what happened to the two. "It's great to know your alive." Beth said. "Now we can get our focus back on the battle." Justin said. "That's right, were still fighting Codebreaker. We need a strategy on what were going to do next." Timmy said. "Great, but I forgot to ask, where are we?" Harold asked. "This is the home universe of me, my fairies, and my friends. This is the city of Dimmsdale." Timmy explained. "Wow, were in another city in another dimension." Lashawna said, "I hope they got good shopping deals here. That is if we got time and peace to go shopping."

There was no time to dawdle, they needed to get ready for the upcoming disasters. "Well guys, I'm about to take you to my house." Timmy said. "Timmy, I think they'll welcome Molly, Dwight, and Remy, but I don't think your parents trust teenagers." Wanda explained. "What, he rather hang out with that mutant blender than see teenagers." Timmy said.

In another part of town, Timmy's dad, Timmy's mom and Blendy were driving along the road like crazy. "Honey, you and that monster blender are getting along just fine." Timmy's mom said. "Yeah, hanging with a monster that tries to kill you or becomes friends with you." Timmy's dad said patting Blendy on the head smiling and laughing. "Is still better than being near a bunch of teenagers, or Dinkleburg."

Timmy decided to go to his house, even if his parents were home. "I don't care if my parents care that I hang with you guys. Were going to my house for shelter." Timmy said. "What if there are monsters or anything that became mutant?" Beth asked. "Well take care of them." Molly said.

They all began to walk down the street and started heading for Timmy's house. Wanda floated in place making sure everyone gets going. "Let's go people, there ain't no way were getting killed. Make sure your shoes are tied, you walk with a good posture." Wanda nagged. "I just wave my wand and poof away my hearing till she stops talking." Cosmo said. "Clever. She is always nagging. Like what Courtney does." Duncan said. Courtney then grinned at Duncan knowing that she was disgusted by what he said.

"And after were done with this battle, you do your homework, take out the trash, and take a nice clean shower." Wanda said as she continued nagging. Lindsay was behind her as Wanda turned around after her nagging. She and Lindsay stood there with a silence for five seconds.

"Are you Tyler?" Lindsay asked with confusion. Wanda had a glazed look in the eyes. "I don't know who's stupider, her or Cosmo." Wanda said to herself.

**What are Timmy's plan of attack for the rematch against Codebreaker? What other obstacles will they encounter? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	29. Home Base: Timmy's House

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

The group began to walk over to Timmy's house. Timmy did know how to get there from the park thanks to multiple wishes there every weekend. "How much farther?" Courtney asked. "Just about two more blocks." Timmy said.

During the walk, they were blocked by a swarm of giant bees. "Giant bees!" Dwight cried. "Your all alive. Word on the street is that Codebreaker killed you all." the leader of the bees said. "Let me guess, your a bunch of bees who want to suck out our blood." Swizzle said. "No, we don't suck blood, that's what vampires do! We are known as toxic bees. I'm the leader, Bentra." Bentra said.

They were frightened at the actions that the bees were going to take. "Look, we don't have time to deal with you. Where is Codebreaker! I want a rematch with him." Timmy pouted. "You'll have to go through us first. We contain toxic so deadly, that even those immune to poison eventually die." Bentra said. "Inject the toxic pollen into their bodies. They will die quickly." one of the toxic bees said.

They all took cover behind a house that was likely empty. "Okay everyone. I'm going to miss you all." Harold said crying and hugging Lashawna. "There just bees." Heather said. "Bees hurt you, but you heard what the leader said." Dwight said. "These bees kill you!" Erwin said.

Still hiding behind the house, Timmy was smiling. "I know that look on your face. You want to eat more waffles." Cosmo said. "No, it means he has an idea." Wanda said. "That's right. Everyone go out on the street." Timmy commanded. "But they'll sting us and kill us." Lashawna said. "Yeah, and I don't want them ruining my face." Justin cried. "Yeah, and I don't want them ruining my perfect figure." Juandissimo said with his shirt popping off. "Yeah, and I don't want it to, um. Do my math homework." Lindsay said smiling. "I think they would have done better on the math homework than you would." Beth explained.

"Turner, what is your noble prize idea?" Remy asked. "Just come out and show yourselves, and you'll find out." Timmy said. They all hightailed it out back on the street. "The vital humans came to surrender." a toxic bee said. "Prepare your stingers!" Bentra yelled out.

Lindsay and Beth were completely scared and hugged each other. Harold, Dwight, and Erwin gulped. The toxic bees were coming closer. "I WISH FOR A GIANT NET!" Timmy yelled out. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raised their Nitro Wands in the air and poofed up a giant net.

Every single bee wounded up flying inside the net causing their swarm at everyone to stop. The net's opening then shut with a metal door. "It was a trap!" Bentra screamed as they were trying to fight out of the net. "Problem solved." Timmy said. "Let's go before any more morons decide to show up." Duncan said.

They all resumed the walk over to Timmy's house leaving the toxic bees in the net. As they were all walking, Wanda spoke to Timmy. "Timmy, you know your parents aren't going to let these kids into your house. Maybe Tootie, but not Molly, Dwight, Remy, and these teens." Wanda explained. "I'm sure we'll think of something that can get my parents to change my mind." Timmy explained. "I hope you know what your doing." Wanda said as they just kept walking.

The group avoided any other mishaps and made it to Timmy''s house. "All right, here we are." Timmy said. "So, how are you going to let your parents bring these people in?" Tootie asked. "I can just use my sweet charm on them, they'll buy it." Timmy said. "What if they don't?" Tootie asked. "Believe me Tootie, I know what I'm." Timmy was interrupted by a bunch of blue flying toads that were three times the size of a regular toad.

The toads were flying up in the air. "The traitor is in this house. Kill him at all cost." one of the toads said. The two flying toads flew right into Timmy's house and his parents were in panic. "Egad, they want to kill you!" Timmy's dad cried inside, "We got to get out of here." Timmy's dad jumped out the back window with Blendy, and his mom followed him. "What if we need to go to the bathroom?" Timmy's mom asked. "That's why I brought diapers." Timmy's dad said.

Timmy saw them running from the killer toads. "Mom and dad are in trouble, but on the plus side, you're all welcome to enter." Timmy said. "Thanks dude." Harold said. "Come on, we got to find out what our plan of attack is next." Molly said. "Oh, Codebreaker is so going to pay for what he did to us." Courtney ranted.

Timmy, Duncan, and the others all entered Timmy's house. Timmy wished all the damage from to the house was gone, making it nice and clean. "Wow, nice digs." Duncan said. "This place is so pretty, just like me." Lindsay said. "And according to Timmy's dad, their neighbors place is probably pretty as Justin's face. It's another meaning for its better over there." Cosmo said. "To me, this is a poor person's house. I live in a mansion." Remy said.

"There is no time to waste, we got to get rolling." Swizzle said. "Swizzle's right, we need to know how were going to prepare for Codebreaker this time." Timmy explained. Timmy then turned the living room into a computer room. Timmy immediately delivered a signal to Jorgan Von Strangle to let them know they're alive. "First, I got to send a message to Fairy World." Timmy said.

In Fairy World, Jorgan was panicking like a little child. "What are we going to do! Timmy's gone, the fairies are gone, and the Nitro Wands are gone!" Jorgan cried. Jorgan got a signal from Timmy's house. "What's this, better check it out." Jorgan said.

He turned on the monitor and he saw Timmy Turner. "Jorgan, its me." Timmy said. "Turner, your alive! We all thought you were dead." Jorgan said. "True, but I got to confess something. It seems we got more people joining the battle." Timmy confessed. "More people in the battle?" Jorgan questioned. "Yeah, we found these teenagers who look like are just normal people. They also want to save existence with me and the others." Timmy said. "Teenagers, you're getting help from teenagers. That is a good idea." Jorgan said.

Timmy was silent and had to confess something else. "Jorgan, there's something I got to tell you. It seems any fairy godparent holding a Nitro Wand is stuck with their god kid." Timmy explained. "What do you mean?" Jorgan asked. "Codebreaker exposed my fairies to the teenagers, and Tootie. But they didn't go away forever." Timmy said. "Your kidding me, your fairies got exposed and they didn't go." Jorgan said. "Yeah." Timmy said. "Timmy, the fairies are in command of your orders with the Nitro Wands until the war is over." Jorgan explained, "I knew that, but I forgot to tell you before you left."

Timmy was completely frustrated as Duncan showed his face. "Who's the muscular guy?" Duncan asked. "This is Jorgan Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe." Timmy said. "Hey there, I'm Duncan. Over here is my girlfriend Courtney." Duncan said as he pulled Courtney over. "I am not your girlfriend!" Courtney yelled. "She digs him." Timmy said.

"Let me continue my conversation Jorgan." Timmy said. "Alright kid." Duncan said. Duncan walked away from the screen and Timmy continued talking. "You forgot to tell me!" Timmy yelled. "Sorry, I was so up rooting for you, it slipped my mind." Jorgan said. "Well, if we got the memo, we wouldn't had to disguise our fairies in Realm XG-723A when Tootie showed up." Timmy said.

Timmy was done arguing with Jorgan, and they had to continue business. "Jorgan, I came to ask if you know where Codebreaker is. He didn't come into Fairy World, did he?" Timmy asked. "No, he never showed up." Jorgan said. "Phew, that was a close one. That is the last place we want to find him." Timmy said, "Do you know where he is now?"

"Negative!" Jorgan said. "All right, I'm going back to the others. Were going to start thinking of a strategy." Timmy said. "Okay Turner. Good luck, your our only hope." Jorgan said. The radio shut off and Timmy turned around.

"What was that about?" Beth asked. "That was Jorgan Von Strangle, I was letting him know about what were doing next." Timmy said.

"Whatever. Someone give me a bag of chips, and pop. If there is anything good on TV that isn't Codebreaker junk, turn it on." Heather ordered. "Man, I can't stand that girl." Lashawna said. "Now to come think of it, I rather have her as a sister than Vicky." Tootie said. "No! She's very mean." Lindsay said. "Heather is mean, and a spoiled brat, but that's all she is. It's a miracle that I'm still alive with the sister I have. Vicky doesn't just order you around, she will blackmail you, or give you a death threat. She actually does have the tendency of killing." Tootie explained. "Huh, oh my gosh, I'll never have her as a BFF." Lindsay said. "You think that's bad, she's my babysitter and I have to deal with the torture." Timmy said.

Everyone else around the group was getting impatient. "Timmy, what are we supposed to do?" Molly asked. "First, lets see where Codebreaker is." Timmy said. "Does this stuff help us find Codebreaker?" Harold asked. "Don't know, but I'll give it a try." Timmy said.

Timmy then got onto the computer. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof used their Nitro Wand powers to give it connections to other dimensions and universes. Timmy began to search for the dark overlord Codebreaker, again.

**Will Timmy be able to find the dark overlord and challenge him to a rematch? Are they going to be ready this time? Where is Timmy's parents running off to with Blendy? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	30. Luring In Codebreaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

On the set of the aftermath show, Geoff, Bridgette, Garder, and the others noticed that Codebreaker's minions have taken over the whole stage. "First thing is first, we need to get rid of these demons." Garder said. "Just one question, how do we get rid of them?" Trent asked. "That will be my job." Garder said

Garder hopped into action and used his hand gesture to bring it on. All of the monsters ganged up at Garder. They completely covered him, and he unleashed a force field which sent all the monsters flying across killing them.

"Well, we got that taken care of." Gwen said. "Now what do we do?" Geoff asked. "Codebreaker has been after me. He knows that I am part of the resistance to stop him." Garder said, "So I'm going to give away my energy signal, which will bring him here."

Everyone was nervous, but ready to invite Codebreaker over for a showdown. Garder used his mind to expose his life force. In the distant vast of space, Codebreaker was searching for the legendary Fairy World with his soldiers. "Has anyone found Fairy World?" Codebreaker asked. "No master Codebreaker, we haven't found Fairy World." a soldier said. "Your completely worthless!" Codebreaker yelled as he used his psychic powers to make the soldier blow up into a million pieces.

Codebreaker picked up an energy signal from another universe. He knew right away that it was Garder's energy signal. "Garder, you want more." Codebreaker said out loud. Codebreaker teleported into the TDA Aftermath Studio.

"Codebreaker!" Garder exclaimed. "So, that must be the dark overlord that everyone's talking about." Izzy said. "He looks very creepy." Owen said. Garder smiled and Codebreaker was infuriated with the smile. "Why are you smiling?" Codebreaker asked. "You didn't find me on accident, I was ready for another battle. This time, I got backup." Garder said.

Codebreaker saw the teenagers that were behind him. "Ha, that's your backup. A bunch of no good teenagers." Codebreaker said to mock Garder. "Yes, they are here to serve their existence. They're here to kill you." Garder explained. "Yeah, you been messing with our show, and your going to mess with our lives. It ain't gonna happen Codebreaker." Geoff said.

The entire group was brave enough to face the dark overlord. "What if we end up like the others?" Trent asked. "Don't worry about that. The only that is important is that we fight. If we do die, lets die with dignity." Bridgette said. "No thanks, I'm outta here!" DJ cried as he ran for the exit. For some reason, the exit was blocked and DJ couldn't get out. "Dang, you want me staying here." he said as he just walked back freaked out.

Garder delivered the first attack, it was a punch to Codebreaker's face that sent him flying to the couch. "Impressive. You have been getting better, but I'm the best!" Codebreaker shouted out. Codebreaker fired a dark beam right at Garder, he and the others were able to dodge it. "That was a close one. I guess its my turn to do something." Geoff said.

Geoff ran up to Codebreaker and tried to smack him in the face. He used his psychic powers to stop Geoff in his tracks. "I can't move." said the party boy. Bridgette then jumped in and tried to save him, but she got caught in Codebreaker's power as well. "I can't move either." Bridgette said. "This is bad. Were all gonna die!" DJ cried. "Calm down DJ, something might happen." Trent said. "What, he has them frozen in their tracks." DJ said.

As Geoff and Bridgette struggled to move, Codebreaker lifted the two in the air and swirled them around. "Ahhhhh!" the two lovebirds cried. "I always thought they die making out." Owen said. "Um, same here." Gwen said.

Garder jumped in front of Codebreaker and blasted right at his face. Codebreaker lost his focus and the two lovers fell to the ground. "Ouch, thanks Garder." Geoff said. "Yeah, we would have been killed up there." Bridgette said. "I didn't know what was going to happen next." Garder said.

Codebreaker then fired a shockwave at everyone thus paralyzing them. They weren't able to move out of the way. "I can't move." Trent said. "This is it, this is the end." DJ cried.

"This time, I will finish all of you off." Codebreaker said. He was beginning to power up a huge shadow ball that was so powerful, it would destroy the planet. "Are you crazy!" Garder said. "Your going to kill everyone with that." Trent said. "I know, this planet is going to become a pile of rubble after I finish the power up." Codebreaker said.

He continued to power up the shadow ball, he wanted it at maximum power.

Back at the Turner residence, everyone was trying to search for Codebreaker. Timmy was on his poofed up computer to see if they can find out where he is.

"Darn it, its going to take forever to find where that blasted villain is." Timmy said. "How's the search going Duncan?" Courtney asked while she was trying to search on her PDA. "It's not going well." Duncan said looking at a computer. He actually lied and was actually watching stuff on TooYube. Courtney noticed and turned his chair around making him face her. "Your looking for that blasted overlord who is going to kill us all!" Courtney yelled. "All right babe." Duncan said. He went back to his computer and just went to a different TooYube video.

"How's the search going everyone?" Wanda asked. "He's not in France." Beth said. "Not found on the Caribbean cruise ship." Remy said. "No where to be found in Australia." Harold replied. "He isn't anywhere in Pennsylvania." Molly said. "Did you try Pittsburgh?" Cosmo asked. "Yes I did." Molly replied. "Okay, carry on." Cosmo said.

"He isn't at the mall." Lindsay said. "Why do you think that scary looking future overlord of everything be at the mall?" Dwight asked. "Maybe he wants to buy a new outfit. You know, to look good when he enslaves us all." Erwin said. "No, I meant Tyler isn't at the mall." Lindsay said. "WE ARE LOOKING FOR CODEBREAKER, NOT SOME BOY!" Wanda screamed. "I wish that if Lindsay was to ever say that name again, she gets struck by lighting. Oh, and she lives." Timmy whispered to his fairies. The fairies then waived their wands and the magic was cast on Lindsay if she ever said Tyler's name again.

Timmy was aggravated that they were getting nowhere on the search. "Timmy, you don't happen to have any tracking device you can use to find him? Do you?" Tootie asked. Timmy then realized that the PDA Courtney has still has Codebreaker's tracking. "Courtney, I'm going to borrow your PDA again." Timmy said. "What, no way your touching my PDA again." Courtney said. "I know what I'm doing. Tootie gave me an idea." Timmy said. Tootie then blushed in excitement knowing that she helped Timmy get an answer.

Timmy took Courtney's PDA from her hand and started looking up Codebreaker's data. "I know I have Codebreaker's data locked in, so this device can tell us where he is." Timmy said. He had the coordinates system from the radio that Jorgan gave him on Courtney's PDA. Timmy just browsed through the PDA and found Codebreaker's data. Timmy selected his data and it gave the coordinates of exactly where he is.

It was the exact same coordinate system that Jorgan taught him. "The U coordinate is -752, the D coordinate is 18, the X coordinate is -94, and the Y coordinate is 63." Timmy explained. "Great job, now see if we can get a video data of where that is." Courtney told Timmy.

Timmy downloaded that data onto his computer monitor. "So, how much longer till we get a picture?" Duncan asked. "Yeah, cause I have to go to the bathroom, badly." Lindsay said. "It'll only take a second." Timmy said.

The analysis was complete, the monitor showed Codebreaker at the Total Drama Action Aftermath Set. "Bingo! We found Codebreaker. Now lets roll." Timmy said. "Wait, don't!" Lashawna cried. "Why not? We have to try and beat him again, don't we." Swizzle retorted. "He's right, Garder is in trouble." Wanda said. "And our friends are all in danger." Beth explained, "Codebreaker has them stunned, and he's going to kill them."

They saw Codebreaker ready to release a shadow ball on Garder, Geoff, Bridgette, and the others. "Wait, you know those guys too?" Molly asked. "Yeah, they're our buds." Harold said. "And if we were to jump in right now, he will just fire that shadow ball and kill them all." Heather explained.

Timmy knew that they can't just go for a direct attack on Codebreaker, but he did have the perfect idea. Timmy noticed the screen above the couch that Bridgette and Geoff usually sit on. "I say we get into that TV screen and show Codebreaker that were alive, and to come here." Timmy said. "Great idea Timmy." Courtney said. "Yeah, it's a good way for us to get killed." Dwight said acting all scared. "Relax, I know what I'm doing. Were going to try and get Garder to come as well." Timmy said.

Timmy was trying to hack into the screen of the television to send the message to Codebreaker. "Hurry Tommy, we don't have much time." Lindsay said. "I'm trying, I'm trying. And its Timmy." Timmy said.

Codebreaker's shadow ball was complete. "You can all say goodbye to this planet. This shadow ball will turn you into dust!" Codebreaker yelled. Everyone was struggling to get free. "Geoff, I think this is it. Let's make the best of it!" Bridgette yelled. "I will babe!" Geoff yelled. The two started to lock lips again and decided to go down while making out.

As Codebreaker was ready to fire, a picture popped up on the television screen. It was Timmy Turner on the screen. "Codebreaker! Stand down!" Timmy exclaimed. "WHAT!" Codebreaker shouted as he canceled his attack. "Who's that kid?" Trent asked. "Beats me, but I'm glad he's on our side." Gwen said.

Codebreaker stood in disbelief to see that Timmy was alive. "How, I killed you and your annoying friends!" Codebreaker screamed. "Yeah, we don't know how, but we lived." Timmy said. "I told you they were alive!" Garder said breaking everyone out of the shockwave. All the teens stood up, but Geoff and Bridgette were still making out. "Um, you can stop now. Please!" Izzy said. The two stood up and stopped kissing.

Codebreaker was ready to explode as he looked at Timmy. "Where are you? I want to kill you, and make sure you're dead!" Codebreaker yelled. "Wait, before you tell him, I will tell you how I knew all the kids lived." Garder said. He was ready to enter a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_Garder was in another universe fighting monsters._

"I was in another universe to try and find a way to stop you. I came nowhere, but then I got an energy signal from Realm XG-723A." Garder explained.

_Garder teleported out of the universe and got into Realm XG-723A. Codebreaker unleashed the space-time continuum sphere that would wipe out everything. Garder then spotted the knocked out kids and went right to them._

I picked up their energy signals, I knew danger was coming. I teleported them out of there in the knick of time. I had to think of a place quick. I sent them to Dimmsdale, hoping they would wake up.

_Garder then got all the kids together and teleported them and himself out of there._

**End Flashback**

"So Garder saved us." Timmy said. "That's right." Garder said. "Hey buck-tooth dude, do you happen to know where the others are?" Geoff asked. "Yeah, they're all here in my house." Timmy said. He then turned the screen around to show all the teens, and Molly, Dwight, Remy, and Tootie.

"Enough of this. Your all going to die. I'm coming over to your universe right now and finishing you off, once and for all!" Codebreaker shouted. "Okay, but lets take it on the front yard. Shall we." Timmy said. "Okay, your front yard." Codebreaker said, "But be prepared because I'm sending an army to your house to make sure you go down. If you don't die, then I will kill you."

Codebreaker then stomped his staff on the ground and created a vortex that leads to Dimmsdale. Codebreaker jumped into the vortex to chase the kids. "I'm going in everyone." Garder said as he jumped into the vortex.

The vortex still stood there and everyone stood there still. "He's going to fight Codebreaker by himself." Trent said. "Is the food there good?" Owen said. "Better than what we had in the first 2 seasons of this show." Gwen said.

The vortex was starting to slowly close up. "It's closing, Garder and the others need help. I"m going into Dimmsdale!" Geoff exclaimed. "WHAT!" Everyone shouted. "They're going to need more help. They can't all stop them alone." Geoff explained. "If you go, I go." Bridgette said. "No Bridge, you have to stay here. I'm going alone." Geoff said. "Be careful Geoff." Trent said.

Geoff was approaching the vortex, he hopped into the vortex. As it began to close, Bridgette couldn't stand to see Geoff get hurt. "I'm not standing here doing nothing! Everyone, I"m going in there!" Bridgette yelled. Bridgette jumped into the vortex and it closed right after she entered.

"So, it looks like Geoff and Bridgette are going to fight in this battle." Trent said. "This is not good." DJ said. "I hope they survive along with the others." Owen said. "The only thing we can all do, is pray for them that they come out alive." Gwen said.

They all stood there and just watched where the vortex used to be. They see that they have nothing to do. They all would just hope for the best.

**Codebreaker, Garder, Geoff, and Bridgette are all heading into Dimmsdale. Will Timmy, Duncan, and the others win the rematch? How will Garder, Geoff, and Bridgette provide assistance? Will the good side win this time? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	31. Reinforcements for the Resistance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

"All right, everyone outside!" Timmy commanded to everyone. Everyone made their way to Timmy's front yard. Codebreaker was sending a crew in to kill them all. "Is Codebreaker's team here yet?" Dwight asked. "They're coming." Timmy said.

Marching down the street was a hoard of monsters whipped up by Codebreaker, different variates. One of the demons that returned was the toxic bee Bentra. "There they are! Finish them off at all cost." Bentra said with his army of toxic bees. "What, the bees are here. Didn't we lock you up in a net?" Heather asked. "You did, but we broke out." Bentra said. "It doesn't matter, we'll torch you again." Courtney said.

The army was marching forward, and they all started to attack. "Hey, don't you have fairies? Whip us up some cool weapons like you did back at the tower." Beth said. "Your right Beth." Timmy joyfully said. "I wish we had those cool weapons back." Timmy said to his fairies. "Roger that Timmy." Cosmo said. He, Wanda, and Poof waived their wands and poofed up the same weapons that everyone got at the tower.

"So, everyone set for round 2." Duncan asked everyone. "Yeah!" Everyone shouted. "Great, cause its gonna get messy." Duncan said. They all started to attack the army.

Timmy lead the way with the return of the White Wand. He started playing some tunes that got most of the demons to die. "Wow, its like I'm actually playing Bass Savior!" Timmy yelled. "I know, but your actually saving people." Cosmo joyfully said. Tootie came by Timmy's side and blasted a ruby beam at a line of monsters coming towards them. "You want to thank me for that." Tootie said with love. "Thanks, but I'm not interested in you." Timmy said frightened.

Duncan was in business with the plasma blaster as he blasted the demons into oblivion. "Hey babe, want to see me make this guy disintegrate." Duncan said in a competitive voice. "No thanks, I have to kill these dimwits first." Courtney said with an attitude. Courtney then somersaulted in the air and drop kicked two monsters at once.

Lindsay blasted a thunderbolt from her magic-powered blow dryer to paralyze the monsters, and Beth started twirling her double-edge blade around and threw it like a boomerang cutting all the demons in half. "Good job Lindsay, that was smart thinking with the thunder setting on that blow dryer." Beth said. "Thanks Beth, that slicing of everyone in half really paid off." Lindsay said.

Molly got another one of her vampire and skeleton armies. They canceled out like crazy, but the demons did get the job done. "Hey moron. Think fast." Molly said to Dwight who was chilling in his bubble. "WHAT?" Dwight and Erwin asked at the same time. "Mind if you help us!" Swizzle yelled as she smacked the bubble with Dwight and Erwin inside. The bubble hit 5 gargoyles and 5 toxic bees, sending them down like bowling pins.

Harold and Justin jumped were surrounded by demons. Harold swung his mystic yo-yo around, but they all kept dodging. "Do something Justin!" Harold cried. "I'm on it." Justin said as he took off his shirt. The beauty just like before was so divine that it blinded all the monsters. Harold was able to strike all the blind monsters with his mystic yo-yo, the demons all died.

A giant monster came for Lashawna and Heather. "Let's do this." Lashawna said. "Just because were teaming up for an attack doesn't mean I'm going to like you." Heather said. Lashawna piled up a loud scream that stunned the monster and Heather whipped up a strong tornado. Both of them put together sent the monster tipping backwards to its death.

Remy was blasting away at a whole bunch of foes. Remy then had a special type of bomb wished up by his fairy Juandissimo. "So, what does this money grenade do?" Juandissimo asked. "The more money I put in this sucker, the greater the power." Remy explained. After putting in a million dollars into the bomb, Remy threw the grenade and it wiped out the rest of the army. The allies however did survive, they didn't even suffer any damage. "Way to go Remy!" Timmy said.

Everyone got together and congratulated each other on a job well done with the army that came to Timmy's house. "Okay, Codebreaker should be here any minute." Timmy said. "This time, I'm ready." Duncan said. "No rules this time, we all fight together." Molly said. "That's right, we have a better chance of winning if we all work as a team." Harold explained.

Beth was looking at her picture of Brady, her boyfriend. "Brady, I'm going to win this for you." Beth said at the picture. Timmy then eavesdrop on Beth. "What's that?" Timmy asked. "It's my sweet, sweet Brady." Beth said. Timmy then looked at the picture, his fairies got a look at it too. "Wow, this is the best picture of an imaginary boyfriend I ever seen in my endless life." Cosmo said laughing. "Brady is so real!" Beth said. "The chances people believing fairies existed are unlikely. The chances of us believing in that hunk in the picture are zero percent." Timmy said with a chuckle.

After the entertainment, a dark aura came from the sky. Timmy and the others gather around to see Codebreaker coming out of the aura. He then floated his way to the ground. "Codebreaker!" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda yelled. Poof just looked at the dark overlord with a blank expression. "This is absolutely impossible. I killed you." Codebreaker said. "Yeah, you put us in an illusion that nearly killed me and Duncan." Timmy said. "That was you when you were passed out!" Codebreaker yelled. "It doesn't matter buddy, the point is were alive and we want you dead." Duncan said.

Someone else came from a portal, it was Garder who chased Codebreaker from the Total Drama Action Aftermath Studio. "GARDER!" Everyone shouted. "Your all glad I'm here, aren't you?" Garder asked. "Yeah, together we can beat Codebreaker." Courtney said. "What strong spirits coming from humans and fairies." Garder said.

He and Codebreaker got into fighting stance and once again went at it. Garder and Codebreaker flew up into the air, where Garder blasted a energy wave, and Codebreaker fired a dark beam. The two were evenly matched. "Hey Garder, let me come in." Timmy said. Cosmo became a jetpack and Wanda became a battle axe. Poof transformed itself into a shield, that was very cute. "I'm going to need it Timmy." said Garder.

Timmy and Garder charged forward at Codebreaker, Garder showed off a new power where he fires a forcefield at Codebreaker trapping him. "This is new." Codebreaker said. "It's my secret power known as the drain field." Garder explained, "Timmy, go in there and do some damage on him."

Timmy flew into the forcefield and swung his mighty axe(Wanda) at Codebreaker. He suffered a huge blow, but it didn't cut his head off. "Oh my, how dare you hurt me like that." Codebreaker said angrily. Codebreaker used his mind powers to cancel out the forcefield. Timmy just stood there along with Garder to watch him whip up another power. Codebreaker created a shield of some sort, it looked like and acted like a void.

"Wow, what is that in Codebreaker's hand?" Justin asked. "Beats me. It looks like a shield." Harold replied. "No, it has to be some sort of mini vortex." Heather said. "Your both wrong, its a shield that looks like a vortex." Duncan said to Harold and Heather.

Codebreaker held the shield or vortex in its hand. "Your suggesting that you use that to block our attacks." Timmy said. "Oh this, its a surprise." Codebreaker said in an evil tone. Garder and Timmy were not intimidated, so Garder shot out another energy blast and Timmy swung his axe(Wanda) so hard that it created a slice beam. Both attacks went into the void shield. "Keep going." Codebreaker said. The two just kept firing attacks like crazy, they were getting absolutely nowhere as the attacks kept going into the void.

"Their attacks, they keep going in the shield." Dwight said. "Come on everyone, blast at him right now!" Erwin cried. "He's right, fire away!" Tootie said.

Duncan, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Lashawna, and Remy used their magical utilities to blast at Codebreaker. Courtney, Justin, Beth, Molly, and Dwight's magical obtained powers did not get used because they were mainly psychical powers. Erwin, Swizzle, and Juandissimo delivered a magic blast from their wands. All of those powers went into the void shield. "Darn, that didn't work either." Beth said.

Codebreaker then laughed with fury. "You want to know the secret of this power." Codebreaker said in an evil tone. "It's a shield that acts like a vortex, or a vortex that acts like a shield?" Cosmo asked. "This ability is known as THE ADAPTOR VOID!" Codebreaker yelled, "When attacks go into this vortex, all the power from those attacks bind together to deliver a massive energy bomb five times stronger than all the attacks in there put together.

"Oh dear." Timmy said in fear. The energy bomb came out of the void and Codebreaker immediately threw the bomb at Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Garder. The bomb hit the five and sent them to the ground where the others were standing, they all got knocked down by Timmy and Garder's fall.

After the smoke from the explosion cleared, everyone was lying on the ground, unable to move. "He's too powerful." Duncan said. "I don't think anyone can stop him." Lindsay said. "I guess this is it for us." Beth said. Codebreaker floated back to the ground and was ready to fire a dark beam. "This time, you will die. Goodbye Timmy Turner." Codebreaker said. Timmy looked at the dark beam and was freaked out, and everyone knew that the end was coming.

Just when Codebreaker was ready to fire, another vortex opened up right above Codebreaker. Two people came down, the first person landed on Codebreaker, the other person landed on that person. It was Geoff and Bridgette.

"Geoff?" Duncan questioned. "Bridgette?" Courtney questioned. "Duncan?" Geoff questioned. "Courtney?" Bridgette questioned. "Cupcake!" Cosmo screeched. Bridgette got off of Geoff, then Geoff got off of Codebreaker. Codebreaker lost focus of his attack when Geoff landed on him. "Argh! I had them!" Codebreaker shouted, "I'll be back, I will return to my search of Fairy World!" Codebreaker then summoned a dark aura that transported him off of Timmy's front yard.

Everyone got up in belief and thanked the two lovebirds. "You two chose to drop in at the right time." Lashawna said. "Thanks Lashawna." Geoff said. Bridgette was feeling a bit confused about the five kids and their fairies.

Bridgette went up to Courtney and gave her a hand to help her up. "Thanks Bridgette." Courtney said. "Courtney, are those the kids with the fairies?" Bridgette asked pointing to Timmy, Molly, Dwight, Remy, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, Swizzle, Erwin, Juandissimo, and Poof. "How do you know about our fairies!" Dwight shrieked. "Garder told us about your fairies." Geoff said, "He said that the fairies had these special wands called the Nitro Wands."

"So you already knew about us before you even met us?" Swizzle asked. "Yeah." Bridgette said.

**How are Geoff, Bridgette, and Garder going to help Timmy, Duncan, and the others? When will Codebreaker strike back? What will happen if he finds Fairy World? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	32. Next Stop, Fairy World

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Geoff and Bridgette stumbled into Dimmsdale meeting the kids and their fairy godparents. "I told them and their other friends about them when we were back in their universe." Garder explained. Timmy and the others got a complete understanding from Garder.

The question they still wanted to ask was who they were. "So, what are your names?" Geoff asked. Timmy came up and introduced himself to Geoff. "My name is Timmy Turner! These are my fairies godparents Cosmo and Wanda, and right here is my fairy godbrother Poof." Timmy said introducing himself. Poof waived his arms around to greet the two.

Molly then came up to introduce herself dragging Dwight on his feet. "I'm Molly, this is Dwight. This is my fairy Swizzle, and his fairy Erwin." Molly said. "Nice to meet you, we already knew these creepy teenagers." Erwin said. Swizzle then flew up to the eight teens. "Anything creepy about these two?" Swizzle asked. "Yeah, they make out a lot." Duncan said.

Timmy then got everyone to gather around, think of a plan for what they were going to do next. "All right everyone, we need to think of what were going to do next." Timmy said. "I know, lets quit." Dwight said. "A plan to end this mischief." Timmy said to Dwight. "Oh. Not interested." Dwight said. Timmy continued to talk. "We need to know if Codebreaker has a weakness of some sort, because if he has a weakness we can expose it and kill him." Timmy explained.

Wanda began to talk after agreeing with Timmy. "Does anybody have an idea of some sort?" Wanda asked.

Lindsay then stepped up as she may have come up with something. "I think I know what to do!" Lindsay said. "No you don't!" Courtney said. "Come on girl, let her have a chance." Erwin said. "Thanks." Lindsay joyfully said.

Everyone started to listen to Lindsay as she began talking. "Okay, me and the entire cheerleading club went on a camping trip that was so totally awesome by the way. When we arrived there were these beautiful trees and animals. My friend Abby was so psyched that she hit her head on the ceiling of the bus, she had a bruise on her head. Anyway, we sat around a campfire and had smores together. I asked for a lot of chocolate and marshmallows because that would make the smores more tasty. Here's my point, Carmen was going to roast her marshmallow, and she started to swell up as she picked out a marshmallow. We had to apply first aid on her, it was totally scary. The thing is that she actually was allergic to marshmallows and she was feeling so upset because her face was hideous. So what we need to do is give Crowbecker marshmallows and he'll swell up and look all ugly on the outside, he will never show his face in public until he applies the right medicine." Lindsay then stopped.

Everyone had a glazed look in the eye thinking that was just the stupidest thing they ever heard. "I wish a piano dropped on that girl." Molly said. "Thank you." Swizzle said as she waived her wand for a piano to come up out of nowhere.

The piano fell right on Lindsay like a cartoon act, she was okay.

"No more chances for that girl." Erwin said. "Much better." Courtney said.

"Now, does anyone have any REAL IDEAS!" Timmy shouted. No one had anything come up in their heads. "Can we do the marshmallow thing?" Cosmo asked. Wanda then flicked her wand for a piano to fall on Cosmo.

"What do we know about Codebreaker besides that he wants to corrupt all of existence?" Duncan asked. "He wants to kill all the humans an the fairies." Geoff said. "He will not stop until every positive thing in time and space is gone." Garder said. "He's single." Harold said. "What?" Lashawna asked. "What, he doesn't have a love one by his side, so he has to be lonely." Harold explained. "Well the one thing I definitely know about Codebreaker is that he is scary." Dwight said. "He may be powerful, but he is poor." Remy said. "He's stronger than all of us, but I'm sexier than him." Juandissimo said doing his trademark shirt ripping off. "But I'm still sexier than you." Justin said. "No your not." Juandissimo said.

Something then rung in Tootie's head. "Didn't Codebreaker said that he knew Timmy in the past?" Tootie questioned. "Tootie, I never met Codebreaker in my life." Timmy told her. "It's true, me and Cosmo never even confronted him." Wanda said.

Then Courtney came up with something. "Timmy, didn't you ever have the thought that it may be someone you met in the past who is using Codebreaker as a secret identity." Courtney explained. "That's good thinking there Courtney." Bridgette said.

Timmy appreciated Courtney for the advice she gave Timmy. "You know what Courtney, your probably right. It may be a past foe that I've met." Timmy said. "But what past foes did you have?" Geoff asked. "There's Crocker, Vicky, Dark Laser, Pixies, Anti-Fairies, the bad guys from the Crimson Chin comic books, oh and Norm the Genie." Timmy explained. "Wait, what about the darkness!" Cosmo yelled out. "Cosmo, we defeated the darkness a while ago." Timmy said, "Thanks to the help of Poof magic." Poof then happily laughed.

"Have you ever wondered anything about what your villains might be doing?" Harold asked. "Well it seems we may have clues, he said we wants to hunt for Fairy World, but the fairies wiped Fairy World's location out of his mind." Timmy explained. "Crocker! He must be Codebreaker, I think." Wanda said.

Crocker then drove by in his fairy hunting van making a getaway from Codebreaker's minions. "Ah! Unless your fairy related, back off!" Crocker screamed as he drove away.

"No, it can't be him. The demons wouldn't attack him." Timmy said, "The problem is that all we wants to do is get his revenge on me and the fairies." They were just completely lost, they had no clue what to do, they weren't sure what his weakness was.

Jorgan sensed that Codebreaker was at Timmy's house, and he came over ready for combat. An explosion came behind the group, it was Jorgan Von Strangle. "Neat, a muscular man came to the rescue to help us rip Codebreaker into pieces." Heather said dreamily. "I don't think he's very nice." Harold said all freaked out. "Yeah, I think he came to kill us." Justin said. "Stop this nonsense!" Jorgan screamed.

Jorgan was in a rage, looking for Codebreaker. "Jorgan, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked. "I came to find Codebreaker so I can break his bones, and rip out his organs, and then beat his character in Warcraft Worlds(reference to World of Warcrafts) a bazillion, trillion times. Ha, ha ha, ha." Jorgan said. "I don't think he plays Warcraft Worlds." Timmy said. "Well, you just missed the freak overlord. He nearly killed us both until Garder and the two lovebirds dropped in." Duncan explained.

Jorgan snapped his fingers in frustration thinking he should have been here earlier. "We have to find Codebreaker before he finds Fairy World." Dwight said. "I know, that is his ultimate destination. He wants to eliminate all the fairies and humans at the same time." Jorgan said. "What we don't know is why does Codebreaker want revenge on me and the fairies." Timmy said. "Maybe you did something, and he is being a big baby about it." Courtney said.

The kids, Garder, and Jorgan needed to think of something quick. "All right, listen up. Garder, Timmy, Dwight, Molly, Remy, puny earth kids fairies, puny teenagers, and puny little girl. I'm going to take all of you into Fairy World right now." Jorgan said. "What! Were going to Fairy World!" Beth said joyfully. "Right, our next attack will be there. We will prepare for Codebreaker if he should find our world." Jorgan explained.

Tootie then stood up and said, "I agree with the muscular fairy, lets go to Fairy World, find a way to beat Codebreaker, beat Codebreaker, and then we will all live happily ever after, and I marry Timmy Turner." Timmy was freaked out and continually backed away from Tootie.

"Hey, I'm cool with this. Let's go to their little world and have some fun." Duncan said. "Count me in." Geoff said. "I'm so ready for this." Molly said. "Lets go to your Fairy World and kick Codebreaker's butt!" Courtney yelled.

They were all ready to go to Fairy World. "Lets go to Fairy World, gather all the fairies and their godkids and tell them to meet in the big building where they were asked to be before when I gave them the introduction to Codebreaker." Garder said. "I'm on it." Jorgan said.

"Next stop, Fairy World." Juandissimo said. "Yay, were going on a cruise ship." Lindsay said. "No Lindsay, your thinking of the F-E-R-R-Y ferry. They mean F-A-I-R-Y fairy." Beth explained. "Oh, so you mean were going to a world with those magical creatures?" Lindsay asked pointing to the fairies. "Yeah, they never even said anything about a boat!" Courtney yelled, "I'm thinking another piano should be dropped on her head."

Jorgan slammed his wand on the ground and they all went to Fairy World to prepare for Codebreaker's next attack.

**How will they prepare for Codebreaker in Fairy World? Do they have some sort of plan for the attack? What is Codebreaker's true identity? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	33. The Love Blends In

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy's parents were still running from the flying killer toads. Timmy's dad really wanted to protect Blendy at all cost. "Eliminate the traitor!" one of the toads said. "Blendy, I won't let anything happen to you." Timmy's dad said. Blendy smiled at him, he completely trusts him. "Is there anything you can do to stop them?" Blendy asked. "Hold on!" Timmy's dad said.

Blendy remained hiding behind a ruined building with Timmy's mom, Timmy's dad came out with a pike that was found in a wrecked house. "Take this foolish toads." Timmy's dad yelled out. The pike made a direct hit on the flying toads stabbing them all at the same time.

Blendy hopped over to Timmy's dad. "Thank you so much." Blendy said. "Honey, using that pike to kill those toads was perfect." Timmy's mom said. "Thanks honey, I just got the idea from our prehistoric ancestors." Timmy's dad said. "Do you have a name for that?" Blendy asked. "Yes, its called grocery hunting!" Timmy's dad said.(Timmy's dad invented it in the episode Land Before Timmy) "I prefer you just call it hunting." Blendy suggested. "That works too." Timmy's dad said.

They abandoned the dead toads who disappeared like data, and Timmy's parents went back to their house.

Timmy's parents and Blendy returned to their house. Timmy's dad smelled the air in the living room. "Smells like teenagers were here." Timmy's dad said. Blendy felt a presence that Timmy was in the house. "He's not here, but I had a good feeling your son Timmy was in this house." Blendy explained. "How do you know?" Timmy's mom asked. "I just somehow felt that is presence was here." Blendy explained. "Well enough of this, we need to clean up in here." Timmy's dad said.

After tidying up all the messes and not making anything else, Timmy's dad was looking forward to bonding more with Blendy. Timmy's dad showed him pictures of Timmy. "Wow, are you sure your his dad?" Blendy asked. "Why do you ask that?" Timmy's dad asked. "I don't see anything from you or your wife with beaver teeth, and I got a feeling that his dad could be a beaver." Blendy explained.

Timmy's dad laughed at Blendy's comment. "That's a good one, and this picture shows Timmy taking Dinkleburg's blueberry pie off the windowsill. It was wrong, but I was so proud of him that day." Timmy's dad said while shedding a tear of joy.

Timmy's dad then showed him a picture of Timmy with his two pet goldfish which happen to be Cosmo and Wanda in disguise. "Here's a picture of Timmy and his two pet fish. The two goldfish mated somehow and had a baby fish." Timmy's dad explained. That baby fish of course was Poof.

"Wow, you really do care for your son." Blendy said. "Thanks, but now I got you. I can imagine you being Timmy's brother." Timmy's dad said as he had a fantasy.

_**Fantasy Moment**_

_Inside the kitchen of the Turner Residence, Timmy's dad was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, Timmy was sitting with his pet goldfish(Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) and Blendy sat next to him. Timmy's mom served her son and the blender breakfast. "Here you go Timmy, eggs, ham, and bacon." Timmy's mom said. "Thanks mom, your the best." Timmy said while eating. "And for you Blendy, a gallon of ice cream with chocolate mix-in." Timmy's mom said. "All right!" Blendy said._

_Timmy's mom put the ice cream and chocolate in Blendy's glass as he stirred it up to make a milkshake. Timmy was jealous of the blender. Blendy then poured the milkshake into a glass. "No fair, he gets to have a milkshake, and I have this!" Timmy angrily said with jealousy. "Timmy, you respect your new brother!" Timmy's dad said._

_His parents and goldfish glared at him. Timmy just crossed his arms with grief. Blendy then started drinking the milkshake with a in your face look to Timmy._

**End Fantasy**

"That would be great." Timmy's dad said. "I'm not your species, I can't live a normal life with you." Blendy said. "But, I want us to be friends! You complete me!" Timmy's dad cried. "You want me as a pet blender your asking." Blendy said. "No, I want us to become close friends. We can tell stories, do fun things together as long as the boy isn't with us, and I can blame you for anything I do to annoy Dinkleburg." Timmy's dad explained.

Blendy just denied that if Codebreaker were to fall, he couldn't have the life he wanted. "It just won't happen, I'm sorry." Blendy said. Timmy's dad was disappointed that Blendy couldn't stick around with him. "If you can't live with us while we live in peril, can we do something now?" Timmy's dad asked. "Why sure we can." Blendy said happily.

Timmy's mom walked in with a CD case with Chip Skylark's picture on it. "Why don't we all dance to the wonders of Chip Skylark." Timmy's mom said. Timmy's dad shrieked in joy when he heard the name Chip Skylark. "Who's Chip Skylark?" Blendy asked. "The greatest singer ever in the world!" Timmy's dad screamed.

Timmy's mom put the CD in the stereo and they all started dancing, Blendy just hopped around like crazy. The song that was playing on the Chip Skylark CD was his biggest hit of all time, My Shiny Teeth and Me.

During the song, Timmy's dad was having visions of what he and Blendy could be doing if they could become best friends. One vision included the two on the swing-sets swinging away, another one included them riding music notes to the song, there was also another one which included them western style dancing while upstairs, Timmy was getting irritated to keep them quiet. The last one was Timmy's dad and Blendy driving off into the sunset laughing.

"I sure hope we can be friends forever." Timmy's dad said. "It won't happen, but I would love for this to last forever." Blendy said.

Blendy then felt a bit of pressure in himself. "Blendy, what's wrong?" Timmy's dad asked. "I somehow feel your son's presence, it seems he's going to Fairy World to prepare for battle." Blendy said., "They're going to fight Codebreaker." Timmy's dad was freaking out, knowing that not only is his son going to fight Codebreaker, he had other people with him. "What do you mean they're?" Timmy's dad asked.

A hoard of monsters busted the front wall of the house to hunt down Blendy. The army was lead by a giant missile that was created by the humans in hopes of counterattacking Codebreaker's army. "We have spotted the traitor." the missile said.

"Are you with Codebreaker too?" Timmy's dad asked. "Yes, that blender you made that has gone disloyal to Codebreaker is on our blacklist. You mister are on the list too." one of the monsters said that looked like an imp. "Leave us alone! Blendy here told me that he felt Timmy's life and he was going to some crazy place called Fairy World." Timmy's dad explained. The monster were in a state of shock.

"What! The buck-tooth boy is going to Fairy World?" the missile asked. "Yes, and I don't know how he got there." Timmy's dad said. "Curse you! We may had finally gotten a golden opportunity taken away from us." the missile said. The missile then used its mind powers to contact Codebreaker.

"Codebreaker! Codebreaker!" the missile said in its mind. "What is it?" Codebreaker asked who's voice was heard telepathically. "They told us that Timmy Turner is going to Fairy World!" the missile said. "What, how did they get there?" Codebreaker's voice asked. "Not sure, that's what the source of information is telling us." the missile said. "How dare you! You are banished from my army for letting useful information slip away like that!" Codebreaker's voice yelled.

"What, no. NO!" The missile cried. It was lifted up into the air and he imploded. "I want names on all of those kids that were with the buck-tooth boy!" Codebreaker's voice cried, "LEVEL DOWN ALL OF EXISTENCE UNTIL FAIRY WORLD IS FOUND!"

The army wondered away from Timmy's house beginning to search for Fairy World even harder than before. "Whoa, we just survived a huge scare." Timmy's dad said. "I know." Blendy said. "Let's go back in, friend. Me, you, and my wife will play Twisty." Timmy's dad said.

Timmy's mom held up the case for Twisty. "Come on, I've won 58 straight times." Timmy's mom said. "Your gonna love this game. It involves lots of flexibility." Timmy's dad said. "I don't think I'm going to do well." Blendy said as they all went back into the house.

Up in the air was Codebreaker. "Soon, very soon Timmy. I will find you, and kill you. There will be nothing left of your precious living society. Codebreaker shall rule everything, forever! BWHAHAHAHA!" Codebreaker yelled.

**Will Timmy's dad and Blendy bond continue to grow stronger? Is Codebreaker's army going to track down Fairy World? What's gonna happen in Fairy World? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	34. The Fairies Strike Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

The entire group has officially arrived at the entrance to Fairy World. "We made it here safely. Did anyone follow us?" Jorgan asked. Duncan looked around. "Were cool." Duncan said giving a thumbs up.

Beth then ran up to the Fairy World sign and jumped for joy. "Wow, were actually in a world with fairies." Beth said, "The only downside to this is that Heather is here."

The group began to descend to the big building from before when Timmy, Molly, Dwight, Remy, and their fairies heard the story about Codebreaker, and received the assignment to retrieve the Nitro Wands. "That building reminds us of something, when we were fighting Codebreaker this whole time, and we never got a clue on where the Omega Excalibur sleeps." Garder said. "I totally forgot about that sword. There were no clues." Duncan said. "I do remember what he said, if the guardian of all things fades away, the sword will be present." Timmy said. "I still remember that Turner." Remy said. "We don't have time to search, we got to prepare for the next attack." Juandissimo said.

Everyone made their way to the big building where once again, a huge crowd were to be seen entering. Just like last time, it contained godkids and godparents. "Just go with the flow everyone." Geoff said. "But I don't see a river. How will I go fishing?" Cosmo asked. "Were not here to go fishing genius." Courtney said.

Everyone went in except for Timmy and Tootie, because Tootie began to make her move to cling herself to Timmy. "Tootie, what are you doing? Timmy asked. "Well, if this is the end of us, then I'm going to make the best of it." Tootie said. Tootie began to aim for Timmy's lips for a kiss. "Tootie, I'm not into you at all." Timmy said. "You can't deny it forever Timmy. I LOVE YOU!" Tootie said hugging Timmy.

As Timmy was trying to break free, Lindsay came out to look for the two. "Tommy, Trudy. There you guys are, they have to start the magical fairy meeting." Lindsay said. "Coming, and by the way my name is Timmy." Timmy said. "Yeah, and I'm Tootie." Tootie said. The three then walked into the building.

After everyone gathered around, the meeting was about to begin. Timmy, Tootie, Duncan, Courtney, and the rest were all up on the stage. Garder then approached the podium.

"Fairies, godkids, and any living thing that may be here today. The time has come for us to begin the true final battle against Codebreaker. These kids were able to find the six Nitro Wands and get a good in depth of Codebreaker's powers, but they could not beat them alone. There still has been no clue on where the Omega Excalibur is hidden, but there is no time to search for the sword. All of us must act now for our next move, we have the wands to counterattack, but not the minds. Soon, Codebreaker will find this place, and all of Fairy World will go into a crisis. We need to prepare for this battle. Now, does anyone have any good ideas to begin with?"

After Garder finished talking on the podium, everyone began to deliver suggestions on what their plan of attack would be.

"Lets freeze him!" one girl said. "How about we blow him up!" a fairy shouted. "Slice him in half!" A boy cried who was dressed as a magician. "People, we need better ideas." Duncan said. "Duncan is right, we have to think better on what were going to do." Timmy said.

After Timmy and Duncan spoke, people continued coming up with suggestions. "Maybe we can get him to party so much that he will get sick." Geoff said with confusion. The fairies and kids continued to debate. "Bury him alive!" A boy screamed. "Let me give him the drill, without a pain killer!" the Tooth Fairy yelled. "How about we take him out to the trash!" yelled Big Daddy with a trash can closing the lid after his comment.

"Lets have Tyler do it." Lindsay said. Poof then lets go of his wand and burps, and lighting would strike Lindsay, just like how he told Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"These ideas aren't going to get us anywhere!" Garder exclaimed. They were running short on time, there was nothing they had planned at all. Everyone was getting nowhere.

Timmy then stood up thinking of a plan that may be risky. "Okay guys listen up, the only resources we have are the six Nitro Wands. I say we have Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo go all over Fairy World and create a defense system many places as they can." Timmy said. "Timmy, you must be on to something." Wanda said. "Let him finish, he may be a child, but I trust his ideas." Justin said. "After we get many defense systems as possible into Fairy World, we get the kids and their godparents to enter one of those. Don't make one for each set of fairies and godkids, just enough so that everyone can participate." Timmy explained.

Jorgan then spoke to Timmy. "But Timmy, your fairies, Molly's fairy, Dwight's fairy, and Remy's fairy are the only ones who's magic is invulnerable to Codebreaker's powers because of the Nitro Wands." Jorgan explained. "I know, so in addition to those defense system made by their fairies, were going to give them combat weapons they'll be pleased with." Timmy said, "I mean, I gave these teenagers powers that suited them."

Everyone appreciated Timmy's idea of creating defense systems all across Fairy World. "Count me in, defense systems all over the place is perfect." Courtney said. "With a whole bunch of troops and counterattack utilities, we should have a 56% chance of beating the maniac." Harold said.

"So Timmy, what gave you this idea?" Molly asked. "This is our preparation. Codebreaker is going to find Fairy World because I'm going to lure him here." Timmy said. Everyone gasped.

"Are you crazy! Your gonna just have Codebreaker find all these people and kill them." Lashawna ranted. "That's why I'm preparing the attack before I give him the personal invite." Timmy explained. "Just one question, how are we going to bring him here?" Heather asked. "That's where me and Bridgette come in." Geoff said holding a camera and microphones.

"You brought the Aftermath Show into this universe!" Bridgette yelled. "Babe, I still want the viewers to watch. You know, ratings." Geoff said. "The only thing that is being shown on TV is news updates on when were possibly gonna die!" Bridgette screamed. "Aftermath Show? You guys actually run a TV show?" Wanda asked. "Actually, you don't get it. Me, Geoff, and the others aren't just teenagers, were actually celebrities." Bridgette explained. "It's true, were contestants on a reality show called Total Drama Action." Duncan said. "The winner of that show gets a million dollars." Justin said. "And it is run by an insane man who attempted to leave us for dead back where the show was aired when this whole fiasco began." Heather explained.

"Cool, I never met a celebrity before." Dwight said. "Yeah, and when these contestants get eliminated, they come to the Total Drama Action Aftermath Show." Geoff explained. "All right, enough with the celebrity talk, what were you going to do?" Timmy asked. "We were going to try and find a way to broadcast the show on the air to let Codebreaker know where you are." Geoff said. "Good, I want him to come." Timmy said.

Timmy then began to give out orders to all kids and their fairies. "All right, lets set up defense systems not just on the outskirts of Fairy World or around, but inside too." Timmy said. "Let's split up so we can cover more ground and have more troops spread around." Garder announced. "Nice thinking Garder." Timmy said.

The six fairies started to scatter all over Fairy World creating defense towers all over the place. It took them about 15 minutes, but they were able to make a good amount of towers. "Were all set." Wanda said. "Defense towers all over the place." Cosmo said. "Take an equal amount of kids and fairies in one tower." Timmy order. "Do we get to do something?" Duncan asked. "Yeah, go to any tower you want, just make sure your scattered across." Timmy said. "Alright, I'm going with Courtney." Duncan said. "Great." Courtney said.

All the fairies and kids made their way to a tower, Tootie was still standing next to Timmy. "Timmy!" Tootie shouted. "Um, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked. "Don't you remember, I'm fighting on your side." Tootie explained with a little irritation. "I know, but why are you still with me?" Timmy asked with frustration. "I want to be on your side." Tootie said as she reached out for a smooch. Timmy backed away and said, "All right, you can be with me for now. Just stop kissing me."

Geoff and Bridgette walked up to Timmy and Tootie. "Nice, just like what me and Bridge do all the time. Only we actually do make out." Geoff said. "So how are you going to get the broadcast to Codebreaker?" Tootie asked. "Easy, you just use that fairy magic of yours." Bridgette replied. "I get it, oh and by the way, I'm delivering the message." Timmy said. "Why you?" Geoff asked. "Codebreaker wants me, so I will show myself to Codebreaker and bring him here." Timmy explained. "Okay, I'm cool with that." Bridgette said. "Good, now go help someone out." Timmy ordered the two lovebirds. Geoff and Bridgette exit the building.

Garder then approaches Timmy and Tootie. "So, when are you going to give the broadcast?" Garder asked. "Once everyone is ready." Timmy said. Timmy didn't notice, but he began to hold Tootie's hand in the desperate effort of waiting.

**How will the defense system pay off for the fairies and the kids? Is Timmy truly ready to face Codebreaker? Is he beginning to have feelings for Tootie? And does the Omega Excalibur actually exist, or is the sword just a myth? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	35. The War In Fairy World Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Fairy World was putting up its defense systems all over the place. Some of them were on the clouds, some were across the city border, and some were even in the city. Timmy wanted to take no chances with Codebreaker.

At one tower with Swizzle was her godchild Molly, Heather, Lashawna, and other fairies and their godkids. "Were all set at this tower Timmy." Swizzle said. "Okay, I got some weapons from the fairy armory like you said." Molly said holding some magic grenades and fairy blasters. "Just what we need, more goth girl utilities." Heather said. "Come on Heather, no one is doing this alone." Lashawna said. "Heather, I have something to tell you." Molly said letting a sigh out of her mouth, "I hate you."

Erwin and his godchild Dwight were at another defense tower with Harold and Justin and more fairies and godkids. "Emergency supplies just in case we survive the end of forever, check. Reading for when existence ends, check and check." Erwin said. "Nice of us to be safe for if we do somehow survive which will not be possible." Dwight said. "Great job guys, now I hope to be prepared for the afterlife. I will spend it with my sweet Lashawna." Harold said in a romantic way. "I'm scared, what if there are fisherman that want my blubber?" Dwight asked. "Don't worry, this is 100% harpoon proof." Erwin said. "Well if we do live and were the only four left, I will truly be the most handsome man in time and space." Justin said showing off a smile with a sparkle.

At another defense tower in Fairy World was Remy Buxaplenty and his fairy Juandissimo. Along with more fairies and kids were Lindsay and Beth. "Tell Turner that the tower is ready for the long battle." Remy requested. "Yes Remy." Juandissimo said. Juandissimo would have his shirt rip off magically in front of the two girls that were just glazing at him like they would with Justin. "Ladies, what do you think of my sexy body?" Juandissimo asked. "It's gorgeous." Lindsay said dreamily. "Your handsome, but not as handsome as my sweet Brady." Beth said dreamily. "Who's Brady again?" Juandissimo asked. "This is my Brady." Beth said holding up a picture of Brady. "For a boyfriend that doesn't exist, you did well." Juandissimo said. "He is so real!" Beth said. "Beth, even the fairies don't think he's real, and fairies to us were to be imaginary." Lindsay explained.

Cosmo was at another tower with Geoff and Bridgette and more fairies and godkids. "All set Commander Timmy." Cosmo said in a joyful expression. "Good, tell Geoff and Bridgette that my broadcast needs to start soon." Timmy said on a radio. "You got it." Cosmo said. Geoff and Bridgette however had the camera and microphones with them. "Um, I forgot. Were these supposed to be left with Timmy?" Cosmo asked. "He never said anything about us taking it. We'll make the introduction, and then we'll pass it on to Timmy." Geoff explained. "Um, okay. As long as you don't have any commercials." Cosmo said. Geoff and Bridgette were getting the broadcast equipment ready.

At another tower with more fairies and godkids were Wanda, Duncan, Courtney, and Poof. "Anytime your ready Timmy." Wanda said. "Okay, we get to have more fun soon." Duncan said. "Oh, that Codebreaker is going to get codebroken any minute. That thing wants to just run my life around, I won't let that happen." Courtney said. Poof floated feeling a little worried about what was going to happen. "Poof." he said.

"All right, Geoff and Bridgette can open up, but I wish when they say here is Timmy Turner the camera comes where I'm at pointing at me and I hold one of the microphones." Timmy said. "Coming right up!" Cosmo said as he waived the Nitro Wand.

Timmy got the equipment enchanted so that the broadcast can be sent to every television screen in existence. "Were on in 5, 4, 3, 2." Cosmo said. Geoff and Bridgette were on the air.

"Hello there everyone. This is the Total Drama Action Aftermath Show on the road. I'm Geoff." Geoff said. "And I'm Bridgette." Bridgette said. "We have suddenly found our way into the legendary Fairy World that our new overlord Codebreaker was looking for. Our broadcast is coming live from the magical realm." Geoff said. "Now, if Codebreaker is watching this, we have a special guest for him coming from a special someone." Bridgette said.

Timmy's parents were seen watching the broadcast with Blendy while playing Twisty. "Honey, did we ever see those two on TV?" Timmy's dad asked. "No we haven't. I never even heard of them." Timmy's mom said. Blendy was dramatized to see it taking place in Fairy World. "I know what's going on!" Blendy said. "What is it? Tell me at commercial." Timmy's dad said. "Just watch!" Blendy suggested as his parents were glued to the TV.

"Here is Timmy Turner!" Geoff and Bridgette said in union. The camera poofed over to Timmy and Geoff's microphone was in Timmy's hand. Timmy was on TV with a serious look. "Thank you Geoff and Bridgette." Timmy said.

His parents gasped to see that their son was on TV. "Timmy!" Timmy's mom cried. "He's trying to get Codebreaker into Fairy World." Blendy explained. "What?" Timmy's dad questioned. "They made this broadcast so he can attract Codebreaker." Blendy explained. "What! Why does he want to fight Codebreaker?" Timmy's dad asked. "I'm guessing he's trying to save everyone he cares about. Including you two." Blendy said. The three were still glued to the TV as they watched Timmy deliver the message.

"Codebreaker, I know your looking for me. I know you're looking for Fairy World. Here I am, in Fairy World. I'll let you sense my life force so you can come find me. I'm not going to run or hide, I'm ready to beat you." Timmy announced. Tootie then brushed her way onto the television screen. "Hi everyone! I'm Tootie, Timmy's future husband! Were going to be together forever and ever!" Tootie shouted. "Tootie, get off the camera." Timmy grunted. "Sorry, I never seen that girl before." he lied.

Codebreaker saw the broadcast from a faraway place. "Timmy Turner, I finally found you and Fairy World." Codebreaker said to himself. Codebreaker then showed himself to his troops that were on an assignment to look for Timmy. "Gentleman, the search is over! Fairy World has been found!" Codebreaker shouted, "Prepare for the invasion."

Fairy World just stood there silently for moments, waiting for Codebreaker and his army to show up. "How much longer?" Wanda asked Timmy on the radio. "Any minute." Timmy responded. All the fairies and the godkids continued the wait for the dark overlord. Tootie comforted Timmy by hugging him. "Tootie, um could you not hug me please." Timmy recommended. "I can't help it. I'm scared." Tootie said in fear. "Tootie, I'm not going to run or hide, this fight will last until one side wins." Timmy said.

As they continued waiting, everyone prepared for the battle even more. Then, the moment of truth has arrived. A dark aura came from the skies of Fairy World. "He has arrived." Timmy said in a deep tone.

The defense towers were all set. "Okay, I'm equipped with a shining blade of magic, I have my ancient shield on me, a white knight's helmet, and my superior krypton cape." Harold said. "You play too much RPG games I bet." Dwight said. Harold stood in silence for 2 seconds and then said, "Yeah, I do."

Codebreaker emerged from the aura with his soldiers. "Come out my minions, attack!" Codebreaker commanded. There were demons riding motorcycles down toward the grounds of Fairy World. They were armed with far east weapons, nun-chucks, and other different kinds of weaponry.

The demons began to havoc the Fairy World grounds as everyone else prepared for combat. "CHARGE!" Timmy yelled out. All the kids and their fairies began to attack with whatever they had. One group of kids and fairies shot elemental arrows, another group hacked away with their axes, and others just had magical powers and relied on those powers. So far, they were able to outmatch Codebreaker's soldiers.

"Give us a status report." Timmy said on the radio. "We got a group of monsters charging towards our defense tower." Wanda said. "How's Poof, Duncan, Courtney, and the others?" Timmy asked. "They're all right." Wanda said. Duncan continued going off with his plasma blaster, and Courtney was kicking all the demons butt. Poof was shaking his wand for random events to occur that involve destroying the monsters.

"Everything is going well in our sector." Molly said. "TAKE THIS!" Swizzle yelled out firing an energy shot from her wand. Heather was whipping up lighting bolts to zap the monsters away, Lashawna started singing as loud as she could to get the demons stunned.

"Were safe in our tower." Dwight said while playing cards with Erwin. "Do you have any 5?" Erwin asked. Justin was just standing there showing his face off as the monsters of course lose their sight. Attacks came at Harold, but he deflects them with his shield, and then counterattacks with his sword. A beast ninja fires shurikens at Harold, he dodges and winds up with Dwight and Erwin. "You know, you two aren't helping out, get out there and fight." Harold retorted. "Um, no thanks, were good." Erwin said. "Yeah, we don't want to die." Dwight said. "Sitting here and playing go fish is not gonna help, make a difference and fight not only for your life, but for your existence." said Harold. Dwight and Erwin realized that they needed to do something, they went out with fairy bombs. Erwin and Dwight threw the bombs and killed a group of demons. "Hey, I conquered my fears of dying." Dwight said happily. "Mine too." Erwin said.

"What's going on over there Remy?" Timmy asked on the radio. "The demons just keep on coming, and having the 3 best good looking people around seems to be working out. Juandissimo held out a red cloth and waived it around. The monsters went through the cloth and Beth smacked them with her double-edge sword. Lindsay just starred at the sage that was threatening her. "Can I give you a blow job." Lindsay suggested as she pulled out her magic blow dryer. Lindsay fired a flame thrower from her blow-dryer to torch her foes.

"Cosmo, gives us a status report on your location." Timmy said. "Were taking his soldiers down in a good rhythm. Wait, if they're going down in a rhythm, why isn't their music?" Cosmo asked. "It means you have a groove going, your doing fantastic." Timmy said. "Okay." Cosmo said. Geoff had a sniper shooter and he blasted at the flying monsters, Bridgette held a spear as she was attacking demons coming her way.

Timmy was satisfied with how they were doing against his army. "So Timmy, what are you going to do?" Garder asked. "I'm going to confront Codebreaker." Timmy said. "You're not fighting alone!" Tootie cried.

Tootie didn't want to leave Timmy's side, because she loves him and wouldn't be able to move on if something were to happen to him. "Tootie, I can't let you get hurt. You stay here." Timmy ordered, "Garder, lets get moving."

Timmy and Garder took flight, Timmy got himself a jetpack to fly with him. They saw the dark figure in the sky. It was the evil overlord Codebreaker. Timmy and Garder approached him with caution.

"Timmy, Garder, so nice of you to come. Thank you so much for the invitation to Fairy World." Codebreaker said with a evil tone. "Codebreaker, your days of being the great overlord of existence is coming to an end!" Garder yelled. "That's what this is about. You know I always win, and I will win here as well." Garder said. "Well you better watch out this time, because this time, were ready." Timmy said.

Timmy and Garder got into a fighting stance, Codebreaker also got into combat position. "While your friends take on my army, no one can help you both. I will beat you and your pesky allies, for I shall destroy everything you cherish! BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Codebreaker yelled with an evil laugh.

**Can the kids and fairies hold off Codebreaker's army much longer? How is Timmy and Garder going to fare against Codebreaker by themselves? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	36. Air Raid: Codebreaker's Top Three Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy and Garder were ready to go two on one with Codebreaker. "Were on our own, they have to fend for themselves to kill the soldiers and protect us." Garder explained. "I completely understand Garder." Timmy replied. The bout has begun between Timmy and Garder, and the dark overlord Codebreaker.

Timmy and Garder charged at Codebreaker delivering punches at him. Codebreaker blocked both of those punches. "Maybe before we get out of tact, I should bring out some friends." Codebreaker rose his staff with the Creation Orb up on top, and began to summon three powerful demons. "What, hey we were just about ready to kick your butt, now we have to fight more of your filthy monsters!" Timmy pouted. "Correct, my most grand and royal demons yet." Codebreaker said.

Three monsters came from the sky and descended onto the clouds of Fairy World. Everyone around noticed the three demons, they were all huge.

"What are those things?" Duncan asked. "It looks like Codebreaker brought out some more henchmen." Wanda said. "They don't look like ordinary monsters Wanda." Courtney said.

Tootie witnessed the uprising of the three demons. "Timmy, TIMMY!" Tootie cried. She began to run out and find Timmy before something happened to him.

"Who are those guys?" Timmy asked. "I should of known this was going to happen. Timmy, these are Codebreaker's three most power and advanced monsters." Garder explained. "Right Garder, I want you to meet Lizort, Crackus, and Darkaga." Codebreaker said introducing the demons.

Lizort was a giant green monster that looked like one of those fairy tale giants. He had dragon skin, wore ragged brown pants, and had silver cufflings on each of his wrists.

Crackus was a big blue monster that looked like a fat squid. He had 4 tentacle arms, 20 legs, and huge fangs which is something squids don't have.

Darkaga was a giant black serpent dragon with one purple eye. He had red hair growing out of his back, and his tail looked like the blade of a sword.

"They're too powerful, we need backup." Timmy said. "Didn't you hear what I said, they can't help you. They're too busy with Codebreaker's soldiers." Garder said. "Right, and those are his soldiers. His three most powerful soldiers." Timmy said in a sly way. Timmy began to contact everyone about the three demons on the radio.

"Everyone, this is Timmy. Think you can help us by taking care of those three monsters. They're names are Lizort, Crackus, and Darkaga." Timmy explained. "We see the demons dude. We'll take them down right now." Geoff said. "Yeah, as long as it doesn't involve anymore pianos." Cosmo said. "Were on it Turner, we will send ourselves up in the air to confront those demons of Codebreaker's." Jorgan said. "Thanks, me and Garder will continue to try and hold off Codebreaker." Timmy said, "Give them anything they want to help out."

Down on the Fairy World grounds, the kids and their fairies continued to hold off the army being sent by Codebreaker. Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Harold, Justin, Lashawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Dwight, Molly, Remy, Erwin, Swizzle, Juandissimo, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgan all met on a deserted cloud.

"So while all the kids and their godparents are fighting Codebreaker's henchmen, and Timmy and Garder are fighting Codebreaker, were going to fight those three monsters?" Dwight asked. "That's right Dwight. We have to protect Timmy and Garder." Jorgan said. "That seems right." Harold said. "Hey, where's Tootie?" Molly asked. "I don't know, I better ask Cupid." Jorgan said.

Jorgan pulled out a radio and contacted Cupid. "Cupid! Tootie is missing." Jorgan said. "I spotted her running up the armory tower. She's trying to get inside for weapons." Cupid said. "I get it, she wants to be with Turner." Jorgan said laughing. "I think your right Jorgan." Cupid said. Tootie was still running up the tower with a jetpack and fairy weapons to join Timmy.

They didn't even bother going after her. "Now, we have to attack Lizort, Crackus, and Darkaga in the air." Jorgan said. "An air attack?" Heather questioned. "Yes, but your going to need some new utilities, so Molly, Dwight, and Remy can ask their fairies for what they want, and you teenage celebrities, can ask for anything from Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." Jorgan explained. "Were at your service, except for 2:15 PM, that's when Wanda has to nag at me about why I don't clean the plunger." Cosmo said.

Molly wished for a skull plane loaded with rocket launchers. "Perfect, I got an airplane ready for an air attack, and its in my style." Molly said.

Dwight wished for a giant moth which shoots pin missiles out of its mouth. "I hope those are poisonous, because that is what we want to do to those monsters, poison them!" Dwight shouted.

Remy wished for a fighter jet that had a money sign on it. "My money jet awaits me." Remy said as Juandissimo went aboard.

"Now go ahead and ask for anything you want." Wanda said.

Duncan and Courtney went first. "You know what me and Courtney wish for, a hovering tank for me and my babe." Duncan said. "I'm not interested in riding a tank with you." Courtney said angrily. "Yes you do, you love me." Duncan said. Courtney couldn't help herself, she kissed Duncan on the lips. "Yeah baby, now give me a hover tank!" Duncan said. Cosmo then waived his Nitro Wand and got what looked like an army tank, but it could fly. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Duncan said. "You are completely sick, and..hot." Courtney said with passion running through her lips.

Harold then went up to Wanda. "You know those animes with the giant fighting robots. I wish I had a giant fighting robot." Harold said. Wanda had her arms crossed with a glazed look in the eye. "Please!" Harold cried. "That's better." Wanda said as she flicked her wand. Harold got a giant fighting robot that was equipped with magic fairy rockets, and it had a launch punch feature that can deliver a powerful punch.

Justin went up to Poof for his wish. "Hey baby fairy, can you give me a hot ride, that is actually like those secret agent cars in the movies." Justin said showing off his smile. "Poof, poof." Poof said shaking his Nitro Wand. Justin got a red convertible with patent leather seats and cupholders. "Now that's perfect." Justin said.

Lindsay and Beth went up to Cosmo for what they wanted. "You what me and Beth want." Lindsay said. "We want matching pretty Pegasuses." Beth said. "Matching magic unicorns. Coming right up!" Cosmo shouted as he waived his wand. Lindsay and Beth didn't quite get what they want, there was a pretty Pegasus that was pink with angel wings and a shining gold horn coming out of its head. The other one was ugly, it was brown, the wings looked like they came from a dragon, and instead of a horn, it was a fork. "We asked for matching pretty Pegasuses, only one is pretty and they have huge differences." Beth said. "Oh, that's what matching means?" Cosmo questioned to himself. "Let's deal with it, I'll take the pretty one." Lindsay said. "Okay." Beth said. "I'm going to name the pretty one Mrs. Happysmile." Lindsay said dreamily. "What about the ugly one?" Beth asked. "OH, I'm naming her Heather." Lindsay said with a in your face attitude.

Heather grinned at the two as she stormed her way to Poof. "Baby, give me flying powers!" Heather screamed. Poof began to cry and Wanda flew over. "That is not very nice of you Heather, I got a feeling no one likes you for that attitude." Wanda said. "Fine, give me flying powers." Heather said. "Not until you ask nicely!" Wanda yelled. Heather calmed down and said, "Please, give me flying powers." Wanda smiled at her noting that she was nice enough, Wanda waived her wand and gave her a broomstick. "A broomstick?" Heather questioned. "Yeah, you are a total witch, literally!" Cosmo said. Lashawna laughed at her because of Cosmo's comment.

Lashawna was near Wanda when she was ready. "Now give me the power to fly, only without the broomstick, please." Lashawna said. "Flying powers coming right up." Wanda said as she waived the Nitro Wand. Lashawna could now fly, and Harold was impressed. "Its so amazing to see Lashawna fly in the air like a heavenly calm bird." Harold said in a romantic way.

Geoff and Bridgette went to baby Poof and nicely asked for their aerial powers. "I would like to wish myself for two airboards, like a surfboard, only you can fly when you ride it." Geoff said. "And please give us some laser shooters." Bridgette said. Poof happily waived his wand and gave the two airboards that they could fly on, and laser guns.

"Were all set?" Jorgan asked. "YES!" Everyone exclaimed. "Charge!" Jorgan commanded.

Everyone began to make their way to the three demons known as Lizort, Crackus, and Darkaga. Justin drove his sweet hover ride up to Lizort and fired Nitro magic at the demon. It just kept swatting away his attacks. "I'm coming Justin!" Dwight yelled. He rode his giant moth up close to Lizort. Lizort slammed his hand to the ground, and everyone was able to dodge the attack. The moth blasted out a bunch of poison pins that seem to be taking little effect on the monster. "Nothing's working!" Erwin cried.

Lashawna came to the rescue flying up and screaming with every ounce of oxygen she had to stun Lizort. "Lashawna is making sure that monster can't move, that means I can make my move!" Harold yelled out. Harold's giant robot blasted a whole bunch of missile, but only around Lizort to create a smokescreen. He grabbed Lizort by surprise and gave him a painful suplex. Harold then delivered the launch punch to put Lizort to rest.

Jorgan saw the defeat of Lizort. "One of Codebreaker's elite demon's down, two to go." Jorgan said.

Crackus was using its tentacles to try and knock Molly out of the air. "Hey squidbutt, you like nuclear rockets!" Molly yelled out as she fired rockets at Crackus. Crackus took no damage from the missiles. "What, why hasn't anything happened?" Swizzle asked herself. Crackus fired a tidal wave from its mouth washing the two away. Heather then rode her broomstick to the two washed up beings. "Whoa, you two got so wet." Heather said. "True, you better not get wet, or you'll melt." Molly said in a sarcastic way. Heather ignored her and just flew towards Crackus. Heather delivered a hurricane, but Crackus only moved a few inches. "What, nothing!" Heather said. Crackus swatted Heather away with one of its tentacles.

Lindsay and Beth rode their Pegasuses towards Crackus. "Heather is down!" Beth cried. "What are we supposed to do?" Lindsay asked. "I don't know, all were doing is flying towards the squid." Beth said. "It will be all right Mrs. Happysmile." Lindsay said. "No matter what happens, I will always love you Heather." Beth said, "And I mean this Pegasus." Crackus used one of its tentacles to grab Lindsay and strangle her. "LINDSAY!" Beth cried. Lindsay was gasping for air. "I can't die now, I'm too pretty to die." Lindsay said struggling to free herself, "And I never got to go on a date with Tyler." Lindsay was once again struck by lighting, but Crackus was making contact with Lindsay, and the amount of water it contains got the demons zapped too. Crackus was totally barbequed, and the demon fell to the ground. Mrs. Happysmile came to rescue Lindsay just in time. "Thanks, I love you Mrs. Happysmile." Lindsay said as she kissed the Pegasus.

Jorgan saw the fall of Crackus. "Two down, one to go." Jorgan said calmly.

Only Darkaga, the serpent dragon remains. Geoff and Bridgette approached the dragon with caution. "Be careful baby." Geoff said. "I will honey." Bridgette replied back. The two rode their airboards towards Darkaga, they got their laser guns ready, and they fired at the dragon. Darkaga took no damage as he used a flamethrower that was actually white flame. The two dodged quickly enough to avoid serious damage. "That thing looks scary." Geoff said. "Let me and Remy handle this." Juandissimo said.

Remy and Juandissimo flew his jet up close to Darkaga. He used his flamethrower again as they easily dodged its multiple attempts to strike Remy and Juandissimo. "Money missile, go!" Remy yelled out. "Money missile?" Juandissimo asked. "It's exactly like the money grenade, only its a missile." Remy explained. Twenty-million dollars was put into that missile as Remy fired it off, and the missile made a direct hit on Darkaga. The smoke cleared, and no damage was done to the dragon. "But, I put a whole bunch of money into that missile." Remy said. They scrambled off as Darkaga started to use an energy ball.

Duncan and Courtney were ready with the tank. "All right dragon, its just you and me." Duncan said. "You mean the demon and us." Courtney pouted. "I'm controlling this thing, your just sitting there." Duncan said. "If I were driving this thing, this would be all over in one millisecond." Courtney angrily said. "Just follow my orders babe." Duncan said. Courtney crossed her arms and humphed at Duncan. Darkaga was blasting a ray from it's mouth causing massive destruction. Duncan maneuvered the tank well enough to dodge the attack. "You like cannonballs, well have some." Duncan yelled out. Duncan fired out a whole bunch of cannonballs at Darkaga, they all made direct hits. "Good, now how about a laser cannon!" Duncan screamed. The laser cannon fired and that attack also struck the dragon. "Time to deliver the grand missile!" Duncan screamed. A giant rocket came out of the tank, Duncan fired it away at Darkaga and it was a direct hit. "Wohoo!" Courtney yelled out.

The smoke cleared up, and Darkaga was still there, it felt like he didn't feel a thing. "What, but we had direct hits on that ugly beast." Courtney said. Darkaga was angry, it was on the verge of firing a massive flamethrower until Poof came up. "Poof?" Duncan questioned. "Poof, poof." the baby fairy said. Darkaga just stared at Poof, he felt just immobilized. Poof started to shake his wand very hard, and created a giant green sphere. Darkaga couldn't move because it just kept looking at the sphere.

Every time Poof shook his Nitro Wand, the sphere just got bigger. "What's Poof doing?" Wanda questioned. "I think Poop is trying to do something." Lindsay said. "It seems as if the baby is charging up some sort of giant energy bomb." Harold said. Poof then unleashed the sphere onto Darkaga, it targeted towards the evil dragon and struck him. Darkaga began to dissolve into pieces meaning Poof finished him off.

"What happened?" Dwight asked. "I think Poof killed the last demon of Codebreaker's." Jorgan said with a smile. "YEAH!" Everyone yelled out. Wanda flew over to hug Poof and thank him for helping. "That was something special Poof." Wanda said happily. "Yeah, maybe you'll become one of those blackbelt thingy." Cosmo said. Poof however did not smile, the baby fairy was concerned. "Poof, what's the matter?" Wanda asked.

Poof was looking in the sky with worries. He knew that Codebreaker was still out there and that his godbrother Timmy was fighting him alongside with Garder. "Of course, he worries about Timmy." Wanda said. "Timmy?" Duncan questioned. "He and Garder are taking on Codebreaker by themselves." Wanda explained. "That explains why Tootie isn't here, she must have followed Timmy." Cosmo said.

Everyone could see sparks going on in the sky, they knew that Timmy and Garder were still fighting Codebreaker. "We got to help him, he could die." Beth said. "You're right Beth, to the battle scene!" Courtney shouted. They all began to make flight towards where Timmy and Garder are fighting to give them a hand.

**How are Timmy and Garder doing against Codebreaker? Will the group make it in time to help Timmy? Is Tootie going to get there in time to help her one and only love? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	37. Codebreaker's True Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy and Garder continued their struggle against the dark overlord. "Had enough, its too bad my most elite demons will soon kill your friends." Codebreaker said. Garder took a glance over the distance. "What demons!" Garder said with total confidence.

Codebreaker took a look over where Codebreaker's monsters were. He just noticed that all three of them were dead. "Impossible, but how?" Codebreaker asked himself. "Well too bad for you, your minions are dead." Timmy said. "That's okay, they may have been dangerously powerful, but I could beat them with just one toenail." Codebreaker explained. "What?" Timmy asked. "I'm better than all my infinite amount of soldiers combined." Codebreaker said.

Timmy and Codebreaker began to team up and attack the fiend. Timmy delivered a massive kick to his head, Garder fired an energy blast. After their attacks, Codebreaker shot off a shadow ball that Timmy and Garder were able to dodge just in time. Timmy however still held the White Wand in his hand. "It's time to rock!" Timmy shouted.

Timmy began to play the White Wand as hard as he could to bring damage to Codebreaker. "Cool, this is just like Bass Savior. Only I'm not saving the world, I'm saving existence." Timmy said joyfully. Codebreaker was taking huge blows from the notes of the White Wand. "I've seen that wand before." Codebreaker said. "I know, back in our last battle you saw me use this." Timmy explained. "True, but you are no match for my Black Wand." Codebreaker said turning his staff once again into the Black Wand.

"I'm coming Timmy!" a voice cried from nearby. "What?" Timmy questioned. Coming from the clouds was the girl that loved Timmy more than anything, Tootie.

"Tootie, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked. "I came to help you fight!" Tootie cried. Timmy didn't want her to get hurt, or have her near him, but their purpose was to save existence. "All right, but do you know what you're doing?" Timmy asked. "I do!" Tootie yelled.

Timmy, Garder, and Tootie were ready to resume the battle with Codebreaker and his Black Wand. "Now, get a taste of the Black Wand!" Codebreaker screamed as he flicked the strings of the guitar. The sound was powerful, but they all withstood it. "Ruby Beam!" Tootie screamed as her scepter fired a ruby beam. Codebreaker was hit, but he cured himself. "Is there any way we can shut down his healing ability?" Timmy asked. "I don't think so." Garder said as he was delivering swift kicks and punches.

Codebreaker took no prisoners as he delivered a whole bunch of shadow balls. They were able to dodge them all, but then Codebreaker delivered a dark beam at the three. They dodged that attack too. "Lets attack together." Timmy said. "Good idea." Garder replied. Timmy rocked out on the White Wand, Tootie's magic scepter unleashed another ruby beam, and Garder blasted more energy from its hand. All three attacks hit Codebreaker, but none had any effect. "That's all you got, then how about this!" Codebreaker yelled.

Codebreaker unleashed a static shock on Timmy and Garder. Tootie got out of the way just in time. "I can't move." Timmy said. "I know, I've experienced this attack. You got to be tough to break out of this." Garder explained. "You will not get the chance to escape, this will kill you both." Codebreaker said preparing a giant shadow ball.

Hovering in the air helpless, Tootie didn't know what to do. "What can I do!" Tootie cried waiving the scepter as it somehow healed Timmy and Garder to full health, and got them out of the paralysis. "Were free." Timmy said. "Move away!" Garder yelled. Timmy and Garder dodged the shadow ball just in time. "Huh, did I do something?" Tootie questioned herself.

Timmy and Garder flew over towards Tootie. "Tootie, did you say you did something?" Timmy asked. "Yeah, I think I healed you guys and broke you free." Tootie suggested. "Well, good work. I'm feeling stronger than ever." Garder said. "If Tootie can cure us with that scepter, then we have a better chance at beating Codebreaker." Timmy explained. "Enough, should we be battling still?" Tootie asked.

They got back into the fierce battle with Codebreaker. It was still a bunch of punches and kicks along with a few special abilities until the others arrived. "Hey, what's going on?" Timmy asked. "The others have come." Garder said. "Of course, they beaten my elite demons and are coming here." Codebreaker said.

Flying through the air were all the kids, the teens, and the fairies. "You guys made it just in time." Timmy said. "I see your fighting Codebreaker. Mind if we join?" Duncan asked. "Were all in this together." Timmy said. "That is a good fact you gave Tommy." Lindsay said. "TIMMY!" Timmy shouted. "Tyler is here." Lindsay said. She was once again struck by a bolt of lighting. "Enough of the small talk, lets kill this guy." Duncan said.

Codebreaker held up his Black Wand in the air and it changed back into his staff. "It may be twenty-two on one, but I'm better than all of you put together!" Codebreaker yelled. They all got into the combat and it went on for a while.

A few hours in the battle, kids and fairies were still fighting off Codebreaker's soldiers, the group who was fighting the dark overlord Codebreaker were getting worn out, but Tootie kept refreshing them. "It's a good thing you knew healing moves Tootie." Wanda said. "Thanks Wanda, you gave me this scepter. Remember." Tootie said. "Yeah, but we never knew about the healing powers in that rod." Beth said.

Codebreaker stopped attacking, they just kept healing themselves. They couldn't find a way to put him away, and he couldn't find a way to put them away. Codebreaker just descended back to the ground. They were on the streets of Fairy World, the kids and fairies were able to take out what's left of the army for now. They all just starred at Codebreaker.

"Codebreaker, what's going on? Why aren't you attacking?" Timmy asked. "Scared!" Harold taunted. Codebreaker just smiled and started to deliver an evil laugh to everyone that lasted a while. "What's going on?" Geoff asked. Codebreaker finally stopped laughing.

"You are all mortals. I will live forever. Timmy, this was the weapon I used to get my revenge." Codebreaker said. "The staff that turns into a Black Wand?" Timmy questioned. "No, it was a Black Wand, I was just trying to make myself look like a good evil tyrant." Codebreaker explained, "But correct, it is the Black Wand."

Timmy was getting confused, he had the Creation Orb, but why was the Black Wand important. "You see Timmy, I have been plotting to get my revenge on you and your fairies for sometime, because its time for me to reveal my true identity." Codebreaker said. "Who are you?" Courtney asked. "If he is Chris, I finally have an excuse to kill him." Heather said. "Okay, since when did Chris meet Timmy?" Lashawna asked. "Oh, never mind. Continue." Heather said.

"Timmy, Codebreaker is my alter ego. I will show you my true self!" Codebreaker yelled out.

Codebreaker rose into the air and extended his arms out. Darkness surrounded him as he faded to black changing shape. Codebreaker had pretty much the same body type but a little shorter, but now his face was different. He now had a red head, he looked like he was wearing big glasses, had black hair, and he had tow gold horn sticking out on each side of his head. Timmy still had no clue who he was.

"Whoa, I never seen you look like that before." Timmy said. "It still doesn't ring a bell, we still have no clue who you are." Wanda said. "So wait, all he just did was change his looks from a tall brainhead, to a short creephead?" Justin asked. "I guess so." Dwight said.

Codebreaker was ready to introduce himself. "Timmy, you have never seen me in this form, but this is my true form. I am the one you call...the Darkness." he said.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof were all surprised to see that he somehow lived. "What are they surprised about. Is it their birthday?" Lindsay asked. "Shut up!" Heather screamed. "But, we defeated the Darkness. How could it have lived?" Jorgan asked.

**What's going on? How did the Darkness somehow come back to life? What are they going to do now? Could this be the end of existence? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	38. Garder's Demise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Shocked to know that Codebreaker's true identity was the Darkness, Timmy was concerned on how the Darkness came back. "But how, how did it survive?" Timmy asked. "I'm a person now, you can just call me a he." said the Darkness. "But we defeated you and turned you into the kindness." Timmy said. "Well there was more, you want to hear my side of the story?" the Darkness asked.

Everyone wanted to know what happened. "Sure, I like a good story. Just as long it doesn't involve girls rejecting you." Harold said. "Hey, if he meet Timmy before, then we need to know what happened." Bridgette explained. "Tell us what happened so I can get back to kicking your butt." Duncan said. "I will tell you my side of the story." the Darkness said.

Everyone just stood there looking at the Darkness as he was ready to talk about what happened after their last encounter.

_**Flashback**_

_**Darkness's POV-Not Italic**_

_Timmy and his fairies were at the North Pole in the Arctic Ocean when Timmy, the chosen one, clapped his hands for the wands to power up. The White Wand in Fairy World, the Wand of the Blue Moon, and all the Ice Wands. The beams all blasted away at the Darkness turning it into the kindness._

I was the one who lived in that vortex, trying to use the power to engulf your entire universe. But when your chosen one powers went inside the hole, I was forced to flee because all the evil inside the vortex vanished, and I was blasted out of there. When my presence in the black hole was gone, it turned into a smiley face of what you call the kindness.

_The Darkness in its true form was being blasted out of the vortex and into the mist of space. The Darkness just floated in space._

I was in the vast of space for some time, until I found a hole in the space-time continuum. It was a light that sucked me in, and I felt the power of that hole. It came from fairy magic, it was the fairies that protected all of outer space that noticed I was in there, and they banished me from this dimension.

_The hole sucked up the Darkness and felt great pain going inside. He was completely gone._

_The Darkness found himself in what happened to be Realm XG-723A._

Those fairies were trying to kill me, but somehow, I lived. I found myself in another realm, it was the place known as Realm XG-723A. My memory of Fairy World's presence was wiped out of my head from the power of that hole, I couldn't remember where they were or how to get there so I can have my revenge.

_The Darkness wondered through the realm for a while, then he found what looked like the White Wand that Timmy used against him, only it was black._

I wonder for a while, until I found something. It almost looked like the same wand Timmy used against me when he encountered me for the first time. That's right, it almost looked like the White Wand, but it was black. I analyzed the wand and learned that it was completely opposite to the White Wand. Instead of the wand showing the power of good, it showed the power of evil. Everything else was completely the same except for the color and what its purpose was. I decided to call this piece of weaponry, the Black Wand.

_The Darkness trained with the wand in a short amount of time, and then transformed into his alter ego, Codebreaker._

I trained with the Black Wand for a while, then I used its power to give me a new look, and some more abilities. I transformed myself into the form you saw me at first, the one I called myself Codebreaker. I still wasn't ready for my revenge, then one day, I heard about the famous jewel known as the Creation Orb.

_Codebreaker was spotted by a wise monster where he talked about the Creation Orb to Codebreaker who actually was the Darkness._

This demon who has heard about the Creation Orb told me it was found in the universe of origins. I searched the endless bounds of existence until I've finally found the universe. That is where I met Garder, one of the guardians of the universe.

_Codebreaker enters the universe of origins and runs into Garder. "No one is allowed entrance in the universe of origins!" Garder said. "I came for the Creation Orb!" Codebreaker said. "I should have guessed it, your after the Creation Orb." Garder said. "I have lived in this universe for many years to protect the Creation Orb. No one was allowed in this universe because it contains knowledge, power, and wisdom." Garder said. "I don't care about that stuff, I came for the Creation Orb so I can get revenge on those who despised me." Codebreaker said._

"_You are to leave right now!" Garder said. "No, I will not leave until I find the Creation Orb!" Codebreaker yelled out. Codebreaker ran so fast that Garder wasn't able to catch up with him. Codebreaker then made it to the crystal shrine where the Creation Orb was held._

_Codebreaker grasped the orb into his hands. "At long last, you are in my hands. Now I can get my revenge on those no good fairies and that no good kid!" Codebreaker said to the orb. "No, stop! You don't know what that does. Give back the Creation Orb!" Garder screamed._

_Codebreaker then created a dark aura to make his exit. "You are nothing but a nonsense to my plans of taking over all of existence." Codebreaker said. He delivered a dark blast at Garder causing him to cringe in pain. "Farewell!" Codebreaker said as he entered the aura and departed._

**End Flashback**

"I found the Creation Orb, took it to get my revenge on Fairy World and you Timmy Turner. I went back to Realm XG-723A to start conquering all of existence." the Darkness explained. "So we never even knew you existed when I fought you, but why did you want to destroy me?" Timmy asked. "You spoiled my plans for engulfing your universe, but you will not ruin this plan, there will be no survivors." the Darkness said.

The Darkness was showing its powers freezing everyone in place. "I can't move." Harold said. "This is bad." Geoff said. The Darkness walked up to Timmy and smiled at him. "How could you do such a thing." Timmy said. "Now your the ones who are helpless, I'm going to give you the same fate you no good humans and fairies were trying to give me!" the Darkness yelled.

The Darkness was ready to charge a shadow ball right at Timmy's face. "AHHHHH!" Tootie screamed. "Kid, get out of the way!" Duncan cried. "I can't move a muscle." Timmy said. "FAREWELL CHOSEN ONE!" the Darkness yelled.

Garder was frozen in place, but he used his mind powers to strike the Darkness making him lose his concentration and free everyone. Garder came just in time to get Timmy out of the way and charge at the Darkness. "Leave us alone!" Garder cried.

The Darkness then gripped Garder into a mind submission, he then rose him into the air. "What are you going to do to him?" Heather asked. "Something that I tried to do for a while." the Darkness said as he rose into the air.

The Darkness floated in the air with Garder frozen in place. "Go ahead and kill me, but you will lose." Garder said. "Lies! I own everything in the world of the living. None of these people will live to see the light of day ever again." the Darkness said.

The Darkness charged a dark beam at Garder, it took some time but it hit full power. "All hail the Darkness." he said in a low-tone voice. The Darkness blasted the beam right at Garder, and he took critical damage. "GARDER!" Timmy cried. Garder then fell to the ground.

"Bwhahahahaha! That is just a sample of whats to come!" the Darkness shouted. Timmy ran up to Garder, his body was just laying lifeless on the ground. Everyone in Fairy World approached the tattered body. "GARDER! GARDER!" Timmy cried.

Garder turned his head and began to speak. "Timmy, I'm not going to make it. It's time for me to go." Garder said. "No. Don't leave, we need you!" Timmy cried.

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do." Tootie said. Tootie used her healing powers on Garder, he was not getting cured at all. "What's going on, why isn't it working?" Tootie questioned. "This can't be." Molly said. "What are we going to do?" Dwight asked. "Without Garder, were nothing." Justin said. "He can't die." Courtney said.

"It's not going to work, its time for me to go. Goodbye Timmy Turner." Garder said. Those were his final words as his head fell to the ground. Garder is dead.

"GARDER! GARDER! COME BACK! COME BACK!" Timmy cried. Timmy was showing a whole bunch of tears from his eyes. "There's nothing we can do sweetie, Garder is gone." Wanda said. Everyone in Fairy World mourned in tears to see the lost of their most important ally, the one who had much information on the Darkness.

"So what are we going to do now?" Swizzle asked. Timmy approached everyone in Fairy World that witnessed the death. "Were going to keep fighting. For Garder." Timmy said.

Garder's body began to glow as his soul was not descending into the heavens, it was transforming. "What's going on?" the Darkness asked himself witnessing the events. Garder's body began to turn into a sword. The sword had a shining green blade which was the same color as the Nitro Wands, and it had a golden grip on it.

Duncan was standing there starring blankly at the sword. "Duncan?" Courtney asked. Duncan was beginning to have a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_Duncan was remembering what Garder told his friends in the ruins of Toronto. "There is a lost weapon that is key to stopping Codebreaker known as the Omega Excalibur." "Omega Excalibur! Where?" Duncan asked. "I don't know, the only clue that was told was when the guardian of everything in life winds up losing its own life, the sword will show. But for now, its just a legend." Garder explained._

_**End Flashback**_

Duncan began to realize it all. "When the guardian of everything in life winds up losing its own life, the sword will show." Duncan said. "What are you talking about Duncan?" Courtney asked. Duncan began to speak up.

"I GET IT NOW, GARDER IS THE PROTECTOR OF EVERYTHING, HE IS THE OMEGA EXCALIBUR!" Duncan yelled.

So the search that never got under way was over. They have finally discovered the legendary weapon to counter the Darkness known as the Omega Excalibur.

**How will the Omega Excalibur be huge help for the resistance? What is the purpose of the Omega Excalibur? Will finding it be able to help Timmy, Duncan, and the others win the war against the Darkness? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	39. Rise of the Omega Excalibur

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

As the Omega Excalibur has been discovered, Timmy, Duncan, and the others aren't sure what to do. "Okay, we found the sword, but who do we give it to? Who can we trust with this sword?" Timmy asked. "I'll give you a hint, NOT TYLER!" Heather exclaimed looking at Lindsay. Lindsay then stood there disappointed.

"Why not you Timmy." Molly said. "Okay, lets see." Timmy said. Timmy walked up to the sword and tried to pick it up. He couldn't lift it from the ground because it was too big for hm. "I can't lift it, its bigger than me." Timmy said. "I guess someone our age is going to have to handle it." Justin said. "Why not me, I always wanted to try out a sword." Harold said.

Duncan then stormed past Harold shoving him in the process. "Move aside, I'll take the sword." Duncan said as he picked up the sword. When Duncan picked up the Omega Excalibur, he felt as if he knew how to use it. "This thing is light as a feather to me." Duncan said. "So Duncan is going to use the ancient Omega Excalibur." Bridgette said. "It looks like were all set." Remy said.

The Darkness descended from the sky and onto the ground. "Everyone get back to your battle stations." Timmy ordered. All the kids and their godparents returned to the defense towers. "I never expected you would all make it this far." said the Darkness. "You think killing Garder helped your cause, your wrong." Wanda said. "Yeah, he actually was a sword." Cosmo said. "I saw him turn into the Omega Excalibur, I thought it was just a legend." the Darkness said. "Your wrong, its in my hands." Duncan said.

The Darkness walked over to Duncan. "Duncan, move." Courtney said. "Quiet princess, let me handle this." Duncan said. "So tell me, what is your name." the Darkness asked. "Duncan." he said. "Well Duncan, how would you like to be obliterated with Timmy." the Darkness suggested. "No thank you, I just want to stab you and get on with my life." Duncan said. "Really?" the Darkness asked.

The Darkness walked over to Courtney and charged a shadow ball right in front of her face. "AH!" Courtney cried. Duncan witnessed what the Darkness was up to. "Touch her and you will die!" Duncan yelled. "Then drop the sword, let me take it, and she will be spared." the Darkness explained, "So what will it be, the sword, or the girl."

Duncan was forced to make a choice on rather to have the weapon that could be a great advantage against the Darkness, or surrender for Courtney. "Duncan, let me die and take the sword." Courtney said. "I..can't." Duncan said in fear. Timmy acted just in time by turning to his fairies. "I wish Courtney was behind the Darkness, and she knows it." Timmy whispered. "Good idea Timmy, she does have some good combat skills, if only she could beat Wanda to a crisp." Cosmo said daydreaming about Courtney kicking Wanda's butt everytime she nagged at him.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof waived their wands and Courtney was right behind the Darkness. "Courtney?" Duncan questioned. "What the!" the Darkness exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't do threats." Courtney said. She then kicked the Darkness very hard in the back sending him flying to the other side. "Thanks babe." Duncan said. "Anytime." Courtney replied.

Duncan was ready to encounter the Darkness one on one. "Hey, you mess with my girl, you mess with me." Duncan said. "Oh, so I went after your love one huh." the Darkness said. "Yeah, and you won't like me when I do anything to protect her." Duncan said.

Duncan charged at the Darkness and swung the mighty sword at him, he dodged every attack that came his way. "I got tricks too." the Darkness said. He turned his staff into a dark sword and they began to have a sword duel. Duncan and the Darkness were evenly matched in the duel, until Duncan got through his defense and got a cut on him. The Darkness's wound healed in a heartbeat.

"What's going on, this sword was supposed to help with the assistance of the Nitro Wands." Duncan said. They all were watching the battle. "We got to do something fast!" Timmy said. "Like take cover." Erwin said. "Or help him." Heather said. "Yeah, what Heather said." Timmy replied. Duncan came crashing to the ground still on his feet.

"How are you supposed to beat this thing?" Duncan asked. "Duncan, I'll help you." Courtney said. "No, you're going to get hurt!" Duncan cried. Courtney rampaged towards the Darkness and was ready to show off some martial arts moves. Courtney gave him a bunch of punches and a few roundhouse kicks to the face. "Hah, take that you no good." Courtney said until she saw the Darkness get up again.

"You can't stop me, even with that worthless sword." said the Darkness. Everyone just stood there looking at the Darkness. "Turner, anything else?" Jorgan asked. "What am I, an idea machine. I'm all out of ideas!" Timmy yelled.

The Darkness showed off his powers in triumph. "Something's not right, why doesn't the Omega Excalibur do anything?" Duncan asked. "Maybe we didn't get something on it." Timmy said. "Wait, now I remember!" Courtney exclaimed.

_**Flashback**_

_Garder was talking to everyone about the sword. "It contains the greatest powers in the universe, when the true holder's love one shows its love, the sword's power will come alive." Garder explained_

**End Flashback**

"I know what we have to do." Courtney said. The Darkness interrupted the conversation and began talking. "It's over, you all lost." said the Darkness.

Everyone was iterated because they couldn't do anything to him. "I have the greatest powers in all of existence, the power of the Creation Orb. I can do anything that I please, and there is nothing you can do about it. I want to feel more at home here in Fairy World." the Darkness said to everyone as he began to stretch out his arms.

The sky went from bright purple to dark purple, lighting was striking all over Fairy World, and on one cloud, something was rising. Coming from the ground(or cloud) was a tower that looked a lot taller and bigger than the one they saw back in Realm XG-723A. It had the darkest gray bricks, gray wands were sticking out on the sides and on the top, and dark rainbows(which is actually regular rainbows with the colors being darker) coming out of the windows. There was also no door.

"Fairy World is not only my new home, this is where I will take my prized Creation Orb and start sucking the life out of all the universes." the Darkness explained. He then left and everyone just watched the horror unfold at the top.

"This is it, were all gonna die!" Harold cried. "Not so fast, I'm going in that tower." Duncan said. "What, no! You don't know how to beat him!" Dwight cried. "That guy is gonna get it. I'm going into that tower and I'm going to kill him, and that is that." Duncan retorted. Duncan began to run off to the Darkness's new tower leaving some final words. "Everyone, take care of Courtney." Duncan said as he ran off. "Wait, you don't know what just came up in my head." Courtney said.

Duncan began to grind on the dark rainbows like a skateboard only without a board, and make his way into the Darkness's tower with the Omega Excalibur. "He's not going alone, the Darkness is my enemy too. I'm going as well." Timmy said. "Timmy, don't." Tootie said. "I have to, Cosmo, Wanda, I'm going to stay in contact with you if I need anything. I love you guys." Timmy said as he began to hop on the dark rainbows and grind his way into the tower with the White Wand.

"Those two are going to get nowhere by themselves." Harold said. "COME BACK TIMMY!" Tootie cried. "Duncan, come back!" Courtney cried.

**Are Timmy and Duncan going to survive the tasks in the Darkness's tower? How will the others give them the news about how the true purpose of the Omega Excalibur? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	40. The Power of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy and Duncan were grinding on the dark rainbows to raid the tower of the Darkness. Duncan noticed Timmy following him. "Kid, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked. "Stop calling me kid, call me Timmy. I came to help you, I faced the Darkness before, you haven't." Timmy explained. "Well I got the Omega Excalibur." Duncan said. "But nothing happened! I came to help you out. Trust me, you have a better chance of living." Timmy said.

Duncan just didn't talk and he let Timmy join in. They were grinding the rainbows dodging the attacks delivered by more of his henchmen. Timmy fired off the White Wand while Duncan sliced away at the foes. "Nice work Duncan." Timmy said. "Thanks..Timmy." Duncan said.

Back in the suburb areas of Fairy World, everyone worried about Duncan and Timmy. "Do you really think they can beat the Darkness on their own?" Beth asked. "I don't think so Beth." Bridgette replied. "Why did they have to leave in such a hurry, I was just about to tell them something that would help." Courtney said. "Was it anything that nobody cares about, because nobody thinks about anything you say." Lindsay said. "True, that's probably is why no one likes you on the show." Geoff said.

"Trust me, this would be important. Garder said when the true holder's love shows its love to the other, then the power of Omega Excalibur will be awoken." Courtney explained. "But its too late, Turner and the punk kid went off to fight the Darkness." Jorgan said. "But how do we know if Duncan is the person that has to wield the sword?" Wanda asked. "Good question, how do we figure that out?" Justin questioned.

"Seeing the two boys are probably going to be in grave danger, we need an alternative to discover who holds the sword and who the lover is." Cupid explained as he was seen floating up in the sky. "Cupid, that's a great idea. We can make some of that metal from the Omega Excalibur. The trace of the sword is right here on the ground where Garder died." Jorgan explained. "Good, lets try to power up a duplicate sword to test it out." Swizzle said.

As the fairies used their magic from the Nitro Wands to create another Omega Excalibur, all they could make was a green block made of the same metal from the sword. "It's not what we wanted, but its close enough." Wanda said. "How do we know who those lovebirds are?" Dwight asked. "Simple, a guy will hold the block, and the girl will kiss him. When something happens to the block, then that means we found out who needs to save us." Cupid explained.

They had to go through different couples to see if this would work. "I'll go first, and Bridgette is going to be my girl." Geoff said. He picked up the block and Bridgette started to make out with him. "Um, your supposed to just kiss him, not make out with him!" Heather yelled. "Okay, I'm a fairy who's all about love, and even I find that creepy." Cupid said. Nothing happened to the block which means Geoff and Bridgette were not the duet. "Okay, next couple will be. Please give us the block!" Remy yelled. Geoff handed Remy the block while still kissing Bridgette.

"Now who should wield the block?" Remy asked. "Give it to me. I wanted that sword from the start, and my sweet love would be Lashawna." Harold said. "What?" Lashawna questioned. "Kiss me Lashawna, for I'll bring to us all." Harold said as he picked up the block. Lashawna wasn't pleased with herself, but she kissed Harold on the cheek. "Nothing's happening, and I'm not doing that again." Lashawna said. "At least I'm happy." Harold said.

Harold handed the block to Cosmo. "So who's next?" Wanda asked. "Who knows, maybe it could be any boy or girl pairing. Let's just do that." Cosmo said. Cosmo got Molly and Dwight together giving Dwight the block. "No, I"m not gonna!" Molly yelled as she got interrupted by Cosmo being shoved to Dwight's lips kissing him. "NOTHING HAPPENEND, AND I'M NOT TOUCHING HIM!" Molly screamed.

Moments later, they just went through every boy girl pairing possible in the group, there was no response to the block. "If Timmy held the sword and I kissed him, then this would be over!" Tootie cried. "What if the couple happens to be someone in another planet or universe?" Lindsay questioned. "Good thinking Lindsay, for once." Heather said, "We could just pair up every possible male and female in all the universes until something happens to that block." Lindsay's idea was perfect, but they discovered one flaw. "Yeah, but this is our only block, and there will be no more existence if we get through just one planet in just one universe." Juandissimo explained. "Let me handle this." Dwight said out loud. "Erwin, I wish for one trillion of those blocks on every planet in every universe." Erwin waived his Nitro Wand and his wish was about to come true.

The blocks were ready to fall from the sky. "How do we explain to everyone how these blocks work?" Beth asked. Everyone looked at Geoff and Bridgette who finally stopped making out. "THE TOTAL DRAMA ACTION AFTERMATH SHOW!" Everyone shouted. "What?" Geoff questioned. "We can use your show to deliver the message to everyone in existence just like we did to show off Timmy." Molly explained. "Hey, that might work." Bridgette replied.

Looking at the danger brewing into Fairy World, they needed to hurry. "All right, we need to go somewhere safe." Cupid said. "Let's go back to our Earth and deliver the broadcast." Dwight said. "Perfect!" Justin exclaimed.

Everyone got ready to transport out of Fairy World along with the kids and their godparents, but Courtney and Tootie just stared at the tower. "What's wrong?" Bridgette asked the two. "I can't let Timmy die without him knowing that I love him." Tootie said. "Yeah, I just feel that I should go too." Courtney said. "What, no!" Wanda exclaimed. "I can't let them die, who knows, maybe one of them needed to wield that sword." Courtney explained.

Wanda was worried about Timmy as well, but she had to continue without him. "Okay, just stay alive." Wanda said. "Thanks Wanda." Tootie said as she and Courtney ran for the dark rainbows and tried to grind their way into the tower.

"Where are those two girls going?" Heather asked. "They want to find Timmy and Duncan." Wanda said. As they were ready to teleport out of Fairy World, Wanda just realized something. She doesn't know how, but Poof wasn't there. "WHERE'S POOF!" Wanda cried. "What?" Beth asked. "Poof isn't here!" Wanda cried. "Forget about him, we need to worry more on the human race and the fairies." Cupid said.

Jorgan slammed his giant wand on the ground and the group along with the kids and their fairy godparents poofed out of Fairy World for their own safety, but Poof wasn't with them.

Elsewhere in Dimmsdale, Timmy's dad continues to bond with the monster blender. "Blendy, how about we play sherades!" Timmy's dad exclaimed "I don't feel like playing games right now, I just want to look at the sky." Blendy said. "What's wrong, don't tell me you got a rare disease that would make you look like a freak!" Timmy's dad said panicking. Blendy didn't really care about how he looked, because he was already a household appliance.

"It's not that, I'm just worried about how your son is doing." Blendy explained. "Um, which one?" Timmy's dad asked. "The one with the pink hat, he is your only son." Blendy said. "I thought you were my son." Timmy's dad said. "No, I'm just a blender who came to life by the evil powers of the Creation Orb." Blendy said.

Timmy's dad was bummed out that he couldn't be his son. "Blendy, what do you think is going to happen after all of this?" Timmy's dad asked. "All I know is, we aren't going to be together if the humans win or lose." Blendy said. "What!" Timmy's dad cried. "If our dark overlord falls, then all the monsters will perish, including me." Blendy explained. "But, you don't work for them anymore." Timmy's dad said. "It's true, but I'm still linked to the Creation Orb's powers, which means I will be gone if peace is restored." Blendy said with a down tone.

"NO! I WANT US TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" Timmy's dad cried in tears. "I'm sorry, if your species loses the battle, then you'll be wiped out. So either way, were not going to be together anymore." Blendy said. "I can't let that happen! I just can't!" Timmy's dad cried.

He did not want to lose Blendy, we wanted to take care of him for the rest of his life. Timmy's mom walked in to see her husband crying. "Oh my goodness. Did someone hurt you?" Timmy's mom asked. "Blendy said we can't be together after the battle, because he will die if we win, but if we lose, then were likely to die." Timmy's dad explained in tears. "It's true." Blendy said. Timmy's mom was a bit concerned about her husband's emotions towards a household appliance.

"Wow, the last time I seen him this emotional over a kitchen tool was when he made friends with the spoon I sold at our last garage sale." Timmy's mom said. "No, don't mention Sponer, he was my best friend too!" Timmy's dad cried. Timmy's mom just ignored her husband and walked away.

Back in Fairy World, Tootie and Courtney are making their way to the Darkness's Tower. "Our boyfriends could be in trouble, we got to help them!" Tootie cried. "Boyfriends?" Courtney questioned. "Yeah, you like Duncan." Tootie said. "I do not like that rodent!" Courtney retorted.

Courtney was only denying the fact that she loved Duncan. "You like him, and I know it." Tootie said. "I don't like him, and that is that!" Courtney said. Tootie didn't say anything, but she did not believe a single word from her mouth, that means she believes Courtney is in love with the bad boy Duncan.

Tootie and Courtney continued to grind on the dark rainbow to catch up to the two boys.

**How are Timmy and Duncan faring in the Darkness's Tower? Will Tootie and Courtney make it in time? How much longer will the friendship of Timmy's dad and Blendy last? And where did the baby fairy Poof go? Stay tuned and find out.**


	41. Tower Countdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy and Duncan were inside the tower looking for the Darkness. They were still fighting off some of his top soldiers to advance further up the tower. "How much farther do we have to go up?" Duncan asked. "I don't know, I take it the Darkness is at the top of the tower." Timmy said while still fighting the Darkness's minions.

They had a long way to go to reach the top of the tower. Duncan was getting worn out, but the sword still shined bright. "If only we knew why this sword wasn't working against the Darkness." Duncan said to himself. "Just a little further." Timmy said.

The two boys were running out of breath, they were getting tired out from all the hiking up the tower. "Timmy, do you think there's a faster way up the tower?" Duncan asked. "Let me see." Timmy said. He found a window and saw that there were more of the dark rainbows they could ride on to get father. "Hey, lets jump out the window. There's an up path right here." Timmy said. "Great, let's go." Duncan said.

The two jumped onto the dark rainbows and began to grind even further up the tower. "This thing is tall." Duncan said. "I know, and as I said, the Darkness might be at the top." Timmy said. Another swarm of gargoyles swarmed at Timmy and Duncan. Timmy rocked out on the White Wand, while Duncan slashed away with the mighty Omega Excalibur.

The ride continued, but the two boys prevailed against the demons. "All right, let's go." Timmy said. Timmy and Duncan continued to grind up the tower.

Meanwhile, Tootie and Courtney were grinding on the dark rainbows to reach Timmy and Duncan. The two girls spotted them grinding on the upper rainbows. "There they are, they must be going to the top." Courtney said. "Timmy, I'm coming!" Tootie yelled.

Tootie and Courtney ran into a slew of monsters. "I fight for Timmy!" Tootie yelled as she fired a ruby beam from her scepter. The monsters were killed as Courtney was ready to strike. "She fights for Duncan." Tootie said. "What, no I don't!" Courtney screamed. "Yeah you do." Tootie said. "I don't, GAHHH!" Courtney shouted as she began to knockout most of the monsters that were coming her way.

The two made it to the tower, Tootie and Courtney had no clue on where they had to go. As they examined the tower, they see traces of roughed up ground meaning that the two boys were there. "Tootie, Duncan and Timmy were here." Courtney said. "I know, I can feel his presence, believe me I known Timmy for a long time, and I can feel where he was." Tootie explained. The girls were going to continue until they saw a dead end.

"Drats, we can't go any further." Courtney said. "I guess were not going to make it." Tootie said crying, "But tell me the truth, do you like Duncan?" Courtney was getting so ticked off by people saying that. "All right, I'll come clean. I'm in love with that scumball Duncan." Courtney said. "I knew it, you loved him from the start!" Tootie yelled.

Courtney was not in the mood to tell the story about her bad boy. "Duncan is a maniac who just picks on society. He is a juvy that is nothing but trouble." Courtney explained. "So Duncan is a criminal?" Tootie asked. "Yeah, haven't you ever noticed his appearance. He has a green mohawk and has done many cruel acts of vandalism like carving a skull into a tree, and stealing food from the producers of the reality show were on, then again I was part of that heist, and I liked it." said Courtney. "He's a bad guy, but why are you attracted to him?" Tootie asked. "I don't know, maybe its his passion for doing anything." Courtney said.

The two girls continued to talk about the boys they have loved, but down lower in the tower, there was a floating figure. It was the baby fairy Poof looking for Timmy.

"Poof, poof?" Poof said. Poof was looking for his godbrother Timmy, he knew that he may be in trouble. As Poof continued to look around the tower, he could see Timmy and Duncan riding on the rainbows until they went back into the tower. "Poof!" Poof exclaimed.

Poof flew up higher in the tower only to spot two girls talking. "I don't know why Timmy doesn't like me." Tootie said. "Maybe you shouldn't be creeping up on him so much. That's what may be scaring him." Courtney explained. "Enough of this, Timmy needs me!" Tootie cried. "But we hit a dead end, and there is nothing we can do." Courtney said.

"Poof." the baby fairy said. Tootie and Courtney turned around to see that Poof may have followed the two girls. "Poof!" Tootie and Courtney said in union. Poof was smiling at the two girls knowing what they needed to do. "Our boyfriends are in trouble, we need to help them." Tootie said. Poof then waived his wand and created an elevator that would take them to the top. "Great thinking Poof." Courtney said.

The two boarded the elevator and went up to catch up to the two boys.

Timmy and Duncan were still progressing up the tower killing demons along the way. Timmy as usual rocked out on his guitar, and Duncan hacked away with his mighty sword. "I think were getting close." Timmy said. "I think so to Timmy." Duncan said.

As they headed up to the next floor, it was a blue brick room with just a circle platform in the middle with pathways to the circle. Standing there was the Darkness. "The Darkness." Timmy said. "I'm pleased to see how far you two have made it." the Darkness said. "This is it, this is where the battle truly ends." Duncan said. The Darkness laughed and began to speak. "You two amuse me, you think I am going to be threatened by your mediocre abilities. I am the Darkness, and I will bring chaos to existence. No, I will end it!" the Darkness shouted.

"But you won't exist either." Timmy said. "No, I will rise again after the end of existence." the Darkness explained. "What kind of freak are you?" Duncan asked. "You two left me no choice, I'm going to destroy the Creation Orb. When the orb is destroyed, everything will just instantly disappear leaving everyone in purgatory forever." the Darkness explained.

The Darkness rose the Creation Orb in the sky and got out his Black Wand. He rocked out as hard as he could on the Black Wand, and the power was blasting towards the Creation Orb. After he finished playing with all of his might, the Creation Orb started to show a crack and some of the particles in life were being sucked in for some sort of implosion.

"That is all I'm able to do. The end of existence will be 1 hour." the Darkness said, "Everything in every universe will be sucked into where the cracked orb is until it implodes."

They had no time left, Timmy and Duncan had to beat the Darkness in one hour or else all of time and space will be destroyed. "Duncan, we have to win this battle, if we don't then there will be no future for any living thing in any universe." Timmy explained.

Timmy and Duncan were ready for the ultimate battle that would determine the fate of existence. Meanwhile, Tootie, Courtney, and Poof continued their way up the elevator in hopes of helping their boyfriends out in time.

"Were coming guys." Courtney said. "Hang in there Timmy." Tootie said.

**The Darkness has cracked the Creation Orb and now existence is on the brink of destruction. Will Tootie, Courtney, and Poof make it in time to help their love ones? Will Timmy and Duncan be able to defeat the Darkness before existence goes into total corruption? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	42. The Real Final Battle: Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy and Duncan begun the real fight of the millennium against the Darkness, the battle that will determine the fate of all of life. "Let's do this." Timmy said. "Right back at ya." Duncan said. The two charged towards the Darkness.

"Let's have some fun, shall we." said the Darkness. The Darkness blasted a skull beam at the two, they were able to dodge it just in time. Timmy got out his White Wand and yelled, "WHITE WAND WIPEOUT!" Timmy played the White Wand and it created a magical fairy comet aiming right at the Darkness. The comet struck him, but he took no damage. "What?" Timmy questioned. "EARTHROCK BLAST!" yelled the Darkness.

The Darkness blasted a bunch of huge rocks at Timmy and Duncan, one of the rocks hit Timmy and it took a while for him to get up. "Hang in there Timmy!" Duncan exclaimed. Duncan ran up to the Darkness and screamed out, "KING CUTTER!" Duncan pulled out the Omega Excalibur and sliced away at the Darkness, but once again there was no harm done.

"Impressive, but not good enough." the Darkness said. "Duncan, get out of the way." Timmy said in pain. "MAGIC MELTDOWN!" yelled the Darkness. He brought up a nuclear blast filled with anti-fairy magic aiming right at Duncan. He took a critical blow in the chest. "AHHH!" Duncan screamed. "DUNCAN!" Timmy cried.

Timmy got up on his feet and once again got out the White Wand. "WHITE WAND WHIRL!" Timmy yelled. He strummed the strings on the White Wand and summoned a tornado that sent the Darkness flying up in the air. He came crashing to the ground and he didn't take any damage from the attack. "Weak attacks from such a weak wand." said the Darkness.

The Darkness raised his hands at his face and yelled out, "HYPER FLARE!" The Darkness fired a bunch of nova shots at Timmy as he get struck by them, this time he can't get up. "Duncan, I can't get up. You got to stop him." Timmy said with a weak voice. "You got it." Duncan said in pain.

Duncan managed to get up on his feet to confront the Darkness all by himself. "What weak attacks are you going to give me today?" the Darkness said. "I'll show you the power of the Omega Excalibur." Duncan said, "SONIC BOOM!" Duncan's sword unleashed a powerful wave at the Darkness which didn't seem to have any effect. "This is getting boring." the Darkness said impatiently.

The Darkness got ready to fire another attack right at Duncan. "DEMON SMASH!" screamed the Darkness as he smashed his staff in the ground creating a upwards beam right below Duncan. The beam hit Duncan and sent him to the ground and just like Timmy, he couldn't move a muscle.

"This is who came to stop me, a boy and a punk teenager. What a joke." the Darkness said. The Darkness brought the two boys together with his psychic powers putting the two in a pile so he can finish them off at the same time. "It's been nice knowing you Timmy Turner, but this is the end." the Darkness said. "I..will..not..give....up." Timmy said with a weak voice. "You don't get it, I'm more powerful than anyone combined. There is no hope for you of winning." the Darkness explained, "Now will you excuse me, I must put you both to rest." The Darkness turned his staff into the Black Wand. He was about ready to play something on it to finish Timmy and Duncan off. "We can't die like this." Duncan said. "BLACK WAND BANG!" the Darkness screamed. He played the right notes on the Black Wand and it fired off a particle beam that was shredding bits of the space-time continuum away rapidly. The beam was about to strike Timmy and Duncan. "Goodbye Timmy, Goodbye Duncan, and GOODBYE EXISTENCE!" the Darkness yelled.

As the beam was just about to hit Timmy and Duncan in hopes of finishing them off, a pink ball of protection came in to stop the blast in its tracks. It was Poof trying to protect the two helpless boys. "What, this can't be!" screamed the Darkness. Poof used the power of the Nitro Wand to block out the beam and cancel it out.

"Impressive, I got to deal with a baby too." said the Darkness. Timmy and Duncan saw the baby fairy that saved them both. "Poof, you came to save us." Timmy said. "Correction, we came to save you." a voice said. The elevator that Poof poofed up was coming up, and on it was Tootie and Courtney. "Courtney?" Duncan questioned.

The two girls ran up to the injured boys. "Are you two all right?" Tootie asked. "If it weren't for Poof, we would've been goners." Timmy said. "Yeah, you two came up big time." Duncan said. The two both spoke weakly because they were still busted up. "Don't worry boys, I'll help you out." Tootie said.

Tootie pulled out her scepter and healed both of the boys to full health. "Hey, were back at full strength, now we can fight again." Duncan said. "Thanks Tootie." Timmy said with some feeling. "Your welcome Timmy." Tootie said planting a kiss on Timmy's cheek. Timmy was somewhat happy for the kiss that Tootie gave him.

The Darkness was aggravated about Tootie, Courtney, and Poof's meddling. "Come on, I'll take you all on!" the Darkness said. The Darkness got into a fighting stance raising the dreaded Black Wand in his hand.

Timmy, Duncan, Tootie, Courtney, and Poof all engaged into combat. "Let's attack him together." Timmy said. "Good idea." Courtney said.

Timmy got out the White Wand and yelled out, "WHITE WAND WHEEL!" The White Wand delivered a magic giant saw that only aimed for the Darkness. Duncan held the sword in his hands and screamed, "DYNAMO STAR!" Duncan was unleashing a unique pattern of fast-cutting techniques in the blink of an eye. Tootie held out her scepter and screamed, "RUBY BLASTER!" The scepter fired off a ruby beam at the Darkness. Courtney jumped into action and yelled, "WILD WHIPPING!" Courtney just went up to the Darkness and just kicked his butt the entire time. Poof was just waiving his Nitro Wand and fired off a green beam at the Darkness.

All the attacks met the Darkness, but none brought any harm to him combined. "That's all you got?" the Darkness questioned. "We have to do something quick." Timmy said. "Quick?" Courtney questioned. "The Darkness cracked the Creation Orb, and we have less than an hour to fix it, or else all of existence will be destroyed." Duncan said. "Oh dear mercy." Tootie said in disbelief. The Darkness laughed as the Creation Orb continued to crack apart sucking up all traces of the living realms.

Back in Dimmsdale, everyone got themselves to safety, and Bridgette and Geoff were going to deliver a broadcast about the blocks that Dwight wished up. "I hope they get the message." Cosmo said. "I'm sure they will." Wanda said.

They got the camera ready, and the microphones on, and all TVs in existence were linked to the upcoming broadcast.

Bridgette was standing on the air by herself to begin the broadcast. "Hello there everyone, Bridgette here to tell you all about those blocks coming from the sky. If your a man, and you have that girl you love, please get up there right now with one of those blocks. If the block does something, then you have been destined to hold up a sword and fight the dark overlord." Bridgette was finished talking.

Geoff then came up and began to speak. "So, if you want to bring down this dynasty, then get a block, and have a man and woman hold it together. If it does something, please help us."

The two got the broadcast out to everyone in all the universes, and everyone got the message. Couples all over the universe began to get together and get themselves a block. "Its working, they got the message." Wanda said. "Great, now all we have to do is wait to see if we can find something happen." Cupid said. "But still, I'm worried about Timmy, and I hope Poof is alright." Wanda said worried.

In other portions of the world, the group were inspecting other areas to see if something happened. Molly, Swizzle, Heather, and Justin were in a desert area. "No, I don't see anything happening with those morons." Molly said. "Ditto." Swizzle said. "This is such a waste of time." Heather said. "We may not be finding any love that may save existence, but I'm getting a good tan here in the desert." Justin said.

Dwight, Erwin, Lindsay, and Beth were in a flower field. "Nope, nothing." Dwight said. "That's bad to hear, I thought places like these is where true love is found." Erwin explained. "Maybe if me and Brady were to get together with one of those blocks, then something would happen to the block." Beth said. "Beth, he isn't real." Lindsay said. "He is so!" Beth yelled. "Dumb girl got something right, I don't think he is real at all." Dwight said. Beth then grinned at both Dwight and Lindsay for not believing in her boyfriend.

Remy, Juandissimo, Harold, and Lashawna were on a tropical island. "My prediction was people marry other people because of their money, but I was wrong." Remy said. "Yes, its the beauty that explains why people love you." Juandissimo said. "I'm finding nothing here." Harold said. "Nope, I'm finding nothing here." Lashawna said.

Jorgan was furious to see that no one has found a duet with the block show any signs of power. "Blast, were never going to find the loved ones in time. Plus, I think I'm running out of people here in town." Jorgan said to himself. He was just picking random men and women helter skelter and getting them to hold the block. Nothing was coming from any of them.

"Nope, no things happening to any blocks in the universe." Cosmo said. "Were never going to find that special couple." Geoff said. "I know, we may be doomed." Bridgette said in a sad voice. "Worst of all, Timmy, Duncan, Tootie, Courtney could be getting hurt, and so could my baby!" Wanda cried as she began crying.

Timmy, Duncan, Tootie, Courtney, and Poof were getting frustrated that they couldn't do any harm to the Darkness. "He's too powerful." Timmy said. "We have to find a weakness." Duncan said. "But where is that weakness?" Tootie asked. "I have no idea." Courtney replied.

The Darkness was standing valiantly knowing that he may have won the battle. "You think you're going to beat me, your new ruler, and your new god!" the Darkness yelled. The group was getting tired, they couldn't bear any damage to the Darkness. "You may as well just give up. There is no stopping me." the Darkness said.

Timmy grinned his teeth at the Darkness. "I will not quit. I will fight for peace for all the universes." Timmy retorted. "Same here!" Duncan, Courtney, and Tootie all said in union. "POOF!" Poof yelled. "Well tough luck kids, this is where you all die! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Darkness exclaimed.

**Will the group of Timmy, Duncan, Tootie, Courtney, and Poof be enough to stop the Darkness alone? Will the duet that awakens the Omega Excalibur be found? Can this be all done before the Creation Orb gets destroyed? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	43. The Real Final Battle: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

The Darkness was having the battle his way, but Timmy, Duncan, Tootie, Courtney, and Poof would not give up. They united together and attacked once again. The Darkness fired a shadow ball at all of them and were able to dodge the attack.

Timmy rocked out again on the White Wand and fired a beam from the tip of the guitar hitting the Darkness. There was no effect. "Come on, I'm running out of ideas." Timmy said. Duncan wielded the sword in his hands and jumped up for a big slash that the Darkness was able to dodge. "What's going on, can't anything be done to this creep?" Duncan questioned.

"Fools, this is where I win." the Darkness said. He then fired a space-time continuum beam at the group and everyone got away just in the knick of time. Poof then showed its cute smile at the Darkness, but it had no effect like it did in the past. "That isn't going to help you weaklings!" the Darkness yelled. Poof then began to cry.

"What is going to stop the Darkness?" Timmy asked. "I wanted to tell you guys something before you ditched us back in Fairy World." Courtney said. "Not now, I got me some Darkness to cook." Duncan said as he took off. "But Duncan!" Courtney screamed, "Ugh, can this guy understand anything I say to him?"

Before they continued to bout, the Darkness had something up his sleeve. "I think I'm going to change the scenery." said the Darkness. He rose them up to the top of the tower where they could witness the destruction the crumbling Creation Orb is making. "Your right about one thing, there is destruction coming." Tootie said. "Be careful Duncan." Timmy said.

Duncan went one on one with the Darkness. The Darkness turned his Black Wand into a black sword and dueled with Duncan. The two swords met many times, but neither could break through the other, that was until the Darkness fired off a sonic boom at Duncan sending him to the ground.

"Dunky!" Courtney cried. She ran over to Duncan where he was all banged up from the attack. "Courtney?" Duncan said with a weak voice. "Don't die Duncan, please don't." Courtney said shedding tears through her eyes. "Duncan's hurt, I better heal him." Tootie said. "Please do Tootie." Timmy said holding her hand. "Thanks Timmy." Tootie said.

Timmy never realized he was holding her hand, was he beginning to have feelings for the crazy girl that he always wanted to avoid? "What's going on with me? Why am I showing affection for Tootie?" Timmy asked himself. Timmy had to realize the fact that he is falling in love with Tootie.

Tootie went on to heal Duncan but his spirit still felt weak. "How do you feel Duncan?" Courtney asked. "I just don't have it in me." Duncan said. Courtney was feeling teary eyed that Duncan lost his will to fight. "Poor thing, he can't fight anymore." the Darkness said. "He can, he will never give up!" Courtney yelled. "I don't think that's true." Duncan said. "Go out there and win!" Courtney yelled.

Duncan grabbed the Omega Excalibur and Courtney planted a big kiss on his lips. Duncan just paused in the moment only to find out that the sword started to glow in front of their eyes. "Stop, something's happening to the sword." Duncan said. The sword blasted a magical glow from the blade which meant that the powers inside have awoken. "That was what I was trying to tell you, when the true holders true love shows their love, the Omega Excalibur will awaken." Courtney explained.

After explaining that to Duncan, Courtney got very shocked to find out. "Wait, Duncan was the one to hold the sword?" Timmy asked. "I guess so, and Courtney was his true love." Tootie said. Duncan's spirit was higher than ever, he was ready to fight the Darkness.

Back on earth, everyone saw the glow in the sky. That glow was the Omega Excalibur awakening. "When the true holder's love one shows its love, the sword's power will come alive. Just like Garder said." Wanda said, "Everyone, the sword has awoken! The true holder has been found along with his true love."

The search came to a stop when they noticed the glow in the sky. "Who could that savior couple be?" Justin asked. "Let's find out right now!" Swizzle said looking into her wand. Inside, she saw Duncan holding the sword and then Courtney kissed him on the lips. After the kiss, the sword started to glow.

"I can't believe it. Duncan is the one to wield the sword, and Courtney was his true love." Dwight said. "I knew those two were made for each other." said Beth. "What about me and Tyler?" Lindsay asked. She was once again struck by lighting. "Who is this Tyler?" Erwin asked. "Some boy who stinks at every sport known to man." Beth explained.

Harold was amazed to know Duncan was the one to hold the sword. "Wow, I knew he was a bad guy, but I never knew he was the one that would save us all." Harold said to himself. "Come on Duncan, lets see that bad guy kick that bad guy's butt!" Lashawna exclaimed.

Duncan's showed off a huge smirk on his face meaning he was ready to have some fun. "Hey Darkness, come and get a piece of me." Duncan said. The long battle continued between the two. Duncan and the Darkness were evenly matched.

"SKULL SLICER!" Duncan screamed. Duncan's sword glowed white with transparent skulls floating around it, then he slashed at the Darkness sending him crashing to the ground. The Darkness was able to withstand the attack. The Darkness then turned the sword back into the Black Wand, and played the wand again for another attack. "BLACK WAND DISTRUCTION!" screamed the Darkness. The wand fired out a nova blast aiming right for Duncan.

"I WISH DUNCAN WAS PROTECTED BY A BARRIER!" Timmy screamed. Trusting Poof, he waived the wand and a barrier came to protect Duncan from the attack. Nothing happened to Duncan, not even a scratch. "Good call there Timmy." Courtney said. "Thanks, if it helps impress Tootie." Timmy said then covering his mouth. "Say what." Tootie said in a romantic way. "Um, nothing." Timmy lied. "Tootie was right, you do have feelings for her." Courtney said with a smirk. Timmy couldn't escape this one.

Duncan and the Darkness continued to go about. As the battle raged on, Duncan and the Darkness were only getting better in the moment. The Creation Orb was going to completely break in 30 minutes, he was running out of time. Though Duncan was hanging tough, nothing seemed to be working on the Darkness. "Give it up already. There is no stopping me." the Darkness said. "Duncan, don't stop." Courtney said cheering him on. Poof couldn't see Duncan struggle anymore, he raised the Nitro Wand fired off at the Darkness. A green beam came out of the wand. "What!?" the Darkness yelled as he deflected the attack.

The beam was sent into the Omega Excalibur that shot out a beam that was 10 times more powerful than the one shot by Poof. "Whoa!" Duncan exclaimed in shock. The beam hit the Darkness and he took a heavy blow. "Argh!" said the Darkness. He once again healed himself from the damage. Duncan just stood still starring at the sword knowing what just happened.

"What was that?" Courtney asked. "A beam came out of the sword when Poof fired at the Darkness and he deflected it into the sword." Timmy explained. "It looked even more powerful than any of the other attacks there were." Tootie said.

Timmy, Tootie, and Courtney turned to Poof. "Poof, try and fire another one of those beams at the sword." Timmy ordered. Poof raised the wand again, but it didn't feel as strong. "No effect." Tootie said. "Oh, I won't let that happen!" the Darkness yelled grabbing Poof. "Let him go!" Timmy yelled.

The Darkness hurled Poof at the busted Creation Orb where the star point of the Nitro Wand went in and it received more power than ever. "Poof." he said. He had a hard time keeping the magic inside the wand. "Timmy, I don't think Poof can handle the power it has." Courtney said. Timmy smiled with confidence knowing possibly what to do.

Duncan ran over to the others. "Hey, maybe you guys can help me." Duncan said. Everyone looked at Duncan with a happy face. "What are you so happy about?" Duncan asked. "Duncan, you hold off the Darkness." Timmy said. "What?" Duncan questioned. "I think I found a way for us to finally beat him once and for all." Timmy said, "And its all thanks to Poof."

Duncan went back into battle with the Darkness. "Hey Darkness, come and get me." Duncan said taunting him. "Giving in, I hope so!" the Darkness yelled. The two continued to go at it.

"Timmy, what's you big idea?" Tootie asked. "Yeah Timmy, what is your big idea?" Courtney asked. "Let me explain." Timmy said.

**What is Timmy's plan in finally defeating the Darkness? How does Poof help? Can Duncan be able to hold him off while they prepare? Will this be pulled off before time runs out for the Creation Orb? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	44. The Real Final Battle: Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Timmy had a plan to finally end the battle, but still not known if it will stop the destruction. Duncan continues to fight the Darkness nonstop. "Take this!" Duncan yelled as he charged with a slash. "How would you like a bad taste of rock!" the Darkness yelled playing the Black Wand again. It unleashed a sonic wave that sent Duncan to the ground.

"What's your plan Timmy? Duncan can't keep stalling him forever." Courtney said. "All right, listen up. When Poof fired that beam at the Darkness and it was sent into the sword, it fired a beam that seemed to be more powerful than ever." Timmy explained. "And?" Tootie questioned. "Poof just got a load of magic from the Creation Orb to fire another one." Timmy said. "So your saying Poof is going to make multiple trips to the Creation Orb and draws lot of magic? That's your plan?" Courtney asked. "No, Poof will tire himself out, the Darkness will start dodging more often, and most importantly, he'll keep healing himself." Timmy explained.

"So what are we going to do?" Tootie asked. "Poof, don't let it all out, but I wish Cosmo, Wanda, Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo were here." Timmy said. Poof didn't wave the wand, he just moved it an inch to let a little of the magic out of the Nitro Wand.

His fairy godparents along with Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo appeared in front of them. "Timmy, why did you bring us here?" Wanda asked. "And why did you take us from our godkids?" Swizzle asked. "I have a plan, but it will involve the Nitro Wands." Timmy said. "Hey Wanda, Poof's here." Cosmo said.

Wanda saw the baby fairy Poof with Tootie and Courtney. "Poof!" Wanda cried with joy. "Don't, it's holding a load of magic it drew from the Creation Orb." Courtney explained. "What!?" Wanda exclaimed. "That's the plan, Poof fired a beam at the Darkness, he deflected it and it wounded up going into Duncan's sword. It fired a very powerful beam that could kill him." Timmy explained. "So were firing a beam at the Darkness?" Erwin asked. "No, I found out the purpose of the Nitro Wands, draw magic from the Creation Orb like Poof did and fire it at the Omega Excalibur, but don't fire yet." Timmy said. "Why?" Swizzle asked. "You'll see." Timmy said to Swizzle.

"Timmy, Duncan can't take anymore from the Darkness." Courtney said seeing Duncan getting tired. "Tootie, run up and heal him!" Timmy ordered. "Yes my love." Tootie said. Duncan couldn't stand on his feet as he held the sword. "I'm not done yet." Duncan said. Tootie then came up to Duncan and used her healing powers on him to bring him back to full strength. "Thanks little girl." Duncan said feeling much better.

Duncan continued to fight off the Darkness. "Not going down so easily, huh!" said the Darkness. The two continued to bout.

"All right, now you five go to the Creation Orb and put the star point of your Nitro Wands in there. That's where you'll get the most magic." Timmy said. Cosmo, Wanda, Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo went up to the Creation Orb and put their wands inside the breaking orb. "Oh my goodness, were getting a excessive overload of magic in our wands." Swizzle said. "Keep drawing magic, this may help us." Cosmo said.

The fairies soon stopped drawing magic from the Creation Orb and went back to Timmy. "All right Timmy, tell us when your ready. We can't hold this forever you know." Wanda said. "Come on Timmy, let them fire at the sword." Courtney said. "No, that's not what I sent them there for." Timmy said. "What!" Erwin said still being able to hold the magic in the wand.

"Timmy, the orb is going to break in 15 minutes! We have to act now!" Tootie yelled. "We have time, but I want this to go right." Timmy said. "Whenever your ready Timmy." Wanda said.

Timmy was about to give the fairies an order that would help them with his plan. "I gathered you all here for a wish that may save existence. The magic I told you to get is going to make it happen. I wish every fairy in the universe had a Nitro Wand in their hands!" Timmy yelled.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo raised their Nitro Wands in the air and all the magic in it blasted out. "What's going on?" the Darkness asked. "Something. I think Timmy is up to something." Duncan said.

The magic blasted out of the Nitro Wands spread throughout the universe. The entire group returned to Dimmsdale to see the blast. "What is that green glowing light coming towards us?" Jorgan asked. "It looks like something scary." Harold said. "Yeah, maybe its could be the thing that took our fairies." Molly said. "Could be true." Cupid said. "Or maybe its a light of hope." Beth said with happiness.

The blast came to the fairies and Jorgan and Cupid each received a Nitro Wand in their hands. "Wait, are these Nitro Wands?" Cupid asked. "They are! And a custom built one for me." Jorgan said. The two got their Nitro Wands, Jorgan's was different from the others, his was just like his big wand, only with a green glowing star.

"Jorgan, Jorgan!" a fairy cried. "What?" Jorgan asked. "We all have Nitro Wands!" the fairy said. "Turner! He must have done something to give every fairy in Fairy World a Nitro Wand." Jorgan explained. "That means we all have a chance at the Dartkiss." Lindsay said. "It's the Darkness, not the Dartkiss." Cupid said. Lindsay paused and then repeated what she said, "We all have a chance at the Dartkiss." Cupid then waived his new Nitro Wand and had a piano land on her.

Back at the Darkness's Tower, Timmy witnessed his plan coming to life. "I get it now, were going to have every fairy in the universe get a Nitro Wand and fire it at the Omega Excalibur." Wanda said. "Just one problem, how are we going to get that many fairies to fire at one sword?" Cosmo asked. "Good question Cosmo, but I'll answer that in a bit. Now, I have a message to all the fairies in the universe. I need every single one of their wands for my existence saving wish. Then we can launch the attack." Timmy explained.

Timmy got Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof together with Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo floating by the side. "Timmy, you got something going?" Courtney asked. "Yes I do Courtney. How's Duncan?" Timmy asked. "He's doing great." Courtney said. "Just tell him to hold on for a little longer." Timmy said. "I will." Courtney said. Courtney ran over to Duncan to cheer him on.

"Okay, now Cosmo's question, I'm ready to show you the solution. I wish there was a big green star in the air so that all of existence can see it. Every planet in every universe must see this star. And I also wish for the TDA Aftermath show to air on me and have the broadcast go all across every TV screen and crystal orb, in every universe." Timmy ordered. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof united their wands and made Timmy's wish come true. "Timmy, are you ready yet? There is only 5 minutes left on that orb." Tootie said. The Creation Orb was starting to crack all over the place, and a lot of life was being sucked in. "Almost Tootie." Timmy said to her.

Timmy made his announcement. "All beings across the universe, I came to deliver news on how were going to beat this villain. He was Codebreaker at first, now he is the Darkness." Timmy said, "In just a few minutes, existence will be destroyed, but I have a final attack planned out, but it will involve everyone."

Timmy's parents saw his son on a TV screen in a random house. "Timmy! He must be saving us." Timmy's mom said. "No, then Blendy will die!" Timmy's dad cried. "If you and your son want to live, listen to what he has to say." Blendy said. Timmy's dad didn't want to lose Blendy, he knew the end was coming.

"First thing is first, fairies, I'm not your godkid, but with your magic combined, you can grant me my wish that will save us all. I WISH EVERY ONE IN THE TOTALLY OF EXISTENCE THAT ISN'T WORKING FOR THE EVIL THAT CONSUMES US HAD NITRO WANDS!"

All the fairies heard Timmy's message and all the fairies(including Timmy's fairies and the other three fairies) raised their Nitro Wands in the air blasting magic out.

Courtney and Tootie each got themselves a Nitro Wand. "Neat!" Tootie said. "This might just help." Courtney said. In Dimmsdale, Molly, Dwight, Remy, Harold, Justin, Heather, Lashawna, Beth, and Lindsay all got themselves a Nitro Wand. "All right, we got Nitro Wands!" Harold yelled out with joy. Lindsay looked at her wand. "Can I get a Nitro Wand that matches my outfit?" Lindsay asked. "Sorry, they only come in that type." Cupid said.

Timmy's parents each got a Nitro Wand. "Honey, we got these green glowy sticks." Timmy's mom said. "I don't want to use it. Blendy will be taken from me." Timmy's dad cried.

In the Total Drama Action Aftermath Studio, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, DJ, and everyone else all got a Nitro Wand. "Sweet, we get green magic wands." Gwen said. "Heh, heh, heh, heh. BOOM BOOM!" Izzy said petting her Nitro Wand.

At a tropical resort somewhere in the Total Drama Universe, Chris was relaxing while Chef was cooking up a barbeque. "Ah, this is the life. No monsters, no burnt down studio. Just me and the sun rays." Chris said. Then a blast of magic came giving the two Nitro Wands. "Chef, what are these?" Chris asked. "I have no idea." Chef Hatchett said while he continued cooking burgers.

Everyone got their wands as Timmy was ready to deliver the message to everyone in existence. "Now, raise your wands in the air, blast at the green star you see. When all your powers meet in the star, we shall use it to send the Darkness afar!" Timmy yelled.

Everyone in all parts of existence raised their wands in the air and fired at the green star. One person in Dimmsdale refused to fire their wand, and that person was Timmy's dad. "I can't do it, I don't want to kill Blendy." Timmy's dad said. "You have to, what's more important, my life, or your life and the lives of others!" Blendy questioned. Timmy's dad looked away and fired his Nitro Wand at the green star. "I'll miss you Blendy!" Timmy's dad cried.

Back in Fairy World Duncan and the Darkness continued to go at it. "DUNCAN, GET OVER HERE!" Timmy yelled. "Where are you going?" the Darkness asked. "Finish business with you." Duncan said.

Duncan returned to Timmy, Tootie, and Courtney. "First up, Tootie, bring him to full strength." Timmy commanded. "Yes my love." Tootie said as he used her scepter to heal Duncan back at full strength. "Okay, now what?" Duncan asked. "There is a green star up there in the sky, I'm going to have my fairies drag it to your sword. The Omega Excalibur will fire a beam like it did before when Poof accidentally got some of its magic into the sword. We only have one shot at it Duncan, were going to make sure it counts." Timmy explained.

"First thing is first, lets weaken him or at least prevent him from moving so you can get a direct hit and he can't dodge." Wanda said. "Good thinking, that's where I'll come in. Don't lower the star into the sword until I tell you." Timmy said.

Timmy went up to the Darkness himself. "Had enough, there is only 2 minutes left of your lives." the Darkness said. "Come on, I'll take you on." Timmy said. Timmy unleashed the White Wand and the Darkness pulled out the Black Wand. The two rocked out evenly until Timmy had a special trick up his sleeve. "WHITE WAND FREEZE!" Timmy yelled. The White Wand blasted a magical aurora and it hit the Darkness stunning him. "I can't move." the Darkness said.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT TIMMY!" Tootie cried. "It's time, lower the star into the sword!" Timmy ordered. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo pulled out their wands and lowered the giant green star into the Omega Excalibur. Duncan was locked on target, he was ready until Courtney came by his side. "Let's do this together, shall we." Courtney said kissing him on the cheek. "Don't mind if I do." Duncan said.

Courtney gripped the sword with Duncan as they were both focused on the Darkness. "I can't move, I can't move." the Darkness retorted. The fairies got the star into the Omega Excalibur just in time. "30 SECONDS UNTIL DESTRUCTION, HURRY UP!" Tootie screamed. "It's time, time to blast you away forever!" Duncan yelled.

Duncan and Courtney held the sword together and the sword blasted a magical green beam at the Darkness. "NO! HAVE MERCY!" the Darkness yelled. "Shut up!" Duncan yelled. The beam struck the Darkness in the heart, and he began to shrivel up to pieces. The Creation Orb was right behind him and the beam hit that too. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the Darkness screamed. He then was completely gone.

As for the Creation Orb, the beam had so much good in it that it would restore the Creation Orb to prime condition and all of the destruction would stop. The orb dropped to the ground as Timmy picked it up. "We did it." Timmy said.

**Timmy's plan worked, the Darkness was gone forever. But what will happen now that the battle is truly over? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	45. A Bitter Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or Total Drama Island**

Peace was at long last restored to all of space and time as Timmy, Duncan, Tootie, Courtney, and all the fairies defeated the Darkness once and for all. "So now what?" Cosmo asked. The orb glowed green and unleashed a radiant wave across the space-time continuum.

The tower disappeared, and they all fell in a funny way. Fairy World returned to normal and all the demons that were roaming all of existence disappeared forever. The wave also restored life to all of the damage done to all the places.

In Dimmsdale, a tragic goodbye was on its way. "Timmy has defeated the Darkness. It's time for me to go." said Blendy. Timmy's Dad was ready to cry out a whole bunch of tears. "Goodbye Blendy." Timmy's dad said hugging the blender. The wave came close as Blendy was ready to bid farewell. "Goodbye." Blendy said. The wave came and took the blender's life and it returned to just being a normal blender.

"BLENDY! COME BACK BLENDY!" Timmy's dad cried. Timmy's Mom came over and hugged him for comfort. "It's all right, at least you still have your health." Timmy's mom said. It was tough for Timmy's dad to overcome, it felt like a stake was driven through his heart.

The wave continued to go throughout all the other universes, in the Total Drama Action Aftermath Studio, the damage done to the place was fixed and all the monsters that roamed the building were gone. "It's over. They must have won the war." Trent said. "Hear that guys, its over!" Gwen said. All the people in the building cheered with excitement.

Chris on the other hand at a tropical resort relaxed not knowing what happened the whole time. "So Chef, why did we have to fire these glowing sticks into a green star?" Chris asked. "I don't know, a promotional for some TV special." Chef said. "Good enough for me." Chris said.

Back in the front yard of Timmy's house, everyone was waiting for the return of Timmy, Tootie, Duncan, Courtney, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo. "I can't believe it, they actually won." Harold said. "Now peace is restored to this world." Beth said. "Now we just need to see if they're all okay." Dwight said. "I'm sure they all right." Molly said.

Then, two four kids and seven fairies descended from the sky. It was none other than Timmy, Tootie, Duncan, Courtney, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo. "Timmy!" Molly, Dwight, and Remy cried in joy. "Duncan!" Harold, Lashawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, and Lindsay all cried in joy.(Not Heather, she didn't say anything) "Don't forget me, Courtney and the fairies." Tootie said.

Of course they didn't forget the fairies and the girls Swizzle went back to Molly to hug her. "Nice job Swizzle." Molly said. "Thanks Molly." Swizzle replied. "Erwin, you were a big part in our victory." Dwight said. "Thanks Dwight, maybe we can encounter anything together." Erwin said. "Juandissimo, good work." Remy said. "Why thank you Remy." Juandissimo said having his shirt magically rip off.

Timmy drew closer to Tootie. "Um, thanks for helping us Tootie." Timmy said. "Your welcome Timmy." Tootie said. She then planted a kiss on his lips. Timmy felt that Tootie could be the love of his life, after all of these years of avoiding her.

Duncan inched himself closer to Courtney. "Hey Courtney, you know if it weren't for you, there wouldn't be an existence anymore." Duncan said. "Thank you very much Duncan." Courtney said. "I guess the prep girl has been something useful after all." Heather said. Duncan and Courtney began to share a prolonged kiss.

"So tell us Timmy, what happened?" Geoff asked. "It's a long story, we found out that the Omega Excalibur was going to be awoken by the holder's true love. Duncan was the one to wield that sword, because when Courtney gave him a kiss, the sword's sleeping powers awoke, and with the help of Poof's Nitro Wand, and everyone else with their Nitro Wand, we were able to blast a huge beam from the sword and defeat the Darkness." Timmy explained.

"Awesome man." Geoff said. "That was a great move to defeat the Darkness forever!" Jorgan yelled in excitement. Then, after Timmy explained to everyone what happened, a huge smiley face showed up in the sky. It was the kindness thanking him. "The Kindness?" Timmy said. "What?" Duncan questioned. "I thought this was the true Darkness at first, but he was just lonely and controlled by the real Darkness. All he needed was friends." Timmy said.

The Kindness then drew close to everyone and said, "Friends." They weren't done just yet. The group still had one mission. "So, what do we do now?" Harold asked.

The entire group poofed to Fairy World near a huge rock outside the Fairy World district. "So, why are we here Timmy?" Cupid asked. "Yeah, why are we back in Fairy World?" Lindsay asked. "The Nitro Wands and the Omega Excalibur are going to be put to sleep. There is no need for these anymore." Timmy said.

Duncan approached the rock and place the Omega Excalibur inside the rock. "You did your job, now take a nice long rest." Duncan said to the sword. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Swizzle, Erwin, and Juandissimo placed their wands beside the rock. All of the wands and the sword were absorbed into the Creation Orb held by Timmy.

"Now, where do we place this so no one ever touches it again?" Timmy asked. The Kindness followed Timmy and explained the orb's condition. "Timmy, the beam Duncan shot from the sword has immune the orb from all evil powers. It will never be harmed again, but let me protect it." said the Kindness.

The kindness unleashed a light from its mouth and took the Creation Orb. It rose into its mouth as it would never be seen again. "Thank you very much for all of your help. You may all continue to live in peace. Farewell." said the Kindness. He then disappeared.

"So, it's over." Justin said. 'What do you guys want to do?" Dwight asked. "I don't know, lets have a victory party!" Geoff yelled. "Good idea, we can have a block party on my street." Timmy said, "I wish we all went back to Dimmsdale for a block party to celebrate the defeat of the Darkness." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof used their normal wands again. They raised them in the air and poofed back to Dimmsdale.

It was night on Timmy's street as a special block party was held to commemorate the end of the Darkness reign of terror. Everyone was there having a good time. "Cool, this is the best party ever." Timmy said. "I know, do you think they'll be more corndogs?" Cosmo asked. "Hey, at least they can make them again, because now no more things being made by us or your magic will turn evil." Timmy said. "Yay, I can poof up a big teddy bear!" Cosmo exclaimed Cosmo poofed up a big blue teddy bear, and it began to roar. "AHH!" Timmy shrieked. "Just kidding." Cosmo said. "Bad joke." Wanda said.

Lindsay and Beth each got cotton candy and stuffed bears. "This party rocks!" Lindsay said. "Totally." Beth said. "I just wish I had my cute party dress." Lindsay said. "Sorry, I only grant Timmy's wishes." Wanda said overhearing. "I wasn't talking to you." Lindsay said.

Geoff and Bridgette were walking all over the place. "Hey there, what's up." Geoff said to everyone. "Having a good time Geoff?" Bridgette asked happily. "Yeah baby, and look, a full moon. It's perfect to kiss under a full moon with a clear sky." Geoff said. "I know." Bridgette said romantically. The two looked at each other in the face and started to make out.

"Those two disgust me!" Heather exclaimed. "Girl, just have some fun, will ya." Lashawna said. Heather just stood there with her arms crossed. "Keep away with this girl's wacky hairpiece." Chester said who was also at the party. He grabbed Heather's wig and ran off with it, and AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay tried chasing him. Heather stomped her foot on the ground and started chasing them. "Give me back my wig!" Heather screamed. Lashawna just smiled at her getting humiliated.

Molly was dancing at the party, and Dwight drew closer to her. "So, having a good time?" Dwight asked. "Don't you dare touch me!" Molly exclaimed. She then pushed him into the crowd who was enjoying themselves.

Harold came up to Lashawna with an ice cream cone. "Hi Lashawna, I got you an ice cream cone." Harold said. "I'm not into ice cream right now." Lashawna said. "I understand." Harold said. He walked away with his cone and he walked by Justin who said, "Where's Duncan? He's missing out on all the fun."

In the outskirts of Dimmsdale, Duncan was leaning his back on a tree. Then a voice came behind him. "Duncan." the voice said. It was Courtney just standing behind him. "What?" Duncan irritably asked. "Why aren't you at the block party?" Courtney asked. "I didn't feel like it." Duncan said. "Well, if you come back to the party, I'll let you dance with me." Courtney said. "All right, I'm coming." Duncan said. He held Courtney's hand as they walked back to the victory party in Dimmsdale.

Back at the party, they were beginning to have a huge concert featuring Chip Skylark. "Cool, we got Chip Skylark here." Timmy said. "Hey Timmy, were ready to rock." Chip said. Justin walked up to Timmy. "Timmy, who was that?" Justin asked. "That's the very pretty teen singing sensation Chip Skylark." Timmy explained. Justin saw all the girls around him just being so attracted to him. "Great, I'm losing my good looks." Justin said.

Chip Skylark made the stage. "Hello Dimmsdale! Are you ready to rock!" Chip screamed. Everyone was screaming and cheering. "That guy looks so handsome, who is he?" Lindsay asked. "That's Chip Skylark, the greatest singer in the world." Remy said. "Yeah, he's going to rock this place to the core." Juandissimo said.

Duncan and Courtney made it just in time for the show. "What did we miss?" Duncan asked. "This handsome teen dude is going to start singing." Heather said, "And Geoff and Bridgette are making out again."

Before he began to sing, Tootie came up to him. "Um, Chip, I got a request for you, its my favorite song." Tootie said. "Let me see it." Chip said. He read the request and accepted it. "All right, here a song requested by Tootie." Chip yelled. The crowd went wild as he began to sing.

Chip Skylark yelled, "HIT IT!" It was his song Icky Vicky(Courtesy of the Fairly Oddparents)

_V-I-CKY The sound of her name makes the little kids cry (AHHHHHHH)_

_Hey Vicky you're so so icky Just the thought of being around you makes me oh so sicky  
Hey Vicky won't you please explain why you get so much enjoyment out of causing kids pain (OH oh OHH!)  
A chick who's just plain mean A sour sweet 16  
She's a fire breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans (OOOOOO)  
{music}-_Timmy was rocking out on the White Wand while playing the same song on Bass Savior, Chip also rocked out on his guitar._  
Ahoooooooooo_

_Hey Vicky won't you tell us true how'd we ever get the bad luck to be stuck with you  
Oh Vicky can we say one thing It's your super total yuckiness that makes us wanna siiiing  
OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Icky Vicky ooo ooo Icky Vicky ooo ooo ICKY VICKY!_

Everyone applauded to his performance, Timmy's parents were seen in the crowd. "That was great, but it will never make me forget the pain I suffered when Blendy went bye bye." Timmy's dad said holding up a picture of Blendy. Timmy was right next to him. "Who?" Timmy asked. "Your father made friends with a blender." Timmy's mom said. "That is creepy." Timmy said as he backed away.

After the concert, Timmy and the others gathered around a lamppost on the street. "That was awesome." Duncan said. "Yeah, this may have been the best party ever!" Geoff yelled. "Yeah, if only Tyler were here." Lindsay said. She got struck by lighting again. "I have to say that for a bunch of teenagers, you guys aren't that bad, except for maybe Heather." Dwight said. "Yeah, you guys rock." Molly said. "That is so great to hear." Beth said.

Jorgan was standing by the entire group. "I hope you had a good time in Dimmsdale, but now its time for you to go." Jorgan said. "Already?" Heather questioned. "Yes." Jorgan said.

He then slammed his wand on the ground creating a portal. "Once you teenagers go through, the memories of us you had will be erased." Jorgan explained. "You mean we will forget about Timmy and all of you fairies?" Beth asked in desperation. "You get to keep the memories of Dimmsdale, Timmy, and your heroics in saving existence. Were just wiping out your memory of the fairies existence." Jorgan explained.

So though they were leaving Dimmsdale forever, they won't ever forget the buck-tooth boy that helped them save existence with them, or their heroics of saving existence. "And any magical things you got from us fairies will be gone as well." Cupid said.

Timmy, Molly, Dwight, Remy, Tootie, Swizzle, Erwin, Juandissimo, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were on one side, the teenagers were on the other side. "Well everybody, I guess this is goodbye." Timmy said.

Geoff and Bridgette made there way to the portal. "So long dude, I guess were going back to our duties on Total Drama Action Aftermath." Geoff said. "Though he has been acting like a jerk with ratings sometimes, I'm going to make sure he does stop." Bridgette said. She then kissed him. "Goodbye." Molly said. Geoff and Bridgette walked through the portal.

Next up were Harold and Lashawna. "Farewell children of Dimmsdale, and fairies of Fairy World. May I never have the memories of your existence, I'll always have the excitement of traveling through other universes." Harold said. "Say Lashawna, do you think you and Harold have a chance of being a couple?" Dwight asked. "I guess there's hope." Lashawna said. The two went through the portal.

Heather and Justin reached the portal next. "See ya later kids. Don't bother seeing me again." said Heather. "By the way, do I still look good?" Justin asked. "Why do you ask that?" Remy asked. "You know, your fairy, and Chip Skylark. They looked better than me, they're making me look like an ogre." Justin said. "Justin, your fine. Now go." Remy said. Heather and Justin both made their way through the portal.

Lindsay and Beth reached the portal together. "Bye!" Lindsay said waiving at the others. "Hey Tootie, if we ever see each other again, let's see who is more miserable with who. Me near Heather, or you with that Vicky girl." Beth said. "Trust me Beth, you have it better." Tootie said. "I think she could be right, she might be a genie." Lindsay said. "Lets go Lindsay." Beth said. "Okay BFF." Lindsay said. The two walked through the portal.

So the last two to reach the portal were Duncan and Courtney. "Well Timmy, I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Duncan said. "I guess so. Duncan, thank you very much for all of your help. If it weren't for you, we all be dead, and the Darkness would've won." Timmy said. "It's true, and you have to thank me for the help too Duncan." Courtney said. "I do, and I love you." Duncan said. The two kissed on the lips. "You know once we get back to Total Drama Action, I'm hating you again." Courtney explained, "And I go to settle a lawsuit with my lawyers on Chris leaving us in the burning down studio." Courtney pulled out her PDA and she was prepared to call her lawyer. "Well, so long Timmy Turner." Duncan said. "Goodbye Duncan, or should I say, friend." Timmy said. Duncan reached out for Timmy's hand, and shook it with gratitude. "Thanks once again." Duncan said. He and Courtney looked at each other, held hands, and walked through the portal.

"Well, that must be everyone." Jorgan said. He slammed his wand on the ground closing up the portal. "Wait, what about Tootie?" Molly asked. "Yes Jorgan, she knows about us." Swizzle said. "What are we going to do with her?" Erwin asked. "I'll erase her memory when she goes to be tonight." Jorgan said.

Tootie then scooted herself closer to Timmy. "Tootie, I guess my feeling were preventing me from letting me admit that I might actually love you." Timmy explained. "Really, you do love me?" Tootie asked. "If that's the case, yes I do." Timmy said. The two then locked lips together as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof created fireworks.

"That is so sweet, Timmy has found true love." Wanda said. "Yeah, not the good kind, but the good kind." Cosmo said. Poof smiled in front of Timmy feeling happy for his godbrother.

"So, what are you guys going to do after this?" Remy asked. "I'm gonna go home and just enjoy my favorite hobby, trying to become the best goth around." Molly said. "I'm going to start overcoming all of my fears so I can be able to do anything." Dwight said. "I'm just going to have my usual get together with my money." Remy said.

Timmy and Tootie then turned around. "So, your going home now?" Timmy asked. "We can enjoy ourselves for a little longer." Molly said. "You want to ride a giant ferris wheel?" Dwight asked. "Sure, if Tootie can be by side." Timmy said romantically. "Don't mind if I do." Tootie said hugging him.

"Erwin, I wish there was a ferris wheel right here, right now." Dwight said. "Coming right up Dwight, and no more evil being made by our magic so I can create it with no harm done." Erwin said as he waived his wand.

A big ferris wheel appeared in front of them and they all got on. "Timmy, your going to ride with Tootie, aren't you?" Wanda asked. "You bet I am, I'm totally in love with her." Timmy said. "That's so sweet of you." Wanda said. Timmy can finally realize that he is no longer afraid of Tootie, he finally is in love with her.

Back at the Total Drama Action set which is no longer destroyed, Duncan glazed up in the stars. "I wonder if were ever going to see Timmy again." Duncan asked himself. "Duncan, its time to go to bed." Courtney said. "All right totes, and tomorrow, your going down!" Duncan said to the prep.

They all went to sleep in their trailers with no disturbance until morning when Chris played his one man band set to let them know that it was time for the sports movie challenge.

"Morning sports fans!" Chris yelled. "Great, back to reality." Duncan said.

**THE END**


End file.
